


Chicago 5am

by LNJames



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: AU Uber, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 112,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNJames/pseuds/LNJames
Summary: Tina Amphipoli and Mariel Potidean reluctantly team up and must go undercover to solve a mystery, taking them all across the city of Chicago in one night. They meet up with friends and formidable foes in their quest and discover that destiny has a funny way of finding them, no matter the time and place.Or the one where I just wanted to write about cop pants and it turned into this.





	1. Big City

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when we were young and wrote XWP fanfic back in the day? Reposting here for posterity. Also we used to call AU stories in this verse 'Uber' and now I can't call up a car without wondering if Janice Covington will be behind the wheel.

**Prologue**

Everyone had their price and tonight, Lisa's was a few free drinks, a line of coke, and the promise of something more exciting than staring at her apartment walls again. Running in the big city was old hat now for the once-farm girl from Indiana. Having escaped the mundane of that existence a year after her sister had graduated from college, Lisa headed for Chicago in search of something, anything. What she found was a dead-end job working as a waitress in some no-name diner, making a measly wage, and living in a run-down apartment on the near west side with another girl, Valerie. So, both of them filled their nights with the underground club scene--a dangerously loose crowd of stragglers like themselves, young kids on the verge of going nowhere fast. The price of one big city night would soon catch up to the young small town girl and it was a price she would never be able to pay.

"Hey, Lisa, let's stop by Teddy's place and hang out before we head downtown."

Lisa poked her head out of the bathroom where she had been dressing and looked at Valerie sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. She had first met the young woman when she answered an ad for a roommate she saw in the Reader in July. Valerie was originally from New York and had moved here a couple of years ago, presumably to avoid some legal trouble in the city. They were an unlikely pairing, but Lisa soon found herself intrigued by the fast-talking rough girl who was so unlike anyone she grew up around. It was Valerie who introduced her to the club scene and the friends they often hung out with. However, along with the few meager belongings Valerie had moved to Chicago, the pierced girl with a crew cut had also brought her penchant for incredibly weird and somewhat sadistic friends. Teddy was a rather nasty fellow, large, tattooed everywhere and heavily into the rough leather scene. Lisa never liked him or his crowd. Scrunching up her nose and brows, the petite, brown-haired girl looked at her roommate.

"Ugh..you know I can't stand him, Valerie. He gives me the creeps."

The young woman in leather pants and black boots rose and came over to the bathroom door and leaned against it as she handed Lisa her beer. She smiled as she watched the girl take a swig, grimacing. She had molded this farm girl into a fairly decent party friend if she did say so herself. Valerie considered everyone she met a potential partner in crime and someone to take with her when she went clubbing. Someone had to be responsible because Valerie wasn't willing to do it.

"I think he's kind of cute, actually. Don't you think his eyes are sorta like a sad puppy dog's?"

Handing the beer back, Lisa just shook her head at her roommate as she turned off the light in the grimy bathroom.

"Yeah, a dog alright. I wouldn't want to meet him in an alley that's for sure.."

Valerie smiled as she got her leather coat and gave Lisa the once over. The small town girl had started dressing a bit more hip these days thanks to her guidance and now she wore a black minidress and clunky shoes. Yeah, Teddy would approve.

"We'll only go for just a bit. I hear he just got some new stuff in and I wanna see if I can coax him into sharing some of it."

Valerie winked as Lisa slung her long black coat over her shoulders and headed toward the door. The nights had turned decidedly chilly lately it seemed. Stopping just before she unlocked the deadbolts, Lisa turned and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Valerie, I am not going to do any of that stuff, you know that don't you?"

Putting her hand on the door to open it and usher them out, Valerie just smiled and shrugged her shoulders at Lisa.

"Whatever. Let's go."

And with that, Lisa left the apartment she would never see again.

**Chapter 1: Big City**

The cramped office that doubled as a coat closet occupied the corner of an equally small building on Dearborn. Wedged between a high rise and a parking garage, this building seemed out of place in the neighborhood with its grand old charm. Inside, various businesses and independent offices called this place home. The windows that covered one wall of the office afforded a view of Lake Michigan to the east. With her feet kicked up on the desk and her chair leaned back, Tina Amphipoli wasn't the least bit interested in the view outside her window. Instead, her attention was directed at the police detective standing in her office as he explained the situation to her. With an even tone, she slightly raised one eyebrow in response to his request, her blue eyes pinning him where he stood.

"Let me get this straight, Sam. First of all, you want me to take this case. And then you want me to take a partner. Is that right?"

Sam Lamonie nervously looked out the window and then looked back into deep blue eyes. While both of these requests were true, he couldn't bring himself to say it in a statement, so the answer came out as a question.

"Yes?"

"No."

With that, Tina swivelled her chair around and proceeded to slide down into her chair with her feet propped up on the window sill, the heat of the radiator warming her up as the cold fall wind blew outside. October was such an unpredictable month in Chicago; sometimes it was 90 degrees one week and then 20 degrees and snowing the next. Unfortunately it had chosen this week to dip down to some of the coldest of the season and Tina wasn't about to go outside unless she needed to. At least not until it was time to go home.

"But, Tina, please. Our people have been working this case for months now and we're nowhere close to turning up a fruitful clue. The chief is breathing down my neck. If I don't come up with one good lead soon, it'll be my job. Please..."

The woman of few words simply picked up her Tribune and continued to read the sports page. Reading any other part of the paper was tedious and depressing. She had been reading about the new womens' basketball leagues for over a year now and she was still trying to figure out whether Kate Starbird had signed with the WNBA or with the ABL. Why wasn't there more coverage in this paper, dammit?

"One more turned up missing last night, Tina."

With Sam's soft words, the tall woman lowered her paper and sighed. Turning around in her chair, she looked down at her hands for a moment, as if pondering whether an answer lay in her palms. Standing, she was a good foot and a half taller than the balding desperate detective as she looked down at him. Of course, she knew that they only came to her when the cases were hopeless. The brass still had it in for her ever since the night she was kicked off the force but they would reluctantly turn a blind eye when Lamonie would seek out her assistance in the more dire of cases. There was no love lost between her and Chicago PD. But, her renegade ways were effective and sometimes, that was more important than protocol.

"Fine. I'll take the case."

Lamonie's face lit up at that statement as he started to move towards her to do something silly like hug her. One raised eyebrow stopped him dead in his tracks and he just stood there awkwardly.

"But I don't take partners."

With that, Tina turned to her coat rack and grabbed her brown leather jacket and put it on. The thigh-length jacket was worn, having seen too many Chicago winters, but the bronze zipper and small buckles at the cuffs shone as bright as they did the day it was custom made. Adjusting her collar and pulling her long jet-black hair free, Tina reached into her inside coat pocket and dug out her wire-rim sunglasses and put them on. Her usual v-neck white t-shirt was loosely tucked into her usual blue jeans, a wide brown leather belt and brown cowboy boots completing the outfit. She rarely varied her style, justifying it as easier to put the same type of thing on day after day than to have to choose what to wear in the morning. It was functional and served it's purpose, why change?

Reaching into her desk drawer, Tina pulled out her gun and holster and clipped it on her belt at her back, under the jacket and tucked into her jeans. It was a shining silver .38 Special with a black handle and a brass trigger. Frowning upon some of the newer guns out there on the street, the private eye preferred the time honored weapon of choice by police departments for years. Besides, this was her brother's gun when he had been on the force and she never let it out of her sight. She reached in the drawer to grab her other weapon, an illegal switchblade, and tucked into her boot. Standing up, she eyed Lamonie and grabbed her keys.

"What?"

The detective was nervously wringing his hands together as he looked at his watch.

"Um..Tina. Look, I promised the department that I would involve one other person in the investigation."

Tina narrowed her eyes behind her glasses and crossed her arms over her chest, decidedly irritated.

"Why? So they can keep an eye on me? No deal."

The tall woman shoved past Sam and headed out the door, switching out the lights and leaving the detective in the dark. He scrambled out the door before she shut and locked it and stood in front of her in the hallway, his eyes pleading.

"Tina, please, they don't want to watch over you.."

"Ha..right."

The private eye snorted and put her hand on Lamonie's shoulder to move him out of the way. He didn't budge and his face grew serious. Tina looked at him like he was half-crazy to try to stop her, pulling down her glasses to pierce him with a cold stare, raising her eyebrow in surprise.

"Please, Tina, your partner knows a lot about this case already and has studied others like it. If it doesn't work out, I promise we can make other plans, but please, please give this a try. We need all the help we can get on this. Kids are disappearing into thin air. Please.."

Tina looked up at the ceiling and sighed. If it weren't for that one haunting fact, Tina would have no trouble turning Sam down. Every day she witnessed the growing malaise in the city and across the nation. Young kids today were directionless and vulnerable to social forces more than when she was growing up. Many were lost and she felt a special pull towards defending the innocents. She had seen too many of the problems that plagued young kids today. Of course, her own childhood and adolescence in Detroit was not a bowl of cherries, especially after...

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Tina looked down at the anxious detective. With a slight nod of her head, she headed towards the exit.

"Fine. But I'll make no promises. I won't hesitate to go it alone if this 'partner' of yours gets in my way, ya got that?"

The tall woman stopped with her hand on the outside door, prepared to exit into the cool fall late afternoon. Lamonie sighed heavily and smiled.

"Yes, of course. Thank you..I knew I could count on you. I've arranged a meeting with your new partner in a half hour at the Italian Village. I figured we could kill two birds with one stone and have dinner as well."

Tina raised an eyebrow at Sam's presumptuous planning, not particularly liking the fact that he assumed she would say yes to the deal. She'd make him pay for dinner.

"Fine. You're paying. I'll see you there."

And with that, she climbed into her trusty gold '76 Buick Regal and started it, enjoying the feel of the supped up engine rumbling under her that she herself had built. Lamonie was just about to go around to the side of the car and get in as well, since he had been dropped off by a patrol car earlier.

"But..."

She smiled at Sam as she hit the gas pedal and roared down the street, leaving him standing on the sidewalk as a particularly biting wind blew through his flimsy coat.

"Damn.."

The overweight detective muttered under his breath and looked around for the nearest cab. Of course, there weren't any on this street it seemed and he'd have to walk three blocks up to get one. He wished he hadn't traded his own car in exchange for that worthless motor scooter he thought he'd use to save money on gas. Too bad it pretty much fell apart a day after he tried riding it up to the station. He never had much luck when it came to buying and selling things. But, he had persuaded Tina Amphipoli to take this case and right now, that's what motivated him down the street. That and the thought of some linguini and clam sauce.


	2. Small Town

Mariel Potidean sat nervously at the table, twirling her fork absentmindedly. She had arrived at the Italian Village an hour earlier and had been sitting in the dark, cozy restaurant anxiously waiting. She was seated in the downstairs section of the restaurant in a booth surrounded by Italian murals and fake green plants. The waitress had kept coming back to refill her water glass and each time the young graduate had surreptiously looked at her watch and made some comment about how her party would be arriving any time now.

This was essentially Mariel's first time in this part of the city on her own and she was afraid she would have trouble finding the place. When she first moved here a few weeks ago, it took her almost all day as it was to figure out the elevated train system that would take her from Evanston where she lived down to the city where she worked. She had only chosen Evanston because an old friend used to live there and she sort of knew that section of town.

Once in the city, she had to take a cab to the restaurant. The young woman was fresh out of her graduate work at Purdue University and had taken her first training job as a young forensic psychologist at the FBI field office in Chicago after several months of intensive intro courses at the headquarters in Quantico. She, of course, was younger than most Ph.D.'s but she had excelled in high school and finished her undergraduate work at Wisconsin a few years ahead of her classmates. And, even though she had grown up in Indiana, she completed her graduate work at Purdue in record time, quickly realizing that there simply wasn't much to do in, or like about, West Lafayette.

"Can I get you some more bread, miss?"

Mariel turned her reddish-blond head in the direction of the waitress and smiled at her.

"Yes, please. Thanks. I'm sure my friends will be here any minute and so it's probably a good idea to have the bread waiting. Yeah."

The slightly built, but well-toned young woman looked back at her watch and sighed. She was nervous on this, her first official case. It was a bit unconventional too. Agent Ephran had called Mariel into her office last week before the young scientist even had a chance to find out where the copier and supply room of their office building was. Their conversation had been a bit unconventional as well.

  
*********

_"Dr. Potidean, here's your case. Read everything in these files. Search the Web. Familiarize yourself with the material, meet with me tomorrow and be ready to start next week."_

_Mariel barely had time to blink before she was given a box of files and sent back out the door. If it was trial by fire that Agent Ephran was going for, it certainly felt that way to the young woman. Luckily, she was a voracious reader and note taker, loved the Web, and had an almost unnatural ability to memorize details. She spent all night going over police reports, eyewitness accounts, a myriad of newspaper clippings and some rather interesting pamphlets and magazines. When morning came, the tired researcher had come to the conclusion that this case was going to involve some rather questionable characters in some questionable settings; she wasn't in Kansas anymore._

_"So, did you get a chance to look over the files?"_

_Agent Ephran handed her a cup of coffee the next morning and sat at her desk, propping her feet up. The curly blond haired woman was about 5 years older than Mariel and had made her way through the Academy with flying colors. So adept at leadership was she that Agent Amy Ephran had been promoted to section chief of the sex crimes unit after three years of field service. While she was a skilled investigator, Ephran's strength lay in her ability to manage others and plan strategy._

_Taking a sip of her coffee, Mariel made a slight face at the taste and nodded her head. She still wasn't a big fan of the bean and preferred her caffeine in the form of Diet Pepsi, but, alas, it seemed no one could escape Starbucks' plan to take over the known world. Sorting through some of the papers and files in her lap, the young researcher shook her head at some of the things she glanced over._

_"Yes, I did...I was up all night looking over this case. Some of the details were a bit..shocking, I must say."_

_Agent Ephran narrowed her eyes and assessed the young woman's response. She could see that Mariel Potidean, while having received a couple of extra letters at the end of her name, was still just a babe in the woods. Perhaps this wasn't the case for her after all._

_"And which parts did you find "shocking", Dr. Potidean. The sex? The drugs? Or the rock and roll?"_

_Mariel looked up at the semi-mocking tone of voice the section chief was using with her and frowned. She could see that she would have to prove herself all over again, just as she had been doing all her life. Steeling her gaze, the forensic psychologist responded._

_"Actually, I find it shocking that Chicago's finest and the F.B.I. itself can't seem to crack this case. If I were leading the investigation, I'd know that in order to find out why all of these young people are disappearing, I'd have to know a little bit more about the way these kids live."_

_Mariel paused as her own green eyes held the brown of the agent's and then continued._

_"It's not surprising that the..older..members of this force aren't able to infiltrate their world. Kids today are smarter than we give them credit for and are less likely to trust a stodgy old F.B.I. agent who knows nothing about them or their lives and doesn't even want to know. Wouldn't you agree, Agent Ephran?"_

_The section chief's jaw clenched and hardened her gaze on the young scientist. She could see that Mariel obviously possessed the self-confidence and determination that would make her a terrific forensic psychologist; the ability to stand up to a challenge and defend one's beliefs were key to this job. Despite receiving what she thought was a disguised insult, Amy Ephran relaxed and smiled back at the woman across the desk from her._

_"Dr. Potidean, indeed, I agree and now I see you know your profession. I just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. This case isn't pretty and the people involved aren't saints._

_Ephran sighed as she sipped her coffee, her eyes meeting the green of Mariel's with quite compassion._

_"We've been trying for months now to find an in with this crowd and we've come up empty handed each time."_

_The agent stood up and moved over to the window, the high rise buildings of the city loomed around them as the sun rose over Lake Michigan, white and blue stretching forever. With her eyes glued to the sparkling water, Ephran spoke in a low voice._

_"I'm worried about this case. It seems every weekend this city loses another kid. They're so young too..most only 15 or 16. Boys, girls. And the sad thing is that there are probably even more that we lose and we just don't know about it. Kids who barely exist in the eyes of everyone. Lost from their families, alone."_

_Mariel quietly came over and stood next to the blond agent, briefly looking at her face before turning to look out over the city herself. She used to think it was so much safer living in the country, living in small town America, but even there, things somehow started turning, just like everywhere._

_"I'm afraid we're dealing with some very cruel people, Dr. Potidean, and if we don't get to the bottom of this, those kids will stop existing, period. People won't miss them when they're gone and the life they're living will make them feel like they're dead. No one cares anymore it seems."_

_The softness and concern of the agent's voice spoke to the young scientist's own natural compassion and Mariel put her hand on Ephran's shoulder and smiled up at her._

_"I'm going to do everything I can to not let that happen. And I care. Very much."_

_Agent Ephran turned and looked into Mariel's soft sea-green eyes and realized that this young woman's strength and compassion ran deep and strong. She smiled back at the newest member of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and believed every word she said. Breaking the quiet moment, the section chief turned and went to her desk and picked up a blue folder and handed it to Mariel._

_"One last thing, Dr. Potidean.."_

_The young scientist held up her hand and smiled._

_"Please, call me Mariel. "Doctor" seems so stuffy and pretentious."_

_Agent Ephran smiled back at her and shrugged her shoulders, chuckling slightly. Despite being section chief, there was something personable about Mariel that Ephran responded to in kind._

_"So much for formal protocol. And you can call me, Eph. I never go by my first name."_

_Mariel nodded her head and looked at the folder. It was labeled "T. Amphipoli". Thumbing through the brief contents, the researcher looked up back at Ephran._

_"What's this?"_

_The agent sat back down in her chair and sipped at her coffee, closing her eyes at it's rich taste, a double mocha latte every morning pretty much kept her going all day. Opening her eyes, Agent Ephran raised an eyebrow and smiled._

_"That, my friend, is your new partner on this case. You'll meet her next week."_

_Mariel's eyebrows creased together as she looked at the agent._

_"A partner? Is she Bureau?"_

_Amy Ephran laughed and nearly spilled her latte down her shirt and blazer._

_"Oh, God, that's funny. Tina Amphipoli..FBI!"_

_Mariel smiled politely while still looking clueless as the agent's laughs subsided._

_"I'm sorry, Mariel. It's just that..well..as much as the FBI is governed by rules and regulations, Tina Amphipoli has her own set of rules she lives by." Ephran chuckled and continued, "No, Ms. Amphipoli used to be a Chicago cop and then..well..let's just say she didn't get along with those in command. Now, she's the best there is. Period."_

_Dr. Potidean looked back at the file in her hand and then to Agent Ephran._

_"The best at what?"_

_Ephran brought both hands to the cup of coffee and held it at her lips as she gave a slight nod to Mariel._

_"Everything."_

***************

"Would you like a glass of wine, Miss?"

The waitress looked imploringly at Mariel, her voice bringing the researcher out of her revery. Blinking up, the young woman looked at the waitress and then down at the menu.

"Uh..yeah...I'll have.."

"She'll have a glass of merlot... And I'll have Guiness.."

A deep, rich voice spoke behind the waitress as both she and Mariel looked to see a tall, dark woman come from behind the waitress and slide into the booth across from Mariel. Her movements were catlike and smooth and her gaze was steady, almost smoky. Everything about her spoke of animal grace and a strength just below the surface. She took in the young scientist in one glance and then looked up at the stunned waitress, raising an eyebrow at her. Nodding, the waitress awkwardly moved off to fill the order. Then deep blue eyes fell on green and Mariel was speechless.


	3. When Worlds Collide

That is, Mariel Potidean was speechless for about one second. She knew this was Tina Amphipoli from the picture in the file but nothing had prepared her for such a sudden meeting without any introduction or preparation. And nothing in the file had indicated the amazing aura and charisma Tina gave off. It was almost disconcerting for the young doctor.

"But...what..how did you.."

"Know who you were or know you wanted a merlot?"

Mariel felt her face warm a bit as she watched Tina Amphipoli smile slowly in her direction. One of the darker woman's hands rested on the table while the other arm was casually draped across the back of the booth. The scientist looked across the table and nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah..I mean...not about the wine..but..."

Tina's smile widened as she regarded the young woman across from her. Letting her electric blue gaze drop from Mariel's face, the dark woman looked back over her shoulder briefly, then back at Mariel and shrugged.

"It was easy. You're the only one in this restaurant sitting alone, looking at your watch, obviously waiting for someone. Though, to be honest, you're not exactly what I expected."

Mariel's eyebrows creased together as once again, she felt her abilities were being challenged. Either that, or she was simply over-sensitive, which was true but that was her issue to deal with and no one else's business. With her voice holding a slight trace of defensiveness, the young doctor put her arms on the table and leaned across it.

"And exactly what were you expecting? Some older man with more experience? Some seasoned agent?"

Tina's lips quirked slightly as looked back at this fiesty young woman.

"Actually, I wasn't expecting someone quite so...attractive."

The detective's voice lowered a bit as her eyes connected with Mariel's briefly before turning toward the approaching waitress. Tina casually received her beer and took a sip as her eyes watched the young doctor, smiling into her glass at the blush on the young woman's cheeks, a testament to how her fair skin could not hide her reactions to compliments.

"Attractive? What do..."

Dr. Potidean's words were stopped short by a flurry of motion at the end of the table.

"Oh there you are! I've been looking for you."

With that, Sam Lamonie came rushing up to the table sweaty and flushed. Both women turned and watched as the balding and bearded older man pushed past the waitress and eased in the booth next to Mariel, forcing the blond to scoot over against the wall, pressed up against her coat. He was no fool and the cool look he received from the peeved private eye told him he was lucky to be sharing a booth with either of them. Reaching for a glass of water, he drank while his eyes darted back and forth between Tina and Mariel.

"Here, I'll take your coat."

The dark woman's voice caught the young scientist's ear and blue eyes captured Mariel's pale hazel-green. Smiling her thanks across the table, she handed her coat over and watched as the detective efficiently folded it and stored it next to her. With a raise of an eyebrow, she watched as Tina reached for her beer, nodded her head slightly and offered up a little toast to her before taking a sip. Her eyes were glued across the table until she felt a clumsy nudge of an elbow against her side as Sam Lamonie smiled at her.

"So, what'd I miss?"

  
***

And with that, the dinner started. After an order of stuffed artichokes for an appetizer and another round of drinks, their main courses had arrived. Tina smiled slightly as she watched both Sam and Mariel dig into their pasta dishes with equal relish. The dark private eye occasionally took a bite of her salad, but instead preferred to sit back in the shadows of the booth and sip her beer while she listened to Sam and Mariel make small talk. It seemed that the young FBI agent was quite passionate about her predictions for the upcoming NCAA season, even so much as betting Sam that Kansas would finally go all the way this year and Purdue would choke... again. The happy-go-lucky police detective was happy to debate animatedly with the young woman, he was never one to turn down a bet. Talking came easy to both of them, it seemed.

Tina, on the other hand, preferred the more..quiet approach. It wasn't that she didn't know how to hold up her end of the conversation or be charming (she, in fact, had that down to a science...it helped with getting information from reluctant lawyers or shady 'business' men). It was more the idea that she never quite trusted anyone enough to let her guard down fully. Watching her back was something she learned early on in Detroit when she was growing up. And certainly after the...incident on the force years ago, she became more cautious, aloof, and wary. Some mistakes you only make once.

"I'm going downtown tomorrow night, check out the scene."

Mariel and Sam stopped talking and looked over at the relaxed form seated across from them. She hadn't made so much as a peep throughout dinner, so her low rumbling voice took them by surprise. Sam spoke first.

"Wait, now, you're talking about the case, right?"

Tina just chuckled briefly and shook her head. Taking another drink, she pinned him with her dark blue eyes.

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

Sam glanced over at Mariel and smiled back at Tina, nodding nervously as he wiped his hands on his napkin.

"Of course, of course. So, what's your plan?"

The private eye's smile faded as she stared at Sam. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the young psychologist pushed her plate back and smiled slightly to herself as she waited to hear what Tina said. There was more than one way to tell the nosy detective to get lost. She had no intention of telling him her plan. Licking her lips, the dark woman leaned forward in a smooth move.

"Sam?"

Her voice was velvety and low as her blue eyes held his intensely, noting the thin line of perspiration start to form at the detective's brow. He swallowed and leaned forward.

"Yes?

Narrowing her eyes just a bit, Tina lowered her voice even more. The private eye took on a rather sultry look, her now bedroom eyes glinting at the cop with a primal spark. The transformation was amazing and given Tina's beauty, easily accomplished. Mariel stopped breathing at the display.

"My plan..."

She paused, her eyes flickering over Sam's face like he was the only one in the room. The older detective nearly had a coronary right there. He'd always thought Tina Amphipoli was a dangerous beauty and here he was getting a front row seat to her charms. He swallowed again nervously.

"Y-yes?"

Tina's lips curved into a menacingly seductive smile before she spoke again.

"...is between me.."

At this, Tina dropped her gaze quickly and all but forgot poor Sam as she focused her attention totally on the young psychologist across from her. Capturing green eyes, she looked in them and lowered her voice to a purr.

"..and my partner."

For long moments, the table was quiet as Tina and Mariel stared at one another. The blond scientist felt like the rest of the room faded from existence for a brief moment in time, unable to break the gaze of the dark haired woman across from her. The waitress showed up just then with their check and all eyes turned to her and the spell was broken. Tina pushed the slip of paper across to Sam and smiled a sweet smile.

"Ah, yes, well...why don't I leave you two alone to discuss your plans, yes?"

Sam Lamonie knew when he wasn't wanted and since he was damn lucky to tender the services of the best investigator in the business, he wasn't going to push it. Pulling out four 20's from his wallet, he laid them down and spoke quietly with the waitress, intending on getting a receipt so the city of Chicago could pay for this business dinner. Meanwhile, Tina stretched out her arm across the back of the booth and finished her beer, her eyes glancing across to Mariel who took this opportunity to compose herself by finishing off her cheesecake.

Standing, Sam pulled on his overcoat he had thrown behind him on the ledge of fake plants, and smiled at both women.

"Ladies...it was my pleasure."

He nodded as he tried to button his coat, his oversized belly getting in the way. With a smile to the quiet psychologist, he put on his hat.

"Mariel, it was truly nice to meet you. I hope we'll be able to work together more in the future. The Bureau is lucky to have you, I'm glad they put one of their brightest on this case. Oh, and when Duke wins, you owe me 20 bucks."

Mariel let out a laugh as she smiled up at him, her features relaxing as she sat back in the booth.

"In your dreams, Detective Lamonie. And thanks, I have a good feeling about this case."

With a nod, Sam turned to Tina, who simply quirked an eyebrow up at him. Good-naturedly smiling, he shook his head at her and spoke.

"Ah, Tina..as always, it's been an..um..experience. Go easy on her please."

Sam jerked his head in Mariel's direction and caught her eye with a teasing smile as her other eyebrow shot up as well.

"I'll be in touch."

Tina smirked as she nodded at him. With a raise of her chin, the private investigator spoke.

"You do that."  
With one last smile at both of them, Sam made his way out the restaurant. If there ever was a more unlikely pairing, it was Tina and Mariel, he mused. The tough as nails private investigator and the spunky intelligent young researcher couldn't be more different. Sam smiled to himself as moved through the tables, 'they do say that opposites attract', he chuckled at the thought. Why, if he were a betting man...  
***  
The lights had dimmed as the dinner crowd thinned out a bit and the clinking of brandy glasses and dessert trays became more pronounced. Mariel sat back in her booth and looked over at Tina Amphipoli with an inquisitive, curious eye. When the dark detective's eyes caught her, the young psychologist leaned forward in her booth and spoke with a confidence that belied her truly off-balance state.

"Do you always put on such a show when you want a man to leave you alone?"

Tina chuckled, quirked an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulder.

"It worked, didn't it?"

Mariel just looked back at her, then down at her napkin.

"Uh-huh."

Lifting her head back up, the blond fiddled with her spoon. Dressed in a casual navy sweater over a white t-shirt, and khaki pants, Mariel Potidean looked every ounce the college co-ed. Her long blondish gold hair was highlighted with just a hint of red and her green eyes were warm. She looked like she'd be more at home in Ann Arbor than some of the dives here in Chicago Tina was going to visit. Her plan certainly didn't include a Midwestern archetype as a club companion.

"Listen Doc, this case is going to get a little dangerous from what I can tell, so I think it's best if you do the office research and paperwork while I go out into the field."

Tina's voice spoke reasonably across the table as her eyes regarded Mariel passively. It was clear that the private eye had already made up her mind way before dinner and the scientist was clearly not a part of this woman's plan. Mariel took a breath and calmed herself before speaking.

"Let me get this straight, Miss Amphipoli.."

With a smile, the older woman held up her hand.

"Please, call me Tina.."

With a nod of her head, Mariel's caught the detective's eye with an assertive look.

"Alright...Tina, am I to understand that you intend on fielding this case all by yourself while I sit in my office and...take notes?"

Mariel was the picture of controlled indignation. Her expression clearly conveyed what she thought of the idea and her voice couldn't help but express it. Tina took stock of the woman sitting across from her and decided she liked her spunk. That still didn't change the fact that she intended on going alone on this. This young graduate was as green and inexperienced as they came. Her fancy degrees were not going to help her out there in the real dirty world of crime. She wasn't meant for the streets like Tina was. Still, there was something...determined about Mariel Potidean so Tina would see just how serious this young woman was about the gritty matters of criminal investigation.

"Well, you do seem more like the...scholarly type who doesn't like to get her hands dirty. Besides, the places I have to go to get a lead aren't exactly Reader's Digest Book of the Month meetings."

Quietly seething, Mariel steeled her gaze at the amused look she was getting from the private investigator. To say it pissed her off would be putting it mildly. Years and years of people underestimating her and dismissing her abilities finally came to a boil. The blond's temper had always been fiery and this is what got her where she was. She didn't give up easily and she would not take no for an answer. Furthermore, dammit, she was qualified enough to handle this as much as anyone else in the Bureau and they had given the case to her. Lowering her voice to barely controlled ire, she spoke.

"Look, Ms. Amphipoli, I don't know who you are and what gives you the right to judge me but I'm going to tell you one thing. This is my case, I may not have the experience you think you have, but I intend on being involved in every aspect of this case whether you like it or not. So, you'd better just get used to the idea that I'm not some sidekick notetaker for a private eye with a past."

With that, the psychologist took a breath and kept looking at Tina. Something unreadable crossed the detective's face as she sat motionless. In the dim light of the dining room, the blue of her eyes seemed to darken just a bit. Clearing her throat, Tina nodded slightly, her voice tight.

"I see the feds told you all about me. I'm surprised you even bothered to meet me."

Sighing, Mariel looked over at the detective and then down at the table. She hadn't really meant to mention that she knew anything about Tina Amphipoli's past. The files agent Ephran had given her were sketchy, but from what she gathered, the dark haired woman sitting across from her had been involved in an internal affairs investigation while with the Chicago PD, for what, the young researcher didn't know. She did know though, that the blue wall of silence had literally fallen on the rookie cop and nearly crushed her. There were never any charges brought against anyone in the force and Tina had given up her badge and gun unceremoniously. The files were incomplete since that time and the Bureau kept loose track of Ms. Amphipoli, employing her for cases in which the federal government did not want to be associated with, but wanted taken care of nonetheless. In a quiet voice, Mariel spoke again as her eyes found the detective's.

"Listen, Tina, I don't know you very well and I may not be the type of person you'd choose to work with, but I can't do this without you. Agent Ephran told me you were the best and right now, those kids that are disappearing out there need the best. I'd like to try to do what I can for them."

Mariel paused and bit her bottom lip, glancing at the guarded face of the detective across from her before she took a breath and continued.

"And to be honest, I don't care about the past or whatever might have happened. We're here right now and we both want the same thing, to find these kids and bring the people responsible to justice. I've always thought that the greater good was more important than any single person so I'd like more than anything to not let our personal differences get in the way of helping them.."

The muscles in Tina's jaw moved slightly as she listened to Mariel, looking as if she was weighing the options silently in her head. With a low voice, she glanced down and then back up to the young psychologist's face, her face softening just a bit in the flickering candlelight.

"My grandma told me the same thing when I first joined the force...about the greater good. Sometimes I forget that...Mariel."

Smiling softly, Mariel nodded. She liked this woman despite herself, drawn to her charm and mystery. She knew there was more than met the eye when it came to Tina Amphipoli and she was looking forward to finding out more about her while they worked this case. With a warm voice, the forensic psychologist and budding FBI agent quietly spoke to her newest ally.

"So, does this mean we can work it out and come up with a plan together?"

A smile slid across the lips of the ex-cop turned private investigator, softening her face from stranger to newfound partner. The blond woman sitting across from her could hold her own with gentle strength and fierce conviction. Maybe she had underestimated the scientist, had put on the charm a bit too thick, had played it a little too cool. Tina nodded slightly at Mariel and spoke sincerely.

"Yes, I think it does."


	4. Tick Tock, Tick Tock

Uptown, Valerie and Lisa hopped off the elevated train at Argyle into the chilly night air, their breath floating white wisps into the city. The street was populated with an occasional shadowed person walking quickly against the cold wind that started to blow. Run-down buildings and convenience stores lined either side of the street as the roaring of the El briefly drowned out the noise of the city.

"Damn, it's cold."

Valerie pulled her leather coat around her tighter as they walked down the block, her eyes darting back and forth as she searched for Teddy's apartment.

"You can say that again, Val. Ugh, how much further? This doesn't seem like a very safe neighborhood."

Lisa cautiously looked around as she rubbed her hands together, blowing on them while she walked briskly along the sidewalk, her long hair whipping behind her.. With a sigh, Valerie looked over at the dark-haired girl and shook her head.

"Relax, will you? You're such a farm girl, Lisa. I know this area, we'll be fine."

Pausing at a three story flat of run-down apartments, the taller girl stopped and pointed up at a dimly lit window with a sheet curtain and smiled. The steps leading up to the apartment entrance were littered with broken glass and empty beer cans. A police car streaked by with sirens wailing as the two girls reached the stoop.

"See? Here it is, no biggie."

"Right.."

Lisa muttered as she followed Valerie up the stairs, looking back over her shoulder as the cop car continued down the street. A blur of movement raced past the darkened building across the street and down around the block. Lisa turned her head as Teddy's gruff voice came through the intercom and the door buzzed to allow entry.

"Get in here."

Valerie pulled open the door and started in as Lisa hesitated on the steps. Glancing back over her shoulder, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Sometimes...sometimes, she really missed home and her family. Lisa spared a wistful thought of their farm in Indiana, her parents, her sister. A tug on her arm brought her back as Valerie pulled her inside and they started up the dark creaky stairs, the dim light from the street outside barely enough to find their way.

"'Bout time."

Teddy's gravel voice carried across the smoke filled room of the messy, cluttered apartment. Valerie and Lisa had walked in when they noticed the door slightly ajar and as soon as they were inside, one of Teddy's bulky friends shut it and locked it tight. Teddy was seated in the middle of a low dirty yellow couch, his arms resting on his knees as he leaned forward and reached across the grimy glass coffee table in front of him. He was a shaggy brown haired hulk of a man, his scruffy face at one time might have been considered handsome if his personality hadn't been such as it was. He wore a black leather vest, opened at the chest, and black leather pants and motorcycle boots. Under the vest was a black strap with chain links and round hooks attached to it. Even in the light of the apartment, a faint diagonal scar was visible across his bare chest, the origins of which neither girl knew. With a glance, Teddy took in Valerie and her companion and nodded slightly.

"Sit."

Valerie just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she headed over to the floor in front of the coffee table and sat. With a hint of sarcasm, Valerie smiled at the big man.

"Your manners are something else, Teddy."

Teddy grunted and resumed his activities. Lisa paused at the door and scanned the room. Aside from the big guy who locked the door, the rest of the apartment was occupied by various people, most of them men in leather lounging on couches or standing in the kitchen. There were a few girls there too, all around Lisa's age. One blond girl was leaning against the hallway wall talking in slurred words to a short stocky man. Another red haired tall girl was seated on the lap of a bearded man, a linked chain around her neck dangling in his hands. And next to Teddy was a very young girl, maybe around sixteen. Her dark hair was spiked on top and longer in the back, braids of leather intertwined. She wore leather pants and a leather vest as well. She sneered over at Lisa before turning to Teddy.

"So, who's the new hole, Teddy?"

Teddy turned his head and growled at the girl, his hands pausing over the white powder in front of him.

"Shut up, Tara."

Looking up, he caught Lisa's eye and raised his chin, a smile crossing his lips. With a wave of his hand, he spoke.

"Come on in...you must be Valerie's friend. She's mentioned you."

Lisa smiled a nervous smile and moved forward, taking her coat off and sitting next to Teddy on the couch. Valerie smiled at her from her spot on the floor and winked. Somehow the room got a little darker and the music that Lisa had barely noticed got a little louder. Lisa watched as Teddy leaned forward and went back to his work, cutting the pile of white powder into smaller sections with a shiny silver razor blade. Each cut was accompanied by the clinking of metal on glass as the muscular guy partitioned off the powder on the table. Tara leaned back on the couch and looked across Teddy's large leathered back at Lisa and eyed her with a glare.

"So, you just fall off the apple cart or something? What's your story?"

The questions came in an even tone, barely disguised hostility under the surface. Glancing over at the scrawny teenager, Lisa cleared her throat before she spoke, summoning attitude she didn't feel but knew she needed to have to deal with this uncomfortable situation...something she had learned from her sister.

"What's it to you?"

Teddy and Valerie chuckled while Tara glared back. Narrowing her eyes, the girl curled her lip at Lisa.

"Fuck you. How about I kick your ass, pretty girl?"

Teddy stopped his cutting and turned towards the hostile youth, the glare he gave her unseen by Lisa. Through clenched teeth, he spoke in a low growl.

"Tara, knock it off. Go get us something to drink."

Lisa watched as the girl stared back at Teddy and then glared at her. She could tell this girl had some serious problems, most of them centering around her pissy attitude. Looking back at the leathered man's steel gaze, Tara huffed, got up, and went off into the kitchen. Teddy turned and smiled at Lisa, his brown eyes meeting hers.

"Sorry about that..she's a little juvey. If she wasn't my kid sister, she'd be history."

Lisa smiled and glanced over at Valerie who was laughing. Lisa seemed to be finding herself in crowds of questionable strangers more often these days. She had never really been in trouble as a kid, though she was always in the shadow of her older sister's achievements. She longed to fit in anywhere and had left her family in hopes of doing just that, making her own name. Truth was, she was jealous of her sister and how things came so easily to her. The problem was she also loved her and when she had left, Lisa felt...abandoned. It had always been the two of them roaming around their farm. Her sister had taken Lisa under her wing at school, made sure she wasn't picked on for her awkward social graces and her academic shortcomings. When she left for college, Lisa's social support crumbled. Her parents expected more from her and pressured her, she had no friends, had no real direction. And so she took off one winter day to make a new life; she hadn't seen any of her family since.

"You wouldn't mind sharing some of that before we go out, would you?"

Valerie's voice drifted across the coffee table as she lit a cigarette and blew out the match. Soft laughter came from the hallway and the room got smokier by the minute. Teddy stopped cutting the powder and looked over at Valerie, his voice a low rumble.

"Depends."

Valerie looked back at him with a sultry gaze while she took a long drag from her cigarette. Blowing out the white-grey smoke, she smiled playfully and raised her eyebrow. Valerie looked older than her age, the years and her bad habits had conspired to age her in subtle ways.

"On what?"

Teddy chuckled, turning briefly to smile at Lisa before starting to portion the powder into fine white lines.

"What's in it for me?"

Valerie pulled a dollar out of her pocket, holding the cigarette between her lips while she rolled the bill up tight. With a puff, she put the cigarette down in the dirty ashtray on the table and smiled.

"Our usual arrangement."

Lisa watched the exchange, feeling like she was one step behind the conversation. For the three months she'd known and been out with Valerie, it always ended up with her roommate picking up some dirty stranger and going home with him. Sex for drugs was Valerie's game, not Lisa's, so she had always cabbed it back to their apartment after Valerie left her for the night in some dark club. However, as far as Lisa knew, her roommate never mentioned she had that kind of relationship with Teddy. Valerie was pretty upfront about the men she slept with and the drugs she got from them. But Lisa didn't know what this 'usual' arrangement was and she wasn't particularly sure she wanted to either.Teddy gruffly nodded and bladed a line across the coffee table to Valerie.

"Fine, but I've gotta OK it with the boss."

Valerie raised her chin in agreement before she leaned over and took the line in one quick inhale, her eyes closing as she smiled against the tingle.

"Oh yeah.."

Lisa watched her roommate sigh in bliss as Tara came back into the room with three beers. Putting one on the table in front of Valerie and handing one to Teddy, the girl smiled as she took a long drink of the remaining one as she sat down and glanced over at Lisa. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, the teen smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sorry...did you want one?"

Teddy glared back at his sister and grabbed his beer and handed it to Lisa.

"Here."

With a smile, the big guy nodded his head and Lisa took the beer and drank, needing something to calm her nerves and make her feel more comfortable in this odd room. From the back of the apartment, a number of people started filing out, saying their goodbyes to Teddy. She noticed that most of the men were paired up in some fashion or another; one had his hands cuffed behind his back while he stood quietly behind another, one man actually had a dark leather hood over his head, his wrists restrained by tight leather binds. Even the two girls, not including Tara, were similarly attached to their respective partners. Lisa had never really understood the leather scene and she tried to keep an open mind about it, but frankly this particular crowd scared her. She'd known a girl once who was into the scene and she and her friends were cool. However, Lisa was getting a gut instinct about these men and this place and Teddy and everything that told her things were not right just below the surface. But Valerie was here with her so she felt some measure of safety.

Lisa took another drink of her beer as she watched everyone leave except for Val, Teddy, Tara, and the big hulky guy who appeared to have door duty. After he locked it, Teddy leaned over and took in one line of powder and then another in a quick blast, leaning back into the couch. Looking over at him, Lisa could see traces of the fine white powder on the scruff under his nose. She herself had shied away from drugs, the insidious brainwashing of Nancy Reagan's 'Just Say No' program from her school days apparently working. While she enjoyed a beer or two, she had never really tried anything more. She had been drunk before and had found out that she tended to be a bit..uninhibited. As long as she kept it under control, Lisa thought she'd be fine.

Glancing over to Valerie after taking another sip of her beer, she saw her roommate smile as she pulled out a neatly rolled joint. Unfortunately, with her insecurities and her need to fit in, Lisa had no chance. With Tara glaring at her from across the couch and Teddy's friend leaning against the door, his beefy arms crossed over his barrel chest, it was just too much. Lisa decided to say Yes to more than just a beer.

After clumsily taking her first line of powder, she felt edgy but that was quickly replaced by a mild euphoria when Valerie passed the joint to her and she inhaled her first hit. She had watched enough TV to figure out how all of this was done and it was kind of surreal to actually be doing drugs. It was a long way from how she grew up and for a wistful moment, she wished she hadn't let herself feel like she needed to fit in with these people. But, to be honest, she was starting to feel more comfortable. Tara got her another beer without too much hostility, Valerie was laughing and joking with her, and Teddy was an endless supply of white which seemed to make her feel alive.

"Here."

Teddy nudged Lisa with his elbow and handed her something. Opening her hand, she looked at a small brown square of paper and looked up at him quizzically.

"What's this?"

Valerie smiled and laughed as Lisa looked over at her and then back down at her hand. With a soothing voice, Val spoke as she exhaled smoke from her cigarette.

"Go on, that'll just make you feel better."

Hesitantly, Lisa picked up the piece of paper and held it between her thumb and forefinger, looking at it. Turning her eyes back to Valerie, the one person in this room she trusted the most, and spoke.

"What do I do with it? Are you sure it's not..."

She paused, not wanting to sound like she actually did just fall off the apple cart. She wasn't entirely sure what it was she was holding but she didn't want to appear like she was stupid. It was bad enough that she couldn't live up to her sister's intelligence, with these people, she could at least appear like she knew what she was doing. Valerie smiled at her.

"Just put it in your mouth and leave it there. You'll be fine."

Lisa looked at her roommate and the one friend she did have in Chicago and then looked back at the small brown square of paper in her hand. She was torn between fearful indecision and the intense desire to be something she was not. Maybe just this once she could step out behind her sister's golden shadow, have her own friends, be her own person.

"Well, here goes nothing."

With a shrug and a smile, Lisa made her decision.

***

Hours passed in a whirl of smoke and powder and beer and music and laughter until Lisa was faintly aware of them leaving Teddy's apartment and piling into a big black Van, it's shaggy carpeted inside reminiscent of every 70's stereotype possible. With the music thumping, she and Valerie, Teddy, Teddy's friend Leon (his name she finally found out when she laughingly asked him after he had picked her up and carried her down the stairs), and Tara, still sullen but the most sober of them all took off into the city. Lisa decided to down another beer when she realized Tara was driving the van at breakneck speed north through the back streets of Chicago. Sitting on Leon's lap, Lisa glanced over at Teddy, her eyes barely focusing on the big shaggy face seated in the leather lounge chair with Val next to him.

"So, where we goin'?"

Her own voice sounded strange to her as Lisa tried to comprehend what she had just said. Things were starting to feel a bit disconnected and out of place. She was having trouble keeping any clear thoughts in her head, each time something came to mind, it quickly left. She looked down at her own hand holding the beer bottle and wasn't quite sure if that hand was attached to her or not. Something was definitely not right here. Hearing a sound, she raised her head and turned. As if the sound and the source were delayed, she watched Valerie's mouth and then heard her as she laughed. Dazedly, she watched as her roommate scooped up a small amount of powder with her fingernail from a small vile, snorting it with a grin. With an elbow nudge to Teddy, she smiled over at him.

"Tell her."

Teddy smiled as his arm draped over the back of the lounge seat and he shifted in his big motorcycle jacket, his bare chest still visible. Lisa listened as his voice rumbled towards her in waves, sounding like an echoing roll of thunder. She barely heard them as she grabbed Leon's bulky frame, trying for one last ditch effort at holding on to reality. The words he said lost meaning as she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper.

"Cirra's Cage."


	5. Lake Shore Drive

Mariel stretched as she stepped out into the crisp night air, pleasantly stuffed. Despite feeling off-balanced by her dinner companion and partner, she was not above appreciating a good meal and a starry night. It was 9 o'clock on a Thursday and there weren't all that many Chicagoans bustling around this part of the city outside the restaurant. Even with the overwhelming glare of the street lights and businesses, she was still able to make out a few faint glimmers of stars above her. It certainly wasn't like out in the country where the entire sky lit up with a blanket of tiny flickers. She was still looking up into the night sky when she heard the enigmatic private investigator come out of the restaurant behind her.

"See something interesting?"

A low voice rumbled behind her and Mariel brought her eyes down to regard the tall sleek form moving towards her. With casual grace, Tina Amphipoli ambled forward, adjusting her leather jacket and finally letting her blue eyes rest on Mariel's. With a shy smile, Mariel glanced back up at the sliver of sky between the buildings.

"Just looking at the stars...I miss that.."

Tina turned her head upwards and narrowed her eyes, searching for the little sparkles of light she rarely paid attention to, much less was able to see. With a smile sounding in her voice, she spoke, her breath visible against the canopy of buildings and sky above her.

"Yeah? They do a lot of star gazing where you're from?"

Mariel turned her eyes toward the detective, watching the wind whip her long dark hair around. Standing there on the sidewalk, Mariel realized how tall Tina was in comparison to her and how that was probably only one of a thousand differences between she and this stranger. She could tell Tina was a woman who was confident of her abilities, who never questioned her own decisions, who took care of herself. This was exactly the type of person the young forensic psychologist envisioned herself to be, but because she had been cloistered away at school, she lacked the real world experience that Tina obviously had. Sometimes her naivete' and idealism made her feel like she was missing something important, like she couldn't see beyond a certain point and how there maybe was so much more out there in the world for her.

It wasn't until she realized that penetrating blue eyes were focused on her that she came back to the here and now. With a nervous chuckle, she smiled and blushed a bit, her own blond hair swirling around and thankfully hiding her face just a bit. Reaching up, Mariel moved the strands of hair from her face and spoke.

"Well...it's just..um, where I used to live you could look up and see forever. When I was a kid, I made up stories about all the different constellations..you know, the greek myths..the legends."

The young scientist had to drop her gaze from Tina's, unable to hold on to eyes that seemed to be taking her in with a quiet unreadable look. Putting her hands in her coat pockets, Mariel looked up and down the street, trying to locate a cab or the way to the elevated train. A car whizzed past on the street, full of hooting teenage boys, their indecent shouts echoing through the quiet neighborhood. Tina took a step closer to Mariel and put a casual hand on her shoulder, her voice reassuringly low and matter of fact.

"You need a ride home."

Mariel turned and looked at the investigator next to her and smiled. For some reason, the thought of being escorted home by this woman was entirely appealing. As much as she'd like to think she could take care of herself, the psychologist somehow felt much safer in Tina's presence in this unfamiliar city. Smiling, she protested nonetheless.

"I can take a cab."

Mariel watched as Tina Amphipoli smiled and raised a dark eyebrow at her, her hand leaving the shorter woman's shoulder and reaching into her pocket for her keys. With a shrug of one shoulder, Tina spoke as she turned to go.

"Suit yourself."

Before the private investigator got two steps, Mariel had looked around the darkened street and then jogged to catch up with her. With a shy glance at Tina, she joined her strides to match the taller woman's down the side street to her car. Tina turned her head slightly and cocked an eyebrow. Mariel's lips curved into a tentative smile as she spoke.

"On second thought..."

Tina nodded her head at the younger woman with a slight smile. Mariel watched as the detective moved with grace ahead of her and reached out to unlock the passenger side door of her car. Mariel smiled her thanks and sank into the dark interior of the car that smelled of leather and spices and something deliciously mysterious. When she was settled, Tina locked the door and shut it tightly. In just a short time, they were off, gliding through the city of Chicago.

****

Tina glanced over at Mariel who was quietly taking in the dark choppy waters of Lake Michigan. Speeding along Lake Shore Drive, the detective was able to collect her thoughts a bit. Even though dinner had been rather..challenging, she still admired the way the young woman next to her handled herself. True, Mariel Potidean was green with youth and inexperience; however, she did possess a certain sense of conviction and strength that Tina appreciated. If there was anthing she disliked more, it was a lack of imagination. She could tell that the young researcher next to her was certainly able to hold her own. It might be possible to solve this case with her, but it would take both imagination and flexibility to accomplish it.

The private investigator was used to working alone. The way she solved cases was a combination of creative planning, artful manipulation, cunning execution, and of course, physical intimidation. Tina used all of her many skills whether it was bringing down illegal gambling rings, exposing trading commodity scams, or helping bring charges against crooked political insiders. The Windy City had a rich tradition of all makes and models of corruption. Naturally, along the way, the rogue private eye had made her fair share of enemies ranging from street thugs to rich and powerful businessmen and political leaders. Of course, she had also made many contacts, information brokers, and allies in every sector of the city.

While many people knew Tina Amphipoli, no one had neutral feelings about her. They either loved her or hated her. Her style tended to be no-nonsense. She preferred to get to the point when dealing with certain scum in the city, often using her superior physical condition to make that point. Under her street clothes, Tina kept her body lean and fit, solid muscles and power made others wary of crossing paths with the fierce woman. That also made her a target. Sometimes, tough guys would challenge her out in the field, either underestimating her or overestimating themselves. Generally a fist to the gut or an elbow against the side of the head changed their minds. However, what made her one of the most feared of foes was her ability to extract any information she wanted through a variety of means. Nothing could be kept from Tina when she wanted information.

With a sigh, the private investigator shifted in the leather seat of her car, her booted foot pressing further down on the gas. She had redone the entire interior of the Buick, replacing cheap vinyl with soft creamy leather. She had had this car since she was in Detroit and many nights it had been her home, whether that was by necessity or choice. With a casual but sure grip on the wheel, Tina drove smoothly along the stretch of road, streetlights occasionally casting a glow in the car.

"It's so dark. What are those lights way out there, do you know?"

Mariel's soft voice broke the silence and filled the car as Tina took her eyes from the road and glanced over to the smaller form sitting next to her. The Buick purred as it curved around LSD, the dimly lit interior providing little light for the occupants. With the skyline to the left and the lake to the right, Tina could only make out the outline of Mariel, the light from the streetlamps throwing a gold shadow and tinting her hair. With one hand resting comfortably on the steering wheel, Tina maneuvered through the light traffic with speed and skill. Another glance out to the lake and the investigator spoke, nodding her head in the dark towards the water.

"That's a water rig, people actually live and work out there for weeks at a time."

Mariel turn back towards Tina, her profile strong against the Chicago skyline as the road curved sharply to the left. Glancing back out to the water, she murmured.

"That would be odd...living out there...so close to millions of people but still far away. Bet it's lonely."

Tina shifted her eyes to the young scientist. With a slight sigh, the private detective's voice was quiet.

"I think a person can feel just as lonely in a city of millions."

With that, Tina reached for the radio and turned up the volume, missing the curious look from her passenger as the Buick sped north along Lake Shore Drive.

***

"Here's my place."

Mariel pointed out the window as Tina made a U-turn and pulled the car to a stop along Central Avenue. They had wound their way into Evanston, the streets dark and deserted on this weeknight. The short brownstone apartments across from Northwestern University's football stadium were characteristic of the type of housing found in this neighborhood. It was a mix of student-rented apartments and condominiums, a relatively safe neighborhood. Tina smiled to herself as she thought this was exactly the type of place the psychologist would choose.

Taking hold of the door handle, Mariel hesitated and turned to the investigator as the dark woman sat with her hands leisurely draped across the top of the steering wheel. With the car rumbling in idle, the minimal glow of the street lights caught a few strands of Tina's dark hair, making it shine violet. With a smile, the FBI scientist nodded her head towards her apartment.

"Um...would you like to come up for coffee or something?"

Tina smiled in the darkness as her fingers rested against the dashboard, lightly running them along the smooth surface. A woman walked past on the sidewalk, her dog tugging her down the dark street, sniffing at everything it could find. Glancing down at the faintly glowing lights of the car's control panels, Tina's voice was low.

"Isn't it a little late for coffee?"

Mariel turned and faced the profiled detective, a sigh escaping her lips. Taking a deep breath, the researcher spoke.

"I was hoping we might get a chance to talk a little about the case or at least get to know each other a bit better."

Lifting her eyes to meet Mariel's quiet regard, she weighed her options. She had felt a tad guilty for coming on a bit too strong to Mariel earlier in the restaurant. Sometimes Tina approached strangers as either potential enemies to be conquered or as allies to be seduced with no ground in between. It was easier that way because it kept everything clear and everyone at arms length. Whether enemy or ally, no one ever got close enough to Tina...not anymore at least.

Seeing the open unguarded look on Mariel's face made the investigator reassess the FBI psychologist. Even in this short amount of time, Tina could see that there didn't appear to be any hidden motives behind those honest green eyes. It was clear that all Mariel wanted was a chance. Tina smiled and turned off the headlights, resting her hand on the keys in the ignition.

"Got a beer? I hate coffee."

With a wide grin, Mariel nodded and the deal was sealed.

***

Opening the door to her dark apartment, Mariel could feel the tall presence of the private investigator behind her as she clicked on the lamp. Stepping inside, she led Tina into her place as she took her coat off, hanging it on the closet doorknob. With a gesture, she smiled at the detective and spoke pleasantly as she moved off into the kitchen.

"Have a seat..I'll get us a drink."

Tina nodded back and walked further into the hardwood floored apartment, glancing out the bay window that faced the courtyard below them. On the third floor, she could see a few lights on in the apartments across and below them, the shades open. With a slight pause, she reached over and closed the vertical blinds to the window and sat down on the dark green sofa nestled under the expanse of windows. Settling herself on the edge of the couch and resting her forearms on her knees, Tina's hands unconsciously played with her keys while she looked around the softly lit apartment.

It was clear that Mariel Potidean had just moved into the place not too long ago as there were a few boxes still unpacked against one wall next to a desk with a computer. Stacks of paper and files were piled on the desk and the PC was on, the screen saver flashing a small round silver ring across the darkness, bouncing off the edge and careening back across the screen. Along the length of another wall there was a set of tall dark wooden bookcases filled to capacity with even more stacks on the floor. A few Georgia O'Keefe prints hung on the walls, but the rest of the place was sparsely decorated. The hallway leading back to the rest of the apartment was dark. Mariel's place had a comforting, familiar smell to it, a citrus scent that wormed its way deep into her memory. Though not overtly feminine, the place certainly had that kind of feel to it. Tina smiled when she thought of her own spartan apartment.

Glancing into the kitchen, the detective watched as Mariel moved in the softly lit room, digging through drawers for a bottle opener. Her longish blonde hair settled down her back, the golden tints contrasting against her navy sweater. Even from where she sat, Tina could make out the slim lines of the scientist's body. And while the detective knew a fit, trim body when she saw one, she was a bit surprised by the hint of muscles Mariel displayed as she set the bottles of beer on the counter and pushed up the sleeves to her sweater. With a grace all her own, Mariel reached up into the cupboard and pulled down a glass, turning to look over her shoulder with a question on her face. Tina smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, the bottle's fine."

With a nod of her head, Mariel turned and put the glass back up and busied herself with opening the two Coronas. Tina shook her head at herself. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking anything remotely sexual about the young woman. They had a job to do and those kind of thoughts and actions tended to make matters worse, not better in these kinds of situations. Besides, Tina seriously doubted the good doctor played on the same team as she. She looked too goddamned wholesome. Of course, the sloping, curved lines and subtle rich colors of Ms. O'Keefe's painted irises staring back at her from the wall suggested the slimmest of possibilities otherwise.

Mariel turned, making her way into the living room with two bottles of beer in one hand. Pulling a grey cushioned chair over, she handed a beer to Tina who murmured her thanks and sat back, crossing her feet at the ankles. With a smile at the detective, she brought the bottle to her lips and took a sip. For her part, the dark woman did the same.

"So..."

Mariel started the conversation with an unusual lack of eloquence on her part. She suspected part of the problem was the beautiful private investigator sitting on her couch. Her quietly commanding presence aside, Tina's piercing blue eyes tended to distract Mariel's thoughts. She hadn't ever really met a woman who had immediately made her nervous. She considered herself a people person and most times, she was comfortable and at ease with just about anyone. Even the guys she dated in college never made her feel...nervous...at least not in this way. Part of her profession, forensic psychology, was about getting a feel for other people and never letting one's own insecurities be shown. One did not get through graduate school by showing any fear or hesitancy and Mariel had quite effectively learned to defend her beliefs even when the evidence for them was questionable.

However, this was an entirely new situation: The big city, her first professional case, people's safety on the line, and being partnered with a woman she was finding herself inexplicably and surprisingly attracted to even though she had just met her a few hours ago. Mariel Potidean had a feeling that things were about to change and her world was going to be thrown upside down. She smiled to herself and turned her gaze back towards the woman occupying her couch. When those blue eyes hesitantly met hers, she knew that indeed, things were definitely going to get interesting.


	6. Cirra's Cage

Tara pulled the van to a stop on George Street, just off Sheffield. After accidentally driving north, Teddy had yelled at her from the back of the van and told her they were going to Lakeview. Like Tara knew? She had been driving since she was 13 but still, they fucking had to tell her where they wanted to go before she could fucking take them there. Dammit.

Valerie watched as Teddy opened the sliding door of the van and stepped out, his bulky body obscuring the dim light from the building behind him. She scrambled after him, joining Tara at his side on the sidewalk. Glancing behind her, she looked at the darkened storefront, the dirty windows painted black. A big muscled man in leather stood at the heavy black door watching them with his arms crossed over his chest. Turning her eyes back to the van, she watched as Leon emerged with her very disoriented roommate who stumbled forward with Leon's strong hands holding her up. Lisa's brown eyes were as wide as saucers, the pupils dilated as she tried to focus on her surroundings.

"So Teddy, you think your boss lady's gonna want to deal?"

Valerie spoke as she turned to her friend, Teddy. With a smile, she nodded over at Lisa and raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"I'd say this one's worth our usual and extra."

Teddy put a hand to his chin, stroking the scruff while he appraised the young woman standing in Leon's arms, oblivious to the conversation.

"And how do you figure the 'extra'?"

Valerie curved her hand around his leathered bicep and smiled, looking up at him with light blue eyes. With a wink over at Tara, she purred.

"I've been living with her for three months and not once did she mention having a family. No one's gonna miss her so it's a clean deal with no strings. It won't be too hard to erase her existence. Besides, I happen to know for a fact that she's undamaged goods."

Teddy's eyes went wide as he peered over at the staggering girl and then back at Valerie, his vrumbling voice holding a hint of excitement.

"You mean to tell me she's whole?"

Valerie reached inside the leather jacket and smoothed her hands across his hairy chest. Sidling up in front of him, she smiled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She told me herself. Never had a boyfriend, hell, she never got to second base."

Teddy looked down at her, his dingy white teeth showing as he smiled crookedly. With a glance over at Lisa, he nodded.

"She's a bit older than the boss likes them. She's what? 21, 22? I don't know if that'll fly."

Valerie let her hands run across his chest, her fingers hooking on the leather strap hooks and tugging. Putting on a pouty look, the minor-league player from New York City looked up at him. She needed this score. The last one she found for Teddy supplied her habit for months. If she could get this one and something extra, she'd be able to finally make her way into the business. Not the same business Teddy and his boss were in, but the smack market these days was booming and she could make a fortune. She had big plans. Valerie had to sell this one good.

"Yes, but Teddy, she's from Indiana for god's sake. With that kind of stunted cultural background, she's gotta be no more than 17 or 18 in the head. Look at her!"

Tara piped up perturbed, stepping to the side of Valerie and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey! Me and Teddy are from Indiana, you smart ass!"

Valerie smiled and shook her head at both of them.

"Yes, but you two didn't live on an honest to god fucking farm, did you?"

The three of them laughed as they turned and looked at Lisa, trying to stand on her own as Leon held her up. Val just convinced the second in command that the goods were worth the price.

Lisa turned her head at the sound she distantly heard and focused briefly on Valerie. Somewhere in her mind, she realized that Valerie was her friend and that she could help her find her way back to wherever it was she was supposed to go. No longer able to make sense of things on her own, she knew that if only Valerie could tell her what was reality, she'd make the connection. Would she hear her if she tried to talk? Could she talk? What was talking anyway? Reaching out a hand, Lisa stumbled forward and Val caught her. With labor, she tried to make her mind and mouth form words that barely corresponded to the thoughts in her head.

"Valerie...this...I am..can..can you. There's something on my shoe..heavy..I..."

Valerie started to lead Lisa to the door of the building behind her. With a smile, she looked over at her roommate, she soothed words to her.

"It's ok..we're just going to go in here for a while. You'll be fine. Trust me."

Lisa only heard the last two words, making some sense in her mind. The people around her were starting to become fuzzy shapes with colors vibrating out from them. As the shape at the door opened it, she briefly caught the red neon sign just inside the door. Her mind tried to wrap itself around the fact that there were letters there and that those letters represented words and those words meant something to someone. To her?

"Cir..c...see that? Val...I think I should call my...cirra.. my..um..I need mmy...I need Mar...I..my siscirra.."

Valerie shushed her and glanced behind her shoulder, making sure Teddy didn't hear any of this rambling. The last thing she needed was for Lisa to blow this deal for her. Teddy was gruffly talking to the doorman as she pulled Lisa further into the dark club, the pulsing sound of techno music filled their ears before Lisa could utter another word. All Valerie needed to do was get the approval of Teddy's boss, collect her fee, and keep Lisa drugged up enough for them to take care of the rest. She reached into her pocket and took out another square of paper and let it slip between the unresisting lips of her roommate who looked at her with doe-eyed faith. Nobody ever said the world was a safe place to trust someone.

*****

Teddy made his way up the stairs to the balcony overlooking the dance floor. The entire place was jam packed with sweaty leather bodies, dark lights, and the sound of bass-filled music. He had already nodded to the people who had left his apartment earlier in the evening. The room was mainly filled with men, their dancing was a mixture of rhythm as well as overt domination and submission. Black leather, chains, bondage devices, the whole place was packed with sweat and slaves. This was certainly one side of the leather scene that most people had come to associate with unease. Teddy felt right at home.

Leon had taken Lisa to a back room down below and Valerie and Tara were at the bar getting drinks. Reaching the top of the stairs, Teddy looked around the dimy lit area, a few tables were occupied by various people drinking and engaging in their own private games. Spotting his boss, he made his way across the room. A curved booth was situated against the back wall, away from all the other tables, a candle throwing surprisingly strong light and shadows against the sole occupant of the booth. With a smile, he placed a drink on the table and slid into it.

"Theodore, you know I don't drink intoxicants."

The voice coming from Teddy's boss was distinctly feminine and slightly chastising. With her lips curved into a deceptively sweet smile, the slim figure dressed in a shiny black leather bustier affected a bored look as rolled her eyes at Teddy when he smiled his apologies and adoration. Long blond hair fell around her bare shoulders and her red lipstick stood out against her beautifully sculpted face, her high cheekbones standing out in relief. This woman was a dangerous combination of sexual power and disarming manipulation. Her long fingernails tapped against the surface of the table as she narrowed her eyes at Teddy.

"What took you so long, hmm, Teddy boy? I assume you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

Teddy's face went shy and submissive as he lowered his eyes to his mistress. In a soft boyish voice, he spoke.

"Forgive me, Mistress Cirra."

Cirra inhaled a deep breath as she crossed her legs, the tight shiny leather pants painted on her squeaking as she moved. Men were so easy. Most of them wanted to be dominated and that was simple enough: A stern voice, stern punishment, whatever. To be honest, the whole scene bored Cirra because there was no challenge. If she wanted to, she could strut right down there on the dance floor and make men grovel at her feet. Didn't matter if they were gay or straight, they all wanted to feel her boot on their neck. You see, Cirra had that elusive quality called charisma, that sexual power and attitude that could be felt as strongly as a leather strap across a bare back. But the important thing was that she _knew_ it. She knew exactly how to work a crowd, how to get what she wanted from anyone. It was almost scary.

That was why she was the boss here. That was why she controlled an elaborate group of individuals all willing and able to do her bidding and make her money and make people pay. Part of what made Cirra dangerous and slightly insane was the fact that she had no conscience. Simple as that. She simply no longer gave a fuck about any other human being. She was dead inside from a wound so old she no longer remembered the pain of it. All she knew was that everyone was cattle to her and she would brand them with her own stamp before she left this world. She'd take as many down with her as she could but until then, she'd take away every mother's pride and joy...their children. She never had a childhood and she was damned if she was going to let anyone else have one. With a low growl, she sneered over at Teddy.

"Show me what you got. Now."

Teddy cowered under her firm voice, his brown eyes lowering to the table. In a quiet voice, he spoke.

"She's downstairs. Young, 21 or so."

Cirra reached over and grabbed the leather of his motorcycle jacket and yanked him to her, nearly shoving his face into the table. Her chocolate brown eyes found his and drove into them with the force of her personality.

"You _know_ I don't take them that old, you sniveling pig. Why are you wasting my time?"

From his vantage point a few inches above the table, he peered up at her, his eyes pleading as his hands found the edge of the table. He could smell the slight scent of cinnamon coming from her skin and that merely made him more submissive.

"Wait, Mistress Cirra, wait, please. She's older but she's a virgin."

He felt the blond let go of his jacket and grab his hair, raising his head to study him. A half-crazed, far off look came into her eyes and she glanced across the table, not seeing the swirl of bodies dancing below or the tables of people around her. With a broad smile, she let her index finger play with the surface of the table.

"A virgin...a virgin...in this day, at that age?"

It was a rhetorical question in a singsong voice as she pondered, her hand gripping Teddy's hair tightly. A virgin? There were so few these days, even when she started lowering the age of her trade. Cirra was surprised to find a virgin in kids as young as 13. Why, back in her day...

Her thoughts were interrupted when Valerie and Tara came up to the table, each holding a beer in her hands. With a curious look, she regarded the two girls standing in front of her booth with mild annoyance. Teddy shifted his eyes from the table to the girls, wishing they weren't witnessing his particular predicament.

"Yes? What do you want?"

Cirra's voice growled out her disdain. She knew the young one was Teddy's sister and the other one she had done business with long ago. The point was, however, they were interrupting her and that was unacceptable.

Valerie smiled and lowered her head slightly in respect. She had learned how to deal with Cirra: cautious submission. This time, however, she had something valuable and that made this meeting a little less intimidating. As long as she had something Cirra wanted, she could bargain with a little more leverage. With a soft but confident voice, she let her eyes meet the blond's.

"The virgin is mine to deal."

Cirra narrowed her eyes as she let go of Teddy's hair, forgetting him while she focused on Valerie. She was a curious young woman, from New York if she recalled. Some trouble in the city, a big habit to feed. With a twinkle in her eye, Cirra smiled coyly and motioned for Valerie and Tara to join them in the wide U-shaped booth. With a purr, she let her eyes meet Valerie's.

"Sit."

***

Lisa stood against the wall, her back firmly resting against the hard wooden surface. She knew she was in a small room, but could barely comprehend the dimensions, let alone the specifics. She was faintly aware of a single lightbulb suspended above her, swinging back and forth by its cord. Leon was sitting on a small chair by the door, his eyes roaming over her body. She was thirsty, the dehydration of the night finally catching up to her. She could hear or feel the pounding of the music against the wall as she stood there, too afraid to let go.

Just before another wave of reality disconnection swept over her, Lisa's mind played over images from her childhood like a surreal 'It's Your Life' experience. Closing her eyes, she watched the movie of her mom and dad swinging her between them, their sure grip holding her little hands as they walked along their field of growing corn. A rich, joyful laugh escaped her as she swung suspended above the ground, her tiny feet coming to rest on the green, green grass. She heard another happy laugh and looked behind her. Running, white-blond hair waved along behind a smiling face, green eyes dancing as the slightly smaller girl caught up to Lisa and her parents.

It was her sister, shorter than she but a few years older. Laughing, she watched her brown-haired self run back and take her sister's hand and they skipped ahead of their parents. The flat farmland surrounding them offered a virtually endless playground. With her hand firmly in her sister's, she followed as they ran away from their parents into the fields of corn, the green stalks rising a few inches above their bobbing heads. On and on, they ran, the stiff leaves smacking against their faces and their bare arms and legs. Neither one of them cared as they laughed and laughed, running further and further. She felt safe with her sister, assured that when the time came, Mariel would lead her home.


	7. Twenty Questions

Tina took another swig of her beer and looked down at her cowboy boots, the light colored hardwood floor contrasting against the dark rich leather. Cool water condensed on the outside of the bottle she was holding, her thumb rubbing wetly over the Corona label. Lifting her eyes again, she glanced over the youthful face of Mariel Potidean. With a small smile, she spoke quietly, not particularly one for small talk, but willing to give it a go.

"So, how do you like Chicago?"

She could tell she was making the young scientist nervous and to be honest, she herself was feeling a bit out of sorts. The type of women Tina Amphipoli was used to dealing with were not at all like Mariel. Most of her casual relationships were with older, more...experienced women, like herself. She broke less hearts that way by involving herself with people who could handle her emotional distance and her aloofness. The investigator had only been truly in love once, although she had come close to those feelings one other time. The painful memories of that first foray into real love had left Tina cautious and afraid...not that Tina considered such a possibility with the young FBI researcher.

With a slight chuckle, Mariel smiled, her green eyes nervously catching blue. She looked over at the investigator as she spoke, crossing a leg over the other in an attempt to relax.

"Well, to be honest, it's a bit daunting, but I'm adjusting. I haven't really had a chance to explore much so.."

Mariel trailed off, her eyes returning to the hem of her sweater, unconsciously shifting back into her chair more. Tina nodded and murmured, her eyes returning to her boots.

"Yeah."

Glancing back over to Mariel's lithe form settled in the chair, she was struck by the amazing differences between her and this young woman. Mariel had her degrees and her new career, she was unjaded by the real world, optimistic, ready to solve every problem. Even in the brief conversations they had, Tina could pick up on the type of person this young doctor was. That was her business, reading other people. Then again, considering Mariel's field, they had a few similarities with each other.

Mariel smoothed the cotton fabric of her khakis under her thumb before raising her eyes again to the detective. This wasn't going very smoothly. The dark woman didn't seem to be much of a talker. She'd have to be the one to get the ball rolling if they were ever going to get anywhere fast. With a smile, she chuckled.

"So, how 'bout them Cubbies?"

All of a sudden, Tina's body sprang from the couch, her tall form moving in a defensive posture in front of Mariel's chair. Startled, the researcher reached out and grabbed Tina's leather coat, her eyes darting around. Excitedly, she spoke.

"What is it?!"

Tina glanced behind her and put her finger to her lips, indicating the need for silence as her eyes narrowed. With a gesture, she indicated towards the darkened hallway. Whispering, she turned back to Mariel who was seated at the edge of her chair bewildered.

"I saw something back there."

Mariel rose from the chair, standing behind Tina, her hand still resting against the leathered back of the private detective. Peering off into her hallway, she searched for a dark intruder or some other form of danger that could be lurking in her apartment.

"There!"

Tina spoke in a whispered voice as a small crash erupted in Mariel's dark bedroom. Rushing forward, she moved swiftly to the edge of the hallway, surprised to find Mariel pressed up next to her against the wall. Glancing back down at excited green eyes, she could see that Mariel was with her every step of the way. With a determined look in her eye, Tina Amphipoli tipped her beer bottle, draining the rest of the half-full contents in a gulp before turning the empty bottle in her hands and holding on to the neck. She was armed now.

Quietly, she peered around the corner into darkness, barely able to make out any shapes in the scientist's bedroom. Gradually, her eyes adjusted to the faint glow from the streetlights outside one window and she quickly scanned the room for the bulky shape of a hidden form. Seeing and hearing nothing from her vantage point, she turned back to Mariel, leaning down to whisper close to her ear.

"I'm going to reach in and turn on the light, as soon as I do that, I'm going in. You stay here."

At the investigator's whispered voice, Mariel felt a skittering shiver run down her back. The brief contact of lips against the side of her head and the warmth of breath sent a rather distracting thought through the young FBI researcher's mind. Looking up into Tina's blue eyes at close range, Mariel shook her head in agreement before she, too, downed her beer in a hurried couple of swallows, her petite face scrunching up just a bit when she was finished. With the bottle in her hand, she was ready. Damn if she wasn't going to arm herself as well.

With a smile and a nod, Mariel signaled to Tina and watched as the tall detective snaked her arm around the corner, finding the bedroom light switch. Instantly, Tina moved with speed and precision, turning on the light and doing a forward roll into the room, landing in a crouch in the middle of the brightly lit bedroom. Mariel followed right behind and had her bottle over her head, prepared to do damage. For a good five seconds, there was silence as both of them quickly scanned the sparsely furnished room, Mariel's heart beating a mile a minute.

Suddenly, the light blue edging covering the bottom of the bed moved and a small yellow-golden furry head poked out, blinking back at the two imposing women wielding beer bottles. With a tiny 'meow', the cat skittered out from under the bed and ran up Mariel's leg, launching itself on to the young woman's shoulder and latching its claws in the blue wool sweater. Wary golden eyes looked over at the tall dark-haired investigator. Laughing, Mariel cried out.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, it's just Idgie!"

Tina breathed out as she watched the researcher reach up and disentangle the cat from her shoulder and cradle her pet in her arms. With an amused smile directed her way, Mariel shook her head at the detective.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about her."

Tina raised an eyebrow as she relaxed after giving the room the once-over again and bringing the bottle back down to her side. With a crooked smile, she approached Mariel, holding her fingers out so the golden cat could sniff her. With a semi-scolding tone of voice, the private eye glanced up at the sparkling green eyes of the young doctor and smiled.

"I thought I told you to stay back while I went in."

Idgie the cat examined Tina's outstretched fingertips and took a liking to what she found, reaching her neck out and rubbing up against the investigator's hand while Mariel held her. With a quirky smile, the scientist looked up into blue eyes.

"What? And miss all the excitement as you subdued Idgie? Not on your life!"

Tina scratched the soft yellow-gold fur on the side of Idgie's face, smiling a bit when the animal began to purr contentedly in Mariel's arms. Raising an eyebrow up at the researcher, Tina kept smiling as her low voice rumbled good-naturedly.

"Very funny, Mariel."

The blond looked down at Idgie receiving soft scratches from the detective and took a breath. There was something about the way Tina said her name that was vaguely disarming. It seemed to roll off her tongue in a deep timbre that vibrated inside of the young woman. Swallowing, she smiled as she looked up, her eyes catching warm blue briefly. With a laugh, she held out her empty beer bottle.

"Looks like we both could use another, huh?"

Tina chuckled and shrugged, her eyes falling back down at the purring Idgie cradled against navy blue wool. The faint herbal scent of citrus and spices from Mariel's bedroom wafted around her before she smiled up at the young doctor.

"Sounds good to me."

****

"And so, when he said 'But I'm a Boilermaker too', I said, 'You could be Purdue Pete for all I care, it ain't gonna happen'."

Mariel laughed, her gestures animated as she sat comfortably on the couch with Tina. The private investigator chuckled back at the young woman, noticing the slight reddening of her cheeks from the beer she was drinking. After the whole Idgie incident, they had felt much more relaxed, Mariel chatting easily.

Tina shifted in her coat and sank down further into the couch, her long legs stretching out in front of her and crossing at the ankles. Resting a half-finished Corona on the belt at her waist, her two large hands wrapped around the clear bottle, fingers clasping. With a glance over at the still-smiling scientist, she spoke.

"So, you seeing anyone now? I'm sure you've got the guys lining up for you."

With a glance over at the detective's profile, Mariel chuckled.

"Speak for yourself, I'm sure you have no problems in that area either."

Mariel paused as she watched the corner of Tina's mouth quirk into a small smile. Settling herself cross-legged, Mariel turned and put her back against the arm of the deep green couch so she could face the detective's lean muscular figure. With a shake of her head, she smiled down at her hands before she continued.

"But the answer is no. I'm not seeing anyone and I haven't for a long time. I...um, well, back in undergrad, I was engaged to someone. And, well, since then, I haven't really had time for dating."

Tina glanced over at the researcher, noticing the look that crossed the young woman's face. Returning her gaze to the floor, she watched Idgie walk by her boots, sparing a glance at the two while trying for a look of indifferent nonchalance. The cat had passed by her ten times since they settled on the couch it seemed, each time pretending she didn't care about the occupants and wasn't dying for some affection. With a soft voice, the investigator spoke.

"What happened to the engagement, if it isn't too personal to ask."

Mariel lifted her blond head to smile over at Tina, briefly catching her blue eyes. Reaching out, she pressed her hand against the detective's leathered arm without thinking and leaned back. Tina looked over at her and waited.

"No, it's ok. It was a long time ago. Peter, he um...well, he was accidentally shot and killed. We were visiting his parents in New York before the wedding and.."

Mariel paused and took a breath before continuing.

"It was just one of those freak things. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time, right in the middle of a robbery at a convenience store, down in the Village. Funny, we had just gone out to get ice cream."

The young doctor laughed as she remembered the search for Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia.

"It was two weeks before our wedding in March. His mom wanted to go shopping with me for her dress. They..never caught whoever did it. I, uh...I wasn't paying attention when it happened, looking for who knows what in the damn store and I never saw who did it."

Tina was silent as she watched several emotions pass over the FBI researcher's face, those green eyes growing slightly darker as the young woman swallowed hard. Reaching out a long arm, her fingers wrapped gently around Mariel's wrist before she gave it a light squeeze and looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

Mariel lifted her eyes and smiled at the gesture from the woman she barely knew. Pushing back the bad memories, she nodded her head.

"Thanks."

She watched as the detective let go of her and nodded with a soft smile. Raising her bottle, she took a drink and smiled back at Tina.

"I went into this field partly because of that. I wanted to understand what would make someone do something so horrible to someone else. I figured if I could help in some small way, it would be worth it."

Tina let her eyes drift back down to Idgie, the cat had positioned herself across the room from the couch in plain view of the occupants and simply sat there, with her side to the women, pretending to be disinterested in them. With a sip of her own warming beer, she swallowed and spoke in a low voice.

"Lots of reasons why someone might do the things they do."

Mariel nodded at the investigator's profile, her eyes tracing the strong lines she found there. Tina Amphipoli was an exotic beauty, her chiseled look was made subtle by the soft lines of her feminine features. Dark eyebrows framed her penetrating blue eyes and her jawline curved with a graceful strength. Her hair was luxuriously long and dark, the soft bangs highlighting her face. Her skin tone was flawless, a rich color to it despite it being far past the bronzing light of the summer sun. Sitting there on her couch, Mariel considered that Tina might possibly be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Seeing the tense lines on that profiled face, Mariel tucked her cryptic words away for later examination. The detective made no move to continue that line of conversation and it didn't seem like it was appropriate to bring up the painful past on the police force that Tina was surely referring to, Mariel smiled and changed the subject to something more light.

"So, what about you? Got any men in your life?"

That got a genuine laugh from the detective as she shifted back into an upright position, her arm causally draping across the back of the couch, the beer held lightly in that hand. Resting a booted ankle on top of her other knee, Tina turned to the young scientist and smiled. She appreciated the change in topics and relaxed accordingly, her full attention directed at Mariel. At that moment, Idgie chose to grace them with her presence and jumped up between them on the couch, waiting for expected attention. Mariel reached a hand out to stroke behind Idgie's ears and Tina nodded at the golden cat while she smiled, her voice holding a hint of amusement.

"She's a jealous one, huh?"

Mariel chuckled, smiling back at Tina when the investigator reached out and rubbed against the cat's back. Idgie purred at the attention of both women and sat there contentedly spoiled. With a soft laugh, the researcher spoke.

"Well, she certainly doesn't like to share me. Of course, she's more than eager to prostitute herself out to anyone willing to scratch her."

Tina's low laugh rumbled as she looked over into green sparkling eyes. She was beginning to really like this woman. She had a casual self-confidence once she got comfortable and she could put the edgy detective at ease with her laid back charm. Plus, there was a depth to Mariel Potidean that she admired, more than surface good looks and more than pretentious book smarts. She was real. Tina smiled at the doctor, unconsciously letting her mask down just a bit. With a low voice, the detective raised an eyebrow.

"I can see why she'd want you all to herself. Smart cat."

Mariel started at the comment, feeling the slight blush coming to the surface of her neck and cheeks. With a shy smile, she laughed a bit.

"Nah, she just sticks around because I feed her, right Idgie?"

The cat purred and closed her eyes as both Mariel and Tina's hands stroked along her soft coat of fur, the detective assigned to her head and her mistress assigned to her back. Idgie wasn't one to complain when she had it so good.

"No."

Tina's voice drifted between them as they concentrated on the pet. With a curious look, Mariel lifted her eyes and looked over at the lounging detective, her eyes narrowing at the faint smile on her face. The researcher's voice was confused.

"No, she doesn't stick around because I feed her?"

That smile got wider on Tina's face as she looked up, her blue eyes clear and unguarded. With a hint of amusement, the investigator decided to go for complete honesty here. No better time than the present to get this out in the open.

"No, I don't have any men in my life. I prefer the company of women."

The pupils in Mariel's hazel green eyes went just a bit wider as she registered this information. She hadn't been expecting that, really. Or maybe she was secretly hoping that was the case but didn't want to be disappointed if it weren't. Swallowing, she nodded and smiled, suddenly shy.

"Yeah?"

With a grin, Tina nodded her head in return, taking note of the rise of color against the smooth cheeks of the fair-skinned blond. Very subtle signs that Mariel was just fine with that little revelation. And as the detective noticed a slight increase in the pulse point at Mariel's neck, she considered that maybe the scientist was more than fine with that information. With a relaxed low voice, Tina confirmed.

"Yeah."

At that, Idgie got up and moved sleekly over the couch and proceeded to curl herself up in the detective's lap, her paws scouting out a spot on faded Levi's before settling herself with a pleased purr. Both Tina and Mariel looked at the golden cat in amusement and the researcher laughed as she spoke.

"Even the company of spoiled girl cats?"

Tina smiled as she reached a lazy hand down and rubbed the tip of Idgie's ear between her fingers gently. With a chuckle, she looked back up into Mariel's bright green eyes, her own blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Yep, I'm not picky."

Mariel laughed as her nerves eased a bit more in Tina's company. While certainly she could still feel the nervous jitter run through her body in this woman's presence, she was also starting to feel comfortable. Everything she had heard about the no-nonsense detective and even their conversation at dinner didn't prepare her for this more relaxed side to the dark woman. It was entirely pleasant and quite interesting, indeed.

Tina chuckled and smiled over at the talented new member of the FBI. With a renewed sense of confidence, Mariel's eyes got brighter as she smiled. In a barely controlled, excited voice, she raised both dark golden eyebrows and grinned wider as she spoke.

"So, shall we talk about the case?"


	8. Let's Make a Deal

The table was silent, all eyes turned to the relaxed form seated comfortably in the middle of the booth. By some unspoken rule, no one sat closer than 2 feet from the blond, it would have been foolhardy to have presumed any other arrangement. Cirra was smiling, a cat-like expression crossing on her face. Anyone who would have seen the look would have known that the smile was coming from someplace different than actual happiness or good feeling. It was a predatory smile and coupled with the spark of something wild in her brown eyes, it made Cirra look all that more dangerous.

With her hands casually folded on the tabletop, she flicked her eyes over first to Teddy and then slowly, with a lazy roll of her head to Valerie, she pinned the girl with a hard stare as her smile faded, replaced by a tight-lipped sneer, her eyes hardening.

"So deal."

Her voice was no-nonsense and held a trace of edgy menace that made the girl with her tough crew-cut and her badass leather feel like she was just about to deal with the devil. Her previous delivery of a young boy to Cirra was easy enough, the kid's parents disowned him when they found out he was gay and had thrown him out years before. Valerie found him strung out, penny-less, and trying to make a living on the streets, selling his body. Hell, that kid had almost begged Valerie to take him to Cirra, promises of different arrangements luring him to go willingly. She didn't want to think about whether those promises of a new life ever came true.

Valerie steeled herself and let her light blue eyes find Cirra's as she took a drink of her beer before she spoke. Mustering up a small reserve of bravado, she swallowed and spoke, affecting a cockiness she really didn't have with the blond who lounged in the booth like a deadly panther would in the jungle.

"She's exactly what you want. Innocent and stupid. Plus the fact that she's a virgin makes her even more valuable. I found her and I want a fair price for her."

Cirra stared at her a bit longer, her eyes seeming to bore through Valerie with an unworldly power. With another smile, the blond's voice held a hint of amusement, though the undercurrent of it was far from amused.

"Oh, you do, do you? A fair price, huh?"

Valerie tried to hold Cirra's eyes longer, but they dropped to the table for a moment before she collected her thoughts again. She knew she was playing with fire here and she was going to have to make her case or lose everything. She knew Cirra's reputation and knew what happened to people who tried to double-cross her. That edge of fear made Valerie determined to save her ass and get something in the bargain. All she'd have to do was get her price and get out of town before Cirra discovered what Lisa had mumbled on her way in the club. Val suspected Lisa had a sister, from a few off-hand comments, but Lisa had never come out and confirmed it. Well, it was simple enough, Valerie was going to have to lie like her life depended upon it...because it did. Lifting her eyes, Valerie smiled as she spoke again. Her voice becoming stronger as she presented her merchandise and the deal.

"Yes, I think I deserve it for this one, Cirra. She's got no family, she said they all died in a house fire when she was young. She was staying with some second cousin or something on a farm in Indiana. She's not bad looking, easily talked into things, and most importantly, she's never been had."

At this, Valerie's eyes lit up as she watched Cirra gaze at her with mild interest, propping her chin in her hand on the table. With a raise of her eyebrow, Cirra purred.

"Go on.."

Teddy and Tara tried to make themselves inconspicuous in the booth, quietly watching the deal. They had learned long ago that if they wanted to survive in Cirra's world, they would speak when spoken to and do as she said. Teddy's loyalty was assured by his misguided and impossible love for the blond. His sister Tara, on the other hand, had dreams of becoming Cirra's right hand, insinuating herself into this dangerous world. She watched the exchange more to learn than anything else.

Valerie took a sip of her beer and crossed her legs, her eyes catching a waiter, his bare chest and tight leather pants coming towards them. He was young, maybe eighteen, but he was muscular and like the rest of the waiters here, he wore a black bandana nestled in the leather of his right back pocket. Holding up her bottle and giving it a little shake, she ordered another before she turned back to Cirra. She feeling much more confident now as she leaned back against the leather of the booth. Her voice went cocky as she smiled.

"She's perfect for your needs, Cirra, and I can make her disappear from my end of things. Clean wipe and a virgin. In fact, I think she's worth fair price and a little extra. I want twenty thousand in cash and 2 ounces."

The table was silent again, as they all turned to Cirra. Twenty thousand plus more than half that price in smack was mighty high for a deal. Cirra paid no more than fifteen total for anyone. She narrowed her brown eyes at Valerie and sat there quietly, absorbing the tone of voice and the words with great interest. Slowly, she leaned back in the booth, a smile in place. Oh, this one was good. Young and cocky. Too bad she made the mistake of trying to run the show. Pity.

Flicking her eyes over to Teddy, she nodded and made him move out of the booth without a word. Leisurely, she edged her way out, her shiny black leather pants sliding against the soft leather of the booth. As she stood at the edge of the table, she turned her head out towards the dance floor below her as Teddy settled back into the booth. Three sets of eyes in the booth watched as Cirra stood there for a second and then glided over to the railing. Valerie sensed a bit of a change and nervously glanced at Teddy whose eyes were solely on his blond mistress.

With her back to the booth, Cirra stood casually at the balcony railing. The painted on leather pants and black bustier clung like second skin to her thin body, the curves of her hips and breast perfectly outlined by the leather. With her shoulders bare, blond hair cascaded down in wild tangles. A pair of high-heeled boots held her toned form in perfect height. Even though she was thin, muscles were evident across her shoulders and bare arms. With a graceful stance, Cirra arched her back and stretched, her arms spread out to the side as the lines of her body curved with her stretch. Her hands and fingers spread out and wiggled just a bit. Unseen by the occupants of the booth, she was smiling with her eyes closed as she inhaled a breath. The music in the club and the patrons were forgotten as the feline mistress of Cirra's Cage prepared to bite.

With a relaxed turn, the tall blond faced the wide booth with a menacing smile and slowly sauntered over to it, her hips swaying as her leather-clad body came to a stop at the edge of the table. At that moment, the young waiter walked up and touched Valerie's drink against Cirra's bare arm, nudging her out of the way and making the hugest on-the-job mistake ever by interrupting one of Cirra's deals. He was new. And stupid. And doomed.

Cirra's face changed in a fraction of a second, the smile gone from her lips and eyes. With unbelievable speed, she elbowed the tall bare-chested waiter in the throat, dropping him to his knees as the beer crashed to the floor and broke. Everyone on the balcony turned and started to depart, knowing that the safest place in the bar at this moment was the dance floor. With a snarl, Cirra reached out and grabbed his hair and yanked his face to hers as her leathered knee drove into his stomach. Doubled over, the man groaned before the blond pulled his head up again and backhanded him with her fist, a light spray of blood from his mouth landing on Valerie. With a growl as dark as the atmosphere in the club, Cirra spat down at him.

"You stupid fuck! Don't you ever touch me without my permission again! And don't..."

She backhanded him again, sending more blood on Valerie who was watching wide-eyed and dumbstruck. She had heard about Cirra's unpredictable mood swings and violence, but she had never seen it first hand. She realized that she had assumed that interacting with this woman was going to be a nice, normal business deal. Unfortunately, the deal was nice and normal AND as insane as Cirra was. Teddy and Tara were used to this, having witnessed this power and aggression from their boss enough times to know when to keep their mouths shut. Cirra's voice was an edgy knife cutting through to the disoriented waiter.

"Don't you ever interrupt me again. Do you understand me?"

Through the pain, the waiter gasped and nodded. He had learned his lesson the hard way, but it was one he'd never make again. Getting a job here working for Cirra was important to him, in fact, he wanted to serve this violent woman if it killed him. She had that kind of power over people, and over men. With a soft voice, he lowered his aching head and heaved a breath.

"Yes, Mistress Cirra."

The blond smiled, her face transforming again as she looked down at him. Valerie watched as Cirra reached over and took a napkin, one hand gently caressing the side of the waiter's face while the other dabbed the blood from his busted lip. Running her hand through his dark hair, she smiled down at him and nodded, his dismissal clear in her gestures. Valerie watched as Cirra's eyes followed him away from the table before turning back to them with a sweet smile on her face. It was like she could turn it on and off at will with little or no thought.

And that fucking scared the shit out of Valerie.

Cirra let her fingertips play with the edge of the table before her eyes found Valerie's. The blond bit her lip gently as she smiled down at the girl trying to deal with her. Such a pity. Too bad.

"Valerie, dear, why don't we go downstairs and take a little look at your virgin before we settle on a price, hmm? I always make it a practice to examine the goods before I pay."

Cirra's voice was light and airy, almost lyrical as she spoke and her brown eyes sparkled. Letting her hand curve down along the length of her shiny leathered hip, she winked.

"I'd hate to find out something is wrong with the merchandise. I'm so picky about these things. Call me crazy but I'm sure you understand."

Valerie nodded as her heart pounded in her chest. Oh, she could call Cirra many things, crazy being right up there at the top. More importantly though, dangerous and possibly homicidal came to mind and Valerie had a feeling she had over-stepped her bounds. She was way out of her league and she was beginning to think she had made the biggest mistake of her young life...challenging Cirra Callistone.

***

Leon looked over at the nearly unconscious girl, curled up in a ball on the floor. For the last half hour or so, she had been mumbling incoherently to him and darting her eyes around wildly, looking for who knows what. All of a sudden, she had gotten really quiet and scared and had pressed herself into the corner of the room. With a look of utter terror on her face, Leon had watched the girl wrap her arms around herself and sink to the floor. Her long dark-brown hair was disheveled and she had lost one of her shoes, her skirt riding up her leg unnoticed. Whatever they had given her, she was totally out of it now.

A knock sounded against the door and he cracked it open, looking out to see Teddy's face in the dark hallway. The storage room he was located in was situated down the hall in the back of the building, through a set of double doors blocking patrons using the restrooms from the back of the club. Teddy grunted at him and he opened the door wide to allow entrance.

Teddy entered, followed by Cirra who wore a serious look on her face, her walk purposeful and to the point. Tara kept her smart mouth shut and followed after the blond, taking in everything and ready to offer any service Cirra might want from her. Last, Valerie came into the crowded room nervously, her eyes scanning until they fell on Lisa's form. Thankfully, it appeared her roommate wasn't going to be able to blow things for her by talking. She'd be lucky to even make her drug-filled body open her eyes.

Cirra stepped over to the girl laying curled on the floor and crossed an arm over her chest while the other hand held her chin. Looking down, she surveyed the dark-haired girl, her finger running over the smooth skin of her jaw. With a head roll to the side, Cirra's brown eyes found Valerie's and she spoke.

"Name?"

Valerie took a step forward and stood behind Cirra, peering around her bare shoulder to the ground, her roommate's low murmurs barely audible.

"Lisa."

Cirra nodded and turned back to the girl. She looked healthy and young enough. Despite the hallucinogenic stupor she was in now, she'd be in fine shape for the transport in a few days. Once they got her started with doses every couple of hours, she'd be hooked by the time she was due to be shipped out. Easier to control that way. Cirra's eyes roamed over Lisa appraisingly. Yes. She would do just fine for the Far East shipment. They paid higher prices for American virgin females over there compared to the South American and European markets. Of course, money wasn't everything. Cirra smiled to herself. No. Every soul she bought and sold brought another one down to join her. Misery loves company. Maybe, one day, everyone would be as dead inside as she was. Oh, what fun that would be. The smile left Cirra's face as her booted foot reached out and nudged against Lisa, her voice low and deceptively soothing.

"Lisa, honey, can you hear me?"

The girl simply moaned, her brain completely fogged by the acid she had been given combined with the other drugs she had at Teddy's place. She couldn't have answered even if she wanted. Cirra crouched down and let her fingers move through the long strands of brown hair at Lisa's face. So sweet. So innocent.

Cirra stood slowly, turned to Valerie and smiled, her lips parting wide to reveal perfect white teeth. Reaching out, the tall blond took Valerie's chin in one hand and moved closer, her chocolate brown eyes dancing. Purring down at the shorter woman, Cirra's other hand brushed against the girl's cheek.

"Valerie, let's make a deal, hmm?"

Valerie swallowed, the closeness of the dangerous woman unnerving her. She looked into brown and nodded, her voice croaking out a word.

"Ok.."

Cirra smiled even more widely and came in closer until her leather bustier pressed against Valerie's own leather coat. Vaguely, the New York girl detected the faintest hint of cinnamon coming from the blond before, surprisingly, Cirra's lips touched against her own in a kiss that would seal her fate.

Cirra pulled back and smiled, her hands holding Valerie's face between them in a gentle caress. With a light shrug of her shoulder, the blond let her brown eyebrow raise before she winked down at Valerie. At that exact moment, Valerie's world went black and she slumped to the floor in a boneless heap.

"Nighty-night."

Cirra laughed as she looked over at Teddy whose hand held a thick black club and who had used it to smash against the back of Valerie's head, rendering her unconscious. Teddy lowered his eyes and nodded his love and submission to Cirra while Tara and Leon looked on. Cirra tipped back her head and laughed more, the sound of it making Lisa curl further into a ball before her body too went blank. With an amused tone, the blond clasped her hands together and gleefully proclaimed.

"It's two-for-one night! Cirra wins again!"


	9. Tea for Two

Tina smiled widely at Mariel's enthusiasm and watched as the young scientist rose from the couch and moved over to her desk to rummage through the stacks of paper and files. With a raise of her dark eyebrow, the detective glanced down at the purring yellow cat and shook her head. With idle fingers, she smoothed through the golden fur and took another sip of her beer, finishing it in a steady swallow. Glancing over at Mariel's back, the researcher was bent over the desk, one knee perched on her office chair. Tina swallowed again for different reasons.

Mariel was a beauty, that was plain to see. As Tina had cavalierly said at dinner, she wasn't expecting someone quite so attractive. That might have been why she was such an ass at the table, affecting a coolness that was unnecessarily condescending. To be honest, from the first moment her eyes caught sight of the FBI scientist, she felt something tingle inside her brain, almost like a memory. She had watched from a darkened corner of the restaurant as the young woman sat alone at her table, her chin propped on her hand with her elbow on the table, a far-off look on her face. Tina noticed the slight smile that had graced Mariel's lips, the corners of her mouth edging up until the waitress had come to interrupt her thoughts. Now, sitting in this woman's apartment watching her move with a casual confidence as she read through papers looking for the right ones, Tina knew that if she wasn't careful, Mariel Potidean could charm her way into the detective's life.

With a light 'a-ha!', Mariel turned back and raised an eyebrow at Tina's lounging form. Holding up a set of papers, she smiled.

"Found it!"

The investigator sat forward a bit on the couch, carefully picking up the reluctantly moving Idgie from her lap and depositing her on the couch next to her. She watched as Mariel made her way back over to the couch and sat down, turning to her with a smile and a deep breath.

"Ok, so here are the notes I've made for us about the case. The things we know so far, leads that have been followed, a rough sketch of where to start looking, other things I could think of."

The scientist handed Tina a copy of the thick stapled documents, all typed and marked with the doctor's clear precise handwriting. Separated into sections, each was labeled with headers such as 'Timeline', 'Suspects Contacted', 'Suspects Cleared', 'Background on Missing Kids', and so on. It appeared as if Mariel had condensed everything Agent Amy Ephran had given her into a more coherent profile of information. Tina looked it over, flipping through the pages as she eyed the layout. Sam Lamonie had filled her in on the bare details so she had a good enough idea how to proceed. The documents Mariel gave her would help fill in the picture more. With a smile, she raised her dark head over at the scientist.

"Looks like you've been busy."

The detective's low voice rumbled and Mariel smiled with a shrug. The excitement of the evening and the fact that she couldn't control the heat in her apartment (which she had conveyed with supreme displeasure to the housing people) had conspired to make it far too warm for wool.

"Well.."

Mariel paused as she casually removed her sweater, revealing a clean white t-shirt underneath, the word 'NAVY' crossing her chest in tall dark blue letters. Throwing the sweater over the arm of the chair next to the couch, she reached for her copy of the documents and continued, her eyes looking back up to Tina's.

"I thought it would help to profile out the specifics. Eph gave me a ton of files on this case and I figured the best way to start was to write what we know."

"Mmm.."

Tina agreed as she nodded at the words before she looked back down at the paper, her fingers playing with the edge of the pages while she glanced through them. It really wasn't helping that Mariel was sitting there looking all adorable in her t-shirt and khakis. The detective shook her head and told herself to focus. After all, it wasn't like the scientist was her type anyway. Focus. Focus.

Tina put the stack of papers on her lap and leaned back into the couch. Reaching up, she ran a hand through the front of her bangs and closed her eyes briefly. Her original plan was to check out the scene and shake down some of her informants for information. From what Lamonie had told her, the few leads they had had led them to the club scene in Chicago. It seemed that most of the kids who had disappeared somehow found their way to undisclosed and ever-changing clubs, reminiscent of the Rave scene in the late 80's. Only these days, the warehouses that were used were generally filled with more drugs and more gangs and younger kids. Tina had already dismissed gang hits as the cause because those were too random. No, from what the investigator could gather, specific kids were being targeted for specific reasons, and in order to find out who was behind it, they'd have to find out what the word on the street was.

With a roll of her head to the side, Tina looked over at Mariel before she spoke, her voice serious as the scientist listened to her intently.

"There's some type of centralized operation going on, my guess is that there's one person running it. There would have to be that kind of control to cover up something of this size and keep a lid on it. Someone out there wants these kids for a reason, they aren't being murdered or we'd find the bodies. It's like they're vanishing from the city."

Mariel nodded as she got up and started to walk into the kitchen, her voice carrying as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking when I started reading the files. Eph thinks that it's either drug lords wanting runners for out of state transport or some kind of slave labor system."

Tina watched as the scientist moved through the kitchen, putting on a pot of water on the stove. With casual grace, she got up and strolled across the room, her cowboy boots lightly thudding against the hardwood floor. Coming to rest with her shoulder leaning against the kitchen doorway, the investigator let her eyes catch Mariel's as the researcher got out two coffee mugs.

"I don't think it's drug-motivated. Kids are too big of a risk to handle that these days. And unless Clinton eased up on child labor laws here in the US, I don't think that's what's going on."

Mariel leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms casually, her green eyes gazing intently at the detective. She nodded seriously and spoke.

"I think you're right about that. It's like there's something more...sinister...going on here. From what I could gather from the case reports and eyewitnesses who might have seen a kid before they disappeared, I think it has more to do with..."

Here, Mariel paused briefly before continuing. The investigator silently listened, her blue eyes focused on the scientist.

"I'm afraid it has to do with exploitation. I think these are innocent kids who are being targeted and used on the black market. I got the sense that there might be some sort of..."

Tina nodded and filled in the rest for her, knowing what the FBI researcher was going to say before she said it.

"Sex slave ring."

Mariel looked at her, green eyes only hinting at her surprise briefly, before her voice held a compassionate note.

"Tina, how could something like that still happen these days?"

The investigator looked down at the stove, eyeing the boiling water before she casually reached down and picked up the pot. Mariel turned and grabbed the two mugs she had ready, holding them out while the tall woman poured the water into them. Tina shook her head as she poured, her voice steeled, betraying her emotions.

"I wish I knew. All I want to do is stop those bastards before anyone else gets taken."

Tina paused and waited until the scientist looked up before she continued.

"Mariel, this is going to be really dangerous, you know that right? Whoever is behind this business has a lot invested in it and isn't going to take kindly to someone shutting them down."

Mariel looked up into unreadable blue eyes before she set the mugs down on the counter. Turning back, she let her eyes speak for her as her voice got quiet.

"I know this is going to be rough, Tina, but I can take care of myself enough to not have you worrying about me every step of the way. As I said at dinner, I may be new to the field, but what I might lack in experience, I make up for in commitment to this. I've never backed down from anything in my life and I'd really rather not start now. I want to do this with you and I know the risks. I'm willing to take them."

Tina gazed down at her impassively for a moment, torn between wanting to keep this young woman she barely knew safe and wanting Mariel at her side in this. Putting a hand in her jean pocket, Tina leaned against the counter, resting her elbow on it as she came to her decision.

"Alright."

Mariel and Tina looked at each other for moment, quiet in the dim light of the kitchen. The steaming scent of tea wafted between them as the clock on Mariel's living room wall chimed softly, midnight signaled. A pesky drip of water sounded rhythmically as each drop fell into the white kitchen sink. With a quirk of her eyebrow, Tina licked her lips and spoke again.

"But there are a couple of ground rules when it comes to working with me in the field."

Mariel smiled at the detective's voice filled with that no-nonsense Chicago charm she had come to associate with the tall woman. With a nod of her head, she looked into blue eyes before turning to the mugs and stirring the gently steeping tea.

"Rule number one is that at the first sign of serious trouble, you hightail it out of there."

Mariel chuckled and nodded her head.

"Hightail. Got it. Next?"

Tina let a small smile cross her lips, wondering if this headstrong scientist would really listen to her advice. Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to try. In a relaxed voice, she drawled out the next rule.

"If you get caught, you give up and then hightail it out."

The researcher nodded her head as she removed the tea bags and held up a Honey bear, her eyebrow quirking in question. Tina nodded slightly and Mariel squirted a dollop of the sweet golden syrup into the tea as she spoke.

"Ok, give up and hightail. Seems easy enough."

The investigator just shook her head and smirked, reaching a lazy hand out to take the mug of tea before shifting so that her back was against the counter. With a small sip, she smiled into the mug as Mariel came around to stand in front of her, sipping from her own mug as well.

"Third rule.."

Tina paused as the young doctor reached out and took her by the elbow, leading the tall investigator back into the living room. Mariel's shorter form guided them back to their places on the couch and Tina relaxed back into the green cushions. She was silent for a moment, unsure why the scientist's casual and gentle touch suddenly made her lose her train of thought.

Settled cross-legged again with her back against the arm of the couch, Mariel looked over at the sleek form of the investigator, puzzled. With a raise of her golden dark eyebrow, she prompted.

"Third?"

Tina looked down at the mug she held, it's dark green color soothingly warm in her hand, the white F.B.I. Behavioral Science Unit lettered across it. Lifting her eyes, she smiled over at the researcher.

"Third, if there are lots of them, let them fight each other while you hightail."

Mariel chuckled and took a sip of her tea, her eyes flickering over at the investigator in amusement. She was conscious of the fact that she was now the one making the enigmatic private eye nervous, why, she didn't know. It's not like she was this beautifully attractive woman's type. Then again, finding herself drawn to this woman was another discovery that she would have not thought likely. She had never been involved with a woman before, though the thought had crossed her mind more than once. With a light voice, she smiled over at the detective.

"Seems like a lot of hightailing."

Tina nodded with a slight chuckle and casually draped her arm over the back of the couch, her fingers idly playing against the fabric. Idgie, who had been hiding on the window ledge, poked her head out between the vertical blinds and pawed at those same fingers. The investigator turned her head and raised an eyebrow, her voice rumbled menacingly as her hand playfully dueled with the furry golden paw.

"You're asking for trouble, yellow cat."

Mariel laughed as she watched the furry faced cat reach out, her one white paw closing over the detective's fingers, claws extending lightly into the skin. Setting her mug quickly on the floor, she put one hand over Tina's to shield it and used the other to reach into the blinds, catching her cat gently.

"Idgie! You are such a little shit!"

With the cat purring contentedly in her lap against her t-shirted belly, Mariel picked up the investigator's hand and brought it closer, carefully looking for any damage.

"Are you ok? Did she get you?"

Tina watched as the young scientist held her hand and bent her head in examination. Mariel's smaller hands took hers and turned it over, looking at the back, running her fingers over a light scratch. The detective sat completely still and she could feel Mariel's light breath against her skin. The doctor's touch was soft, yet firm, her fingers gliding over skin looking for any marks. With a low breath, she spoke.

"I'll live."

Her low voice caught the FBI researcher's attention and she lifted her green eyes. Looking back down at the hand she held, she quickly let it go, the blood rushing to her cheeks in mild embarrassment. She had felt the strength in that hand, disguised by the softness of Tina's skin. It was an amazing feeling, really, and she had never noticed the subtle differences before. The guys she had dated all had rough hands, aggressive hands. But Tina's hand was soft and strong all at once. And it felt incredibly good. Covering her thoughts, Mariel reached down and picked up her mug, taking a sip while her eyes looked over at the detective.

With a smile, Tina shifted on the couch, crossing a booted foot on her knee again and wrapping a hand around the green FBI mug. Lazily, she reached out the attacked hand and held it out in front of Idgie, who was curled up in Mariel's lap. With a raise of her eyebrow, Tina spoke quietly to the cat.

"Truce?"

Idgie sniffed at the fingers and before she closed her eyes and started licking against the detective's salty fingertips. With a loud purr, the golden cat signaled her truce. Mariel smiled as she looked down and watched as Idgie reached out a paw and gently curled it around Tina's hand to hold it while she licked. She was such a softy at heart.

"So.."

Mariel spoke and Tina looked up, catching her eyes.

"Are there any other rules I need to know about when working with you?"

Tina chuckled and let her gaze drift down to Idgie before returning again, her blue eyes holding a hint darker shade than before. A dark eyebrow raised and she breathed out.

"Yep. There's one more rule."

Mariel let her hand drift over Idgie's soft fur and looked back across the couch to the lounging detective. She knew that there was something between them, something undefinable and she could only assume it was some sort of attraction. She was beginning to sense that Tina felt it just as much as she did. Part of the young scientist was intimidated, because truly, Tina Amphipoli was quite a woman and she couldn't imagine what the detective would see in her. A tiny bit of insecurity flashed though Mariel at the thought. Another part of her was scared, because it had been a long time since she had opened herself up to those kinds of feelings, afraid of the fragile nature of things, afraid of taking the chance of losing again. And finally, a part of Mariel was simply thrumming with excitement. Everything about Tina spoke to her, the way she held herself, her words, her stoic strength, her dazzling dark looks. It was chemical and so much more.

Raising her eyebrow, she smiled over at the detective, her voice lilting and soft.

"And what's that? More hightailing?"

Tina's low voice rumbled a chuckle as she drew her hand back slowly from the cat, her fingertips lightly grazing Mariel's hand before it settled back on the investigator's own Levi covered thigh. With a shake of her head, Tina took another sip of her tea, smiling back at the young woman next to her.

"Nope. The last rule is..."

At this, Tina's voice went to a lower register and her incredible blue eyes sparkled.

"...when all else fails, charm the hell out of them."


	10. Two Little Girls

Cirra stood smiling as she looked out over the balcony, the club was filled to capacity now and testosterone was abundant in high doses. Men. Such silly creatures. The blond inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes. They all wanted the same thing. Power, control, dominance. No matter how hard they tried or how much money they paid or who they forced, that's what it came down to. That's what made the slave market so easy. Everywhere, all over the world, men would pay top dollar so they could feel like they mastered something. Business men who couldn't handle their jobs, politicians who paid for discretion, impotent brutes who worked out their issues. Whatever. Cirra couldn't care less about them. This was why men fell at her feet. She was the one thing they couldn't have or buy or master.

The only other option was to serve her.

The bass of the grinding music below her echoed against Cirra's ears as she stood there, perched above her domain. She owned everyone who had ever stepped foot in this club. The men came here for the scene and their boytoys, but they came here under the rule that Cirra was their Mistress, no questions asked. That meant strict privacy and total absolute loyalty. The guys dancing below supplied her with her shipments, with the stock of young kids they found in the city. They did her bidding. In return? Cirra smiled as she let her brown eyes open slowly, her hand running along the sleek black railing of the balcony. In return, those who served her well were rewarded. Privileges. Money. Boys. And her Whip.

Oh, she was perfection when it came to punishment. In fact, she prided herself on it. Her wrist could deliver a sizzling kiss of leather barely felt or one that reached right inside and ripped out a man's soul. It was easy, really, Cirra mused. The pain she gave others, the ones who begged for it, that pain almost, almost could drown out her own. Each crack of her black leathered bullwhip for an instant made her forget what she had gone through, what made her who she was today. She was a sadist, pure and simple. Making other people hurt worked for her as long as it was a means to an end. She laughed as she gazed down at the leathered bodies sweating and grinding against each other. A sadist in a sea of masochists, indeed.

"Tara."

She let her voice drift over her shoulder, knowing that Teddy's kid sister would be there in an instant. She kind of liked the girl's attitude. A little rough around the edges, but she kept her mouth shut around Cirra and it was always handy to have something like that around. Sure enough, the short girl appeared next to her at the balcony, her brown eyes looking up excitedly.

"Yes, Mistress Cirra?"

The blond reached out her hand and ruffled against spiked hair, her smile wide as she started stroking the kid's head. Looking down at the dance floor, she spoke.

"Go get Teddy, tell him I'm ready to leave. I want those two.."

Here, Cirra paused as she pulled against a braid of Tara's hair, her eyes dancing as she stared out the sweaty bodies below. Her other hand curved up and she briefly played against her lip before extending a hand to point.

"..little bundles of joy downstairs packaged and ready to go."

Tara winced as Cirra's fingers started to tangle in her hair as the blond absently kept up her attention. Gritting her teeth, the young delinquent spoke.

"Ok."

Cirra smiled as her eyes glazed over, her hand tangling and pulling in the girl's now-messy hair. With a light voice, she chirped.

"Oh, those two will be such good little girls, won't they?"

The tall blond really wasn't talking to Tara as her fingers roughly pulled the tangles of dark hair from the girl's head. Tara grabbed the railing with one hand and used the other to reach up and put her hand in her hair, trying to stop the pulling as she cried out.

"Ow!"

Cirra didn't notice as her fingers kept tangling and pulling. She had a wicked smile on her face as her other hand curled around her own leathered mid-section, hugging herself as she cocked her head to the side.

"They'll make someone very happy..."

Her singsong voice crooned as she closed her eyes, her hand still pulling at Tara's hair. Even with the harsh techno beat music. Cirra's voice was sibilant as she smiled.

"Happy, happy...everyone should be so very happy."

Tara winced again as the tall blond kept pulling at the braids and strands of her dark hair. The young girl suffered the harsh treatment because it meant that someone was actually paying attention to her for once. She had never had a very interesting childhood so she hung out with her older brother's friends, acting older than she really was. With her tough little leathers and her poorly applied heavy makeup and attitude, Tara was a wanna-be and right now, she wanted to be Cirra bad enough that she endured and kept her mouth shut.

Cirra leaned her head to the side before she lazily turned her eyes downward and gazed at the young girl next to her. Pulling the back of Tara's hair back, she smiled down the girl, her eyes still showing the lack of rational clarity. With a cock of her head, Cirra spoke with a wistful, biting voice.

"You know, I was never happy. No, I never got a chance to be a Junior Miss. Never got to be a cheerleader. No no no...I didn't get to be anything. Poor me, hmm? Funny how things change, isn't it? I get to be whatever I want now."

Tara looked up into chillingly cold brown eyes, Cirra's hand still grasped her hair tightly. With a meek nod, the young girl blinked up at her, unwilling to disagree. Cirra shook her head and let her lips curve into a wide, perfect smile, her teeth gleaming in the lights of the club. Tara breathed out a sigh of relief when the blond let go of her hair and turned back towards the dance floor below her, the smile on her face fading as her eyes took in the sight below her. With a sweep of her hand, she sarcastically commented.

"Kind of like being one big fish in a small dirty black little pond, though, isn't it?"

Tara kept quiet, watching, listening to the blond next to her. Cirra was the closest she ever came to someone actually giving her a chance at something bigger. To hell with the fact that that something was this shithole, Tara had dreams and she knew that to get them, she'd have to start small, follow the big fish around and avoid getting eaten. Cirra's quiet voice spoke again as she sighed, the fingers of both hands curving around the black railing of the balcony.

"Oh well...all that matters is who's happy and swimming in the end, right, Tara? Now, be a dear and go get Teddy."

The young girl looked up at the blond's profile, her beautiful face suddenly stone and cold as her gaze hardened. There was something so strange about Cirra. One minute Tara was scared of her, and the next, she felt sorry for her. The youth simply assumed that insanity did that to people...made them both feared and pitied. She watched as Cirra sensed her hesitation and rolled her head to the side, her eyes looking as if they might kill her with their mahogany intensity. Tara turned on her heel and went in search of her hulky brother, fear winning out over pity at this moment.

***

From her seat lounging next to Teddy as he drove, Cirra looked out through the semi-darkened windows of the black van. They were winding their way south through the city, driving on lesser traveled side streets. Leon, the big bulky guy who had loaded up Lisa and Valerie's unconscious bodies from the back of the club into the van when they left, sat silently in the back. Tara was crouched on the van floor between the front two seats, peering out at the city and occasionally giving a glance to Cirra. Behind her, the girls lay bound and gagged in two neat rows next to each other, packaged and ready to go.

The blond casually took a sip from her Evian water bottle, her lips curling around the tip in seductive fashion. With a slight shake of her head, she rolled her eyes at the urban landscape they passed and sighed. The run-down industrial area they drove through was full of empty parking lots, boarded up buildings, and filth. Graffiti covered the dirty columns holding up stretches of the city's numerous expressways, dividing the buildings and roads. There was trash scattered everywhere, discarded remnants of a forgotten and ignored landscape. Cirra's eyes caught the familiar landmark of a tacky red arch with gold etched lettering that signaled their arrival in Chicago's own Chinatown. At this time of night, the streets were deserted, the cold wind blowing paper in front of the van's headlights. Passing by one dark industrial building after another, the blond held her hand out behind her and spoke.

"Phone."

Tara knew her cue and reached for the slim cell-phone, handing it to Cirra. She watched as the blond used the very tip of her long-nailed finger to turn it on and click out a number. With a bored sigh, Cirra reached down and tilted her bucket seat back as she gracefully stretched her shiny leathered legs out in front of her, her boots resting on the van's dashboard. Teddy glanced over and kept driving along Wentworth. With a virtual purr, Cirra spoke into the black phone.

"Mmmm....yes. We're almost there. Shall I see you soon?"

The van was quiet as Cirra listened, a smile coming to her lips. She took another sip of water and laughed.

"Oh yes, all dressed up and pretty."

Teddy turned down Cermack, heading east towards the lake. He glanced over at Cirra and shifted in his seat, his booted foot slowing down on the gas. He hated this. Well, that's not really true, he hated Him. Cirra's seductive laugh filling the van as she listened to a voice coming through the cell lines. It made Teddy mad that Cirra's attention, full attention, was on Him.

"Yes, dear, that sounds good....mm hmm...no, for them, I was thinking that Saturday's shipment would work out just right...mm...one for Bangkok and one for Marakesh."

Cirra laughed again as she closed her eyes, her fingers running over the plastic Evian bottle with subtle skill.

"Yes, that's right...Marakesh. I had a little trouble with that one so I think it's only fitting that she be sent someplace where she'll learn her proper manners. You know how they love submissive women over there."

Cirra listened and then laughed again. The van kept its slow pace down the street, the occasional stop lights were all green since no one ever drove down the side streets off Cermack in this area.

"Oh, and what would they do with me? I'm such a little kitten, don't you think?"

Cirra purred in imitation before holding the phone against her shoulder and stretching a slim arm above her head, her fingers curving into a claw as she swiped the air in front of her. Tara and Teddy thought that 'lioness' seemed more fitting.

"So you'll be here in a few?"

Cirra's voice questioned as she rolled her head to the side, gazing out the window at the empty lots with abandoned cars in them. Ahead to the right, she saw the rusty sign that signaled their final destination. Situated back from the street, the huge dark building was made of dirty red bricks, the windows blackened with some missing. This building stood bleakly alone on the industrial street, no others within an easy distance. As Teddy pulled up to the tall razor-topped chain link fence, the faint painted words on the building's front wall came into view: 'Olympian Tool and Dye'. Cirra laughed again as Teddy got out of the car to open the gate. With a light lyrical voice, she spoke into the phone before turning it off.

"See you soon, my sweet."

The van carrying its passengers and cargo drove around to the left side of the building, a large bay door of rusted metal loomed large as they approached. Teddy blinked the lights of the van and signaled to those inside to open it. Within seconds, two beefy leathered men hoisted the door up, the dim lighting inside the building throwing grotesque shadows of machinery and pipes and columns. Teddy pulled the van in as Leon moved to open the side door, sliding it with a precise slink of metal against metal. Cirra swivelled her chair around and gazed back into the van, watching the activity as the muscled door men helped Leon remove the bound girls.

"Easy boys, don't wanna bruise the delicate little fruits now do we?"

Cirra laughed again, her mood appearing frighteningly happy to Tara who sat back and watched. The blond always seemed to be in good spirits when she made a delivery herself. Tara knew better though, the conversation on the phone was the source of Cirra's pleasantries. The girl glanced over at her brother, seeing the look of complete and stupid adoration on his face in spite of the fact that Cirra couldn't give a rat's ass about him. Duh.

After taking a sip of her water, the blond rested her elbow on the arm of the van's bucket seat and propped her chin in her hand. Sleekly, she crossed her long legs as the men carted off Lisa and Valerie into the bowels of the abandoned tool and dye business. With a smile, she turned her attention to Teddy, her brown eyes glimmering in the faint glow of the van's interior lights.

"Teddy, be a darling and stay here with the cargo tonight and tomorrow. I don't want anything happening to my two little girls."

Teddy's face only showed the subtle hint of the real disappointment he felt as he nodded and lowered his eyes, his gruffly gravel voice lowered in submission.

"As you wish, my Mistress."

Cirra smiled before her eyes turned to the back of the van, the bright headlights appearing through the glass made her smile even more. Tara turned her head and looked out, knowing without a question who it was. The blond's voice happily proclaimed her pleasure.

"Oh goody! Here's my Ride. Behave, you two, hmm?"

And with that Teddy and Tara watched as Cirra gracefully slid out of the van and glided out the buildings cargo door towards the stopped car. Tara looked over at Teddy before she scrambled out for a better view, her small body pressing herself against the side of door as she peered around. It was Him.

Cirra's elegant gait brought her closer to the huge, shiny black stretch limo. The blond had thrown her long black velvet cape over her shoulders against the chill and its length swirled in softness around her leathered body. The wind swept through her wild white-blond hair as she neared the car. Tara saw the driver of the limo get out and walk around to the door where Cirra was approaching. He was dressed in a long grey overcoat, his crisp walk business-like as his gloved hand reached out for the door. The dim lights of the building reflected off the black mirrored glass of the limo's windows as the driver opened the door.

Tara's eyes went wide as she watched the scene in front of her. She had never really seen Him and had only heard mention of what he looked like. He was Cirra's business associate, he arranged all the money, financed the deals, took care of some of the more...schmoozy aspects of the international slave trade. And of course, he was Cirra's bed partner. She never slept with any of the men who worked for her. Never. So, Tara was curious to know what kind of man Cirra took pleasure with. After all, the blond was the dangerous leathered Mistress who whipped men bloody because they begged for it, whose orders were never questioned, who owned every man she ever came in contact with, like her brother, Teddy. At that instant, Tara watched as a dark figure emerged from the limo.

Damn!

Dressed in a fitted black Armani suit, crisp white shirt, and red tie, the man stood as his eyes met Cirra's. He was simply the hottest fucking guy Tara had ever seen. Tall, gorgeous, and built like a God. His longish black hair was slightly wavy and he had an incredibly well-kept mustache and goatee the same color as midnight. He smiled brilliant white at Cirra, towering over her slim build and height. With a suave extension of his suited arm, he reached his hand out to take hers, bringing Cirra's hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Cirra, my dear, you are simply looking too delicious not to eat."

The blond laughed a girlish laugh, letting her cape be swept aside as the tall man pushed it off her shoulders, exposing her bare skin to lean down for a kiss against it. Reaching his arm around her, he guided her towards the open door, his voice a seductive rumble.

"My place or yours?"

Cirra turned her blond head and smiled up at him, her hand running playfully up his muscled arm. Before sliding into the black stretch limo, she lowered her voice in her own little seduction and winked.

"How about your limo first?"

They both laughed and climbed into the plush interior, the sleek lines of the car shining in the parking lot of the Olympian Tool and Dye company. Tara watched as it turned and made its way out of the dirtiest, darkest part of Chicago off to more glamorous destinations.

So, that was Ari Warinopolis.


	11. Who's on First?

The tea was sweet, the tiniest bit of spice mixed with the honey made the liquid taste slippery. Mariel had never really been one for the stuff growing up, but she had tried raspberry tea once in a little coffee shop in Madison one night when she was cramming for midterms. She never forgot it. It soothed her body and her soul, still reeling from the sudden loss her fiancé, Peter. It was a rainy night in March and she sat alone in a booth, her social psychology notes and books spread out on the table. Everyone else had left Wisconsin for spring break, but she stayed, determined to go on with her studies despite the fact that she should have been on her honeymoon that week.

Mariel had grieved and raged the weeks following his death, the shock almost too much for her to bear. She had considered giving up her dreams and simply retreating away someplace warm and safe so she could forget. But then, she knew that for her own well-being and peace of mind, she had to continue, had to move on with her life.

'Persistent' was what her professors had called her, even then. Stubborn was more like it. Mariel simply put her mind to something and was unwilling to give up until she got what she wanted. The young scientist thought that trait might come in handy with the dark detective who casually strolled across her living room. For some reason, Mariel knew that Tina Amphipoli was not one who tolerated quiters. Or non-creative types. In the investigator's line of work, Mariel knew that sometimes the strategies and plans she came up with would be unconventional, suited for the situation, even far-fetched. However, when she heard Tina's words, she had to say she was unprepared for this particular plan. Incredulously, the doctor spoke, her words scaring Idgie from her lap.

"Are you saying that I'm going to have pose as your...slave?"

Tina chuckled. She had just laid out the bare bones of her plan to the doctor as she quietly paced the living room, her body craving the activity. Pausing, the investigator turned and leaned her shoulder against the tall bookcases and idly let her eyes drift over the tomes before smiling back at Mariel. With a casual off-handed tone of voice, she spoke.

"Well, in these circles, I think the correct term is 'bottom'."

The look of horror on Mariel's face nearly made the private eye laugh out loud so she bit her lip to keep from doing it. The scientist's voice rose in a mixture of confusion, amusement, and indignation all rolled into one.

"Bottom!?? What the hell kind of thing is that??"

Tina let her fingers drift over the spines of the leather books briefly before she sat back down on the couch, her forearms resting on her knees. Turning to Mariel, a wry smile crossed her lips.

"Take it easy, Mariel...it's just a way of describing how people act towards one another in certain situations."

Mariel's eyes found the detective's own and gave her a dubious look before she paused and spoke unconvinced.

"Uh..huh. Tina, would you care to explain further because I'm not getting the picture here. I'm not sure I like the idea of being referred to as a...'bottom'."

Here, the scientist's eyes danced playfully as she smiled over at Tina. The dark-haired detective smiled back and quirked an eyebrow up before casually reaching her hand over and giving a playful shove against Mariel's knee. With a chuckle, she proclaimed.

"You're an uppity bottom too. That's cute."

Mariel raised her own eyebrow in response and licked her lips before smiling. She considered making a smart-ass comment but decided against it. Was she going to argue when Tina thought she was cute? With a waving hand gesture, she prompted.

"Feel free to elaborate on this 'bottom' thing anytime please."

Tina chuckled and looked down at her boots, a smile crossing her lips before she clasped her hands together and turned her head to the side, capturing Mariel with her eyes' blue intensity.

"Ok. Since we decided our best bet was to work the sex slave angle, we're going to have to visit a few places looking for leads. Now, I've got some old contacts at The Whip Room which is a women's leather bar and I think we should also try The Mortar and Pestle which is mixed. Both of those places should give us something to start with in the way of information."

Mariel nodded, listening as she rose and went to her desk, grabbing a pen and notepad to jot down a few things. Sitting back down, she intently wrote out a couple of words before lifting her head and catching Tina's amused expression.

"What? Can I help it? I'm a note-taker...it helps me think when I see things written down."

Tina smiled at the young researcher and nodded before lifting her cup and finishing off the last of her tea. Mariel's voice was equal parts business and excited banter.

"Ok, so where does this whole 'bottom' thing come in?"

The investigator turned her head again and smiled before responding in a deeply rich voice that the doctor was finding quite becoming on Tina.

"Well, in order to avoid arousing suspicion, we need to fit in and that means playing the part. These clubs are pretty strict about the dress-codes and the rules. They all operate within the leather community so that means we're going to have to play along or they'll boot us right out the door."

Mariel nodded as she wrote down a few key ideas and looked up as Tina paused, her sleek muscled form leaning back against the couch with her long legs stretching out in front of her. Clasping her fingers together, she rested them on her t-shirted belly, her leather coat falling open. Letting her eyes meet the scientist's own green, she continued.

"It's really about power, Mariel. Within the community, 'bottom' generally refers to the submissive partner, sometimes called a 'slave' while the 'top' is the more dominant partner or 'master'. In the clubs, you're expected to act those parts and dress accordingly. Obviously, with us, you'll be the bottom and I'll be the top."

Mariel's eyebrows came together and she held up her hand with a slight shake of her head and a semi-miffed tone of voice.

"Wait. Why is that obvious? Why do you get to be the top and I have to be the bottom?"

Tina looked over at her, her dark eyebrows raising as she chuckled just a bit. Crossing one boot ankle over the other, the investigator gave a casual shrug and smiled.

"Mariel, no one would believe it if I were your slave. Trust me."

Mariel shook her head, indignation winning out this time in her voice.

"Hey, what makes you think I can't be the dominant one? How do you know?"

Tina glanced over at the researcher in her All-American glory, blond hair falling casually across the dark green fabric of the couch she leaned against. In her t-shirt and khakis, Mariel Potidean looked every bit the girl-next-door instead of some big leather top. Hell, it'd be a stretch to get her dressed and passed off as a bottom. Of course, Tina conceded, looks were deceiving when it came to who ruled in the bedroom. Briefly she wondered exactly what the young doctor would be like in that arena before she stopped herself and got back to the matters at hand.

"Listen, Mariel, this has nothing to do with what you might really be like. Right now, we need to pass ourselves off in a believable way and I already know I can pull off the top thing with no problem."

The sureness in the investigator's voice as well as everything Mariel had noticed about Tina actually made that point perfectly clear. In fact, sitting there in her leather coat and casual self-assurance, Tina already gave off the vibe that she was in charge, something that the researcher had found quite appealing. She had never really thought about it before but she guessed that such things could also play out in the bedroom as well. Mariel bit her bottom lip, imagining Tina taking charge there as well. With a slight shiver which she covered by standing again, it was her turn to pace the living room.

"Ok...you do have a point there. I trust you on this. We're never going to get anywhere if we don't make it look real. So what do I have to do?"

Tina watched as Mariel paced, her shoes long since removed so that the young scientist padded across the hardwood in her socks. Mariel's body shifted as she turned, her lithe form muscled and surprisingly agile. The private detective concluded that Mariel must work out, her body as well-honed as her brain. With a smile, Tina nodded.

"Do you have a phone?"

****

Mariel had stretched out fully, lounging on her couch, her hands behind her head with her eyes closed. She had shown Tina into her bedroom where the other phone was located. Aside from her computer hook up, the scientist's apartment had only one other phone. Letting the investigator have her privacy, she relaxed, her mind vaguely tired but yet wanting to replay the entire evening.

Even though they had only met earlier that night, Mariel almost felt like she had known the tall, dark woman forever. She couldn't quite explain it, but there was a level of comfort and familiarity that she would have never expected. Could it be possible to feel that? Mariel had plenty of friends growing up, and even though she connected with them, there wasn't that same sense of...she didn't know what it was. Even as close as she had once been with her beloved sister, she hadn't felt the same kind of deep 'knowing' that she felt with Tina. It was crazy. Wasn't it?

Fuzzily, things shifted and Mariel felt herself drifting in warmth. In the silver moonlight of post-sundown, she wandered through tall rows, the dark stalks of corn high above her head. The air was humid, deep in the summer, and the crickets and cicadas were still chirping. Lightening bugs glowed on and off all around her. She was walking and walking, the coarse green leaves itching against her skin. There was something wrong. What was it? The row reached out forever in front of her and she stumbled, catching herself before she fell. Turning, she looked for Lisa.

Tina put the receiver back, her eyes still drifting over the cozy bedroom. She had been sitting on the edge of Mariel's bed while she made her plans. Idgie had nestled herself on the doctor's soft pillow, sleeping contentedly. The thick down comforter on the bed was soft and smelled freshly like flowers and citrus. She smoothed her hand over the blue flannel covering it and glanced around the room. Aside from the nightstand with a couple of books on it, there were few items in the room. A thick light blue rug covered the floor at the foot of the bed, an old wooden trunk resting at the end. There was also a dresser with pictures on it, a family of smiling faces. Standing, Tina moved over and took a look, smiling at a young Mariel, her arm around a girl of the same height with darker hair and two parents behind them. Next to that picture were a couple of older ones, grandparents maybe. Tina paused when her eyes fell on a picture of Mariel laughing and standing next to a slightly taller young man with his arm around her, his dark hair and fresh face looking back at her. Peter, she assumed.

She clicked off the light as she moved out of the bedroom and back into the quiet living room. With a quick glance, she saw Mariel stretched out on her couch. As she moved closer, the investigator saw that the young scientist appeared to be sleeping. Her face was gentle, the wisps of blond hair falling haphazardly across her brow. With her eyes closed, Tina thought Mariel looked younger still and innocent. The detective walked softly, coming to stand next to the couch, unwilling to wake the doctor up, content to study her peaceful face. Slowly, Mariel's brows came together as she twitched, her arms moving to reach around herself in sleepy comfort, soft murmurs coming from her lips.

"Li.."

Mariel pushed back the rows of stalks, searching for her sister. Wading further and further into the field, she began calling out Lisa's name and getting no answer. Frantically, she began to run, the corn scratching against her face and arms and legs. The sound of the crickets and cicadas growing louder as she ran, flashes of light from the fire flies flew past her eyes. And she ran. Forever it seemed.

Tina sat down gingerly on the edge of the couch next to the scientist's dreaming form and put a hand on Mariel's arm, lightly giving it a gentle rub. Lowering her voice so as not to scare the sleeping woman, she spoke.

"Mariel..."

The moonlight got brighter and Mariel felt herself falling, the scene changing in her mind to a misty place with no shape or form.

"Mariel, wake up..."

Tina's voiced soothed as she watched the researcher drift towards consciousness, her eyes fluttering in confusion as she turned her head to the side before focusing on the detective.

"Hmm? Was I sleeping?"

Tina smiled and nodded, her hand leaving the softness of Mariel's arm. With a gentle quiet rumbling voice, the detective shifted and shrugged her shoulder.

"Yeah, you were...look, it's late, I'm going to head out of here. I've got everything set up for tomorrow."

Mariel raised herself up on one elbow and reached out her hand, fingers finding purchase on soft dark leather. Somewhere inside her she felt a vague sense of disappointment at the thought of the private detective leaving. Golden eyebrows raised as the doctor tried to shake the fuzziness of sleep from her head, almost remembering a dream about her sister..maybe.

"Wait...what's the plan?"

Tina looked over at the obviously tired scientist and smiled. Idgie came into the room looking annoyed that her owner was not in bed with her providing a warm body for the yellow cat to curl up against. With a light jump to the couch arm behind Mariel's head she purred loudly, giving a look of displeasure at Tina who was responsible for keeping her soft warm human pillow from their bed. With a quiet voice, the investigator explained.

"We'll meet an old friend of mine at my place tomorrow. She's going to bring some things for you to wear, she's about your size."

Mariel let go of Tina's jacket and ran a hand through her blond hair as she nodded. Clearing her throat, she spoke.

"Ok...then what?"

Tina smiled and chuckled, the earnestly sleepy voice of the scientist sounding like something Tina had heard or felt before, long ago. And all the questions and clarifications, that too felt distantly familiar. With a quirk of her dark eyebrow, the detective answered.

"Then we get to do some of that exciting field work you wanted."

Mariel smiled and closed her eyes as she shook her head, remembering their dinner conversation, which at this point felt like a million years ago. She opened her eyes again when she felt the couch shift as Tina's tall body rose, picking up their tea mugs as she went before taking them into the kitchen. Mariel pushed herself up and stretched, making a contented little noise as Tina came back into the room. With a sleepy but happy expression, she followed the investigator to her apartment door.

"So...when will I see you tomorrow?"

Tina grabbed the stapled copies of the case information Mariel had prepared for her from the end of the couch before she stopped at the door, turning to the shorter blond and smiling. She spoke as her hand fished in her jacket pocket for her keys.

"How about we get lunch and go over the details?"

Mariel smiled, her head tilted up to regard the tall detective. With one hand she rubbed her t-shirted belly and nodded her head, her voice sounding happy about that idea.

"Lunch...that sounds good. I work out over at Patton Gym in the mornings, but I should be done by 11 or so. How does that sound?"

Tina reached her hand to unlock the door and smiled, her dark head nodding her agreement.

"I'll pick you up then."

Mariel nodded and put her hands in her pockets.

"Great."

Tina shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah."

Both of them stood there suddenly awkward, silence for a few moments before Mariel chuckled and spoke.

"So, how 'bout them Cubbies?"

Tina relaxed and laughed, reaching out to the shorter woman's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before letting her hand drop, her gaze drifting down briefly before returning to Mariel's face. With a sigh, her eyes softened as she spoke quietly.

"Listen, Mariel, I...about dinner. I shouldn't have said some of the things I did or treat you like a kid who didn't know what she was getting herself into. I..um.."

Mariel shook her head and interrupted gently, her hand reaching to rest on the detective's leathered arm.

"Tina, it's ok, you don't need to apologize. We both were trying to figure out how this would work and you were just making sure I was up to the task. I don't blame you for not wanting someone you couldn't trust to cover your back. I promise you, though, that I'm in this with you totally and completely. You have my word."

Tina nodded, her blue eyes connecting with the scientist's before she smiled, her reply coming in a gentle rumble.

"And you have my word that no matter what, I'll make sure we stay safe. No matter how rough it might get or where this will take us, you should know that I will find a way or die trying."

The scientist nodded solemnly as she took in Tina's words and put her faith and trust into this woman completely. And it felt absolutely right and she believed every word. The investigator gave another quick nod and opened the door. Mariel's voice was soft as she watched the tall woman move out into the dim lighting of the apartment building's hallway.

"See you tomorrow, Tina."

The detective turned before she headed down the stairs and smiled, her dark head nodding. As she descended, she pointed at the door and called up.

"Make sure you lock that door tight, Mariel. Safety always."

Tina grinned as she disappeared down and Mariel chuckled, closing the door and locking it as she was told. Leaning back against the cold hard surface, she brought her arms around herself and smiled. This quite possibly was the best day of her young life, all because a tall dark stranger had come into it with casual grace and charmed the hell out of her. With a sleepy sigh, Mariel decided that maybe she had found her tree in the forest, in the most unlikely of places, Chicago, and in the most unlikely of people, Tina Amphipoli.


	12. The Morning After

Lisa woke to muted sunlight streaming across her face. Gradually, she opened one of her eyes and tried to stretch, groggily attempting to make sense of where she was and what happened. With a wince, she felt her hands bound behind her back and rolled to the side, blinking at her surroundings. She was laying on a cold dirty cement floor in some place that smelled like oil and steel. With a push, she managed to get herself in a sitting position, her neck stiff and sore from the floor.

"What a bitch, huh?"

Lisa turned and noticed her roommate Valerie sitting against the wall in shadows. She too was bound and dirty. Clearing her dry throat and licking her lips, the dark-haired girl croaked out a few words.

"Wh..what happened?"

Valerie's face was dark so Lisa couldn't see it very clearly. They appeared to be in a large storeroom, the walls rising high above them. Dirty windows far up allowed the morning sun to bleakly shine in the room. It was empty save for a few cots and chairs and a big bucket in the corner. The heavy steel door against one wall was the only exit. Valerie's voice slightly echoed in the room.

"Teddy sold us both out to that fucking psycho, Cirra. They knocked me out right after we got inside the club. Don't you remember?"

Lisa's mind tried to replay the events of the following evening but couldn't put all the pieces together. The last thing she remembered was getting out of a van someplace and going into some building with music, a club she supposed. That was it, she couldn't really remember much more than that.

"Wait...what do you mean Teddy sold us out...where are we and what's going on?"

She heard Val chuckle as the girl struggled to her feet and began to pace around the storeroom, her anger seething.

"That fuck Teddy...he's so pussy-whipped. We're fucking in some goddamned place because of that blond bitch. She's gonna fuck us over."

The words coming from Valerie told Lisa that this was not a good situation, not good at all. She didn't remember any blond...

"Hold on..Cirra? I sorta remember that..is that who did this to us?

Valerie paused as she kicked at one of the seats, her booted foot sending the metal folding chair clattering to the ground. Her hands were bound behind her back and she struggled in vain to get out of them. She knew she was fucked. She gambled and lost. Hell, she was lucky to still be alive. As long as Lisa was still oblivious though, she might have some leverage left. All she knew is that she was not going to fucking get shipped who the fuck knew where for who the fuck knew what. Fuck!

"Yeah, she's the one. She's completely insane. Listen, if anyone comes in here, you let me do the talking, I'll get us out of here."

Lisa scooted herself over and leaned against the wall and rested her head back against the wall. She was parched and dying for cold water. Her head was throbbing something fierce and Valerie's voice echoing in this room was not helping. Looking down, she noticed she had lost a shoe. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, desperately wishing she could remember what happened last night. With a quiet voice, she spoke.

"We're in big trouble, aren't we?"

Valerie stopped pacing and looked over at the dark-haired girl, one tiny little tinge of regret before her instinct to save her own ass kicked in. Sitting down on one of the wooden benches, she shook her head.

"Yeah, but I'll take care of it. Trust me."

Lisa swallowed and nodded, willing her body to feel one iota better than it did now. 'Think good thoughts, it helps you forget the bad'. That's what her sister had always told her. Vaguely, Lisa remembered thinking about Mariel last night, picturing her or dreaming about her or something. She decided that she needed to think about that right now and wish more than ever that she hadn't been so stupid. Her last conversation with Mariel had been on the phone right before Lisa left home. Her sister had encouraged her to get her GED, to make something of herself. Lisa had argued, too selfish to admit she needed Mariel's support and too angry at her life to work at it. So many times she had wished she'd simply called home or called Mariel. It seemed that the more time went by, the more distance grew between them. She never got a chance to say goodbye. Taking a deep breath as a tear ran down her cheek, Lisa sniffled. 'Think good thoughts'. So the dark haired girl thought about how Mariel was now and what she might be doing.

Valerie swallowed and looked around the storeroom. With Lisa off in her own world, she suddenly became acutely aware of her body. A slight sheen of sweat broke out on her brow despite the chill in this building. She knew what the fuck she needed. Dammit, the last time was right before they left Teddy's places. This was not good at all. Fuck.

***

"You are magnificent."

Ari's rumbling voice spoke, the morning light shining through the penthouse windows. The room was bright and cheery, despite the dark occupants, and the view overlooking the lake on one side and the city on the other was breathtaking. They were at his place, the cozy top floor suite of the round thirty-two floor highrise building was all his. Crystal clear windows surrounded the entire place, light sheer curtains half-drawn. Ari smiled, looking up at the blond skillfully riding his muscled body.

"That's true, I'm such a good fuck, aren't I?"

Cirra's voice was playfully rough, her lithe body moving up and down sensuously. Her hands were resting on Ari's well-toned chest, fingers tangling slightly in the dark hair covering it. Blond hair was wild and her breasts moved in time to her hips, the creamy white mounds swaying perfectly. Ari's hands were planted firmly on her waist, pulling her down on him and groaning at her movements.

"That you are, Cirra. I knew the first time I saw you you'd be a wildcat in bed..."

Cirra threw her head back and laughed, her fingernails scraping against his chest, scratching him before she leaned back and her hands came to rest behind her on the top of his muscled thighs. Her hips never stopped their rhythm, her body taking in his length with slippery ease. Slowing down, she brought her brown eyes to lock into his and smiled a wicked smile.

"You like this, don't you, Ari?"

He chuckled, his chin raising a bit as his head went back into the silk pillows. Licking his lips, he gave a shrug of his head and replied in a deep voice.

"I like it as much as you do, Cirra."

With that, his biceps bulged as he pulled her body down on him harder, grinding his hips into her. He could feel her body clamp down on him and he groaned, her wet warmth squeezing against him. Cirra's eyes sparkled as she moved against him, her words spoken in a pleased voice.

"I'd call it a mutually satisfying relationship, wouldn't you?"

At that, Cirra leaned forward and put her hands on the bed at the side of the dark curls adorning Ari's head. She began to lift her body faster, pressing hard against him and pulling back as she looked down into his dark eyes. A slow smile eased across her lips as her breasts heaved in time to her hips. In the morning sun, their primal sounds filled the lavish penthouse.

Ari's jaw clenched as he felt her slide over him. With a growl, he muscled his strong body up and turned them over, pressing Cirra's back down into the spot against the sheets he had once occupied, never losing contact between them. He felt the blond's hands reach down and grab him, pulling his hips into her with intensity as her legs curled around his. He shook his head, his sweat dampened hair sticking against the side of his face. With a growl, he pressed hard into Cirra.

"Just remember our deal, Cirra. It's only a matter of time before she finds you."

Cirra's controlled pant turned into a breathless smile as her eyes narrowed. Her fingernails dug into his skin as she felt his thick length slide into her. She had to give Ari credit. He fucked as good as he looked. But Ari Warinopolis was her ticket to vengeance. With a push of her own hips, she spoke harshly.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. You'll get what you want and I'll get what I want."

Ari reached one hand and tangled it into Cirra's blond hair while the other arm held him above her. Roughly, he thrust into her, her slim body taking his with ease. He never trusted Cirra despite her being one of his most productive business associates. Oh, but she was good. And ruthless.

And uncontrollable.

"Don't try to fuck me on this, Cirra."

The blond laughed as she arched her body up against him, her firm nipples pressing into his dark hairy chest as her arms went around his neck. Letting her lips find his ear, Cirra spoke into it with a seductive tease.

"What? You don't like how I fuck, Ari? I'm insulted."

He closed his eyes as Cirra's legs bent up and wrapped around his muscled buttocks, pulling him into her while her body began tightening around his length, wetly squeezing and clutching. With a growl, he shoved her back down into the bed and let his weight fall on hers as his hips moved faster. Forcefully, he moved against her while he ground out his words.

"And I'm tired of talking."

Outside, clouds drifted across the October sky, the Chicago skyline shadowed in random patches of dark and light. The traffic on Lake Shore Drive below them began to pick up as the business commuters made their way to work. The lake was blue and frothy as the ever-present wind whipped across its surface. With a groan, Ari thrust one last time before he spilled into Cirra Callistone's arching body, her deep sigh the only indication of her pleasure.

***

The summer trip to camp, the one in Ohio where they roomed together in a cabin full of other giggling 10 year old girls. It was one Lisa's favorite times. For a week in July, she and Mariel left their sometimes lonely farm in Indiana and went to girls' camp at Lake Laurel. Tucked away in some woods, it was a chance for them to run and play with other girls their age, something they only got to do during the school year. It had been a blast. Canoeing, swimming, roasting marshmallows, singing. It was there that Lisa smiled with pride when Mariel discovered she had a knack for telling stories, ghost stories around the campfire or funny little tales of monsters and heroes. Every night in their cabin, the other girls would beg Mariel to tell a story and Lisa felt a sense of pride knowing it was her sister that everyone wanted to know. That made her someone they wanted to know as well, simply by relation.

Lisa was smiling before a harsh scrap of metal against cement startled her. Opening her eyes, she watched as two guys she didn't recognize came into the room, one holding a tray of food and drink, the other one carrying a blue tackle box. Valerie jumped up from her chair and got in the shorter one's face.

"Where the fuck is Teddy. Get him in here now!"

The muscled leather man simply shoved her back and locked the door behind him as he and his friend made their way into the storeroom. As the tall dark-haired man set the tray down, the shorter one pointed over at Lisa.

"You'll want to eat and drink at some point, I'm sure."

Lisa looked at him and stood, her back still against the wall. With an angry voice, she spoke.

"Who are you and why are you doing this? Let us go...we haven't done anything to you."

The two men exchanged amused looks before the taller one crossed his arms over his bulky chest and spoke, his voice caustic.

"Would you listen to that, Adam. She wants us to let her go. What'dya think? Should we?"

Valerie stepped back and stood next to Lisa, warily eyeing the men and the tackle box the short guy, Adam was still carrying. The two girls watched as he walked over and sat down on one of the benches and took off his leather jacket, revealing a tight muscle shirt under it. He laughed as he opened the box.

"Oh, I'm sure Cirra would agree. After all, she's pretty easy-going, right, Bud?"

Both men laughed as Lisa and Val looked at each other. Lisa's eyes got wide as the tall one named Bud came over to her and grabbed her roughly, bringing her over to the bench.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Her voice was desperate as her eyes fell on the contents of the tackle box. Reaching in, Adam took out a syringe, uncorking the needle before laying it on the bench. With a shrug of his shoulder, he nodded and spoke.

"Get her ready."

Lisa looked on in horror as the shorter man began to prepare, extracting a spoon and a small blowtorch. She felt the binds at her wrist loosen as Bud untied her and began to roughly pull off her jacket. She tried to struggle but his beefy arm wrapped around her neck as he pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, exposing her arm and holding it out tightly.

Valerie looked on, now completely understanding what was going on. Her body began to shake at the thought that she'd get a chance to feed her own habit. She licked her lips and moved forward slightly. She was starting to come down hard and it was making things unbearable. Val had mostly hidden her addiction from her roommate, holing up in her room or going over to someone's house. All she knew was that another hit was in sight and that would help her figure out how she was going to get her ass out of this fucking nightmare before Cirra came back. Lisa was on her own.

"Noo...please don't."

Lisa's voice begged as she realized what was going to happen. It did no good. Adam stood and tied the bind from her wrist around her upper arm. He smiled cruelly at her and he tapped his finger against the skin of her arm where it creased, searching for her vein.

"Trust me, sweetheart, where you're going, you'll be glad we started with this. You won't feel a thing and they'll keep you on it as long as you work out for them. Don't fight it."

Lisa struggled one more time, attempting to kick until the taller man holding her wrapped one of his legs around hers and kept her completely still. Never before had she wished for something as much as she wished for someone, Mariel, her mom and dad, anyone to rescue her. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes when she saw the needle approaching. The prick against her skin made her cry out before she felt a warmth flood into her arm, the binding released. Her body relaxed as Bud picked her up and took her over to one of the dirty cots, setting her down on the edge. All she could concentrate on was the pulsating rush moving through her body as she sat silently.

Valerie jealously watched as her roommate was given a smooth hit of heroin. Sweat was now pouring down the side of her face, her crew cut damp from it. Shaking, she went over to where the two men were putting away their tools and preparing to leave.

"Hey, wait...what about me? I need a quick one.."

Adam turned to her and smiled, snapping shut the tackle box. He cocked his head and grinned down at her before they moved towards the door.

"None for you. Cirra's orders. She said she wanted you high and dry for your trip."

Valerie's eyes looked back in horror. With her hands still bound behind her back, she ran over to the guys and pleaded up to them as they began to unlock the door.

"You can't do this! Doesn't she know I need it?"

Adam turned again, his eyes cruel as his smile faded. He and Bud were some of Cirra's most loyal, serving her for years. Part of her coldness had long ago seeped into them and now they no longer felt anything either. Looking at the girl who tried to double-cross their boss, he shoved her back and spoke harshly.

"Of course she knows you need it, you bitch. That's why she's not giving it to you. She wants you to enjoy your misery in all its glory."

Valerie looked on desperately, the thought of going sober at this point was terrifying. Her body was too far gone for that to be anything but one big fucking nightmare. Just before the door closed, Adam's head peeked back in and he smiled.

"Oh, and she wanted me to tell you that you're headed for Marakesh."

With that, the big steel door shut and locked. Valerie stumbled back against the cold steel wall. The Middle-East. She had heard horror stories about what happened to girls over there, the ones Cirra sent to Marakesh and Shiraz. If her drug withdrawal didn't kill her, where she was going would. Either way, it would be slow and painful if she didn't get out.

"Fuck me."


	13. Decisions, Decisions

Tina drove through the traffic with negligent ease, gliding the Buick skillfully past slower drivers, maneuvering the golden car through the morning sun. This October Friday was brisk, the chill from the previous day still hanging in the air. Commuters and others moved through the streets of Chicago on their way to destinations unknown. It was the alone time in her car that gave the private detective a chance to sort out her thoughts. And right now, her thoughts were focused on a certain blond scientist she had just met the day before.

There was something about Mariel Potidean that simply felt right. When she had finally gotten back to her bare, cold apartment after leaving the doctor's warm cozy home, she had fallen into a fitful sleep, snippets of their conversations mixed with dreams. It was like her mind was remembering feelings she didn't have, images she hadn't seen. And it all centered around Mariel. She had woken up early as usual, unable to shake the feeling that she needed to somehow be around the young researcher at all times. Not surprisingly, it wasn't an all together unpleasant feeling, just foreign.

As she drove further nouth from her Lincoln Park apartment, she smiled, remembering that Mariel also reminded her of her brother, Lucas. That same idealism, that same determination, even the look she got in her eye when she was excited about something. It had been years since she had seen that same fire. Lucas. Turning west on Fullerton, Tina passed a patrolling cop car as she made her way towards the Kennedy expressway and frowned, a mixture of anger and familiarity went through her. Her booted foot pressed the gas and sped down the on-ramp, blending into the cars on the Kennedy.

"Damn it."

The memories of her brother and their time together on the force came back to her. She didn't like to talk about it much, almost as if talking about it made it feel like she could have done something to change it. When she had heard the news that Lucas had been shot on a routine drug bust, she had nearly wrecked her own patrol car getting to the scene. When she arrived, there was a crowd of blues already there, closing off the scene.

**

_"Lucas!"_

_She ran past the yellow tape, ducking under it as the ambulance personnel were starting to load his body into the van. Some of her fellow officers tried to hold her back, but she simply muscled her way through and breathlessly came to him, grabbing the EMS guy and stopping him momentarily from putting her brother inside._

_"Lucas...Lucas? Can you hear me?"_

_She stroked his curly blond hair, the faint blood from his temple coloring her hand. Looking down his body, he saw his blue uniform soaked dark, near his heart. Pressing against the wound, she felt for his Kevlar jacket, her brows coming together when the required equipment wasn't on his body. One of the ambulance drivers tried to move her out of the way._

_"Please, we need to get him loaded up, he's almost gone."_

_Tina had turned to him with the glare of utter shock and anger on her face._

_"No! Get away!"_

_She turned back as Lucas' eyes were flickering open, his light blue coming to focus hazily on her own. She smiled down at him, her face softening. She whispered down at him in a soothing voice._

_"Hey, Little Bro...how ya doin'?"_

_He smiled back at her before wincing in pain and coughing. Tina had smoothed her hand through his blond curls and put her hand against his cheek, smiling at his reply._

_"I've had worse."_

_Shaking her head, she let her forehead come down to rest on his, her voice a hoarse whisper._

_"You're gonna be just fine."_

_Lucas winced again and looked at her, his eyes conveying what she knew to be true. He wasn't going to be fine. There was nothing anyone could do for him now. Except Tina. With weakening strength he raised his hand and put it on her uniformed shoulder, turning his head to find her ear._

_"Tina, do something for me.."_

_She whispered back to him, her voice choking up as she spoke._

_"Anything, Lucas, anything.."_

_The young man smiled and nodded before gripping her shoulder tighter, the pain and the blood loss starting to make him shake. Lucas looked past her shoulder and saw a cluster of Chicago police behind them, gathered watching the scene with interest. He was going to have to make this quick._

_"They're a part of it. Watch your back...in my locker..evidence."_

_Lucas coughed again and Tina pulled back, her face a mixture of anxious worry and confusion. Soothing the bloodied hair back from his temple, she watched as her brother's breathing became more labored. He struggled to keep his light blue eyes on hers as he lay there on a gurney in the middle of the street in South Chicago. Desperately, Tina spoke._

_"Who? Who's a part of it, Lucas? What evidence?"_

_He started to speak, his voice a soft whisper and she leaned down again, putting her ear next to his lips, his last breath coming out in a voice that sounded so much like when he was younger._

_"Adam 12."_

_Their word. Growing up, they'd watch the show and say to each other 'Let's go play Adam 12!' afterwards. Tina pulled back and watched as Lucas' eyes fluttered shut and his body stopped breathing. In horror, she touched her fingers to his pulse, looking for any sign and finding none. Tipping her head back, she cried out._

_"No!!!"_

**

Tina Amphipoli gripped the steering wheel tighter as she pressed down harder on the Buick's gas pedal. Speeding along the Kennedy, she flew past everyone, the left passing lane clearing out for her, almost as if other cars sensed the need to move. If she drove fast enough, she'd forget long enough. Soon, the Buick was just a golden blur on the expressway.

***

Mariel stretched, willing herself into one more round on the machines before she left. The sweaty musty Patton Gym was sparsely populated, most of NU's students preferring the new Crown Center. This place was only a few blocks jog from her apartment and to be honest, she sort of liked its old charm. Of course, she had to do some fancy fast-talking to get herself a pass to use it, but she prided herself on being able to talk her way into lots of things.

Like last night. Mariel smiled as she climbed on the stair-master and began her set. She had to convince a loner renegade private detective to work with her and had managed to have equal input into the plan. Even if she had to be a bottom. The blond scientist chuckled to herself at that. Stepping faster, she shook her slightly damp hair back from her face and gripped the hand holds of the machine tighter. After Tina had left, she had fallen into a deep sleep, her dreams populated with fragments of the investigator and other surreal images of horses and campfires. She woke earlier than usual feeling refreshed. Calling into the office, she left voice mail for Agent Ephran, informing her things were all well and good with the 'blue file', Eph's code name for Tina. She let the section chief know that she'd keep her up to date with the case as they were going into the field.

Now, if only she could learn more about the enigmatic detective. She was dying to know about her past, what made her tick, what she was like growing up. Everything. She could tell Tina was reticent by nature, not prone to divulging too much. However, the developing closeness and how comfortable their conversation had been last night gave Mariel hope. Maybe during lunch she could broach the subject. She smiled to herself, already feeling the tingle of getting to spend the day with her new acquaintance.

In fact, Mariel mused, she was feeling downright excited and invigorated, ready to get cracking. The plan they had come up with sounded interesting to say the least and she was looking forward to getting down to business. She had done a little web-surfing before she came to the gym and had collected a bit more information about the leather scene and some of the basic rules. Who knew the color of a handkerchief could mean so many things? She closed her eyes and concentrated on her work-out, anticipating the evening with more than just professional interest.

***

Tina wheeled her car into a space in the parking lot of Patton Gym. She was early, as usual, but the drive through Evanston had given her a chance to collect her thoughts and get herself under control. The unexpected flashback of memories about Lucas had caught her by surprise. Pushing those thoughts back down, she opened the door and stepped out on to the gravel dusted cement, her boots crunching against the ground. The slight breeze whipped her black hair back, setting the long dark length to swirl around her face. Her sunglasses reduced the glare of the sun peeking out behind the occasional clouds as she put her keys in her leather jacket and paced towards the building.

She glanced impassively at the counter boy, sitting in a glass booth just inside the entrance as she pulled the outer doors open and walked forward, reaching for the gym's inner door. His young voice spoke through the opening in the booth.

"Hey, you got ID?"

Tina stopped and let her head swivel around to meet him. He was pale and gangly, his dark hair thinning even now. He had a baseball cap on his head and it looked like he just started shaving recently, his smooth skin barely showing any signs of mature manly growth. He swallowed at the look on her face as she raised her sunglasses up and pinned him with a blue stare.

"No. Do you, junior?"

He stood up in the booth and looked at her, speaking loudly through the opening.

"Look, you can't use the gym if you don't have ID, lady."

Tina's hand slowly let go of the door handle as she continued to stare at him. Turning, she removed her glasses completely and strode over to the booth, her jaw clenched tight. Coming to face him a mere inch or two through the glass, she hissed.

"Did you just call me 'lady'?"

The boy, no more than 20 or so, gulped, his eyes darting, looking for someone, anyone. He watched as this tall dark imposing woman dressed in jeans and leather moved even closer to the booth. He backed up involuntarily when she growled out her next words.

"Because if you did, I'd have to show you exactly what this 'lady' would do to you if you called her that. You got it, son?"

He swallowed again and nodded. With a really scary smile, the tall woman spoke again.

"Good. Now I'm going into this gym and you're going to sit in your booth and we're going to go on with our morning. No trouble. And no ID. Understand?"

The way the woman asked the question didn't leave much room for him to disagree. Damn, he'd only started working there a few weeks ago to help pay tuition, what did he care if someone went in without a NU pass. And to hell if he was going to tangle with her over it. He gave her a little smile and nodded. She smiled back, one of those dangerous sexy smiles he'd seen on TV before. She was hot even if she was a bitch. He just shook his head as he watched her saunter into the gym. Damn.

The place was more or less deserted and Tina walked down a few hallways before she found the weight room. Looking through the doorway, she caught sight of familiar blond hair and walked quietly into the room, pausing against the wall, watching. A couple of guys working in there looked up at her when she entered, gave her an appreciative once-over and then went back to their curls. Letting her eyes flicker over to the compact form, Tina smiled.

Mariel's back was to her as she held two weights in each hand and was rhythmically lifting them. The scientist was wearing a tight white tank-top, her muscled shoulders and arms standing out in relief as she worked out. She had on a pair of dark shiny navy blue Adidis running pants, three white lines going up the side of each leg. Mariel's hair was loosely braided in the back with blond wisps falling to the side, some strands wetly stuck to the back of her neck and shoulders. Putting it mildly, Tina's eyes took in the sight with relish.

Slowly, she made her way through the weights and towards the researcher, her reflection in the mirror finally catching the blond's attention. Mariel turned, a huge surprised smile on her face as she let the weights rest down at her side.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet later?"

Tina smiled back, putting the sunglasses she held in her jacket pocket. Causally, she put her back to the glass mirrored wall and crossed her arms, her dark features focusing on the scientist.

"I made better time on the Kennedy than I expected."

Mariel set the weights down and smiled, reaching for a small white towel and wiping off the sweat on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she fairly glowed. Running a hand through her damp golden bangs, she chuckled as she came over to stand in front of the investigator.

"Well, I was just about done here anyway. I'm all sweaty, I need to get home and take a shower and change before we grab lunch. Is that alright?"

Tina quirked a corner of her mouth up and gave a slight nod, her eyes playfully catching the doctor's green. Somehow all the tension from her trip earlier this morning drained from her body and Tina suspected it was due to being in the presence of this radiant young woman. With a rumbling voice, she spoke.

"I suppose..."

She paused before reaching out a finger and letting it casually wipe across Mariel's muscled shoulder and continued.

"...wouldn't want you all sweaty now would we?"

Mariel's face blushed a bit redder as she laughed, her eyes looking up into the detective's face before she let them drop and come back up again.

"Right. So let me grab my stuff and we can go."

Tina just smiled and nodded, watching Mariel fish out a hooded dark grey sweatshirt from a backpack near her and put it on. White lettering spelled out 'Wisconsin' across the front. The researcher threw the towel into the bag and zipped it up, her face returning brightly to the investigator's.

"All set."

Tina smiled and reached over, taking the backpack from Mariel as she followed the blond out of the weight room. Once outside the gym, and after another glare from Tina at the counter boy, they stood in the cool sun. Mariel shielded her eyes from the brightness of being outside of the dark building and looked over at Tina. The detective had put her sunglasses back on and was standing tall in the parking lot. With a nod toward her car, she spoke.

"So, you want a ride?"

Mariel smiled, squinting in the sunlight. With a little chuckle, she reached over and dug through her backpack that Tina was holding and pulled out her keys. Holding them up, she spoke.

"Why don't you go on ahead and meet me at my place? My body gets mad at me if I don't stretch and run after working out. I'd hate to be all stiff and sore for our adventure tonight."

Tina raised an eyebrow behind her shades and smiled, shaking her head a bit. With a light shrug, she spoke good-naturedly as her hand took the doctor's key and she started towards her car.

"Suit yourself."

Mariel put her hand out and lightly grabbed hold of Tina's leathered arm, stopping the woman who half-turned to face her again. With a smile, the scientist looked up at the detective as her voice spoke sincerely.

"Thank you though."

Tina shrugged her shoulders and smiled, her voice a low rumble in the mid-morning air.

"Anytime, Mariel."

Mariel returned the words with a nod and a smile and started off, her light jog taking her through the parking lot on her way to the 5 block trip home. Tina watched the retreating form a while longer before heading to her car, shaking her head. She was completely and totally charmed. Damn.

***  
When Mariel made her way up the stairs and to her apartment door, she opened it to find a now familiar sight: A lounging private detective on her couch and Idgie purring contentedly, nestled against jeans and a t-shirt and a warm body. She laughed when she came in, pulling off the hot sweatshirt and throwing it on the chair as she went into the kitchen, her voice calling lightly from the refrigerator.

"Looks like Idgie forgave you for keeping me up so late."

Tina smirked down at the yellow cat, her hand running through Idgie's soft fur. She watched as the scientist lifted a bottle of orange juice and drank, taking deep gulps. Smiling at the sight, Tina let her eyes drink in the rippled muscles running across the doctor's abdomen, clearly displayed under the tight tank top. And of course, Mariel's breasts were a thing of beauty as well. Clearing her throat, Tina spoke.

"Yeah, we've come to an understanding with each other."

The scientist lowered the orange juice and quirked an eyebrow, coming forward to lean against the doorway of the kitchen to face the detective. With an amused voice, she smiled.

"Oh really? Hey, do you want anything to drink? I've got juice, water...beer?"

Tina chuckled and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks."

Mariel smiled, kicking off her tennis shoes and finishing off the rest of the orange juice as she headed towards her bedroom. Reaching up, she undid the loose braid of her hair and shook the blond length out. Pausing in the doorway that led to the back of the apartment, she turned and nodded her head towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to jump in the shower real quick. I'll be ready to go in 15. Wow, I'm getting hungry!"

Tina smiled and chuckled, her eyes looking down at the dozing Idgie and then back up to meet Mariel's before she spoke, her voice a mixture of amusement and something more.

"Yeah, me too."

Mariel detected the faintest hint of a flirt in those words and just smiled, heading into the bedroom to grab her robe. After throwing off her work-out clothes, she donned the light blue terrycloth robe. Poking her head around the door into the living room, she smiled over at Tina who looked up at her.

"I'll let you make the decision."

Tina quirked an eyebrow and cocked her head, a smile forming on her lips as her low voice inquired.

"About what?"

Mariel slipped past the doorway in her robe towards the bathroom before she paused again, her eyes finding Tina's across the room.

"About lunch...and stuff."

And then the blond was gone, the sound of running water filling the apartment. Tina ran her tongue over her lips and closed her eyes, shaking her head with a smile on her face. Gazing down at the sleeping cat in her lap, she chuckled and spoke quietly.

"Idgie, she's something else, isn't she?"

The cat just blinked open an eye and yawned before nestling herself closer to the investigator, enjoying the soft attention she was getting. As long as her mistress fed her and went to bed at a reasonable hour, Idgie was just fine with it all. And the new woman petting her worked too. She purred and drifted off into her cat dreams of catching mice and dust motes.


	14. Blue, Blue Mesa

During the entire trip from Evanston down to the near north side, Tina could not keep her mind off the fact that the woman sitting next to her smelled so damn good. Fresh from the shower, Mariel had done who knows what, put something in her hair, used some sort of soap, some lotion, the investigator could only imagine. All she knew was that it was intoxicating and it was damn distracting. It wasn't like Tina had never been around women. While she herself wasn't particularly one to worry about the feminine concerns of makeup and such, she couldn't say she didn't appreciate them. And Mariel was decidedly more fond of things that brought out her beauty. A little lipstick, something to bring out the golden green in her eyes, something sweetly citrus smelling. The detective shifted in her seat and kept her eyes on the road, though her other senses were profoundly occupied.

The scientist had carried on most of the conversation, commenting about the city, telling a few stories about her fellow Bureau co-workers, describing a trip she had made to Mesa Verde to rock climb. Tina had supplied the appropriate responses, a few 'uh-huhs', a head nod here and there but otherwise she was quiet, content to let Mariel talk. In fact, it was soothing really, driving along through the hustle and bustle of the city, to listen to Mariel's voice, just the two of them in their own little Buick world. With a sideways glance, the detective smiled when she saw the blond demonstrating with hand gestures.

"And because I'm shorter than most people, I've got to find creative ways to climb, so I'll stretch here or there looking for a hand hold and the next person would be climbing right past me."

Tina chuckled as she wheeled the car down South Halsted. Looking over, she took in the casually dressed scientist with a glance. Wearing a pair of black jeans, Mariel had on a soft grey shirt with a long-sleeved light blue shirt over it. Her black suede barn jacket completed the outfit. With another appreciative glance, the investigator spoke.

"Yeah, but you're muscular and compact. That means you've got quite a bit of strength and leverage in your legs and your upper body can help pull your weight up. You can use that to your advantage."

Mariel nodded and smiled, raising a jacketed arm and pretending to flex her biceps.

"Yep, they never know what hits 'em. I take Seido karate and Sensi Po-Nin works me hard. She makes sure I'm prepared in the field. This knee of mine is killer."

The scientist chuckled as Tina's eyes scanned for a place to park as she slowly drove down the street, turning along one of the side streets off Halsted. Glancing over at Mariel, she gestured with her hand as she spoke, her wrist resting on top of the steering wheel as the car rumbled down the street.

"Don't you carry a gun? I thought all Bureau were issued a piece."

The scientist turned and gazed out the window, taking in the various business along the street before she glanced over and spoke.

"I have one, but I don't carry it. Since I'm part of the behavioral science unit and mainly work in-office, they don't force us to carry it at all times. Eph was pretty upset when I didn't take a weapon for this assignment. To be honest, guns tend to bother me."

Tina looked over as she found a place opening up, a pick-up truck vacating a prime parking spot. With a serious voice, she pulled up her sunglasses and caught the researcher's eye while they waited for the truck to leave.

"You know I carry one, don't you?"

Mariel nodded, her hand reaching out to smooth across the dashboard as her eyes studied the surface before returning to the detective's face.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. You know, Tina, I realize that our profession is dangerous and I do understand the need to use a gun in certain situations."

She paused, watching as the investigator started to parallel park the car, her shades raised up and resting on top of her head as she turned around and put her arm across the seat behind Mariel. When they were securely in the spot and Tina had put the Buick in park, she waited until the detective's eyes met hers before she continued.

"It's just that...well, I think people are so quick to use guns when there are other ways. I guess I've just decided to look for other solutions but I always know that there's a chance that a gun is the only option. We all have to make choices we can live with."

Tina's hand found the keys and shut the car off, half-turning in her seat to face the young scientist.

"Mariel, there was once a time when I used a gun too easily, before I joined the police force...I.."

The detective shifted her eyes to the keys in her hand before she looked up again, finding quiet patience in a set of green eyes. With a slight smile, she continued.

"Let's just say Detroit was a rough place for a kid to grow up. I made quite a few mistakes, hung around with the wrong crowd, hurt people. I was young and stupid, making the worst choices for all the wrong reasons. I thought I was invincible...and with a gun, I was."

Tina paused, her eyes falling back down to her jean covered knee, her hand touching against the worn faded surface before raising to run her fingers through her bangs.

"Mariel, I'm not proud of what I did back then. I...had a brother, Lucas, who used to always try to get me away from the guys I was hanging out with. Said they were no good. He always believed in me, through all the tough times. He used to say that it's easier to believe in yourself when someone else believes in you first. He helped me make a change, helped me find my way."

Mariel was quiet, taking in the almost bittersweet tone of voice the detective used. The blue file she had received from Agent Eph had mentioned her brother's death as well as a troubled childhood in Detroit and the juvenile record that went with it. The scientist was glad, however, that Tina had found a better way in her own life. Mariel always did have a natural compassion for people who found the strength to turn their lives around after hardship or poor judgment. With a genuine voice, she spoke.

"Lucas sounds very special. I'm glad you had him."

Tina smiled, her blue eyes lighting up just a bit as she murmured.

"Me too."

They looked at each other for a bit longer before Tina's blue eyes glanced back through the car window and nodded towards the restaurant. With a smile, she gestured with her thumb.

"Now, you said something about being near-starvation?"

Mariel smiled warmly before she narrowed her eyes and smirked, shaking her head as she playfully reached over and pushed against the detective's shoulder.

"Tina, I said nothing about starvation. Famished and ravenous, yes, near-death, no."

Tina just smirked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Right...let's go."

***

They walked into Blue Mesa, its Southwestern motif clearly evident in the decorations. Oranges and browns and yellows were lightly painted across the walls. During the lunch hour, there was a healthy amount of people in the restaurant, each of them dining on the hot Tex-Mex food this place was known for. Sizzling trays of fajitas passed by them, the smell wafting in the scientist's direction and making her mouth water. Standing just inside the door waiting to be seated, Tina glanced down and smiled, taking in Mariel's eagerness.

"Smoking or non-smoking?"

The tired looking hostess called to them as she came walking up, grabbing two menus from the stand next to the cash register. Tina looked at her and spoke in her no-nonsense voice.

"Non. And a booth...near the back. Away from the restrooms."

The hostess looked up at the tall detective who stood there all intimidating with no expression on her face. Why were the big ones always so demanding? Sighing, she calculated the time she had left to work today and multiplied that number by how many potentially difficult customers she would have. Too long. Her eyes then fell on the blond shorter woman who smiled at her in a friendly manner. Well, that one was better. The hostess spoke to her instead, turning and leading them back through the restaurant.

"Right this way, ma'am."

Mariel raised her eyebrows up at Tina and smiled, shrugging her shoulders as she took the lead and followed the hostess back, the detective sauntering after her with a bemused grin on her face. Mariel could even charm a waitress without saying anything. Was there no end to what this young woman could do?

After showing them to their booth, the hostess deposited their waters and left, informing Mariel that her waitress would be there shortly. Before climbing into the booth against the back wall of the restaurant, the scientist started to take of her jacket, her arms struggling to free themselves. With casual ease, Tina stepped behind Mariel and helped slip the jacket from her shoulders, hanging it neatly up on the peg next to the booth.

"Thanks.."

Mariel's voice was light as she scooted into the booth, watching the investigator gracefully glide into her side. It appeared that Tina preferred to keep her leather jacket on at all times, something the scientist decided was clearly a good look on the attractive woman. It just seemed right. Happily, she smiled across the table, folding her hands in front of her on the smooth wooden surface and sighed.

"What?"

Tina's voice rumbled, the researcher's smile causing one of her own to form in response. In fact, if Tina thought about it, she seemed to find herself smiling all the damn time now, like she couldn't help it. It had been a long time since she had reason to be happy actually. Despite the grim nature of the case they were working on, she felt an almost giddy sense of excitement she rarely let herself indulge in. Looking over at the young doctor's face, she felt like the tight control she held on her emotions was in for a serious challenge.

"I'm just excited about tonight. So, who's this friend of yours we're meeting?"

The investigator reached over and took a sip of water, letting her eyes find Mariel's before she swallowed and nodded. With a shrug of her shoulder, she spoke.

"Layla, an old girlfriend of mine."

Mariel tried to keep her expression unchanged, taking in this bit of information with casual nonchalance. Looking down, she moved the napkin and silverware to the side and glanced back up. Affecting a neutral voice, she spoke.

"Oh, uh huh. So you've known her for a long time then?"

The scientist couldn't help but notice the tiny little bit of something twinge inside of her at the thought of Tina having girlfriends. Of course, she would. She was a beautiful woman, sure of herself. Who wouldn't be attracted to her? Heck, she probably had men and women alike falling all over themselves. So yeah, she probably had lots of girlfriends. Many. Tons.

Tina watched the doctor's face, detecting the slightest change from her excited state. Surely, she wasn't bothered by the mention of an old girlfriend who had become a trusted friend now for years. The waitress chose that moment to make an appearance.

"You ready to order or do you need more time?"

Both women glanced up at her and Tina nodded, gesturing slightly with her hand.

"Give us a few."

The waitress nodded and put her pen back in her pocket and drifted off to deal with the rest of her station. Tina turned her eyes back to Mariel, the researcher having found a rather interesting salt shaker in the shape of a sombrero to look at on the table, her hand idly playing with it.

"Mariel, Layla and I have known each other for years. I was with her briefly back in Detroit before she moved here too. She's one of the few friends I have here really."

Mariel looked up and let her gaze take in Tina's expression. There didn't seem to be anything hidden behind the words. Trying to sound casual, she cleared her throat before lifting her eyes to Tina.

"So, you've been with a fair amount of women..."

Mariel let the sentence die, her gaze now directed down at carefully putting her spoon back down on the napkin. Tina shook her head, smiling gently as Mariel looked back up at her across the table.  
"Well, I won't deny that but...there were only two that I really.."

It was the detective's turn to let her eyes drop, her keys laying on the table the target of her attention. Talking about her feelings, especially these kind of feelings was difficult. Frankly, she had done more talking in the past 18 hours than she had done in the last two weeks. Of course, with her line of work, she never found herself around many people worth talking to for very long. Somehow though, Mariel made her feel comfortable. The young scientist was easy to talk to, her patient demeanor and genuine personality made Tina feel at ease. Looking into green eyes, she smiled slightly and took a breath.

"There have only been two women in my life that have meant something very special to me. Layla and I were close, but we weren't together long enough for a real relationship. Now, we're just friends."

Here, the investigator paused as she remembered her other love, a woman as gentle as she was tough. Mala. Even her name had a soothing sound to it. She had had a tempering effect on Tina after her wild days in Detroit. In many ways, Mala had saved her from herself, taught her how to control some of the anger she had. Taught her how to love.

"Then there was Mala...I loved her, very much. She was the first person I felt a real connection with, something deeper than surface feelings, you know? That was a long time ago though. Everyone else has either been a diversion or a mutual...arrangement."

Mariel looked over at the detective, finding stark honesty there she had come to associate with Tina, that is, when the detective wasn't hiding behind her reticent mask. Despite feeling a tad bit jealous of these two women who had meant something important to the investigator at one time, she also was heartened to know that someone had once made Tina happy. Letting her voice soften, she spoke.

"So, are you still friends with Mala?"

Tina let her mind drift back to the quiet woman she had shared her life with when she came to Chicago. Her exotic features still sometimes haunted the detective's dreams but enough time had gone by that she had moved on. That felt so long ago and Tina had not let anyone close since. It was simply too painful. Glancing over at Mariel, the investigator swallowed before she spoke, her voice steeled against the pain.

"She died five years ago."

Mariel's face was suddenly compassionate, her hand automatically reaching out to cover the detective's on the table briefly, her quiet voice full of caring.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tina. I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

Tina's eyes caught the scientist's own and she smiled slightly, shaking her head just a bit at Mariel.

"No, it's alright. I'll always miss her but I've let her go."  
The detective paused as she heard Mala's voice, gently comforting Tina after Lucas died, even though her own death was imminent, neither knowing it at the time however. With a smile to Mariel, she spoke quietly across the table, relaying Mala's words to the researcher.  
"She taught me that no matter how much I might want to will it otherwise, life goes on in an endless cycle of death and rebirth. One no worse than the other. She said the real challenge was to embrace both and find the peace that endures in all things."

The young doctor smiled and nodded, slowly bringing her hand back across the table as she murmured.

"That's good...she sounds like a poet."

Tina smiled fondly and chuckled, her voice lighter as the previous weight of the conversation lifted.

"I called her a philosopher, but yeah, she certainly had a way with words."

They both chuckled as the waitress came up, setting down a bowl of chips and salsa before she got out her pen, ready to write.

"You two ready?"

Tina raised an eyebrow over at Mariel in question, smiling when the blond nodded vigorously and spoke to the waitress as she reached for a chip and dipped it in the hot chunky sauce.

"Am I ever! Could I get the chicken enchiladas and an iced tea, no sugar?"

The investigator raised both eyebrows. They hadn't even looked at their menus yet. With an amused voice, she smiled over at Mariel.

"You already know what they have?"

The scientists popped the chip in her mouth, chewing happily as she nodded, swallowing before she spoke.

"Oh yeah...chicken enchiladas are my favorite...standard fare in places like this. I'd be shocked if they didn't have them."

With a sudden look of concern, she glanced nervously at the waitress, her voice worried.

"You do have chicken enchiladas, don't you?"

The waitress nodded her head and smiled at the relief washing over the blond's face. Turning to Tina, she looked into blue eyes, ready to take her order.

"Make that two. And a water."

Tina's voice rumbled as the waitress nodded and turned, taking the menus with her. With a smile, the investigator watched as Mariel took a drink of water. Talking wasn't that bad. In fact, she even had to admit she felt better after letting the scientist in just a bit. As strong as she liked to think she was, it took more effort keeping the walls up than it did letting them down. And to be honest, she was beginning to trust Mariel, the ease with which the young woman naturally drew the detective out felt safe. And if Tina wanted to be really honest with herself, she was tired of traveling the road she was on alone, keeping others at bay. Maybe she had finally found the other half of what was missing in her life. Maybe. She smiled as she watched Mariel reach to dip another chip in the salsa and hold it up, her eyebrows raising as she looked over at the detective and spoke with a playful voice.

"Hey, how did you know I loved Tex-Mex?"

Tina just smirked as she leaned back against the booth, her arm casually draping across the back of the low bench. With a slight cock of her head to the side, she let her blue eyes sparkle as spoke.

"Just a hunch."

Mariel chewed and swallowed before taking another drink of water, letting a smile curve across her lips before she brushed her hair back behind one ear. Her eyes dipped down to glance at the salsa before raising again and meeting the investigator's, her voice happily skeptical.

"A hunch, huh? Do you even like this kind of food?"

Tina reached out and took a chip, scooping up a bit of salsa before taking a careful bite of it. Mariel watched as the detective chewed with evident pleasure, feeling like she knew a whole lot more about the woman across the booth from her than when she woke up this morning. Putting all the pieces together was starting to add up to one very complex, interesting, fascinating, intriguing, and immensely attractive person. She could get very used to spending time with a certain blue-eyed private investigator. Very used to it. With a slight head nod and smile, Tina swallowed and spoke in a low rich voice.

"Oh, I love Tex-Mex too. Trust me."


	15. An Apple a Day

The salsa was superb. The enchiladas were tasty. It was all good. After a nice, long lunch, Mariel had a self-satisfied smile on her face as she followed Tina's taller form out of the restaurant and back into the Chicago sun. The wind had died down just a bit and the sun was still shining bright making it feel warmer than it had in days. Pulling out a pair of her own sunglasses and preparing to put them on, the scientist ran straight into Tina's solid back.

"Yow!"

Mariel pulled her face back from the leather she had so suddenly become acquainted with and leaned around the detective, just about to make a playfully indignant query as to what the darn holdup was. Looking at the expression on Tina's face stopped that thought cold. Shifting her gaze, Mariel followed where the investigator's eyes had turned to ice blue. Uh oh.

Sitting on the hood of the Tina's golden Buick were two tough teens and another one standing next to it, all of them wearing some professional sports team apparel and baggy pants. They were laughing and joking around, kicking their tennis-shoed heels against the paint. The one standing was looking in the car window, reporting back to the others on the contents that lay inside. He had longer hair, his face baring just a hint of moustache above his lip. Smiling cockily to his friends, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a shortened baseball bat, waving it around and telling them to clear out.

Mariel watched as the teen swung the bat back and then suddenly, the bat stopped its motion, as if by magic. Mariel hadn't even seen Tina move, she was just...gone. And now standing behind the boy wielding the bat, Tina's strong hand reached out to grab the wood just as he drew it back in a grip so firm, Mariel could see the muscles and tendons standing out in the detective's hand from where she stood. Promptly, the detective jerked the bat and brought the young man full around, his surprised eyes looking up to meet her.

"You don't want to be doing that, kid."

Her voice was menacingly low and she had a look on her face that would have made a grown man think twice about the safety of his most important body parts. The teen roughly pulled his hand back, freeing the baseball bat while his other friends jumped off the car and stood next to him.

"Hey, who the fuck are you, lady?"

The taller teen's angrily surprised words sounded harsh. Mariel walked closer, keeping one eye on them all and one on the detective. She could feel the edgy tension coiled in Tina's body, as if it radiated off of her in visible waves of electricity. The power she could feel coming from the detective was amazing really. With a smile that sent a shiver down even the scientist's back, Tina cocked her head to the side and studied the youths.

"Well, boys, I think we have two problems here."

Tina's voice spoke calmly, as if she were making an observation about the weather. With a raise of her finger, she continued.

"One, you called me 'lady'. I hate that."

Mariel watched as the teens exchanged puzzled looks before turning back to see the detective step a bit closer. Holding up two fingers, her expression changed in an instant, her eyes hardening into two blue pieces of steel, the smile fading to a feral sneer. Tina's voice sounded like the noise a wolf would make right at the beginning of a growl.

"And two, no one....no one touches my Buick."

In that instant, the three boys looked at each other before making a very stupid decision. The taller one spoke excitedly.

"Get her!"

And with that, they all rushed at Tina, three forms of varying degrees of maturity and weight all bent on jumping the investigator. Mariel watched as Tina caught the baseball bat in her hand just as it came at her, snatching the piece of wood from the teen with ease as she backhanded another beefy young man. With ease, she ducked a punch from the tall one before her leg shot out and tripped up the beefy kid she had backhanded, sending him sprawling on the ground. The taller teen reached in his jacket and pulled out a switchblade and stood with it, prepared to slash and run.

The scientist saw the third guy moving around behind Tina, her eyes focused on the glinting blade. He was preparing to kick out the back of her legs. Silently, Mariel came closer and used her finger to tap the teen on his shoulder. He spun around surprised as she smiled sweetly at him, her voice innocent.

"Hi. I'm new in town. Pleased to meet YOU!"

And with the last word, Mariel reached her hands around the teen's neck and promptly brought her right knee directly up into his gut, knocking the air out of him so fast he barely had a chance to make a peep. Tina had turned to watch, hearing the commotion and smiling a little smile as she saw the researcher shrug her shoulders. Suddenly, Mariel's eyes went wide and she pointed.

"Tina, look out!"

The knife-wielding teen surged forward getting in a small jab that sliced through the arm of Tina's leather jacket before the detective's eyes narrowed in rage. With a growl, she swung her cowboy booted foot up and around, knocking the knife from the kid's hand before reaching over and grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket and pulling him forward. The other two teens scurried away from the car and stood off to the side, warily watching both Mariel and Tina now. The detective lifted the guy up with one arm until his feet were dangling off the ground. With a hiss, she snarled at him.

"Tell me why I shouldn't wipe the sidewalk with your face, punk?"

The teen's eyes went wide with fear as he felt the strength in her arm holding him up effortlessly. The look on her face was positively scary. His eyes caught the slowly approaching scientist, coming to stand at Tina's side. Mariel reached out and put her hand against the detective's back, feeling Tina's anger in tight control but nevertheless balancing precariously.

Tina took in a breath and glanced down at Mariel's face, finding quiet understanding there as well as gentle entreaty. Feeling the soft pressure of the scientist's hand on her back, she nodded almost imperceptibly at the silent request. She turned her gaze and narrowed her eyes at the youth, her voice a no-nonsense growl.

"Take my advice before you get yourself killed. If I ever see you causing trouble again in this town, I'm gonna make sure you're singing in the girls' choir, catch my drift?"

The kid nodded, swallowing at the implication that finally sunk into his thick skull. His eyes caught Mariel's briefly as she moved closer to Tina's side, her head shaking and her voice serious.

"That was a stupid thing to do, you know. Learn from it."

He nodded again, his eyes darting back and forth between the short and tall woman, wondering how he was going to explain that he got his ass kicked by two girls. They had paid him a hundred bucks to do some damage and the three of them hadn't managed to do more than make a small tear in leather and the Buick was spotless. Damn.

Mariel looked back at him and smiled. She could see that Tina had no problem keeping his weight up in the air, but she had seen the knife cut and nearly lost her own breath. The scientist could also see by the look in Tina's eyes that she was just a half an inch away from doing some serious damage. With her hands on her hips, Mariel nodded.

"Now say you're sorry."

The kid swallowed as he narrowed his eyes down at the blond. Glancing back into blue eyes that were as cold as anything he had ever seen, he reconsidered the smart-assed comment and nodded at Tina.

"Sorry.."

The detective curled her lip and shook her head before she dropped him to the ground, watching him land clumsily before he scrambled to grab his stuff before he left. A cowboy boot crunched down on the knife as he reached for it while another stepped on the end of the bat, flipping it up in the air right into Tina's waiting hand. He then decided that the best course of action was to get the fuck out of there with his friends. Taking off, he motioned to his friends and they ran down the street, drifting off between parked cars and through alley ways.

Tina watched them go with a head shake before she felt a hand pressed against the leather of her arm. Turning she glanced down to see Mariel looking back up at her with concern.

"Tina, are you alright?"

She smiled down at the scientist and nodded, the tension from the fight easing from her body at Mariel's soft words. With a casual shrug, she spoke as she went to unlock the Buick.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Turning, she glanced at the researcher and let her eyes take in Mariel's form with scrutiny before falling on green as she continued.

"What about you? That was one hell of a knee you gave him."

Mariel smiled brightly as she moved closer, her eyes taking in the detective's expression of concern mixed with admiration. As Tina opened the car door, she came in close and murmured before sliding into the leather seat.

"Thanks...you weren't so bad yourself."

Tina just smirked and gave a slight shrug as she shut the door. Coming around to climb into her side, she put her sunglasses on and started the Buick with a rumble, the smirk still firmly in place as she pressed down on the gas.

***

Driving north, the golden car moved down Halsted towards Tina's Lincoln Park apartment. The neighborhood was full of brownstone apartments and smaller businesses. As they turned east on Webster, the scientist shifted in her seat and faced the detective, her hand moving against the soft leather seat.

"So, that was pretty random, huh?"

Tina kept her eyes forward as she slowed the car, finding a parking spot in front of her building. She had her doubts about that since nothing ever happened to her randomly. There were lots of people in Chicago who weren't fans of the private investigator. There was nothing of worth inside the older model Buick and most kids left it alone in favor of higher priced cars. It looked like the three boys who they had caught were there to make a statement. From who, Tina didn't know. It was possible, though, that it was indeed random. Regardless, it meant that she would have to be more vigilant now that the scientist was with her. Tina let her gaze drift over to Mariel and spoke.

"Yeah, but let's keep our eyes open."

The researcher took in the words said and the way they were said, realizing that Tina thought it was possible that their little encounter had not been random street punks. She made a mental note to be prepared, the scope of danger this case might hold finally sinking in. However, watching as the tall detective casually exited the car before turning to do the same, Mariel felt a sense of safety she could only attribute to Tina's quiet strength. Nodding a bit, she got out of the car and found herself standing in front of where she assumed Tina lived. A smile made its way to her face as the detective came around the car and raised an eyebrow at her, motioning with her head to follow. With that, she took off after the detective's long strides as they made their way up into the four-story brownstone.

"So, this is where you live, huh?"

Mariel looked around the starkly furnished apartment that Tina had just led her into, taking it in with curious green eyes. There were only two rooms in this fourth floor corner apartment, the kitchen and the living room which served as a bedroom. It was spacious enough though with hardwood floors as well. Along two walls facing north and west, windows let in the bright sun, the blinds open. In one corner, a futon lay on the floor, the dark green flannel sheets of the detective's bed crisply made. Next to that, a low chest of drawers sat, its dark wood richly brown. In another corner, weights and exercise equipment were set up. A simple table and a chair were the only other furniture in the room. A door along one wall seemed to lead to the bathroom and another door near the futon was probably a closet. There was nothing hanging on the walls, just plain white expanses of plaster. It seemed nice enough albeit a bit spartan and lonely. Turning, Mariel watched as Tina shut the door with her shoulder, noticing the subsequent flinch in the detective's eyes.

"Hey! Come here...you were hurt, weren't you?"

The scientist took a step forward and reached out, grabbing the investigator's hand and pulling her over to the table and chair. With a determined look on her face, Mariel scrutinized Tina's face as she sat the taller woman down, narrowing her eyes when she heard the investigator's voice sounding casual.

"It's not bad. Just a scratch."

Mariel's eyes looked down at the detective's leathered left arm and saw the knife slice where the teen had got her. Her eyes went wide when she saw the slightest darkening of the leather starting to stain around the cut. Her voice was worried, anxious, and slightly angry all at once.

"Dammit, Tina, you're bleeding! Take that jacket off right now."

The detective looked up at the scientist who stood in front of her and smiled, her voice slightly amused.

"Take it easy, Mariel. It's nothing, I hardly feel it."

Mariel narrowed her eyes further and let her hands go to the collar of Tina's jacket. With careful movements, the scientist slipped her hands under the jacket along the investigator's shoulders and started to ease it off. When it became clear to Tina that the young researcher was determined and not in the mood to argue, she helped shrug off the jacket, letting it fall behind her on the chair.

Mariel took a breath at the sight, a red gash along Tina's upper arm stained the white, short-sleeved t-shirt she was wearing. Carefully, the scientist's fingers lifted the sleeve, glancing at Tina's eyes watching her before she leaned in and examined the wound. It was really only a surface slice, not very deep so no stitches required but it was still bleeding and needed to be cleaned. Tina's low voice next to her ear tickled.

"See? It's not that bad."

Sighing, Mariel turned her head and shook it, the momentary worry starting to fade as her eyes met playful blue.

"I've got a rule for you if you want to work with me out there in the field."

Mariel spoke as she moved into the kitchen, locating a couple of napkins and wetting them before coming back to stand in front of the investigator. Tina sat quietly with a smile on her face and her hands clasped together in front of her, forearms resting on her knees. With a raise of her dark eyebrow, she spoke.

"Yes?"

Mariel bent her head and rolled up the sleeve of Tina's shirt before she carefully wiped against the detective's arm, cleaning off the blood with gentle touches. Turning her head, she raised her own golden eyebrow and spoke quietly, her breath softly brushing against the investigator's arm.

"You tell me when you're hurt or else."

Tina chuckled, her eyes catching Mariel's before the scientist went back to her gentle work. Mariel's hands were warm as one lightly circled her arm, holding it gently while the other cleaned the blood from around the wound. With a low voice, she spoke.

"Or else what?"

Mariel straightened up and looked down at her with a head tilt and a smirk on her face, one hand coming to rest on the detective's muscled shoulder.

"Or else I'll hurt you myself, lady. Understand? No more of this tough as nails act of yours."

Tina laughed, both at the name she despised but somehow found endearing coming from Mariel and at the impossibility of the threat. Raising her hands in surrender, she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."

Mariel smiled and nodded, returning to the kitchen to throw away the napkins, her voice lightly calling back to Tina.

"Good. Now where's your first-aid kit?"

Tina sat back in the chair and let her legs stretch out, her booted feet crossing at the ankles as she eyed her arm. Looking up, she caught the gaze of the scientist who was taking off her jacket and waiting with an expectant look on her face. Might as well let her have her way, Tina mused. Pointing to one of the doors, she spoke.

"In the bathroom, under the sink."

Mariel threw her jacket on the Solo-flex machine as she went by, rummaging in the bathroom before emerging with a small blue and white box. Tina watched as the researcher walked into the room, the determined stride and rather distracting sway of her hips caused her to drop her eyes to her boots momentarily before smiling up at Mariel's voice.

"Ok...let's see what we have in here."

Mariel walked forward, letting herself stand straddling the detective's outstretched legs as she set the box on the table, reaching over to pull out some anti-bacterial cream, a bandage, and gauze. With the material in hand, she looked down at the investigator and quirked an eyebrow, smiling as she stepped back over Tina's legs and came to stand to the side of the seated detective. Tina just looked at her with a return smile and gave a cock of her head, saying nothing.

With nimble fingers, Mariel softly applied the cream along the thin two inch cut, careful not to press too hard. Tina shifted just a bit to watch, her arm moving out. Mariel lifted her eyes to meet the detective's and spoke with a hint of serious teasing in her voice.

"I'm a doctor, let me work here. Now hold still."

Tina raised an eyebrow and chuckled, watching as Mariel put the bandage on her arm and used the gauze to bind it. With an amused voice, she pulled her head back to regard the intently working blond.

"Mariel, you're a PhD, not an MD."

Mariel let her eyes fall on blue and she shrugged, a smile gracing her lips, green eyes sparkling.

"Same diff. Ok, I think you're set here."

Mariel let her hand move down the detective's arm before she patted her forearm. She let her eyes drift over Tina's relaxed form, the white v-neck t-shirt she wore outlined the sloping curves and muscles under it. Her arms were pleasantly sculpted but yet had a feminine smoothness to them, the light hairs barely visible. Her long black hair fell haphazardly on her shoulders, contrasting nicely against the white of the shirt. In faded Levi's, it was quite possible that Tina Amphipoli was the most gorgeous creature Mariel ever wanted to see out of those Levi's. Taking a slight breath, the young doctor stepped back and let her eyes find blue intently looking back at her. Tina's voice was low as a smile found its way across her lips.

"Thanks, Mariel."

The scientist just nodded and swallowed, a smile softly coming to her lips as well. With a shrug, she spoke.

"Anytime..."

Tina gave her a nod before rising, her lean muscular body stretching as she flexed her arm, testing the bandage. With a satisfied nod of approval, she reached down and untucked her t-shirt, pulling it out of her jeans as a hint of muscled abdomen peeked out just above the waistline of her Levi's. With her hands casually holding the cotton fabric ready to take it off, Tina glanced over at Mariel, blue eyes sparkling and voice slightly teasing.

"Ready to get dressed for tonight?"


	16. Blue Sky Night

It was Mariel's turn to sit down, rather surprised and rather quickly, as Tina turned and pulled off the bloody shirt, exposing a finely sculpted back. Spread across her shoulders were firm lines of muscles and the columns running down her lower back stood out in relief, a testament to her well-toned body and apparently excellent work-out regimen. The scientist blinked, noting with intrigue the fact that Tina hadn't been wearing anything under the t-shirt. Wait, she missed this point earlier? Hello, Mariel.

With casual grace, the detective walked over to the low chest of drawers and rummaged through them, pulling out a black t-shirt. Glancing back over her shoulder at Mariel, she spoke before putting the shirt over her head.

"Layla should be here any time. Want something to drink?"

The young researcher swallowed. Something to drink. Yes. That would be good. Very good.

"Uh..yeah..that'd be great thanks."

Tina turned fully dressed again and reached behind her neck, freeing her long hair from the shirt collar before moving into the kitchen, smiling briefly at Mariel before opening the refrigerator. Looking inside, she turned back towards the living room, calling out to the scientist.

"Well, looks like I've got beer...and..."

Mariel got up and walked to the doorway, leaning against it as the investigator looked back inside at the mostly bare shelves. With chagrin, Tina turned and smiled.

"...more beer. Sorry. Oh, and water."

Mariel chuckled and came forward, assessing the situation before she reached in and grabbed two oatmeal stouts. Setting them on the counter, she rummaged through the detective's drawers, finding a bottle opener while commenting with a smile.

"You know, Tina, you really should go grocery shopping once in a while. Buy a few things to eat...you know, that sort of thing."

Tina just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, reaching for the offered beer and taking a drink before she spoke.

"I'm not much of a cook. I eat out mostly."

Mariel just nodded and said nothing more, taking a drink of beer as the buzzer to the detective's apartment rang. She followed Tina into the living room and sat down again on the one chair, watching as the investigator went over and spoke into the intercom.

"Yeah?" v

Mariel heard a chuckle come through the intercom before a tinny response.

"Et tu, Brute?"

The detective smirked and pressed the button for a second and then turned to face Mariel. She took another drink as the scientist spoke in a question.

"What was that all about?"

Tina smiled and shrugged before responding.

"An old joke. I always know it's her though so it's safe."

Mariel was immensely curious about this woman. What was she like? What type of woman would Tina go for? She was looking forward to meeting her even though the thought of one of the detective's old girlfriends was not a particularly appealing one. She took another drink and stood when Tina opened the door.

Walking into the room with a bag was a shorter woman with a big smile on her face. She had darker smooth skin, her hair falling in long curls on her shoulders. With deep brown eyes, she was slightly built, not much taller than Mariel. Wearing casual leggings, a sweater, and a brown leather coat, she had an exotic beauty all her own. But what the scientist noticed most was that smile. Bright, open, and honest. She greeted Tina with a friendly peck on the cheek before turning her eyes to Mariel, her expression one of pleasant interest.

"Hi...you must be Mariel, I'm Layla...nice to meet you."

With a grin, the woman held out her hand and the scientist smiled back, putting her beer down to shake it. Layla had a curious accent that Mariel couldn't quite place, but it sounded very melodic. Mariel liked this woman right away, her unassuming personality coming out quite naturally. The researcher felt at ease immediately.

"Nice to meet you too."

Layla smiled back widely and nodded, setting her bag down on the table before going into the kitchen and getting herself a beer. Tina just leaned her good shoulder against the living room wall and smiled, watching both women. Coming back in and taking a sip of her beverage, Layla came to stand next to Mariel and looked over at the detective with a slightly devious smile on her face as she nudged the scientist with her elbow.

"She's a mysterious one, isn't she? Lord only knows what goes through that gorgeous head of hers sometimes, eh?"

Mariel laughed as Tina narrowed her eyes and smirked over at Layla. With another drink of beer, Layla pointed her bottle towards the door.  
"Now, Tina, don't you have someplace to be. I've got to work here without you hovering over me..."

They all chuckled as the detective's eyebrows raised in mock indignation.

"I do not...'hover'."

Layla put on a serious face and nodded, reaching down and grabbing Tina's leather jacket to hand to her.

"Right...see you in an hour or so?"

Tina let her eyes catch Mariel's, seeing the gentle amusement and level of comfort that told her the scientist would be fine. With a smile, she set the half-empty beer on the table and shrugged into her jacket.

"That works. I'll grab some carry-out for dinner."

Mariel nodded, smiling at Layla before finding Tina's blue eyes with her own. She spoke with a light tone of voice.

"Sounds great...see you then."

Tina smiled at her before reaching into her coat and pulling out her keys as she walked over to the door. Opening it, she turned back to both women, thinking that leaving them together to talk was perhaps a dangerous proposition. With a raised eyebrow, she spoke in a low voice.

"I do not hover."

Layla and Mariel looked at each other and affected a serious expression before turning to Tina, both of them nodding and saying nothing. The detective raised her eyebrow higher and gave them both a look, before smiling and letting the door close and lock behind her.

Layla turned to Mariel and looked her over, her brown eyes sparkling as she took another drink. With her charming accent, she put her beer down and took off her jacket, rubbing her hands together before speaking.

"So, let's get you dressed, eh?"  
***

Mariel found herself essentially stark naked standing in the middle of Tina's living room while the detective's old girlfriend assessed her with a critical eye from where she sat on the futon. She supposed that she should feel uncomfortable given the surreal experience, but instead decided to live a little and go with it. Taking a drink of beer, the woman spoke.

"You know, you're really beautiful, makes my job pretty easy. You'd look great in everything, dear. Tina had better keep an eye on you tonight."

Mariel blushed and came over, sitting next to Layla on the futon, dressed only in a pair of light blue silk panties and lace bra. With a shy smile, she took a sip of beer and peered over at the large duffle bag Layla had situated between her legs on the floor. Clearing her throat, the scientist spoke quietly.

"Thanks...uh, did Tina mention that this is my first time...I mean, that it's my first case like this? I'm a little out of my element here."

Layla looked over at the younger blond warmly before letting her hand press against Mariel's arm, her voice sincere.

"Relax, Mariel. You'll be fine. Tina told me the general idea last night. I suspect if you follow her lead, there won't be anything to worry about, eh?"

Mariel watched as Layla reached into the bag and pulled out various clothing items. With a soft voice, the scientist spoke again.

"I trust her. Besides, how hard could it be to follow her lead? She's pretty, uh..."

Layla looked over at Mariel and smiled, a low chuckle coming from the gentle woman.

"Confident? Yeah...she's always been like that. That's what first attracted me to her. She has that...self-assured thing down real well, you know?"

Mariel smiled and nodded her head, knowing exactly what Layla was talking about. With another sip of her beer, she caught the woman's brown eyes with her own and spoke again, her voice a bit unsure.

"So, what do I need to know here? I'm not completely sure what I'm doing."

Layla paused and looked at her, knowing Mariel was speaking about more than just tonight's adventure. She knew enough about Tina to know right away that there was more to this than just a case. Her brief conversation on the phone and today's assessment made that perfectly clear to her. They were old souls, all of them somehow connected in an immutable bond. Layla liked to think of herself as a visionist, sensing things beyond what was on the surface. She 'felt' things, 'knew' things. And right now, she had a pretty good idea of what was unspoken. With a serious voice, she let her brown eyes directly look into Mariel's, taking in the depth of golden green.

"Trust your heart, Mariel. It knows everything, remembers everything."

The scientist glanced down at the floor before turning to look at the woman who had once been close to Tina in a way she was finding herself wanting. She couldn't explain it, couldn't begin to analyze it with her rational psychologist mind. All she knew was that she simply had to be around Tina, had to work with her, had to follow her...it was crazy and completely beyond logic. She hardly knew this woman a day and already, she felt like she had known her for lifetimes. With a quiet voice, Mariel spoke.

"A..friend once told me that there are some people we meet that have always been part of our lives...um, even our past lives. I know it sounds crazy, but she said that there are people we keep meeting over and over again, lifetime after lifetime, and there's an instant connection because we've always known them. That's pretty out there, isn't it?"

Mariel's voice was partly doubtful and partly wishful. Layla smiled gently over at the researcher, seeing the struggle between hopeful belief and that rigid logic most people held on to when they felt something that they didn't understand or that scared them. With a shake of her head, Layla put her hand on Mariel's and squeezed, her voice soothing and warm.

"Mariel, it's not crazy. I happen to know it's true. You'll just have to let your heart be your guide on this. Choices that come from there, right or wrong, are usually always worth making in the end. Trust in that and believe in yourself. And in her."

Mariel's eyes flickered at the woman's words, still not entirely convinced. Even though she would joke with her friends about past lives and all that New Age stuff, she never seriously considered it possible that any of it was true. Layla spoke like she knew the scientist. She'd never met the woman before and she was telling Mariel about making choices? As nice as Tina's old girlfriend was, Mariel wasn't ready to buy into everything hook, line, and sinker. But, it was a nice thought, that she and the detective had some connection. At this point, the scientist was ready to settle for any explanation that somehow managed to make sense of her feelings. Mariel nodded quietly as Layla handed over an article of clothing.

"Now, let's get you ready before our private detective friend shows back up, eh?"

***

"Are you sure this isn't a bit...understated or something?"

Mariel chuckled as she looked down at herself and glanced back over at Layla sitting at the table admiring her handiwork. The woman just smiled widely and shook her head, finishing her beer before she spoke.  
"Trust me, honey, it works. You still look a bit...Midwestern, but I think you can pull it off."

Mariel smirked over at Layla and put a hand on her hip before laughing.

"Hey! How hard can it be?"

Layla chuckled and shook her head, brown curls swishing side to side as she let her hand rest on the table. With a smile, she spoke.

"Don't be too over-confident. You need to tone down the...attitude a bit to make it convincing. You don't want to question Tina in front of other people or they'll think something is up. Save that for in private. Besides, there are lots of benefits to your role, trust me."

The scientist came over to perch on the edge of the table, looking down at the brown-eyed woman with interest.

"Oh really? Like what?"

Layla got up and moved to the window, looking out at the setting sun wishing she could see the lake from Tina's window. Turning around, she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. She liked Mariel, the young woman's genuine personality and charm were clearly evident. It's no wonder Tina had just growled at her on the phone when she had teased the detective about the necessity of going this far undercover. Definitely mixing business with pleasure, but then again, some of the best work could be done that way.

"Well, for starters, Tina's always going to know where you are so that means she'll either have her eyes or her hands on you at all times. Can't let anyone else try to snatch a beautiful thing like you up."

Mariel just laughed and waved her hand over at the detective's old girlfriend, feeling at ease with her.

"Oh, Layla, come on."

The woman just shook her head and continued, finding the blush on the scientist's face amusing.

"It's true. She's going to make sure you're well taken care of so someone else doesn't come along and catch your eye."

Mariel snorted as she stood, walking around in the apartment, getting used to her clothes. She had to admit, they felt a bit strange on a body that was used to cotton, but certainly they made her feel...different.

"Fat chance of that. So...besides losing the attitude, do I have to do anything special for her? I mean, to make it look real and all."

Layla walked over to the chair and grabbed her coat, smiling as she put it on. With a gentle nod, she spoke to the blond, the light from sundown falling on the scientist in a golden glow.

"All you have to do is let yourself react to her. Let yourself go where she takes you, follow as she leads, feel what she does to you. I think you'll be just fine, my dear."

Mariel was quiet as she watched Layla move towards the door. With a smile, the scientist walked over to her and put a hand on the woman's arm.

"Thank you, Layla. For everything."

The woman smiled back before pulling Mariel into a hug, patting her back before reaching for the door. She had a good vibe about this. With a delighted voice, she pulled back and smiled.

"You're welcome, Mariel. Have fun tonight."

The scientist nodded and smiled, letting her eyes fondly catch the woman's brown. Even though she had known Layla for less than an hour or so, she also felt some connection she couldn't explain. Just a gentle 'knowing' and comfort level that made the detective feel at ease. She spoke quietly.

"I really wish you could stay until Tina gets back."

Opening the door, Layla nodded, smiling back at the young woman who unknowingly captured the heart of her dark friend. With a shrug, she chuckled.

"Got soundcheck to get to...gotta get myself and my guitar over to Schuba's for the show tonight. Opening for Melissa Ferrick. Good crowd, eh? Tell that old detective that I'll call her next week."

Mariel's eyes conveyed the genuine warmth she felt for this woman from Tina's past. With a nod, she smiled softly at Layla.

"Thanks again."

With a wave, the petite singer walked out into the hall and smiled, her words coming over her shoulder in that soft indescribable accent of hers.

"My pleasure. Ciao."

***

Mariel leaned against the window sill, watching the rapidly darkening sky go from reddish oranges to navy in the transition. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking about the approaching evening and Layla's words. 'Feel what she does to you'. Hell, that's all Mariel had been doing since she met the investigator. Feeling everything was the easy part, knowing what to do next was the challenge. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let herself go with it, preparing her mind both for the job they had to do, and for Tina. She'd just wing it.

Tina walked up the stairs to her apartment, whistling a little to herself as she juggled the boxes of Chinese carry-out and her keys. With skillful hands, she unlocked the door and used her foot to open it, surprised to find the apartment semi-dark, the last bit of sundown casting a bluish glow inside. Layla was gone, that much was clear, but she could sense Mariel before her eyes picked up the scientist's quiet form leaning against the wall by the window. Without saying anything, the detective shut the door and went over to the table, dropping the boxes and her keys down before her gaze shifted back over to Mariel. She was noting the subtle change here, from the darkened room to the silent doctor.

With slow steps, Tina walked over to her dresser and clicked on the soft lamp, it's low glow sending yellow light in the room. Turning towards the window, she let her gaze flicker over to Mariel before she reached out and shut the blinds to the windows. Her booted footsteps were the only sound as she shrugged out of her leather jacket and walked over to the quiet scientist. With a low voice, she let her eyes fall on green.

"Hey...you ok?"

Mariel let a little smile cross her lips before she stepped out a bit from the shadows. Looking down at herself, she lifted her eyes back up to the detective's and cocked her head a little to the side, holding her arms out and speaking with a light nervous chuckle in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm good...a little chilly, but good. Do you think this will work?"

Tina stepped back and gazed at the scientist's form, given full permission to look at Mariel with an admiring eye. Her hair was essentially the same, though perhaps a bit fuller, the blond-red lengths falling freely. Tina took in the rest of the scientist, glancing up at Mariel's face before letting her eyes linger down over the researcher's sleek body. Mariel wore a black leather bra and nothing else under a short, black leather motorcycle jacket, the expanse of exposed skin contrasting against the dark leather. A pair of tight, thin soft black leather pants curved over her hips and clung to the scientist's legs like second skin. Black boots completed the outfit. It was exactly what fit Mariel's personality, making the transition for their work easier. Neither too much nor too little, it was perfect. Any more and it would look contrived on the scientist, making her feel uncomfortable. Any less and it wouldn't be clear that Mariel was a part of the scene, making others suspicious.

"Verry nice..."

Tina nodded, a smile coming to her face as she saw the slight blush travel up the scientist's neck and cheeks. She watched as Mariel shrugged and smiled a bit shyly.

"Thanks...it's certainly, um..."

She paused, unsure of what exactly the outfit was. Revealing, yes. Uncomfortable, no. She looked up into Tina's eyes, seeing cautious appreciation there hidden behind the detective's no-nonsense wall of professionalism.

"It's perfect. You look..beautiful, Mariel. Really."

It was the detective's turn to pause as she lowered her eyes and ran a hand through her hair as she looked up, watching Mariel walk over to the table and take a seat, a smile coming to her face as she raised an eyebrow. With an amused voice, the scientist spoke.

"Your turn."

Tina chuckled as she ambled over to the table, pointing at the take-out boxes.

"Go on and grab something to eat while I get ready. I take it Layla had to leave early."

Mariel smiled and eyed the boxes before reaching over and grabbing a fortune cookie. She spoke as the detective walked across the room, her tall form moving in the dimly lit room with measured ease.

"Yeah, she said she had a gig. I liked her, she's very sweet. You know, I'm not really all that hungry, believe it or not."

And she wasn't, which was odd. She could only attribute that to nerves or the other half of Tina's chicken enchilada that she managed to talk her way into 'borrowing' from the detective's plate. After getting up and putting the boxes in the refrigerator, she sat back down and unwrapped the golden piece of baked pastry. Opening up her fortune cookie, Mariel pulled out the slip of paper and read it: 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall'. She smiled at the words and tucked the piece of paper in her jacket pocket before lifting her eyes to glance across the room, curious as to what the detective was going to wear but not wanting to stare.

Reaching behind her, Tina unclipped her gun from its perch on the back of her waistband and set it on the dresser before opening her closet door. Kicking off her cowboy boots, she knew that Mariel was fighting with herself about whether she wanted to keep her eyes on the detective while she changed or whether she should allow the woman her privacy. Tina smiled to herself and let the scientist puzzle over that while she stripped out of her jeans, throwing her Levi's on the futon beside her. Time to put some of her past to good use.

Mariel swallowed and glanced over at Tina for what felt like the millionth time, no longer able to fight the urge to see what the private investigator was going to wear. Her green gaze fell on the tall detective's form, standing in her living room in just a black t-shirt and black silk boxers. She saw Tina reach into the closet and pull down a pair of pants and a belt from the rack. With casual ease, she slipped the pants on, and reached back into the closet, picking up a pair of black motorcycle boots and some other items.

Turning, the detective smiled quietly over at Mariel before tucking in her black t-shirt from earlier. In bare feet, Tina walked over and stood next to the table, setting the boots on the floor and the items in her hand on the table. Mariel noticed now that the loose-fitting pants Tina was wearing were dark grey with a black stripe running up the leg. Clearly, these were the bottoms of a police uniform. The scientist let her gaze fall on detective's hands as they reached over and slipped the wide black leather police belt around Tina's waist. The investigator even put a nightstick in her belt loop for added effect and wise planning. Most likely the gun was not coming along with them tonight.

Mariel couldn't think of anything to say at the moment so she just watched as Tina knelt, pulling on her socks and boots quickly before rising again. Wow. At that moment, the scientist decided to silently thank the Chicago PD for not confiscating old uniforms. Tina looked positively commanding in it. Casual, yet it made a bold statement. Tina could wear something like this with the attitude to go along with it. It was perfect for their situation. She didn't need layers of leather to show off, she didn't need a sign around her neck proclaiming anything. The detective simply projected authority in stature and personality. It certainly worked for Mariel.

"You ready?"

Tina's low voice rumbled as she grabbed her own fortune cookie and cracked it open, walking over to the closet one more time. She munched on the slightly sweet cookie while she pulled out her slip of paper, reading it with an amused smile on her face: 'The best things in life come in small packages.' Indeed. Reaching in, she pulled out a jacket and turned to face the scientist. With casual shrug, she put on a thick black leather motorcycle jacket of her own and let a lopsided grin come to her face. Walking towards Mariel, she stood tall and raised an eyebrow, her arms out to the side as she chewed the remaining bit of fortune cookie.

"So, what do you think? Does it work?"

Mariel chuckled and came forward, letting her eyes take in the detective's partially uniformed body. Black t-shirt, black leather jacket, grey police pants, black motorcycle boots, black leather belt, black hair, and blue, blue eyes. Oh yeah. It worked alright. Following this woman's lead all night was going to be a piece of cake. Keeping her mind on her job was another matter. Focus, Mariel, focus. With a smile, she tilted her head and looked up at the investigator, her voice playful.

"I think you and I are going to work this case, Detective Amphipoli."

Tina raised a dark eyebrow as she came over, letting her arm casually drape over the shorter woman's shoulder, leading her towards the door. With a smirk, she looked down into the scientist's eyes and winked.

"You got that right, Doctor Potidean."

Tina opened the door and ushered them both through it, smiling a little as the scientist kept close to her, ready to play their respective parts for tonight's information quest willingly. Out they went into the October chill in search of clues that would lead them closer to solving the mystery behind the string of disappearances in the city of Chicago. It was going to be a long night indeed.


	17. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

The skyline was starting to sparkle below and around them, sundown coming quickly on this late fall night. Lake Michigan was a dark mass with only a few tiny lights from the boats and the piers dotting its surface. The private dining room of The 95th, an elegant restaurant situated in the Hancock building high above the streets of Chicago, was dimly lit, candles on the table set for five sparkling and glowing. Two bottles of Dom Perignon lay nestled in silver buckets of ice on two stands near the table, beads of cold water forming on the sides. One place setting was empty as the waiter came in with caviar and pate', setting them down in the center of the table. Another waiter dressed in black and white stood near the door, prepared for any requests.

"I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?"

Ari's low voice rumbled around the table as he smiled widely, his black hair slicked back at the sides. Wearing an impeccably tailored charcoal suit and red tie, he brought his glass of champagne up, raising his eyebrow at the table's occupants.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Ari. It's not every day we have such distinguished...guests."

Cirra's voice was saccharine sweet, clearly uninterested in schmoozing their dinner guests any more than necessary. Dressed in a short black dress that clung to every curve she owned, its neckline plunged down between her breasts in a delicious display of flesh. That fact alone impressed the two men seated across from her enough to raise their own glasses and nod.

"Here's to another brilliant deal, my friends."

Ari chuckled after he spoke and sipped his champagne, savoring the bitter bubbly liquid as he watched the others follow suit. Brokering alliances between international business associates was his specialty. With these two powerful men in his fold, he'd begin to corner the market on slaves in both the Far East and Middle East. Once that was done, he had plans for seizing control of the drug trade into the United States from the outside in before tackling the international market. The key to gaining that kind of worldwide power was first conquering or persuading the petty and disorganized drug lords to join him one by one. Once that was done, he'd have the States as his crown jewel and the rest of the world would fall under his thumb. It was indeed a brilliant deal, a brilliant plan, and of course, a brilliant idea if he did say so himself. Oh, and Cirra, she was a nice part of the package as well. Certainly not essential, expendable if necessary, but entertaining nonetheless.

Cirra let her eyes find the two men across from her as she drank from her glass of tonic water with lemon, her ruby painted lips practically caressing the glass. Such easily persuaded men. Pigs. All she had to do was flirt with them, bend over a few times during the business meeting, let a little leg show, and they agreed to the offer right away. If she didn't know better, she suspected they would have loved to have groveled at her feet. Ho-hum. It didn't much matter, really. They were simply pawns to be played for the fools they were. Ari had such lofty ideas; Cirra's were much more...immediate. It was all a part of her grand plan. Everything that came before this was just...foreplay. The blond smiled to herself at that. Indeed, an elaborate game of cat and mouse so stimulating, she nearly got wet thinking about it. This time, she would be the panther, and her mouse? Oh, her mouse was getting closer and closer every day. She could even taste it now.

"And here's to dinner. May we all eat well..."

The men all turned to look at Cirra who had purred out her toast with a rather seductive smile on her face. Raising their glasses, they followed suit.

"Zhu Ming, tell us how Bangkok is these days...still lucrative?"

Ari asked in a low voice as he reached over and spread some of the liver pate' on a small thin wheat cracker, smiling as he chewed it.

"Ah, as you know, Bangkok has been good to my family, Mr. Warinopolis. The people are lazy and don't care to challenge our trade. Buying the police is as easy there as it is here, yes?"

Zhu Ming was a surprisingly tall man, his light grey suit with a deep, rich green tie rested squarely on his shoulders. Bald, save for a ponytail down the back of his head, he had a thin moustache, clipped just below the corners of his mouth. His face was stern, appearing as if he was always scowling, especially when he talked. But, he controlled one half of the China trade and had ties to the communist party. Therefore, he was an important man, especially in his own eyes.

"I don't know why you bother buying the police. I simply purchase the politicians who control them and all is well and good."

Their eyes turned to a goateed man, his dark good looks coming across as he smiled jovially at the rest of them. He wore a black suit with a royal blue tie, his full black hair slicked back from his face. With a nod at Cirra, he took another sip of his champagne before holding his glass out for a waiter to fill it.

"Indeed, Drakkar, Morocco has never been known as a police state. I imagine they take a much more relaxed approach to your business in Marakesh."

Ari nodded as he spoke, his eyes taking in Drakkar El-Amin's lascivious looks directed towards Cirra before signaling for the waiter.

"Relaxed indeed. It's almost like taking candy from babies. And certainly, our commodities are just as sweet for the buyers."

Cirra took another sip of her water, assessing both men. Her main interest lay in the person who was not yet in attendance. She reached over for the cavier, spreading a bit on a cracker before nibbling the Beluga with delicate bites.

"Well, it simply makes our jobs that much easier, doesn't it, boys?"

Ari laughed as he looked over at the men before letting his hand rest on Cirra's thigh. He missed the look he got from the blond when the waiters brought them all their first course of salad.

"I've got a phone call to make. You'll excuse me, won't you, dear?"

Cirra lifted Ari's hand from her leg as she got up, smiling down at the dark handsome man next to her and over at their dinner guests. Ari raised his eyebrow and cocked his head at her actions and just nodded. They rose partially as she glided out of the room, her short dress showing off her legs, the black spiked heels making her appear taller than she was.

"She's a damn fine piece of ass, Ari, any thoughts of selling her too?"

Drakkar spoke hopefully, raising his glass over to the man who began to eat his salad. With a shake of his head, Ari chewed and swallowed before speaking.

"Trust me, you don't wanna buy her. She'd kill you before you knew what happened. Between you and me, she's a little..."

Ari waved his finger around his head in a circular motion, raising an eyebrow while he smiled. Taking another bite of salad, he washed it down with more champagne before he leaned back in his chair and regarded the two men across from him. With a smirk, he shrugged his shoulder before he spoke.

"But she's one hell of a fuck, I'll tell you that, my friends."

Ari and Drakkar laughed while Zhu Ming simply raised a corner of his mouth in a half-smile as all of their thoughts turned to imagining Cirra Callistone's naked body writhing beneath their own. Or imagining themselves being spanked by her very firm hand. Hell, the possibilities were endless with a body like hers.

***

"Teddy, dear, are things set there?"

The blond stood in front of the full length mirror in the restaurant's brightly lit and impossibly clean lavatory, her eyes glancing over to the towel matron before returning to her own reflection. She held her cell phone casually as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, Mistress Cirra. Both of them are as you ordered. Lisa..she's had two more doses since this morning, she's cooperating a bit more. The other one..."

Cirra smiled at herself as she crossed an arm over her chest and held the phone in the other hand while she spoke in a delighted voice.

"The other one is ready to crawl out of her suffering pathetic skin, isn't she?"

Teddy's gruff voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, she's not doing very well."

Cirra tipped her head back and laughed, the towel matron trying to look anywhere else but at the statuesque blond and trying like there was no tomorrow not to listen in on the conversation. She had heard enough things in this bathroom to know that the less she knew, the better.

"Oh, that's perfect. I want that little bitch to suffer...thinking she could double-cross me? Please. What about the rest of it? Secured?"

Reaching up, the blond took a strand of her hair and twirled it around her finger as she listened to Teddy.

"Yeah, the place is secure. I called in more guys to make sure. All is as planned, Mistress."

Cirra came over to the mirror, standing a few feet from it before cocking her head, her brown eyes looking back at her while she spoke.

"And what about our little boy friends? What's the report on that, mission accomplished?"

She heard Teddy hesitate, her dark eyebrows narrowing at the silence before he spoke haltingly.

"They..uh..well, they.."

Cirra's expression turned annoyed as she spoke in the phone.

"Spit it out, for Christ's sake. Did they or didn't they do it?"

Teddy's voice came back softer through the phone.

"She..uh, caught them before they could do anything. They got away though..."

Angrily, Cirra whirled around in the bathroom, scaring the towel matron with her seethingly loud voice.

"God dammit! Those little shits! One simple thing and they can't manage to do it? Do you know how long it took me to get the information about her car!?"

Teddy said nothing, knowing when it was best to let Cirra blow. In a lower voice but nonetheless laced with fury, she spoke into the phone as she paced across the spotless white tiled floor, ignoring another restaurant patron coming in.

"There had better not be any more fuck-ups, Teddy. Do you understand? I want to hear from you the minute...no, the second you get word of anything from the club, do you hear me?"

Teddy's voice was softer still, boyish again as he spoke.

"Yes, Mistress Cirra."

Cirra paused in front of the seated towel matron, her eyes scanning the woman with casual indifference as she reached out her hand for a tissue. Using it to blot her lipstick, she smiled as she turned to the mirror, her gaze going somewhere far-off.

"Tonight's the night, Teddy dear. I've waited so long, planned so hard. Tonight...I feel it."

She abruptly clicked off the phone as she stood facing the mirror again, letting the lip-sticked tissue drop to the floor in front of the matron without a second thought. With a cock of her head, she smiled wider at herself, brown eyes glowing with glee. In a cheerfully scary voice, she spoke aloud to her vision.

"Come to me, Tina. Tonight..."

***

Returning to the dinner table, all eyes focused on the blond's svelte form as she came back into the private room. They all had finished their salads and were waiting on the next course. Cirra let her eyes take in the table, one seat still unoccupied. Damn. With an indifferent sigh, she sat down and put her chin in her hand as her elbow rested on the white table cloth.

"Is everything ok, dear?"

Ari let his eyes take in Cirra sitting next to him, his voice rumbling. The blond rolled her head to the side and looked at him, smiling a fake smile.

"Everything's just peachy, Ari dear. So tell me, boys..."

She let her eyes drift across the table to the two men seated across from her. With a seductive curve of her lips, she let her eyes go smoky.

"Did you think about me while I was gone? Hmmm? Maybe wish you could have what Ari here had this morning...oh, and this afternoon too? A nice piece of my..."

Ari chuckled and sat forward, interrupting the blond.

"Now, Cirra, our guests are honorable men. Let's enjoy our dinner without causing them any discomfort."

Cirra laughed and rolled her eyes. As if. Zhu and Drakkar looked over at Ari and Cirra before Drakkar smiled and laughed as well. Holding out his glass for more champagne, he spoke while he smiled.

"Ms. Callistone, the discomfort you cause me in that dress is well worth it, trust me. Ari's a lucky man. Surely, he'd be willing to share the wealth.."

Before any other comments could be made, a man walked into the private room wearing sunglasses and a pair of khakis, sports coat, and tie. He was clearly underdressed for this place. Looking behind him first, he turned back around and glanced around the room, taking note of the two men he didn't know and the other two that he did. With a nervous gesture, he took off his glasses and sat down in the unoccupied seat, his eyes finding Cirra's across the table. She was smiling widely at him, the previous conversation long forgotten. With a purr, she nodded over at him.

"Ah, Lieutenant Cortesey, so glad that you could join us."  
***

Lisa threw up for the third time today, her head leaning over the bucket in the corner before she dragged herself back to the cot she had been sitting on most of the day. They had just given her another injection, her body too lethargic to fight. Leaning her head back against the wall, she felt her hands and feet go heavy before her eyes half-closed, the seductive sensations running through her body making her mind forget the predicament she was in. Feeling wave after wave of numbness move through her, she simply held on and let it overtake her again.

Valerie, on the other hand, was practically curled in a ball on the other dirty cot, her body racked with shakes and sweating profusely. Even attempts at seducing the two leathered men when they had come in to shoot up Lisa had not worked. They just pushed her aside, backhanding her once when she desperately lunged for the syringe full of heroin. She herself had thrown up once already before dry heaves set in. She fucking couldn't take much more of it, the withdrawal painfully making her body feel like one big aching, miserable lump of clammy flesh. It even hurt to think, so she didn't.

With a glance through the small square dirty window into the room, Tara smiled at the two girls. Cirra's plan was working perfectly. She was simply a master at manipulating people and causing pain. Too fucking cool. The young juvenile hopped back down from the box she was standing on and swaggered down the hall before climbing the stairs that lead to what used to be the factory manager's office. Glass covered one wall and overlooked the cargo bay below where the van was parked. It also had a good view of the rest of the plant, the dead and silent tool and dye machines standing like dark steel giants in a field of cold cement. Metal catwalks above the floor crossed back and forth over the machines, used for checking controls, pouring the chemicals, and monitoring the activities below.

"Boy, those two are really fucked up. Cirra really knows what she's doing, huh?"

Tara's voice fell on deaf ears when she entered the room. Adam and Bud, the two leathered men assigned to smack duty, were seated around a small TV, Teddy's bulky form standing behind them watching it as well. Leon was on the other side of Teddy, peering intently down at images too. Going over to the small dirty refrigerator under the control table running along the big window, she pulled out a beer and opened it before coming over to see what the guys were watching. Teddy glanced at her and grabbed the beer from her hands, taking a big gulp before turning back to the TV.

"Hey! That was mine, you big lazy-ass."

They ignored her. On her tip-toes, she tried to peer over their shoulders to see the screen, but couldn't quite make out the images. Nudging Teddy with her elbow, she spoke.

"What the hell are you all watching? I can't see a thing."

Teddy's eyes didn't budge from the TV as he growled over at her.

"Shut up, Tara."

She huffed and leaned around Bud's shoulder, just barely making the flickering action on the screen. Adam's voice was excited as he talked, pointing to the screen with his finger.

"Ok, here's the cool part. When she stabs them, they just kind of explode into a million pieces. There! See that?"

The guys grunted in agreement, watching as kicks and punches flew across the screen. Teddy smiled, chuckling just a little before his voice rumbled.

"She's a hot one, huh?"

Leon nodded and while Adam and Bud just shrugged indifferently. The action paused for commercial break, the station's announcer informing the audience that the show would be right back after these messages. Tara stepped back and looked at the four guys before she crossed her arms in front of her chest, speaking with a certain disdain in her voice.

"What the fuck kind of a name is 'Buffy' anyway?"


	18. Crack That Whip

"All set?"

Tina's low voice called out in the darkness, her tall form leaning casually against the short red brick wall of the steps leading into the apartment building. Mariel could just make out the lines of the detective's body, the streetlights casting shadows across her face. Her presence was a tangible thing, something Mariel could feel without seeing. Or it might have been that the young scientist was simply hyperaware of the woman who radiated waves of quiet strength and beauty in every direction around her. Even in the dark. With a smile, Mariel shook her head.

"Yeah, I just had to grab my pen and notebook. Can't leave home without it."

Mariel smiled and patted against the leather jacket she wore, the inside pocket holding her possessions. She had remembered these items just as they had got out of the door and had insisted that it was a must to have something to write on if they were out gathering information. Tina had just smirked and shook her head, letting the young researcher run back up into the apartment. Walking towards the street, Tina let her eyes glance down at Mariel before speaking with a smile.

"Remember to keep it under wraps. We're supposed to be two people out on the town having fun."

Mariel followed next to Tina down the darkened sidewalk, zipping up her jacket against the chill. Looking up at the detective's determined face, she had to smile.

"Right. Fun. I've heard of that."

Tina glanced down and smiled at Mariel, letting her hand briefly guide the shorter woman across the street as the scientist looked up at her puzzled.

"Hey...where's your car? Aren't we going to take that?"

The detective shook her head, her eyes scanning the street as they walked to the corner to catch a cab. With a quick lock of her eyes on Mariel's, Tina spoke.

"I moved it. With our little run-in today, I think it's better to keep a low profile. Just in case."

Mariel walked next to the statuesque detective, her shorter strides coming quickly to keep up with Tina's. With a nod, she went quiet as they approached the corner at Halsted. The chill in the air cooled the leather she was wearing, her bare midriff exposed against inside of the jacket. The zipper was like one cold line running up her body and she shook involuntarily. The detective caught the movement with her eyes as she let her gaze fall down on the scientist next to her.

"You're cold."

Mariel looked up and smiled a little, shrugging her shoulder as they stopped on the corner of the busy street.

"Not too bad."

Tina just raised an eyebrow and moved behind the shorter scientist, her tall body coming in close until she was leaning up against Mariel's back. Letting her hands rest on the scientist's shoulders, she rubbed them just a bit as she kept her eye out for a cab.

Mariel simply let herself absorb the welcome warmth of the detective, a bit surprised at the contact but not complaining either. This close, the scientist could smell leather, stronger than that she wore, and also the slightest hint of something like nutmeg or cinnamon. Something. Whatever it was, it was purely Tina and it made Mariel's pulse race for reasons unknown.

"Here we go."

Tina's low voice rumbled down as one hand raised up and hailed a yellow cab and the other drifted down between the scientist's shoulder blades, guiding her towards the street with casual ease. The detective opened the door of the cab and let her eyes glance around them as Mariel got in. After a slight pause, she ducked down and climbed into the warm car, sitting next to the young doctor in the back.

The heat from the front of the car blasted back through the few holes in the plexiglass separating driver and passengers. There was the faintest hint of music coming from the speakers, a latin beat pulsing lowly. The driver was a woman, her black hair cut in a bob. Letting her brown eyes find Tina's in the rearview mirror, she spoke with a Cuban accent.

"Where to, my friends?"

Tina leaned forward, moving the nightstick at her hip to a more comfortable position as she spoke through the slot between the front and back.

"1631 LaSalle."

The driver nodded and smiled as she took off, her voice drifting back to her passengers.

"Ah, yes...the Horner Art Gallery. Lovely place."

Tina just jerked her chin in response before she settled back into the seat, turning her head to regard Mariel. With a serious voice, she spoke softly.

"Mariel, we should probably talk about tonight."

Mariel pressed her shoulder against the back of the seat as she turned and faced the detective. As they drove under the lights along the city streets, Tina's face was alternately covered in dark shadows and golden light. Nodding, she let her hand rest on her own leather covered leg, the thin skin absorbing the heat of her palm easily. Quietly, she listened as the detective continued.

"I need to see a friend at the Whip Room. She can tell me if there's been any talk among the leathers."

Mariel nodded, her eyes finding Tina's as she spoke softly.

"This is the women's only place right?"

The detective nodded and glanced out the window as they made their way along Belmont, the driver navigating the yellow cab safely through the traffic. Looking back over at Mariel, Tina continued.

"Yeah. These folks are fine. We shouldn't have any problems there but...have you been to one of these places before?"

Mariel shook her head. The researcher had never been to a gay bar let alone a leather bar. In the past, her usual outings had been at the occasional jazz place or brewery. Since most of her friends from college had been straight, there was never really an opportunity to check out the very few gay bars in Madison and West Lafayette. Hell, she didn't even know if any existed in those places. Madison, maybe. And forget it about a leather place. Right now, she was in the presence of more leather sitting in the back seat next to Tina than she had been in all her life. She didn't really know what to expect. Layla's words came back to her, 'follow where she leads, go where she takes you.' She watched Tina nodded back at her and heard the detective's voice soften.

"Ok. Just relax when we get there. Let me do the talking, you keep your eyes open. When they see the two of us come in, they'll expect that we're together and that's what I want them to think."  
Mariel nodded, her green eyes hidden in the darkness of the car. Glancing through the back window, her gaze returned to Tina and spoke quietly.

"Alright. Anything else?"

Tina paused, shifting in her seat just a bit to look directly at the scientist. Even in the shadows of the cab, the detective could see Mariel was focused on her, her brows slightly together in a serious expression, soft eyes catching the streetlights and glowing with an intensity all their own. She was beautiful and Tina could not help but think that even in the middle of this assignment, she found herself reacting to Mariel. The casual touch they shared before getting into the cab had been so sweet in its simplicity. This next part was as much for the sake of their undercover work as it was for Tina's own interest. With a low voice, she spoke.

"Will you be comfortable with me touching you in public?"

Mariel swallowed, sensing somehow that the few touches they had indulged in before were not what the detective was referring to. And knowing that she was moving in that direction without her control. And feeling very comfortable with it, in a nervous, excited, scared, happy, intense kind of way. With a nod, the scientist agreed, her voice sounding soft in the dark car.

"Yes...I, uh..yeah, that shouldn't be a problem."

Tina smiled slightly at the scientist's words, shaking her head as her voice rumbled.

"Good. We've got to make this convincing. Especially when we go to the Mortar and Pestle. That crowd is rougher and I want to make sure we get in and out with the minimum of interference"

With another nod, Mariel quietly deferred to the detective she assumed had seen and done it all. She was also preparing herself to play her part in all of this and that meant letting Tina take over. With a soft voice, she spoke.

"Tina, you just let me know what you want me to do and I'll do it."

The detective took in what Mariel said and nodded a bit. She was glad for the dark of the car's interior, feeling the slight rush of warmth to her face at the scientist's words. With a breath, Tina looked back over at Mariel and spoke again.

"Mariel, whatever happens, I promise that I'll take care of any trouble and keep us both safe. You can trust me on that."

Mariel was quiet for a bit before she looked up into Tina's eyes, the blue reflecting the gold from the streetlights and showing a depth and clarity that the scientist could feel, the security that came with them feeling right. With a nod, she spoke sincerely, her eyes conveying what she now felt.

"I do trust you. I'll follow wherever we need to go, do whatever we need to do. I promise that."

Tina searched the scientist's face, knowing that this young woman spoke from a place deep inside. Yes, the case was important to her, but right now, with where they were going and what they might face, something deeper was needed. A fundamental trust, a leap of faith. They both had to believe in it for more than just their physical safety. The detective had been burned so many times in the past, had lost trust in so many that putting herself in that position again with this relative stranger was like jumping off a cliff so high she couldn't see down it. Could she believe in this one young woman enough to overcome the past?

After looking back into Mariel's honest eyes, Tina returned the sentiment quietly and completely with a nod of her head. It had been that easy and that hard all at once. And as she fell down dizzying heights, Tina knew that wherever she landed with this young doctor was far better than standing alone.

***

The cab turned down LaSalle, curving along past buildings and stretches of dark sidewalk. Most of the places along this way were higher priced buildings and some stand alone mansions set back off the street, red brown blocks of stone forming elaborately large and complex frames. Curving archways, smooth stone columns glowed in the moonlight, immaculate lawns slowly passing by through the windows. The Chicago Historical Society building stood like a ghost with its grand, unreachable charm and law offices followed in a row of smaller but impressively built structures.

Slowing down in front of a gated entrance, the driver turned the cab down a long black driveway, the bare trees lining it on either side stood starkly naked, the leaves having dropped quickly after the first real chill. The Horner Art Gallery was a huge four-story brown stone building, the windows all dark save for a few dim lights on in the top floor. The reflecting pool in front was empty for the approaching winter, the koi long since removed. The car's headlights flashed along back to a dim parking lot full of cars, surprising in that the gallery appeared closed. Pulling up along the back entrance driveway, the driver appeared to know exactly where she was going. Despite its rather grand surroundings, the Whip Room was situated far below the gallery, tucked away in a private area beyond the prying eyes of the general public. The Horner and the Whip Room had a rather pleasant relationship, the founders of both places happy with the arrangements. Stopping at a doorway that lead down, the cab driver put the cab in park and turned around, smiling at the two occupants as she slid open the partition through the plastic.

"Here we go, my friends. The Horner. Five bucks please."

Tina reached in her pocket, pulling out a ten and letting it slip through the slot.

"Keep it. Thanks."

The driver smiled and jerked her head towards the darkened entrance, her face genial and knowing.

"Tell them Luna sent you, ok?"

Mariel smiled as she watched Tina's return reaction, the slight raise of her dark eyebrow indicating she appreciated the gesture. The driver glanced over at Mariel and smiled before turning back around, ready to leave them for the night. The detective opened her door and climbed out, her tall form standing regally in the darkened parking lot as she held the door for Mariel, reaching her hand out and helping the scientist from the car. Tina directed them around the back of the cab as it took off, letting her arm again drape casually over Mariel's shoulder as they walked down the stone steps that lead to the Whip Room. Leaning down, Tina let her lips rest against the scientist's ear, her voice coming in a low tone.

"Ok. Let's make this look good."

Mariel shivered just a bit as she unzipped her jacket and let her eyes look up and meet the detective's. With a smile and an eyebrow raise, she spoke quietly.

"Whatever you say, boss."

They were chuckling when they opened the door, the soft music reaching their ears first before their eyes took in the darkened room. It wasn't like a regular bar. There were low soft leather couches up against the walls, candles providing the main lighting. Plush carpet covered the floors and a few small black tables were surrounded by comfortable chairs. Throughout the entire front room, there were women lounging and chatting, most all of them in leather, but some in other clothes. They were sipping various drinks as they laughed, their eyes briefly looking up to see the newcomers before they went back to their conversations. A woman seated at a small podium near the door looked over at Mariel and Tina and smiled before speaking.

"Hey. How's it going?"

Tina pulled Mariel just a bit closer to her, one hand wrapping securely around the scientist's leathered shoulder and moving them over to the podium before she let her gaze fall on the woman. She affected a nonchalance before she gave a lift of her chin in response.

"Not bad. Luna sent us."

The woman at the door stood and smiled, nodding her head as she came around to stand next to them, her gaze taking them both in with an admiring eye. With a chuckle, she put her hands on her hip while she spoke.

"Well, everyone she sends along to us comes very highly recommended so no worry here. The bar's in the back, there are private rooms off to the side, and a public area for your use should you want it. The only rule we have is that whatever happens in here is safe, sane, and consensual. Sound agreeable to you?"

Tina nodded, letting gaze drift over the crowd, taking in the women paired off or clustered around and talking. Without even looking, the detective reached for the back collar of Mariel's leather jacket and skillfully pulled it off and down between her shoulders, her firm grip sliding off the leather with ease. No better time than the present to show off her companion and establish for the crowd exactly what the situation was between them.

Mariel blinked slightly but caught herself as she felt the warm air of the room cover her now bare skin. Standing next to the detective in just her leather bra and pants, she felt exposed and on display as curious eyes turned their way, taking in the rather commanding dark-haired, blue-eyed woman and her blond friend. Without missing a beat, she nestled close against Tina as the investigator casually carried her jacket in one hand and put the other hand on the small of Mariel's back, her fingers spreading against the bare expanse of skin and pressing her forward as they walked back towards the bar.

Walking from the main front room through a darkened hallway with doors leading off to the sides, they entered another part of the building. Here, the space was much larger with the same kinds of couches and tables set around, candles and wall-mounted lighting illuminated the room in a reddish glow. Along one wall, a mirror reflected back the images of the room's occupants while across from it along the other wall ran a large bar made of black metal and silver railing. Tall, black stools with leather backs stood lined against the bar, as a few people mingled there, sitting on the stools drinking their drinks as the music played a bit louder in here, speakers set off in the corners of the ceiling.

Tina led the scientist over to an unoccupied seat and nodded with her head, indicating that Mariel should sit there. Leaning in against the bar, her forearms rested casually and confidently on the dark surface as she let her eyes glance once over at the researcher, making sure she was settled before catching the eye of the bartender. The redhaired tall woman tending the bar ambled over and cocked her head, smiling slighty as she spoke in a southern accent.

"What can I get y'all?"

Tina brought her hand up to her chin and rubbed her jaw as she let her eyes scan the bottles in neat rows behind the bartender. With a low voice, she raised an eyebrow at the southern redhead and spoke.

"A shot of Wild Turkey and a water."

A woman with black hair and dark skin dressed all in black was seated at the bar to Tina's right. Lifting her glass, she smiled slightly over at the detective.

"Good choice."

Tina just nodded while looking over at her with casual eyes, taking in a short-haired blond woman further down the bar who leaned forward, her head bobbing as she spoke with conviction.

"That's fucking piss water, my friend, let me tell you."

The woman to Tina's right just turned and shook her head, taking a drink of said beverage before speaking.

"Man...that is just so wrong."

The bartender handed the detective her drinks before she leaned in against the bar. Her longer red hair caught the glow of the lights behind the bar as a short leather whip attached to her beltloop thudded against the counter behind the bar. Holding up a hand, she spoke to the two women.

"Listen, missey, y'all are both working me tonight so just chill."

Tina took her drink and left the three to continue their good-natured bickering and turned back towards Mariel at her left. At that instant, the detective's blue eyes narrowed, she set the drink back down on the bar and turned, standing up to her full height. Her expression was entirely not happy.

Standing next to Mariel was a woman with short blond hair dressed in a leather jacket, pants, and boots. She wore a grey bandana tied on her head and had a long strip of leather looped around her belt. A silver pair of handcuffs dangled on the other side of her hip. But the most distinguishing feature about this woman was the fact that she foolishly had one hand on the scientist's knee. Bad move.

Tina moved forward and caught the woman's eye when she placed her own hand on Mariel's bare shoulder. Letting her gaze drift menacingly down to the woman's hand on the researcher's knee, she glanced at Mariel's face before she spoke in a low growl to the woman.

"Problem here?"

Mariel simply kept quiet, a tad bit thankful that the detective had turned to take care of this situation. She had just been minding her own business when the woman had approached her, asking her to go off to one of the private rooms. She could have handled it but thought it best to leave it to her partner. She watched as the woman removed her hand from her knee and looked up at Tina's tall form before speaking.

"Sorry, I didn't know she belonged to you."

Tina came around to stand at the side of Mariel's chair, letting her hand rest down on the scientist's thigh. With a slight squeeze, the detective smiled darkly before she spoke, her blue eyes sparking.

"I'd say she belongs to herself..."

Tina paused as she turned to Mariel, letting her hand drift up along the scientist's bare arm before coming to rest on her back. Dipping her head to the side, she let her lips just briefly touch against Mariel's exposed shoulder before smiling into the skin, letting her teeth show as she lightly bit down before turning back to the woman. With a cock of her head and a rather dangerous smile, she continued.

"...but she's here with me. Got it?"

The woman just nodded, not wanting to mess with the imposing detective. Putting her hands up, she smiled as she backed away and went off into the front room, searching for less dangerous companions. Tina just watched her go before she let her eyes take in the room, making sure everyone understood that the blond woman seated at the bar was off-limits.

For Mariel's part, all she could concentrate on was the fact that her skin was still tingling where the detective had let her lips and teeth touch. Just a quick kiss against her shoulder and the scientist's whole body was jolted into awareness. She felt like she had been marked as the investigator's property in a way, the rest of the room clearly getting the message that she was Tina's. And that thought wasn't entirely unappealing. Just new. And strange. And good. She could feel the warmth of Tina's hand against the small of her back, the strong solid pressure of her hand against her skin. She swallowed when she felt the detective lean in close to her ear and speak in a low voice.

"You ok?"

Mariel's soft voice answered.

"I'm fine."

Tina pulled back and let her eyes search the scientist's face for signs of discomfort. Seeing the slight flush against Mariel's cheek, the detective smiled as she raised the hand from her back and let her fingertips touch against the color on the young scientist's face briefly before letting her hand rest on the back of the chair. She nodded before raising her hand to the bartender, signaling for her.

So this was undercover work, huh? Mariel mused as she shifted in her tall chair and glanced over at the detective, not bad work if you could find it. She was with the most gorgeous woman in a place that simply oozed sensuality. Mariel hadn't expected her own response to the detective's touch because it was entirely unprofessional if she did say so herself. Unprofessional and pretty damn instense. She simply smiled when Tina's eyes caught her own for a brief second, seeing a slight raise of an eyebrow and playful gleam in her blue eye. If Mariel didn't know better, she'd guess that Tina was enjoying herself just as much.

She watched as the bartender came over and leaned against the bar, hearing the detective's voice rumble as she spoke.

"Tell Losa that I have her chobos and I'd like to discuss them with her in private."

The bartender nodded at the cryptic message and went off. Mariel turned to Tina and let her voice softly question.

"Who's Losa?"

Tina let her eyes glance around the room before she finding the scientist's. Even in this light, Mariel looked radiant, her blond hair spilling across her bare shoulders. So much skin exposed for her eyes made it difficult for Tina to concentrate, almost wishing that they weren't on a mission. Feeling how soft Mariel's skin was against her hand was very distracting. And very good. Tina suspected that tonight would be full of distracting moments if she wasn't careful. Leaning in, she let her voice drop to a low register for Mariel's ears only.

"Losa is the head of the Chicago Leatherwomen."


	19. Windchill Factor

Despite the biting cold wind high atop the Hancock, Cirra strolled along the outside observation deck, one delicate hand tracing along the frigid metal railing. Her black velvet cape over her equally black dress flowed out behind her in one rippling dark wave after another. Blond hair blew back from her face as she smiled into the icy Chicago air. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and gripped the handrail, lifting one high heeled foot and letting it rest against the stone ledge. This was what it felt like to be on the top of the world, Cirra's world. Dark, dangerous, cold, and exhilarating.

Lieutenant Cortesey warily watched the blond ten paces in front of him, his thin blue sports coat no match for the chill he felt. How he ever got messed up with her was a mystery to him. Five years after the incident involving that upstart rookie Tina Amphipoli, Cirra showed up. Cunning, seductive, and highly persuasive. He had more than handled Tina in his own way, making sure she was no longer a threat to his operation. And this beautiful but deadly woman insisted on knowing everything about Tina. Of course, how she got the information out of him was another story.

He shivered just a bit, part from cold but part from remembering. Cirra was single-minded in her determination to find out all about Tina and she wasn't willing to take no for an answer. Laying under her magnificent body, Cortesey gave it all up as he groaned out in pleasure. He told her everything: about her brother Lucas on the force, his death, how they had set that up, how they made sure Tina would never find out about the truth. Those cops under his command and involved in Cortesey's side 'operation' made sure that Tina Amphipoli had nothing to go on, no loose strings. Cortesey smiled just a bit as he paced closer to Cirra. Lucas had been one very big loose string that got cut, immediately. He had found out about Cortesey's side business and was just about to go to Internal Affairs with it when he had a most...unfortunate...accident. Random driveby shooting in a bad South Side neighborhood, what can you do? They had the same thing planned for Tina but that damn Lamonie and the feds supported her enough indirectly to make that plan unfeasible.

But now, seeing Cirra Callistone's darkness against the night sky, Cortesey understood that Tina was no longer his to conquer. No, the blond perched gracefully at the observation deck railing had claimed the blue-eyed ex-cop as her own. And she summoned Cortesey to meet her this night for that reason.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful sight?"

Cirra spoke, not bothering to turn her head to look as the cop came to stand next to her at the railing. She let a casual hand drift up, her fingertips brushing against her bare neck as she took in the sparkling skyline below her. Looking out over the city into the blackness that was Lake Michigan, Cortesey shrugged as he spoke, his voice a tight clenched-jaw gravel.

"You're much more beautiful than the city, Cirra."

The blond rolled her head to the side, taking in the cop with a bored expression. He was not such a bad looking man, his sandy brownish blond hair was cut short and he had scruff on his face. Though slightly crumpled looking in his clothes, he was nonetheless just another man who was there to be used, his pants doing the thinking for him. With a roll of her eyes, Cirra shook her head, her voice sounding condescending in the night air.

"Oh please, Cortesey. Your compliments are so pathetic. We both know why we're here so let's get to it."

Cortesey shrunk back just a bit, never one with a real backbone when it came to women, he felt much more powerful when he was back in his little office in the precinct, telling his boys what to do. Still, he wanted something out of this too. With a slight smile, he nodded.

"As you wish. Here's the deal. I give you the information and we stay out of it. You make sure Ari keeps supplying our operations. And you give me a little something extra."

Cirra looked at him with brown eyes, her expression unreadable, which made it all the more scary. There was always something 'extra' for everyone. Sex, drugs, money, attention, whatever. She had a good idea which one of those Cortesey wanted. Then again, she needed to know about Tina Amphipoli.

"Fine. Ari has no intention of not carrying through with your precious drug shipments. He and I have negotiated that part of the bargain already."

The blond paused as she regarded Cortesey, his slightly chiseled features standing out against the city skyline below them. Turning to face him, she reached out her hand and grabbed the bulge in front of his khakis, holding it with just the right amount of pressure and force to let him know she was the one who called the shots. In a deceptively sweet voice, she smiled.

"And I'll give you what you want after I take care of my little friend. Mmmm...doesn't that sound good?"

Of course, the cop wasn't sure whether the blond was referring to the sex part or exacting her revenge on that private detective, but it didn't really matter to him. Cortesey nodded shakily, feeling himself rise in Cirra's hand as she caressed him. Knowing he wasn't allowed to touch her, he stood there, closing his eyes to the sensation as he ground out his words.

"God, you are so fucking good."

Cirra rolled her eyes again at this pitiful excuse for a cop. He was a crooked as they came, but he promised that his men would not to interfere in anything involving Tina and Cirra. He couldn't control all of the Chicago PD, but he would stay out of it. Besides, his paltry little drug operation wasn't in danger. Not anymore at least. With a bored sigh, she gave one last squeeze to his very small penis and pulled back, crossing her arms and waiting impatiently for him to open his eyes. When he finally did, she barked at him.

"Tell me!"

Cortesey reached out and grabbed the handrail to steady himself, the bulge in his pants standing out against the fabric of his khakis. Blinking, he cleared his throat and spoke, his jaw clenched tight.

"She's on the case now. Lamonie talked her into it yesterday. And she's got a partner. Some young FBI chick. From what I know, she's out in the field now, trying to track down information. That's all I've got."

Cirra spun around in a circle, her black velvet cape swirling around as she smiled and clapped her hands together, a gleeful spark in her brown eyes. With a laugh, she looked out over the city and spoke to herself, all but forgetting the cop.

"Perfect! I knew she would take the bait. Oh, Tina, how I long to make you suffer. You're making it so easy for me..."

Everything was coming together so nicely. Tina would fall into her trap tonight as planned. She had made sure her operatives were stationed all over the city on the look-out for a tall, dark, blue-eyed woman who Cirra remembered to be as beautiful as anyone she had ever seen. Of course, the last time she had come in contact with Tina Amphipoli, it had been the single most devastating day of her young life. And it had forever changed her. With a glance over at Cortesey, she nodded as she turned toward the observation doorway, speaking in a sugary voice.

"Thanks, I'll be in touch. Oh, you might want to wait until that..."

She paused, letting her eyes rake down his body and stopping on the small lump in his pants, pointing one long finger out at him and cocking her head to the side as she continued.

".. _thing_ goes back into his little shell, hmm? Ta ta."

With a dismissal hand gesture, she left him standing on the deck of the Hancock building, her mind filling with all the planning she needed to do for tonight. Oh, it was going to be brilliant!

Cortesey looked down at himself and then back at the closing door as a big gust of chilly Chicago lake front wind blew around him. Mumbling with a gravel voice, he shook his head.

"Little?"

***

Ari was just about to take a big puff off of his newly lit Cuban Cabanas cigar when he saw Cirra walking in to the 95th's after dinner lounge. Ming and Drakkar were sitting on the leather stools next to him, sipping brandy when their eyes turned to the blond making her entrance into the mostly male enclave. Her cape was thrown over her shoulders and she had changed, discarding the slinky black dress they all had admired for a pair of black leather pants, boots, and a leather bra with silver studs. Walking with an air of primal authority and a total disregard for the dress code, Cirra came over to the seated men and spoke in a no-nonsense voice.

"I've got other business to attend to, boys. The merchandise will be ready in the morning. 6am sharp. If I have my way, you'll have one more before the night is through. I'd much rather she be sent to Jakarta, but Zhu, you can have her. You'll get an extra one next time, Drakkar."

Ari held up his hand and stood, his tall form taking up space at the brass and wood bar. This wasn't in the plan. He knew Cirra enough to know that she was more preoccupied with her plan for vengeance than she was in helping him secure the Chicago slave and drug trade. With a deep voice, he spoke.

"Wait. What's this all about, Cirra? I thought we were going to celebrate tonight. You're not letting other things get in the way of this deal, are you?"

Cirra reached into her pocket and took out her keys, twirling them around one long index finger as her eyes sparkled. Ari had such a one track mind. Catching her keys in the palm of her hands, she pointed a finger at him, her smile fading in and out.

"Listen, I promised you girls for your business associates here. I made arrangements with Cortesey for you. And I fucked you all day. You promised me satisfaction..."

Here Cirra paused, letting her eyes rake over the gorgeous man. He wasn't half-bad, but right now, she had other things on her mind and those things did not include wasting any more of her time clapping these three on the back and toasting to their own brilliance. With a smug voice, she continued.

"...and as satisfying as you are, Ari, I've got a date with an old friend that can't wait. I'm sure you'll understand. Besides, by the time you come to pick up the shipment in the morning, I might be in the mood for a little celebrating of my own."

Ari shook his head, knowing that he had as much chance of talking Cirra Callistone into something as he did at disappearing into thin air. Still, he didn't trust this woman as far as he could throw her. With a warning glare, he spoke.

"You just remember our deal, Cirra."

With a smile as fake as her hair color, Cirra reached out and took the Cabanas from Ari's hand and put it between her own lips, drawing in the deep rich taste of the priceless Cuban smoke. All three men watched as the blond's perfect mouth wrapped around the cigar, caressing it as she inhaled, her cheeks sucking in the taste. With a smile, she removed the cigar and exhaled a big puff of white scented smoke in their direction before turning on her heel to leave. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled grandly and spoke.

"Goodnight, boys."

And with that, she strode out of the bar, her cape flowing behind her as older stodgy men moved out of the way for her, intimidated by her bare skin and gorgeous looks. She had a purposeful stride to her steps as she sauntered through the doorway, her face holding a sinister crazy smile. If anyone cared to follow her down to the parking garage, they'd have seen that that smile didn't fade one bit as she climbed into her convertible black Porsche and sped off into the Chicago night, oblivious to the chill in the air, her cape flowing out behind her through the city streets. She was on her way to a reunion she vowed she would have ten years ago, a reunion that would end in bloodshed one way or another.

***

_Silver rows of corn, endless rows in the dark night. Lisa's legs had given out a long time ago and now she was tired, her feet feeling like cement blocks as she trudged up and down each row, looking for her sister. Once, she had thought she had seen Mariel, three rows over and she had fallen while trying to get there. It turned out to be the golden strands of cornsilk, the moonlight catching it just right. On and on she went, her voice was hoarse from the calling and dry from the air, the field had turned to dust._

_"Mariel...."_

_Her voice echoed in the night air, the insects quieting down so that now the only sound was her own breathing and her own weak voice. Falling to her knees, Lisa turned her head to the sky and silently begged anyone or anything that might be listening to help her get out of this maze._

_"Please..."_

Lisa jerked awake, the word still on her lips. Her body was stiff from sitting against the wall and from the effects of the drug. Blinking her eyes, she found herself in total darkness, save for a light coming through the window on the door. She couldn't see Valerie's miserable form on the cot near hers and frankly, she did not particularly care either. Rubbing her swollen eyes with her hands, she licked her lips, feeling the parched cracks and the dryness in her mouth. Just as she was about to go find the water they had left them, she saw two faces appear in the lighted door window smiling at her before she heard the unlocking of the door. With a cry that surprised even her, she screamed out.

"Nooo!!!!"


	20. Chain Chain Chain

When Tina and Mariel entered the candle-lit space nestled far back into the recesses of the Whip Room, they saw two women and a younger girl seated around a small table, lounging. In one large black leather chair, a dark-haired older woman sat relaxed with her legs crossed while the other two talked. The woman seated in the chair wore a skirt of black leather and an elaborate leather shirt adorned with metal rivets and chains. She had a black leather beaded band around her forehead and silver dangling earrings. With long wavy black hair, she was an elegant beauty. Raising a finely sculpted dark eyebrow, she looked over at the couple.

"Tina...it's been a while. I thought we saw the last of you years ago."

The detective shrugged in a non-committal way.

"I've been busy, Losa."

The seated woman's face was expressionless as she nodded. She had a tentative relationship with Tina Amphipoli, at times distrusting her and her motives in the leather community, at other times, admiring and respecting her. As much as she protested otherwise, Tina was considered a part of the loose-knit group of women in Chicago known as the Leatherwomen, bound together by trust and honor, living the way they chose without apology. Losa was the acknowledged leader, by vote and by common unspoken consensus. She was fair and she expected those within her community to abide by the unwritten rules of the leather life. As she took in Tina and her companion with a cautious eye, she pointed to an unoccupied low leather couch across from the two other women.

"Have a seat."

Tina let her gaze find Losa's rich brown eyes, nodding imperceptibly. In this domain, the detective was willing to play by her rules. She had always found the Leatherwomen leader to be honorable, if not a bit rigid in her ways. But, she needed this woman's help and in order to get it, she was going to have to be nice. She had no bones with Losa. Throwing Mariel's leather jacket across the back of the low leather couch, she put her hand on the scientist's shoulder and guided her over. Once seated, she casually let her hand rest on the inside of Mariel's thigh, making it clear to the room's occupants their 'relationship'. With a nod, she let her eyes slide over to the scientist.

"This is Mariel, a friend of mine."

Losa looked over at the blond and appraised her. Mariel was nestled up against the detective, her green eyes had more or less been totally focused on Tina since they came in, waiting for the taller woman to let her know what to do. Losa had never seen this woman in the community before, but she appeared as if Tina had taught her well. At the mention of her name, Mariel's eyes went from the detective's face to Losa, lowering her gaze slightly with respect to the seated woman. Losa acknowledged her with a head nod before turning her attention back to Tina.

"So, Tina. What brings you here? Surely it isn't for the drink specials."

The Chicago Leatherwoman's voice was no-nonsense, her face impassive. The investigator shifted on the couch and leaned back in a casual gesture, her hand still resting possessively on Mariel's leg. She glanced over at the woman and young girl who had been quiet the entire time. With an eyebrow lift, Tina silently inquired about these two. The corner of Losa's mouth raised slightly and her arm gestured out towards them.

"They stay. This is Lari and Caitlyn. Whatever you have to say, it can be said in front of them."

Lari looked over at Tina with a casual eye, she had heard about this mostly mysterious woman from some of the others in the leather community. Of course, everything that was said was true: Tina Amphipoli was impossibly beautiful. With her long brownish hair pulled back from her face with a leather head band, Lari was dressed in a brown leather bra and leather skirt adorned with golden rivets and trim. She nodded in the direction of the couple and remained silent. Tina let her blue gaze fall on the young girl before turning her head to Losa.

"She's a little young to be here, isn't she?"

The detective was referring to Caitlyn, a slight girl of maybe fourteen, long pale blond hair falling around her shoulders. She was dressed more conservatively though, wearing a pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. She looked over at Tina with grey eyes, a bit defiantly the investigator noticed. Losa remained silent when Caitlyn spoke up in a girlish but strong voice.

"Pardon me, but I have just as much right to be here as you. These folks took me in and have been totally cool to me, they're the only family I have now."

Mariel let her eyes catch Caitlyn's and she smiled, nodding her understanding and acceptance at the girl as she let her hand reach down and press against the detective's. With a light squeeze, the scientist looked up at Tina and gave a gentle entreaty with a tiny raise of her chin. The investigator looked over at Mariel for a few seconds before she turned back to the young girl and nodded.

"My apologies, Caitlyn, Losa."

The young girl smiled politely back while Losa reached for her drink and took a sip, watching the interaction. Caitlyn, while young, had a world of experience, some of it rather unpleasant of late. She had come to Losa when she had nowhere else to go and they had let her stay, giving her a roof over her head and meals. They tried to shield her from some of the more graphic activities in the club, but Caitlyn actually had little interest in that, preferring to avoid that scene anyway. All of her energy was focused elsewhere, on her own quest for answers to a question that had been haunting her for months.

"Now, about what you want from me, Tina.."

The detective looked casually over at Losa after the leader had spoke, her hand pressing against the smooth leather covering Mariel's leg. It was clear that the older woman wanted to get down to business and Tina knew that she needed to make this quick, because of their own time constraints, but also because Losa would tolerate being probed for information only so long. The investigator cut to the chase with her own brand of no-nonsense.

"Do you know anything about the slave market for kids in this city?"

Losa blinked before her eyes hardened and she sat forward. With a low warning tone, she leveled her gaze at the detective.

"Just what the hell are you implying, Tina?"

Mariel felt the tension in the room suddenly come to life as she glanced at her partner, noting the detective reacting to Losa. With soothing strokes to the hand that rested on her thigh, she let her green eyes find Tina's in a gentle request before she herself turned to Losa and responded, her voice soft.

"With respect, Losa, she wasn't suggesting that you had any personal interest in this. I'm sure we all agree that that kind of thing is very wrong. Tina just trusted you enough to be honest with you about why we're here."

Losa turned her gaze toward Mariel and narrowed her eyes, the corners of her mouth drawn tight in a hardened expression. Cocking her head to the side, Losa's words were clipped and angry.

"Oh really? And just why is it you're here? To accuse us just like the cops have? We won't be cowed into making excuses for our lifestyle. Just because we're Leatherwomen doesn't mean we condone the activities of all those involved in the scene. The slave market is just another one of many patriarchal systems that exploits the weak and the innocent. It's a man's world, not because it should be, but because we let it."

Tina sat forward and rested her forearms on her knees, her eyes conveying an understanding.

"Exactly, Losa, and that's why it needs to be stopped. You and I both know the cops haven't been able to do a damn thing with this because they can't get inside the scene."

Their eyes locked for a few silent moments as the leader of the Chicago Leatherwomen weighed her suspicion against the detective's words. Finally, Losa stood and walked over to a low shelf against the wall of the room, pouring herself another glass of wine and grabbing a grape from a bowl of fruit. Turning back around slowly, she leveled her eyes back at Tina and Mariel before she spoke in a skeptical voice.

"And you think you can get in?"

Tina nodded slightly and looked back at the leader with an eyebrow raise as she reached out and let her hand glide down the leather of the scientist's leg. Her expression was one of self-assurance and confidence.

"You tell me."

Regarding the two, Losa took a sip of her wine. The room was silent, save for the light pulsating beat of the music coming from the Whip Room. Lari and Caitlyn sat watching both their leader and the couple exchange looks. Setting her drink down on a small table near the couches, Losa crossed her arms, reluctantly conceding.

"It won't be easy, you know. Word has it that most of the business goes through a hardcore men's club called the Cage. No one knows much about it. But if you don't know the right people, you won't get in. We've tried. One of our own members was last seen there a few months ago, but we had no proof. We're just about ready to take matters into our own hands. I think you know what I mean, Tina."

The detective stood, her tall body stretching out to its full length. Intimidating in her leather and cop pants, her blue eyes found Losa's in a look of pure strength and determination.

"I know exactly what you mean, and trust me, if there's anything left when I get done, you're welcome to it. But we need your help to get in."

Mariel listened as the investigator spoke before she rose from the couch herself to stand slightly back to the side of Tina's tall form. Letting her green eyes find Losa's, the scientist's voice was a gentle request.

"Please. Anything you could tell us would help, Losa."

The leader shook her head as she glanced at the two women before briefly looking at Lari and Caitlyn. With a shrug, she walked over and sat back down in her leather chair, crossing her legs and finding the detective's eyes.

"It's a long shot, but try finding a guy who goes by the name Atoli. Likes to hang out at the Mortar and Pestle. A bit cocky, even for a man but he's a real sucker for a strong woman, if you know what I mean. You'd probably find him at the end of a leash"

Tina nodded and reached behind her, grabbing Mariel's coat and helping it over the scientist's shoulders. Letting her hand drift down against Mariel's back, she turned her gaze to Losa and they exchanged a look of mutual respect, knowing that both of them were committed to the same cause. With a slight raise of her chin and a murmur, the detective let a small genuine smile grace her lips.

"Thanks. I owe you."

With just the corners of her mouth raising ever so slightly, Losa nodded once as she settled back in her chair. Despite their outwardly challenging appearances, Losa and Tina shared similar sentiments about how to deal with those who would take advantage of women and children. As Tina and Mariel were moving towards the doorway that led back out into the public areas of the Whip Room, the leader of the Chicago Leatherwomen called out, her voice sincere.

"Good luck, Tina."

The detective just held up her hand in a wave as she walked out, not bothering to look back as they made their way out of the club. Once they were gone, the three women looked at each other, each of them lost in their own thoughts about the entire conversation and situation. Standing, Caitlyn's lanky body stretched before she nonchalantly ran a hand through her pale blond hair. With a slight shrug, she let her grey eyes flicker over to Losa and then to Lari before making an announcment in a casual voice as she headed out the door.

"I think I'm going out for a walk. Nice night."

With a wave, the young girl was gone. Before the other woman could protest, Losa closed her eyes and nodded towards the young girl, knowing that she could take care of herself and knowing how futile it was to try to stop one so determined.

"Let her go, Lari. If she's going where I think she is, she's as safe as she can be if she's near them. She needs to do this. She needs to know."

***

As the cab made its way to their next destination, the Mortar and Pestle, Mariel let her eyes glance down to her leg. Unconsciously, the detective's hand rested on her thigh near her knee as they sat in the darkened car. Tina seemed lost in her thoughts, looking out the car window as they drove through the city streets, her thumb gently moving against the leather covering Mariel's thigh. It was a warm secure feeling, knowing that the investigator felt comfortable enough with her to forget they weren't in front of an audience and didn't need to keep up appearances. Of course, it also meant that maybe there was more to this than their case. Mariel smiled to herself. Despite being focused on their mission, every single touch of the detective sent a little tingle down her back. If she didn't know better, her body was trying to tell her something. With a soft voice, the scientist's eyes turned towards Tina's shadowed face, the strong smooth lines standing out in gentle relief against the car's window.

"See something interesting?"

Tina turned her head towards the scientist, broken out of her revery. She had been thinking about the past two days, half of her brain working on the case and the information they had, the other half thinking about the woman sitting next to her. It was so easy and so comfortable... With a sudden realization, the detective looked down at her hand and pulled it away from the researcher's leg, her voice apologetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I...was just thinking about how you handled yourself with Losa."

Mariel smiled gently before reaching over and taking the detective's hand in hers, letting her smaller fingers entwine with Tina's. It felt like the most natural and normal thing to do in the world. Giving the investigator's strong warm hand a light squeeze, Mariel's expression was soft and open.

"It's ok, Tina. Really."

The detective looked over at the young doctor's face, the streetlights shining on and off, highlighting the softness of her smile. Settling their hands on top of her own leg, she smiled slightly, knowing that this was no longer just about solving a case. With a little head nod, Tina's voice was low, her simple word acknowledging everything.

"Ok."

Mariel smiled again as her eyes caught the detective's and she shifted in the seat, her fingers settling tighter and more securely into Tina's grasp. With a slight raise of her chin, the scientist's brows came together in gentle concern.

"So, it was alright that I stepped in and said something to Losa? I know you wanted to do all the talking."

Tina shook her head, her eyes catching the doctor's as she replied.

"No, you were perfect. Diplomacy usually isn't my style. You were a good balance. Losa needed to know that we weren't there to accuse them."

As the cab continued through the streets, Mariel considered the investigator's words. And she really, really liked the idea that she was a good balance to Tina's style. Even though she was qualified as a forensic psychologist, she still had doubts about her abilities sometimes and it was nice to hear that her gut instinct to respond had been the right one.

"So you think this Atoli guy is going to be able to help us?"

Tina looked out the window as the clouds covering the Chicago sky became thicker, almost as if it were threatening to rain. Shifting to turn towards the scientist, she shook her head slightly.

"Maybe. It's the best we've got right now. I think we're going to have to be very careful from here on out. The Whip Room was a relatively safe place, these others aren't. It's important now more than ever that we not raise suspicion. You still ok with this field work?"

The scientist had to smile at Tina's concern. At this point, she was ok with just about anything involving Tina Amphipoli and to hell if she was backing out of this when it was just starting to get very interesting. With a sparkle in her green eyes, she looked up at the detective.

"Loving every moment of it."

Tina chuckled and squeezed the young doctor's hand, her head shaking back and forth in amusement.

"Good. Now, once we get to the Pestle, you stick close to me. It's a rougher place and crowd and I don't want anyone getting any ideas about staking a claim on you. You're mine, Doc."

The scientist chuckled at the playful tone in Tina's voice. Raising up her free hand in a gesture of defeat, she shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face.

"What can I do? I'm a bottom."

Tina laughed and shook her head. Reaching behind her to her police belt, she pulled out a pair of shining silver handcuffs from their black leather belt case and held them up into the light. Mariel looked at them with a raised golden eyebrow before turning her eyes to Tina in a question. The detective's voice was low and amused.

"Relax. It's only for show. You'll just wear them on one wrist like a bracelet. It's a code in the scene. They'll see that you're with me."

Mariel nodded her agreement and watched as Tina let go of her hand and undid the cuffs, gently placing both cold metal circles around her right wrist, securing them comfortably. When they were on, the detective held up her arm and looked at the glinting silver bands, feeling their weight experimentally. Tina sat back in the cab seat and watched her, gauging her reaction to them. Shaking her wrist just a bit, Mariel smiled when the metal chain jangled between the cuffs before she let her hand drop back to her leg. With a cock of her head, she lifted her eyes to Tina.

"Well, it certainly makes a fashion statement."

Tina chuckled as the cab pulled to a stop near the corner of Belmont and Broadway in front of a pulsating nightclub, a crowd mingling on the sidewalk in front of the place. After paying off the fare, the detective opened her door and stepped out, her face now expressionless and ready for business as she scanned the crowd, appearing indifferent. Leaning back down into the cab, Tina let her eyes find Mariel's before giving her an eyebrow raise and a wink. Reaching her hand out, the investigator looped a finger in the chain of the cuffs on Mariel's wrist and gently pulled her out towards her. With an appropriately adoring and submissive expression, the young doctor smiled up at her big bad leather cop as she stepped out onto the crowded sidewalk. A finger still entangled in the handcuff chain attached to the scientist, Tina led Mariel towards the club's entrance, her tall form projecting an air of authority.

Glancing down, Tina gave them both the once over, making sure everything was set. She let her blue gaze fall on Mariel's smaller form as the blond covertly scanned the crowd with her inquisitive eyes, taking in everything. She would have never guessed this small town girl would have looked so at home next to her in this kind of a scene. It had to be the black leather. Definitely. Either that or the way the scientist's body knew instinctively where and how to move with Tina's own body. Just before they prepared to enter, the investigator abruptly stopped them short and leaned down, her mouth finding Mariel's ear before speaking in a low rumble.

"Can I just tell you that you look incredibly good?"

Mariel shivered at the words and the detective's warm breath and everything. Tina pulled back and let a sly smile cross her lips, knowing she had just caught the young doctor off guard...in a good way, of course.

"Now let's do this right."

With a nod of her head, Mariel's eyes briefly caught Tina's before the taller woman reached her hand out and placed it on the side of the scientist's face, her blue eyes focused solely on Mariel. Tina let her thumb roughly slide across Mariel's bottom lip in a subtle display of power and ownership for the rest of the crowd to witness. Letting her hand move down, the detective's fingers held Mariel's bare neck, her thumb pressing up under her chin, raising it. For a long moment, they just looked at each other, oblivious to the people around them and the case temporarily forgotten. Mariel held her breath, part from the intense look in Tina's eyes, part from her own body's reaction to that look, and part from not knowing what she was supposed to be doing. Slowly, a possessive smile crossed the detective's lips as her hand slide down Mariel's neck and gently grabbed the zipper to the leather coat. It seemed that the only sound either one of them could hear was the slow zip down as Tina pulled open the jacket, once again exposing the scientist to her eyes and anyone who happened to be watching. With a satisfied cock of her head, the detective's voice was low.

"Let's go."

Tina's hand reached down and she tangled her fingers in both the cuff chain and Mariel's own hand. Decisively, she pulled the researcher to her, waiting until she felt Mariel's body against her own before she led them to the door of the Mortar and Pestle. For the scientist's part, her heart was beating a mile a minute and all she could do was follow. Hell, she'd go anywhere with this woman. Case? What case?


	21. Different Strokes

In a sea of people -- men and women dressed in every kind leather and rubber ensemble imaginable -- Mariel pressed herself up against the detective's body in an effort not to be swallowed up by the crowd. Inside the Mortar and Pestle, there were so many people packed into the space, it was hard to negotiate for even the tiniest bit of room. It was hot and smoky, the music loudly thumping throughout the dim large club. Strobe lights flickered back and forth over the heads of those dancing, a flashing milieu of sweating bodies keeping time to a bass line.

With Tina leading the way in front, the scientist reached out and put her hands on the investigator's waist, grasping her belt firmly as her taller companion muscled their way further into the club. One of Tina's hands was covering her own, making sure she was still attached while the other gently, but firmly pushed people out of the way. Everywhere Mariel turned, she saw members of every sex either paired up in some fashion or another or on the lookout for a night of fun with a stranger. Certainly this place was not as comfortable as the Whip Room and the young doctor had the feeling that this club was much more like a meat market than not.

The music was so loud that neither one of them could exchange words while they made their way back into the Pestle, pressing towards one of the three bars located in the large space. Mariel let her gaze take in the scene around her, getting an eyeful of a rougher side to the leather scene. There were two kinds of men, either dominating over someone else with tough macho stances or being led around by various body parts, submitting eagerly. Similarly, there were women doing the same. There seemed to be no one established sexuality, the pairings or threesomes or more were randomly mixed between straight and gay and everything in between. Mariel had to turn her head up at a couple of cross-dressers towering above even Tina's head as they passed by in tight spandex dresses.

Shuffling her way behind the detective, Mariel tightened her grasp until they finally found a more open area near one of the neon-lit bars. Only a small cluster of people gathered by it, engaged in various activities ranging from sharing a cigarette and drink to publicly punishing someone who was 'naughty'. Mariel took it all in while trying to be casual. When she felt the detective's hand on her shoulder, she turned as Tina leaned down to speak in her ear, the music forcing them closer to be heard.

"Keep your eye out for a guy on a leash."

Before Tina moved away, Mariel reached up and put her hand on the investigator's shoulder, pulling her back down while she stood on her toes a bit. As clearly as she could over the loud music, she spoke near the detective's ear.

"Tina, half the guys in here are on leashes."

The detective pulled back and looked around before she turned to Mariel and smiled down at her, leaning close once again.

"Good point."

Mariel smiled as she looked around them again, trying to think of a way to find this elusive Atoli guy who supposedly could help them maybe get into someplace where they might be able to find out some information that would crack this case. Well, that thought didn't make things seem easier, now did it? Spotting a taller guy with black curly hair and glasses with a collar around his neck, the scientist decided to take action. The bigger guy was standing next to them, his long-haired mistress casually holding the chain that attached to his collar in her hand. She was chatting with a group of other women similarly accoutered with submissive men and women. Leaning over, she tapped the guy on his arm.

"Hey there. What's your name."

The guy looked nervously at his mistress before he smiled at her and spoke softly.

"It's Bear."

Tina kept her gaze half on her younger scientist companion and half on the crowd around them. Mariel smiled at the man and leaned closer, her words loud enough for only him to hear.

"Nice to meet you, Bear, my name's Mariel. I was wondering if you happened to know a guy named Atoli?"

The mistress holding Bear's chain casually looked over at the two of them and dismissed the blond as a threat. Of course, her sub would be punished later for talking to someone without her permission, but she was engaged in a very interesting conversation with her friends about the merits of nipple clamps and therefore, could not be bothered right now to deal with him. Bear caught the look he received from his mistress and knew he was in for it later so he just shrugged his shoulders and went for broke.

"Oh yeah...you mean 'Atoli, King of Subs'? I know him."

The scientist smiled and turned her head, giving Tina a wink and a head nod before turning back to the man.

"Do you know if he's here tonight?"

Bear glanced up at Tina's silent, but nevertheless very noticeable form, eyeing him and his intentions. He had never seen either of these women in the Pestle before but damn if they weren't both very, very pleasant to look at. Maybe the tall one was looking for another sub, he wondered with idle curiosity. Smiling over at Tina before he turned his gaze down at the smaller blond woman, he leaned over and spoke conspiratorially.

"She in the market for a third for you all tonight? I don't like to brag, but I've done some wrestling in my day. That Atoli guy has no stamina I hear."

Mariel smile politely at the guy before she felt the detective's hand come to rest on her lower back, hooking a thumb in the band of her leather pants. Tina wasn't interfering, she was just making her presence known to both Mariel and Bear. With a head shake, the scientist looked up at the collared guy with a smile.

"No, she likes what I do. We just needed to talk to him about...the best kind of leash to buy."

Here, Mariel winged it, as she paused and pointed behind her towards Tina, who had a smirk on her face as she stood back and listened while the young doctor continued.

"You see, Bear, she was looking for a nice new collar and leash thing for me and I said 'you know, I bet that Atoli would know a thing or two about them'. And she really, really wants me in that tonight. Who am I to deny her?"

Bear chuckled in understanding, knowing a bottom's work was never done. Pointing back to one of the side rooms off the bar, he shrugged.

"Well, he's usually back there. His mistresses just leave him tied up for most of the night while they sit around and make him perform. Whatever, you know?"

Mariel nodded, affecting a look of deep understanding and experience.

"Yeah, I hear you Bear, whatever works, I say."

Bear smiled as Mariel patted him on the arm in thanks before turning back towards Tina, looking up into amused blue eyes. The researcher let a smile cross her lips and quirked an eyebrow before Tina started to lead them to the room they had been directed towards near the bar.

"Hey, if she changes her mind, tell her I'm available."

Bear had leaned over and whispered into Mariel's ear, nodding towards the leathered detective. The scientist just shook her head once and smiled, her voice pleasant.

"Will do."

He smiled and turned back to his mistress, who was now very much interested in what he was doing. Uh oh.

***

Tina moved them away towards the room before she put her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders. She had to smile to herself, Mariel certainly had a way with words and worked that situation very well if she did say so herself. With a tiny squeeze of pride on the scientist's shoulders, she leaned down, her mouth finding Mariel's ear.

"Good job."

Mariel just smiled up at the detective and shrugged, moving her body closer to Tina's as they pressed their way back through a crowded hallway. She felt the investigator's hand slide down and slip under her leather coat, finding her bare lower back as she was guided to a smaller side room. Just before they entered, Tina leaned down once again.

"Ok...in here, let me do the talking. Watch your step too. Don't speak unless spoken to and definitely do whatever I say. These women take their roles seriously and if they suspect that I don't have you in check, they'll get very suspicious. Ok?"

Mariel smiled and nodded, lowering her eyes as she moved closer to the detective, raising up her right arm a bit and offering her cuffs. Tina smiled briefly down at the young doctor and took the cuff chain firmly in hand, her face now projecting one of serious authority as she moved forward, pulling Mariel behind her by the wrist.

When they entered the room, they saw a series of low black leather couches along three walls with a number of leather-clad women sitting and drinking. Unlike Tina, they were all dressed in various types of leather corsets and body suits. Some were shiny patent leather outfits while others were fashioned with hooks and chains of all sorts. Many wore thigh-high leather boots and either had small riding crops or other discipline equipment. Standing in front of them on display was a man hooked up to what Mariel could only figure out to be some sort of harness or something. Whatever it was, the scientist couldn't imagine it being very comfortable.

The investigator stopped her short, indicating that she should stay where she was near one of the leather couches. Mariel watched as Tina strolled into the room and let her eyes casually take in the dark-haired mustached man with his hands pulled above his head, a collar and leash around his neck dangling down in front of him, and nothing more than a pair of black leather shorts. The detective turned her eyes toward one of the seated women and reached out her hand, raising an eyebrow.

"May I?"

The leather-clad woman nodded as the rest of them eyed the very stern looking detective. She handed over her riding crop, looking up at Tina and letting a sensuous smile curve across her lips before she purred.

"Be our guest."

The detective nodded her appreciation as she took the sturdy crop, testing the two strips of leather at the end against the palm of her hand. Well satisfied with the slapping sound, Tina walked over to the man and walked around him in a dangerous prowl, letting the tip of the crop trail over his body.

Mariel simply held her breath as she watched her partner. It appeared that Tina knew a thing or two about this scene. There was something rather intense about the way the investigator moved, almost like one would hunt down prey. She watched as Tina smiled at the twitching man, who unfortunately could not say anything due in large part to the fact that a thin strip of black rubber tied around his head was also occupying his mouth.

With a glance over at the women who were watching her intently, Tina smiled as she lightly snapped the riding crop against the back of the man's thigh, the women chuckling a bit as he half-heartedly struggled, not particularly wanting loose at all. It was clear this man liked public punishment and the women seated around the room didn't mind letting another dom take a turn. Tina put her hand on the man's shoulder and spun him, the harness turning from its point on the club's ceiling. Now, his back was to the rest of the occupants in the room and he was facing one very determined cop. Oh yeah.

Smiling, she reached up and roughly grabbed the rubber in his mouth, daring him to say anything when she pulled it free. Licking his lips, he smiled a roguish grin at her and lifted his chin. Tina looked him over, he wasn't half-bad if you went for that sort of look. He had short black hair and along with his black moustache, he also had a bit of a goatee on his chin. He wasn't particularly muscular, but he was average.

"You're Atoli."

She let her voice lower in a rumble, all the while letting the others think she was toying with him, the riding crop running up and down his bare leg. With a slight head bow and eyebrow raise, he cockily replied with a rather lascivious grin.

"The one and only, King of Subs."

Tina would have laughed if this wasn't such a necessary part of the operation. She stepped to the side of him, looking over at the women.

"Ladies, I do believe you have a SAM on your hands here."

They all laughed as she let the riding crop slap against his leather covered buttcheeks. Cheering, they gave the detective a thumbs up and went back to their conversations and drinks. Tina let her eyes find Mariel's, assuring her with a look while making sure she was ok. The scientist smiled and nodded, letting the investigator do her thing. Mariel was beginning to learn that there were many ways to get information from people. Well, whatever it took, she supposed.

Tina stepped back in front of Atoli and smiled as she reached up and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. He was still smiling a bit as he raised an eyebrow at her when she brought the riding crop up to his lips, the unspoken threat to wipe the smile off his face was not lost on him.

"Heh heh...now, uh, Mistress Cop-lady...no need for that. I'll behave."

Tina came in close, her voice low enough for only him to hear as her blue eyes bored into his brown ones.

"Don't ever call me lady again. The name's Tina and I need some information from you, got it?"

Atoli grasped the metal cuffs at his wrists, testing the chains that bound him as he nodded quickly.

"Yeah..sure..whatever. Heh..you know, anything you want. Anything at all."

A smile crossed Tina's lips as she reached around and let the riding crop snap against him again, making a grand show for the audience of mistresses that sat watching. Atoli jerked a bit and smiled at the detective, liking the way she handled that crop. Very much.

"I need to get into the Cage. Tell me how."

Tina's low voice was menacing against his ear as she paced around him, letting the leather she held in her hand occasionally flick against his skin in small snaps, marking it with gentle red. Atoli turned his head, watching her over his shoulder before she came back around in front of him. With a head shake, his voice was serious.

"Uh, Tina, is it? I don't think that's possible. They've got tight security. You've got to be on a list or something."

Tina stopped short, looking at him with fierce blue eyes before she reached out and grabbed his face again, coming in close.

"Is that the only way in?"

Atoli let his eyes look to the sides of him before he nodded his head, requesting that she come closer. With just a whisper for the detective to hear, he explained what he knew.

"Look, you didn't hear it from me, but there's a backdoor and the guy running it, Mark, takes bribes. Uh..."

He paused as he looked at her, not quite sure how to put this gently but given where they were and what had already transpired, he doubted subtlety was this woman's style. Why, if he wasn't already owned by seven other Mistresses, he'd be willing to take another.

"Sexual bribes. From men only."

The detective nodded, narrowing her eyes to assure herself that he wasn't just pulling her leg. As cocky as he was, he also looked sincere when he spoke of this. She knew this was the best she was going to get, so they'd have to work with that. Letting a smile cross her lips, she took the riding crop and ran it up his chest over the dark hair covering it in places.

"Oh, I'll give him an offer he can't refuse."

Atoli raised an insolent eyebrow and smirked, his mouth getting him into more trouble with women all the time.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get an offer I can't refuse?"

With a chuckle, Tina patted the side of his face in a rather patronizing manner as she smiled. Reaching down, she pulled the rubber strip back up and placed it in his mouth, effectively ending his conversation. Leaning in close, she smirked back at him.

"What you get, Atoli dear, is my gratitude. Enjoy."

And with that, she reached around and pulled down just the edge of his leather shorts, exposing one very white buttock as she stepped to the side. Smiling her thanks to the mistresses seated around the room, the detective delivered one rather stinging snap of the riding crop to Atoli's bare skin, leaving him a red marked calling card with her name on it. The room smiled at the little muffled yelp of pleasure that escaped from his gag. With a satisfied smile, Tina gave back the crop and brushed her hands. Well, that was easy enough.

Sauntering over to Mariel, whose face held a look of amusement mixed with something else, Tina reached out and grabbed the cuff bracelet and pulled the shorter blond woman to her, wrapping her arms around Mariel's neck in a quick hug as she spoke for only the scientist to hear.

"Got what we need. You good to go?"

Mariel pulled back and let her hands slide up to the detective's waist, knowing that many sets of eyes were on them. Giving the muscular body under her hands a gentle squeeze, the scientist smiled as she molded her body against the tall woman in a show of submission and whispered.

"Oh, I'm very good to go with you."

Tina smiled as she put one arm around Mariel's shoulder, drawing her even closer as they started to make their way out of the Mortar and Pestle. Despite their supposed guise, Tina was very much enjoying the feel of this woman's warm body up against her and the liberty of putting her hands wherever she wanted. Mariel, she knew, was comfortable with that and in fact, wasn't finding it easy to keep her hands off the detective either. Both of them seemed to be responding to not only the undercover field work demands, but also to a sense of growing attraction. There really wasn't much either of them could do about it, not that she or the scientist appeared to be fighting it. It just felt too damn good and too damn right.


	22. Watching the Detective

Once outside the Mortar and Pestle, the cold air felt incredible against Mariel's face, the brisk night sending a slight shiver down her back. Tina led her away from the entrance and the people waiting to get inside the club. Taking a deep breath of air that wasn't hot or smoky or smelled of sweaty bodies, she closed her eyes as a smile made its way across her face.

"Feel better?"

Tina's low voice asked next to her before she opened her eyes, looking up at the detective who ran a hand through her long dark hair . Letting her eyes find blue, she shook her head.

"Oh yeah. It's nice to breathe again. It was so crowded in there."

Tina nodded as she looked around them, grateful herself not to be surrounded by people. She had almost taken out a few bodies near the door who would not move for anything, until of course, she was able to persuade them without words or her elbow. The detective had perfected what she liked to call The Look, a cold hard stare with just the right amount of menace and attitude to convince whoever received it to do what she wanted. Or else.

"Hang on."

And with that, Mariel watched as Tina strolled back towards the bar's entrance, stopping at a group of leather men. The scientist observed the detective from where she was standing, the tall woman in profile, easily the most visually captivating person in the crowd. Taking a deep breath, Mariel regarded the investigator who was now engaged in a brief conversation with the men. And then it happened. It was odd, really, because she could actually feel something click into place inside of her. Standing there, on the sidewalk next to some nightclub in a city she barely knew watching a woman as mysterious as she was familiar, Mariel heard the sound of her world making sense again. It was like someone out there actually understood her, actually got her and what she was about. She had never felt that with anyone, not even Peter. It was as terrifying as it was exciting.

The detective turned, her striking form gracefully making its way back to Mariel. Seeing the look on the young doctor's face, Tina stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder, her brows coming together in concern.

"What's wrong?"

'What's wrong, she asks.' A thousand different responses flashed through Mariel's head, none of them sounding remotely sane. How do you tell someone that your body and mind have decided that they're the One, that they're what you've been looking for your entire life? As easily as Mariel found it to talk most of the time, she found herself without words for this. The case, with all its intrigue and mystery, she could handle. The leather scene? No biggie. But one tall, dark and beautiful detective who had somehow taken hold of something inside of her so deep and so strong....that, Mariel concluded, that was entirely and completely out of her limited league of experience. She couldn't form the words for this. Not now and not here.

"Uh, nothing. I was just thinking about the case. You know, how we're going to proceed with this. That sort of thing."

Tina's eyes narrowed at the weak smile the scientist gave her before speaking skeptically.

"Uh huh."

The detective paused, seeing that Mariel wasn't going to elaborate before she continued, nodding her head back towards the bar.

"Well, according to those guys, the Cage is over on George street. We could cab it or walk the six blocks."

Mariel's gaze turned downward, looking at the sidewalk momentarily. Nodding a little to herself, she looked back up at the detective and smiled softly.

"Let's walk."

Tina examined the scientist's features, knowing something had transpired in the few minutes she had been away. She wasn't going to push it because she figured if Mariel wanted to talk about it, she would. Tina knew the case wasn't what was on the young doctor's mind. She knew that things were moving in a direction that neither one of them expected. Given that she doubted Mariel had ever been involved with a woman, it wasn't surprising that Mariel was simply trying to wrap her head around things. Regardless, coming to the conclusion that there is an undeniable attraction between you and someone else takes a bit of getting used to. The detective herself was as surprised as Mariel seemed to be. Tina nodded with her head toward the direction they would take and smiled down gently, her voice soft.

"C'mon, it'll be nice to get some fresh air."

Mariel smiled and they turned, making their way down the sidewalk running along the businesses that occupied the area around Belmont and Broadway. They walked along in silence for some way, each of them deep in their own thoughts, comfortable with the quiet between them. Friday at midnight was busy in the area, so they encountered various Chicagoans walking on their way to destinations unknown. The streets were slightly busy as well, the lights illuminating their pathway at intermittent times. The wind occasionally howled around them, the buildings blocking most of the biting cold.

Tina let her eyes fall on the blond walking next to her, taking in her contemplative expression. She could see that Mariel's brows were together as the scientist was deep in thought, her eyes focused on the cement in front of her feet. There was something so...compelling about the way Mariel simply was. No pretense, no uncomfortable moments, no stress. It made it so easy. And when Mariel turned her face up towards the detective in a look of gentle concentration and query, Tina knew there was no turning back for her now. The scientist's voice was soft as she spoke, her breath visible in the night air.

"Tina, what are we going to do once we get inside? Do you think the person running this thing will even be there?"

The private investigator's eyes found Mariel's and she shrugged, hitching her black leather motorcycle jacket up to resettle on her lean muscular body.

"It's possible. It sounds like the Cage is a tightly-knit, secure place which is exactly something an operation like this would need. I doubt this is where the actual kids are kept, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was a cover for the business."

Mariel nodded, putting her hands deeper in her pockets and bringing the jacket tighter around her body. Looking ahead, she thought again before she turned her head back to glance up at the detective, the taller woman's features shadowed.

"Won't we be pegged as outsiders the minute we get in?"

Tina's eyes narrowed in assessment, her gaze forward as they walked along, thinking about what the scientist had said. Glancing down at Mariel, she nodded.

"Maybe, but that's the chance we've got to take. We just need to get in, have a look around, and find some...cooperative individual to tell us what we want to know."

Mariel chuckled nervously as they made their way across another intersection before she spoke.

"Between the two of us, I think we should be able to persuade that someone to talk."

Tina chuckled as her blue eyes caught Mariel's. They had reached Sheffield and were walking slowly down the street, the traffic a bit lighter in this area and the sidewalks a bit darker.

"I'm probably going to have to knock some sense into a few people. You good with that?"

The scientist reached out her hand and circled Tina's upper arm, her fingers grasping thick leather. Giving it a squeeze, she left her hand there while they walked, speaking as she raised an eyebrow up at the detective.

"Right behind you, Tina. You forget about my killer knee already?"

Tina's expression went to mock indignation as she pointed to herself with her thumb, a teasing look crossing her eyes.

"Me? Never! I remember everything about you, I'll have you know."

Mariel pulled against Tina's arm as both eyebrows shot up. With a playful tone of voice, she returned the banter.

"Oh really? What's the name of the pony my parent's bought me when I was seven?"

Tina stopped them, raising one thin, dark perfect eyebrow up at the young doctor. Letting her voice lower, she smiled down at Mariel.

"Mariel, you never told me about your pet pony."

The scientist cocked her head and raised her chin a bit as she looked up at Tina, an innocent smile crossing her lips.

"I didn't? Hmm...must have told some other tall, dark, and Top-like detective."

"Riight."

Tina answered, drawing out the word in a unconvinced voice and shaking her head. Smiling, she unconsciously reached her hand out and let her fingers lightly brush against Mariel's cheek and neck. Both of their smiles faded at the gesture, no longer undercover work and no longer just for show. In that instant, Mariel caught an unguarded look in the detective's eyes, even in the dim light from the street activity around them. It was soft and non-threatening just like the woman underneath the leather and the outward mask of menace for other people's eyes. For Mariel, it was a glimpse into the depths of who Tina was, in just that look. And she really, really liked what she saw.

At that instant, a passing car honked its horn loudly, the occupants shouting out the window and disturbing the moment. Tina let her hand drop as she turned and made sure the car kept going, her body in full alert. The young doctor took a breath to steady herself and put her hand on Tina's back as the detective turned towards her again. In a soft voice, she spoke as she looked up at the investigator.

"Tina? Let's go get this case solved, ok? Because I'd really love a chance to see your Chicago sometime...when we're not out working and fighting the bad guys."

Tina let a gentle smile cross her lips. Looking down at Mariel's warm green eyes, she gave a little nod of her head and lowered her voice.

"I think that can be arranged."

They looked at each other for a bit longer before Tina glanced around, eyeing where they were. The intersection of George and Sheffield was just up ahead, a little alley-way between the blocks was to their right. Looking down the darkened rough alley, she nodded.

"Ok..let's go down this way. We've got to find the back entrance to this place and deal with the doorman there. You ready?"

Mariel looked down the barely lit alley to their right, the few parked cars and dumpsters were dark and foreboding. The wind picked up and swept through the open space, bringing a chill across the cold cement. She put her hand in the pocket to her jacket and felt around, the weight in the inside compartment comforting her a bit. With a nod, she glanced up at Tina.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do it."

Tina smiled down at the scientist before looking around them, making sure no one was observing or following them. Reaching out, she put her hand on Mariel's shoulder and squeezed before she started to lead them into the darkness of the alley and their destination, The Cage. Tina could almost feel things starting to pick up, the danger starting to grow. She had the sense that they were about to confront some unknown entity and she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be pretty. With a determined stride, Tina Amphipoli went to face the answers to a mystery she and Mariel had chosen to unravel. And they went together.

***

Caitlyn watched the detective and her companion fade into the alley from her perch on the little Yamaha 550 she had ridden over and parked in the darkness of Sheffield Street. She had been trailing Tina and Mariel ever since they left the Whip Room, always taking side streets and keeping the couple in sight. Starting up her bike, she slowly drove down the street, turning onto George and letting her eyes scan the dark houses and buildings along the way. The area was mostly residential, though a few businesses and a school or two occupied each side. Caitlyn drove until she noticed a series of cars parked along the street in front of an unobtrusive building. Slowly easing her way past, she turned her head and took in a darkened entrance, red glowing neon barely visible inside the window above a big black door. Two men stood outside, one smoking, the other keeping an eye on the door.

Turning into the dark parking lot of an abandoned restaurant half a block down the street, Caitlyn turned the motor to her cycle off and put the kickstand down. Reaching up, she undid the chin strap to her helmet and took it off, shaking her pale blond hair out into the night air. She was wearing her thick leather riding jacket and black riding gloves. Naturally, she had no license to drive her bike, but it didn't stop her. It never had.

Swinging her leg over, she climbed off and stood, looking around her. The area was deserted and as black as the night, whatever lighting the parking lot once had was either burned out or gone. Securing her helmet to her bike, she walked forward until she was at the edge of the building, able to look around the corner and down the street to where she had located the bar. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the area and thought about the best way to get closer.

"Well, what a rotten hole that place is. The dullards at the door shouldn't be a problem."

She murmured to herself into the night air. She had dreamed about this night for months. Ever since they had told her that the one family member she had left, her aunt Lissa, had disappeared here, Caitlyn had been waiting to find out what happened to her. The police had done nothing, they knew nothing. They said they couldn't help if there was no evidence of foul play, and there wasn't. But Caitlyn knew something was wrong.

She'd been sent to live with her aunt in Chicago after her parents had died. Lissa was her mom's younger sister and they had always gotten along. She never treated the teenager like she was a kid. When Lissa didn't return one night, Caitlyn had worried herself sick. The next night, she had called the police. The next, she had tracked down some of her aunt's friends at The Whip Room and ever since that time, they had come up with nothing. It was like Lissa vanished into thin air. That was two months ago and Caitlyn wasn't giving up. Meeting Tina Amphipoli and her friend, Mariel, had been the break she was looking for and the reason she was standing here peering around a building in the middle of the night. If anyone could help her find her aunt, Tina could.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

A menacing voice near her ear caused Caitlyn to jump as a bare arm went around her neck and another arm twisted hers behind her back in a steel grip. Struggling, the girl tried to kick free, using all the moves Losa had taught her but to no avail. The person holding her was taller and stronger and more determined to keep Caitlyn prisoner. Caitlyn tasted cloth as a gag was wrapped roughly around her head and put in her mouth.

"Looks like I found myself a little snooper, hmm? Such a young girl out by herself so late at night...pity."

And with that Cirra Callistone laughed, twisting Caitlyn's arm harder behind her back as she pulled her forward towards the street. With a quick nod of her head, she signaled to the men at the Cage door and spoke, her voice sickeningly sweet against the girl's ear.

"Marakesh is very nice this time of year, precious one. Wanna go?"


	23. Persuasion

Tina and Mariel cautiously walked through the dark alley, bits of trash and other debris littering the pot-holed road, the wind swirling old newspapers through the air. An occasional dog barked as they made their way through the mostly residential backway, garages and trash barrels silently looming to each side. There were few lights illuminating their path as most homeowners and business owners either didn't bother or had enough experience with vandalism to know that the lights they did put up lasted a very short time in this neighborhood. Consequently, nothing of value was stored back here and anything that might be was locked up tight.

It was strange to imagine that a club like The Cage could exist in relative seclusion in this neighborhood but when an old abandoned two-story apartment building had been bought with cash a year ago by some unknown corporation, no one bothered to question it. Workers immediately gutted the place and redid the inside, reinforcing it with thick walls and enough other renovations that even at the height of the night when the music was the loudest inside, neighbors only heard a very faint beat outside. Security was tight so there were never any street fights or bar fights for that matter. As unsavory as some of the people going into the club were perceived by the residents on the street, there was never anything to complain about and they had learned that it was best not to make waves anyway.

Tina held up her hand and they stopped, her head cocking to the side as she listened, narrowing her eyes in the darkness. They had gone about two blocks without seeing anything resembling a back entrance to this place and the detective was beginning to suspect they had either missed it or were on the wrong side of George. But the faint thumping sound ahead and to their left insisted that they were very close. Seeing a dark garage ahead, Tina led them towards it, pressing their bodies against the rickety wooden surface. Peering her head around, she caught sight of a tiny lighted doorway on the other side of a row of parked cars. The two level building next to them had black painted windows and one could mistake it from the back for any other business that might be along the street. The investigator turned back around, leaning down to whisper into Mariel's ear.

"This is it. There's a doorway in front of those cars. I can't see anyone there right now, but we're going to have to get closer. Follow me."

The scientist nodded, her face serious and alert. Reaching out, she put her hand on the back of Tina's leather jacket to keep close in the darkness as the detective started forward and around the garage. They quietly moved along the wall facing the club until they were behind the first parked car in a row of five. Squatting down at the back bumper, Tina used her head to nod towards the next and they moved forward until they were at the car parked directly in front of the back entrance. The detective peered around and squinted, the entranceway was a dark narrow series of steps that led down, one dim light above it showing the only way in. From this vantage point, Tina could see that there was a man leaning back on a chair at the end of the steps next to the door, his booted foot up against one of the entryway walls. He was dressed all in black leather and wore a hat, much like one the police would wear but in black leather. Smoking, he was relaxed, a set of keys dangling from his beltloop. Tina turned back to Mariel and whispered again, her hand resting on the scientist's knee as she talked.

"I'm going up there and take him out. Once that's done, you come on up. Keep an eye out back here, ok?"

Mariel nodded, patting the detective on the arm before she watched Tina's tall form casually stand and saunter towards the door. The seated man immediately righted his chair and stood, surprised by the sudden appearance of someone walking between the cars. Seeing the leather and the fact that it was a woman, he relaxed a bit, moving forward to the top of the stairs as Tina came to meet him.

"Sorry sweetheart, this is boy's night."

Tina cocked her head, a smile coming to her face as she unzipped her jacket, affecting a nonchalance.

"Oh really? And there isn't any way I can persuade you to let me in?"

The guy laughed, his medium-sized bulky form shifting in the leather that encased him. Reaching out, he put his hand on the wall and leaned across the doorway, body language indicating that no one was getting past him. With a shake of his head, he spoke, his eyes looking up and down her with haughty disinterest.

"Honey, you've got nothing I want, believe me. Why don't you run along and find the rest of your little cunts. I hear all you fish like to swim together anyway."

Tina raised an eyebrow, immediately deciding she would have great pleasure taking this one out. It wasn't that she didn't like gay men, she did, really. Some of her best friends were gay men. But, you know, there was no excuse for crass remarks and attitude. With a sultry voice, she moved forward.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to insult a woman?"

And with that, she skillfully drew the nightstick from her waist in one fluid motion and brought it up along side of the man's head, knocking his stupid little hat off and knocking him unconscious in one smooth move. Damn, that was easy. His body slumped in the steps, a mass of leather and bulk. Sighing, Tina returned the stick to her belt as Mariel made her way forward, joining the detective at her side and looking down at him. The scientist turned her head up to look at the detective and Tina shrugged.

"He had a dirty mouth."

Mariel looked back down at him and shrugged herself as they moved to pick him up by the boots, dragging his limp body along the dirty gravel parking area. Mariel reached down and took the keys from his belt, smiling up at Tina as she swung them from her fingers. With ease, Tina hauled his body up and threw him over the side of a dumpster, his body squishing in the garbage inside of it. Wiping her hands, she turned to Mariel who held out the man's hat and took it, rolling her eyes as she flung it in the dumpster and closed the lid. Well, that was the end of that.

"Come on."

Tina smiled and spoke, leading the way back towards the entrance. One down and who knew how many more to go. Luckily, Tina was just hitting her stride.

***

Cirra sat back at her usual booth, her arm around the back of the leather curved seats they were occupying. It was all coming together beautifully. Cirra smiled as she looked out over towards the balcony of her club, the dancing below just starting to pick up. She just got a call from one of her boys at the Mortar and Pestle that her prey was spotted there less than an hour ago. And now she had a nice little young visitor to entertain her while she waited.

Rolling her head to the side, she let the hand perched on the back of the booth reach forward and grab Caitlyn's hair, yanking her head back. Still gagged and now hands bound as well, the young girl tried to speak out, squirming in the seat. Cirra's voice was harsh as she brought her face close to the girl's.

"Oh, save it! You're not going anywhere and no one's going to rescue you. You're on my turf now, little girl."

Caitlyn looked back at the crazy woman, her brown eyes menacingly psychotic and blond hair impossibly dyed near-white. She couldn't believe she let herself get caught so easily. And by this woman? It was all rot. If she ever got loose, she was going to knock this weirdo upside the head and then she was going to...

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by a rough yank of her head to the side, almost knocking her over on the booth bench. Cirra reached back over and hooked her arm around the girl's neck and brought her close, her hand removing the gag as she held Caitlyn securely.

"Now, you're going to tell me exactly what you were doing sneaking around my place, you little bitch."

Caitlyn struggled a bit but to no avail before she let her grey eyes lock up into Cirra's right next to her. With a defiant voice, she spoke.

"You can go to hell, whoever you are. You won't get away with this."

Cirra laughed one of those high-pitched schizophrenic laughs that indicate that the person making the sound has a limited grasp on reality. It was at that point Caitlyn was ever so grateful that Tina and Mariel were somewhere near here. The way this woman was behaving, she wouldn't be surprised if she left here in a body bag. And, the young girl realized, if this was who was responsible for her aunt's disappearance, things were not looking good. Cirra suddenly stopped laughing and her face contorted into one of rage. Hello, crazy person.

"I own you, you stupid little fucking bitch! You either talk or die!"

And with that, Cirra reached down and brought Caitlyn's bound hands up to the table holding them in a vise grip as her other arm squeezed the girl's neck. Reaching on the table, she took hold of a thin black lighter, its sleek design fitting in the palm of her hand. Flicking it open, the blow-torch of flame appeared as Cirra brought it closer to Caitlyn's hand. With a sickeningly sweet voice, the blond woman spoke.

"I'm going to carve my name on your skin with fire. Won't that be pretty?"

Caitlyn at that point decided that she was dealing with a non-rational person and thought it best to cooperate, more or less. She had no intention of telling this woman about the detective and her partner outside. That would only put them in danger. The longer she stalled the blond, the better chances they had. Making her young voice appear scared, Caitlyn spoke.

"I..I was looking for someone. She came here a couple of months ago and disappeared."

The flame in Cirra's hand continued to burn its blue-orange glow, inches away from the young girl's skin. With a cock of her head, Cirra squeezed tighter against Caitlyn's neck, turning her head to look at the girl as she spoke.

"Oh really? Hmm...what did she look like?"

Caitlyn swallowed at the pressure, her grey eyes beginning to water. The people that passed by Cirra's booth appeared not to notice or care that she was being held against her will and practically tortured. This was insane! Clearing her throat, she attempted to speak, her anger rising as she recalled her beloved aunt.

"She..she was tall as you and as old..she had longer brown wavy hair and glasses..she..she was my aunt and the only family I had left!"

Cirra let the flame extinguish before she put her hand to her own chin, affecting a look of bored thought.

"Well, to be honest, there have been so many, I lose track of them all. Hmm..oh wait a minute. Wasn't she a writer or something?"

Caitlyn's eyes went wide. Her aunt Lissa was one of Chicago's up and coming young writers. This wasn't real. This wasn't happening. Yelling out desperately, Caitlyn tried to squirm free.

"Where is she?! Dammit, tell me!"

Cirra just laughed, her head tipped back as she arm clenched Caitlyn's neck tighter and her other hand clamped down on the girl's bound wrists. Still chuckling, Cirra moved closer, leaning her head against Caitlyn's and speaking softly in her ear.

"Your auntie is safe and sound in Buenos Aires. Of course, she's probably on her back as we speak, serving a nice pleasant young drug lord. Or she's dead. Who knows with these things?"

Cirra chuckled again as she raised up Caitlyn's gag before the young girl had a chance to cry out in anger and horror at learning the truth. Cirra released the girl who slumped over in the booth, sobs racking her young thin body. Regarding her as if she were looking at a specimen under a microscope, Cirra's dark brows came together in a look of mild surprise. Funny how people get so worked up about their family members. Why, that kind of pain was almost enough to drive someone crazy, wasn't it?

***

Once Tina unlocked the back door and they quickly went inside, they found themselves at the end of a long dark empty hallway, a set of doors separating the rest of the club from this area. There was an office door of some sort to the side of them and it appeared that the restrooms were in the hallway just after the doors in front of them. The detective checked the doorknob of the office and it opened, a small empty room with a chair and lightbulb was all it contained. Nodding to Mariel, Tina spoke quietly.

"Let's see if we can find one of those cooperative folks. We need to find out as much as we can before someone gets suspicious."

Mariel nodded as they moved forward, cautiously opening the doors and slipping through them. They were in a dimly lit red hallway, the entranceway to the club itself appeared to be around the right corner, the music louder in this area. Off to their side, there were two doors marked "Butch" and "Femme" and Tina pointed with her thumb, jerking it towards the "Femme" room. Mariel followed behind the detective as they entered the restroom, two stalls and a set of urinals occupied the dimly lit room. It was empty for now and smelled horrible. Just as they entered, they heard a round of voices coming down the hall towards them. Tina reached out and grabbed the scientist's wrist cuff and pulled her into one of the stalls, their bodies pressed together in the small space. Facing each other, Tina held up her hand and put a finger to her lips. Mariel smiled and nodded back. The voices came closer outside the hallway.

"And so, he was like, 'Girlfriend, your ass is just too fine.' and I was like, 'Roger, you just want a piece of it.' Naturally, he did."

The bathroom filled with the voices of men laughing as they crowded into the space. There were three of them, the detective could tell from the sound. Hearing the sound of two of them beginning to relieve themselves of the tequila sunrises they had been drinking all night, Tina and Mariel cocked their heads and listened.

"So, you let him stick in you or what?"

One man laughed, the sound of water running in the sink accompanied the activity at the urinals.

"Damn right I did. You know how hung he is!"

They all laughed again as they finished up, zipping zippers and washing hands and most assuredly primping in front of the mirror. Hearing them all move closer to the stall they occupied, Tina raised an eyebrow in question and put her hands on Mariel's shoulders, pushing her silently to her knees, using her head to signal the young doctor. Mariel looked up at the detective and nodded, her lips curving in a sly smile as she sank to her knees, her hands holding on to the investigator's belt. With a smile of her own, Tina let one of her hands drift over and gently smooth through the scientist's hair, her fingers gliding through silky blondness as they waited quietly. A deeper male voice spoke next to the stall Tina and Mariel occupied.

"Heh..looks like someone's in there getting a mouthful, huh?"

The other guys laughed as they made their way to the door, getting ready to go back out to the club. The one who had just spoken called out to them.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you. I need to take care of a little business. Todd just scored me some crank."

The other guys laughed, pushing their way through the bathroom door and out into the club. The man left in the restroom went over and locked the bathroom door, shuffling back over to the sink, calling out to whoever was in the stall.

"You guys go right ahead with what you're doing. I wouldn't mind listening to a little head while I'm in here."

He ran the water in the sink and from what Tina could tell, was preparing to deal with the drugs he referred to. Signaling to Mariel, Tina quietly unlatched the stall door and stepped outside, the scientist rising to her feet just as silently and holding back. The man was leaning over the counter near the sink, inhaling white powder in snortfuls. When he finished filling both sides of his nose, he closed his eyes and stood upright, drawing the drug further into his body with a rush of sensation.

When he opened his eyes, he looked into the mirror and saw Tina's tall form standing behind him before her arm snaked out as quick as a flash of lightening and brought the nightstick to his mouth, filling it with the black wood. Using her booted foot, she kicked out his knees behind him and he sank to the floor with a thud, wincing as his knees hit the hard cement surface. The detective's leathered arm reached around his neck and she squeezed, the pressure making him clamp down on the nightstick in his mouth. Leaning down, she smiled menacingly.

"I can cut off the flow of blood to your brain if I squeeze hard enough. You'd be dead in 30 seconds. Or you can talk."

He struggled just a bit, trying to comprehend what was going on and the fact that it was beginning to get hard to breathe. Mariel walked around in front of him and crouched down, her eyes finding his.

"Listen, it'll be easier if you just tell us a few things, ok?"

The man's eyes were wide with both fear and the drug as he shakily nodded his head. Tina kept her grip tight around his neck just so he knew she was there but loosened it enough so he could breathe as she pulled the nightstick from in front of his face. Putting her mouth near the back of his head and ear, she spoke in a clipped tone of voice.

"Who runs this place and where can I find him?"

Swallowing at the dryness in his mouth and the racing of his heart, the man cleared his throat, his eyes preferring to focus on the woman in front of him rather than the very big and menacing one behind him. With a halting voice, he answered.

"I don't know her name but she's upstairs."

Tina narrowed her eyes and her arm squeezed tighter, growling out her words to him.

"What's her name?"

The man's eyes were panicky as the air cut off from his lungs. Reaching out, he put his hands on the floor to steady himself as he coughed, his eyes looking pleadingly at Mariel.

"I don't know it, I swear to God. I've only come here a few times...I swear!"

Mariel looked at him and then let her eyes find Tina's. With a little cock of her head, she silently asked the detective to let up a bit on the guy. Clenching her teeth together, Tina reluctantly let the man take a breath of air. It would be so easy to just...the investigator's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on her arm, Mariel's soft green eyes settling her down. Turning her attention back to the man, the scientist spoke quietly to him.

"Does she run an operation here that sells kids?"

The man's eyes were wide. That was one of the biggest vows of secrecy everyone associated with this club took. No one was allowed to enter unless they were sponsored by someone and whatever rumors they heard about what went on in or around the Cage was never to be repeated. He didn't know if it were true, but he had heard from his friend, Todd, that the blond woman who sat upstairs would kill anyone who spoke to outsiders. He thought it was an exaggeration until one of Todd's friend was found hacked to pieces under a Chicago expressway. With a shaking voice, his eyes darted from the young woman in front of him to the woman he could barely see in the mirror behind him.

"She'd kill me if I said anything. I don't know nothing about selling kids."

Tina's knee drove into his back, making him cough and pitch forward a bit. Yanking his head back, the detective let her voice lower to its most dangerous register.

"And I'll kill you if you don't tell me. You've got a choice here."

Mariel looked at both of them, knowing this was necessary to find out what was going on. Reaching out, she let her hand touch against the man's arm. Speaking softly, she let her eyes flick up to Tina before coming to rest back on his.

"She means it. Tell us what you know and you can leave out the back now and never come back."

The man swallowed, weighing his options in his head. He had no loyalty to that crazy bitch upstairs, seeing her handiwork across the backs of some of the men he had bedded. He wasn't really into the leather scene that much, but his ex-boyfriend brought him here and the coke was easy to score. Fuck if he was going to come back here. With a nod, he spoke haltingly.

"Look, all I know is that some of the guys sometimes bring kids in here for a price and she takes care of the rest. I stay clear of that stuff, I just come here for the drugs and the guys."

Mariel nodded, her eyes looking up to find Tina's. The detective was coiled, her body easily holding this man without effort. It was amazing how powerful Tina Amphipoli was. The scientist knew she was strong, but seeing her in action tonight and yesterday with those kids by her car really made that clear. She waited until the investigator made her decision about this guy. Leaning down, Tina spoke in his ear, her voice an edgy promise.

"Be smart and get out of here. You say anything to anyone on your way out, I'll make sure it's your last words on this earth, got it?"

The man looked at Mariel and let his head turn to catch Tina's eyes. They were the most intense blue he had ever seen and he could tell that behind them lay a thin wall of restraint that kept her from simply killing him outright. He wasn't stupid. He nodded his head and the detective brought him to his feet, twisting his arm around behind his back. The scientist walked over and unlocked the bathroom door, peeking her head out and making sure the coast was clear. With a hand signal, she waved Tina and the guy out, the detective shoving him back down the hallway and out the back door, locking it again behind him. What they didn't see was the fact that the man pissed his leather pants as he ran as fast and as far away from the Cage as he could.

Turning to Mariel, the detective put her nightstick back on her waist before running a hand through her dark hair. Her heart was still pounding at the adrenalin pumping through her body. She had always felt a rush when it came to the more physical aspects of her job. She had broken more bones than she could remember and had unfortunately nearly killed two or three uncooperative scumbags in the cases she had worked over the years. If she were honest, she'd have to admit fighting thrilled her and spoke to a part of her buried deep inside that was hard to control in the heat of things.

Mariel gently reached out, her arm circling around the tall detective's waist, her hand moving under the big leather jacket covering her partner's muscled form. With soothing strokes, the scientist let her hand move against Tina's t-shirted back, finding the tension underneath as she pressed and stroked. Leaning up, she spoke quietly to the detective.

"You're beautiful when you're angry, Tina."

Tina's startled eyes looked down at the scientist as Mariel squeezed lightly against the detective's muscular side. Raising a dark golden eyebrow, Mariel smiled up at Tina and patted against the warmth under her hand as she spoke.

"Now let's go kick this chick's ass and hightail it outta here."


	24. Promises in the Dark

Cirra stretched and moved out of the booth, tired of hearing the girl's muffled cry. With a quick wave of her wrist, she impatiently signaled for one of her boys to come over, his tall, skinny form poured into leather pants, no shirt, and a black bandana on his shaved head. Letting her eyes rake over his body, she let out a sigh of boredom at how unimaginative the men here really were. Pathetic losers who somehow thought she had all the answers, they couldn't think for themselves if they tried. Of course, this made for easily led sheep but still...  
"Oh come on already! Get over here."  
She yelled, watching him practically run to her and lower his eyes obediently.

"Mistress Cirra."

The blond reached out and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him over to the booth, her eyes flicking to the occupant laying sprawled in it.

"Watch her. If she moves, subdue her."

The guy looked over at Caitlyn's form and nodded, a smile coming to his youthful face as he spoke.

"You mean beat her."

Cirra looked up from the bustier she was adjusting on herself and eyed him, her brown gaze darkening as she narrowed her eyes.

"I mean subdue her."

She quietly and menacingly held his eyes before he nodded, lowering his own head and sliding into the booth next to the young girl. He personally had heard horror stories of Cirra's temper and had seen the end results enough to know that he was lucky not to have been knocked clear across the floor. He watched as she went over to her favorite perch above the dance floor, her eyes scanning the crowd below with studied interest, her body twitching with nervous energy. Wow, she was nuts.

Ten years, three months, five days, seven hours, thirty-eight minutes and fourteen seconds. That's how long she had been waiting for this opportunity, how long she had been planning it all. Cirra's mind raced from her memories of the past to the present moment and back again, double-checking all her arrangements, remembering the image burned so deep inside of her she often couldn't tell if it was real or something she made up. She was spiraling towards total dissociation, a rather fortuitous side effect of what happened to her long ago. It was easy, then, to remove her emotions from it all, to be totally focused on her goal. Emotions got in the way, ruined all the careful planning. Her psychotic mind decided that she would simply no longer have any of them. She would feel nothing and the pain would go away and she would have what she always wanted.

Pure, clean, simple revenge.

"Here kitty kitty kitty...."

Cirra Callistone's soft lyrical voice called out in the din of the club, the music thumping all around her and voices rising up, some in the club, some in her own head. An anxious smile started to slowly cross her face, brown eyes sparkling with lunatic glee. Pretty kitty come to mama.

***

Walking casually into the loud and crowded men's bar from the back hallway, Tina pulled Mariel along by her wrist cuff, the detective's gaze steady and confident. The few guys who bothered to notice just gave them a bored look and went back to their activities. It wasn't like they were the only women in the club, there were a few, but most of those women were completely dominated by their masters, bound in all sorts of outrageous ways. It was clear, though, that Tina and Mariel were the only women who were there specifically together.

Roughly, the detective pulled the smaller woman to a high table near the bar, her face a challenge to any who might question them. Moving one of the tall bar chairs out, she sat down, hooking her motorcycle boots on the low rungs of the chair before spreading her knees. Pulling the scientist in to stand sideways between her legs, she reached out one of her hands and possessively curled it around the younger woman's hip in a show for the boys. The look on her face was enough to keep any of the men from saying anything, most of them smart enough not to mess with a big leather dyke.

Mariel lowered her eyes, letting her hand rest gently on top of Tina's thigh in front of her as she tried to look as submissive as possible. The detective glared at a few on-lookers who quickly turned away before she pulled Mariel to her closer, leaning in against the side of the scientist's head as she spoke loud enough for only her to hear.

"We've got to figure out a way to get upstairs. See those guys over there near the stairs? They're not letting anyone up."

Mariel unobtrusively let her eyes look out over the crowd, seeing a set of stairs that led up but nothing else. From their vantage point, they could only see the front of the club, the upper level obscured by a low ceiling in this part of the bar. The dance floor was also between them and the stairs to the right of the club's front entrance adding more distraction between them and their destination. It wasn't going to be easy.

Nodding, Mariel pressed further between the detective's legs as she turned her head, her mouth moving up to find Tina's ear hidden behind long dark hair. With a soft voice that carried easily in the lack of space between them, she spoke.

"Wouldn't there be more than one exit from up there? Most cities have pretty strict fire codes, don't they?"

Tina let her fingers squeeze against the scientist's hip, feeling both bare skin and leather. The sound of Mariel's voice in her ear and the incredible proximity of her body to the investigator's was certainly raising a few alarms in her as it was. She was still a bit amped by their previous encounters in the back of the club and this was most definitely not making her body calm down. And the way the young doctor smelled...her hair still held a hint of whatever that was she had noticed earlier in the day on the way to lunch. That smell, in and of itself, was intoxicating enough to simply pass out from and the detective was no slouch when it came to drinking she had to admit. Pulling back, Tina reached her other hand up and let her fingers curve along the scientist's jawline and down the side of her neck before she looked directly into Mariel's eyes.

"Do you know just how hard it is to concentrate on this case?"

Mariel smiled, her hand lightly trailing along the dark grey cloth that covered the detective's thigh. She had long ago given up on any pretense of reservation. As new as she might be to this whole dynamic, she was, fundamentally, a feeling person and right now, she was feeling everything, her own heart pounding in her chest. Still standing between the detective's legs, she turned to face Tina and reached her arms up, draping them around the investigator's neck, feeling strong hands gripping her hips in return. Coming in close, the young doctor leaned up on her tiptoes and let her forehead rest against the dark brow of the detective before she breathed out.

"Yes, I do."

They were an inch away from each other, everyone else forgotten in the din of the music and crowd before one rather insistent waiter came up and tapped Tina on the shoulder, his high-pitched voice breaking the moment.

"You ladies need a drink?"

Mariel felt the muscles in the body next to her shift, preparing to strike. With a smile, she eased back, her hands smoothing down along the leather covering Tina's broad shoulders. Letting her hands come to rest on the tops of the investigator's thighs, she raised her eyebrow and let her green gaze fall directly into the detective's. Reluctantly, Tina turned her gaze, giving the waiter one of her best Looks before she spoke gruffly, her hands never leaving where they were and her knees coming together to make sure the woman in front of her wasn't planning on going anywhere. As if.

"Two waters."

The man took one look at Tina's expression and moved quickly, having the good sense to know when he was interrupting something. Letting her hands move up along the scientist's bare sides under her jacket, Tina smiled slowly, her voice low.

"Now, where were we?"

At that instant, Mariel's eyes narrowed as she looked over the taller detective's shoulder towards the bar. On her tiptoes, she peered past Tina, taking in movement in the darkened club. Looking back at the investigator excitedly, she leaned in and moved her hands back around Tina's neck, her face burrowing in against the warm darkness of the detective's hair.

"I found it! The other set of steps is right near the bar, there's a door off to the side. I just saw someone come down from there."

Casually, Tina leaned her elbow back on the table behind her and pretended to stretch her neck, a bored expression on her face as her eyes took in the scene behind her. The bar was busy, which was good, easier to slip by unnoticed. The door itself was at the very end, unobtrusive and unguarded. There were lots of men crowded around the space surrounding the semi-lit bar, waiting for drinks or socializing. The one good thing about a leather crowd in this situation was that the black of their outfits made it that much easier not to be noticed in the darkness. Tina turned as the waiter came up with their little bottled waters and put them on the table, his voice pleasantly social.

"Four dollars, please."

Mariel's expression was one of horror as she blurted out, forgetting for a minute where they were and what they were doing.

"Four dollars? You've got to be kidding! Water used to be free, didn't it?"

The scientist felt hands move against her bare sides, lightly squeezing but enough to get her attention. Turning to Tina, her eyes caught the gently scolding look on the detective's face as Tina cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Smiling slyly, the detective rolled her head over to the waiter and drawled in an amused voice.

"She's uppity, what are you gonna do?"

The waiter laughed and shook his head, being that way himself, he knew exactly what this woman would probably do to her cute little blond friend. He smiled back as the detective reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out a five, handing it over to him with a nod before he moved off.

"Sorry."

Mariel's voice was remorseful as she grimaced, knowing she had spoken out of turn in this club. She felt Tina chuckle as the detective stood up and stretched, her tall body looming over her. Putting her arm around the young doctor's shoulder, Tina pulled her close and leaned down, speaking near Mariel's ear.

"You do realize I'll have to punish you later for that, don't you?"

The scientist pulled back to get a look at the gently teasing expression on Tina's face, perfect lips curved in a smile. Letting a smile of her own form, Mariel leaned up and spoke, her own arm slipping up and wrapping around the detective's waist.

"Is that a promise?"

Tina's eyes caught Mariel's and she held them for a second before she spoke, her voice low and serious.

"Do you want it to be?"

Mariel swallowed, knowing that the question Tina was asking had very little to do with actual 'punishment' and very much to do with what would happen once this case was resolved. Whatever doubt she might have had (and there was very little of that) faded when she looked into deep blue gazing back at her without any pressure or any expectations, just honest and unassuming regard. Tina was asking her if she felt the undeniable attraction between them and whether this was something she wanted. And, Mariel inwardly decided as she squeezed against the detective's solid, comforting body, this was something she wanted very much. With a soft nod, she let her heart slowly and cautiously come out of its long hibernation to show on her face and in her eyes.

Tina looked at her a moment longer, seeing that the young scientist was serious. It had been a long time since she had felt this way, since Mala years ago, and as strong as she appeared on the outside, her own heart was feeling very weak when it came to this one young small town woman who appeared out of nowhere in her life and had simply charmed her way inside the walls detective had built. She could fight the toughest thugs on the streets, go one on one with the most cunningly corrupt businessman or politician, but she simply had no defenses against Mariel Potidean. And right now, the last thing she wanted to do was fight against this....fighting for it was another matter altogether. With a nod of her own, Tina pulled Mariel closer to her and started to move them towards the bar, anxious to get things taken care of and get the scientist out of a place like this.

"Come on...let's check out those stairs."

Before they got very far, Mariel pulled them up short and reached back to the table they had just left, grabbing one of the waters and taking a long drink, almost draining the small bottle. Putting the almost empty container back on the table, she turned and looked at Tina who had an amused smile on her face and a raised brow. Mariel shrugged her shoulders and smiled, commenting in a light voice.

"What? I wanted to know what two dollar water tastes like."

They both chuckled, pushing their way through the crowd to the bar, unaware that a set of eyes were watching them. The figure turned and made his way towards the front of the club and the stairs there.

***

Cirra heard a sound just behind her, a hesitant cough and clearing of a throat. Drawing her eyes away from the scene below her she turned, looking down at the little man with a mixture of boredom and annoyance, her voice conveying that in a single word.

"What?"

The waiter lowered his eyes respectfully.

"She's here."

Cirra suddenly let out a little scream of delight before she reached over and roughly grabbed the waiter, her hands grasping his shoulders and her fingernails digging into his skin. Pulling him close, she spoke excitedly.

"Are you sure it's her?!"

The waiter winced, feeling Cirra's claws starting to break the skin on his bare shoulders. With his eyes raising slightly, he nodded.

"She's just like you described. Tall, long black hair, blue eyes....very beautiful."

The blond's face contorted in rage as she backhanded the waiter, her voice a harsh yell.

"She is not beautiful, you stupid fucking piece of shit! Do you hear me?!"

It was clear to the waiter as his head snapped to the side and his lip burst open that Cirra had finally started to crack. As long as he had known her, all the guys had taken bets to see when she would finally go over the edge. Up until this point, everything she did was calculating and cruel, yes, but she had maintained a certain distance and lack of involvement. Selling kids was like a hobby for her, her real career focused on some other thing no one really knew. The waiter realized that other thing was the woman downstairs.

Cirra pulled back, letting him go as she collected herself, a smile crazily coming across her face as she ran a hand through her hair and smoothed her hands over her leather pants, murmuring to herself.  
"I've got to look my best for you, my sweet, don't I? Oh, I promise you that you'll enjoy our reunion."

She knew it was only a matter of time before Tina Amphipoli would find her. The kitty was coming, the kitty was coming!

Pushing past the waiter without a second thought, she walked over to the booth and leaned in, grabbing Caitlyn by the hair and yanking the startled girl out. Stumbling and trying to get to her feet, Caitlyn lurched as Cirra reached down to her boot and pulled out a shining blade of silver. With a laugh, she dragged the young girl over to the balcony and pushed her against the railing, standing slightly behind her. With a swift move, she reached around and let the blade rest against the wildly beating pulse of Caitlyn's neck.

And waited.


	25. Bright as Yellow

Tina led them to the end of the bar near the door, muscling her way past the men with an indifferent look on her face. With a few well-placed forearms to groins that happened to be in the way, the detective had no trouble parting a path for them. The scientist was right behind her, almost like a shadow as they moved to stand casually against the wall in the darkness. The detective was taking in the surroundings with a keen eye, sizing up the activity and figuring out the best course of action. The door itself wasn't lit and she hadn't seen anyone use it since Mariel first spotted it. Turning her head to the side, she leaned down and spoke quietly.

"We need to get in here without anyone seeing us."

Mariel nodded and looked around, thinking about the situation before she smiled, her eyebrow raising up just a bit before she leaned up, letting her words find Tina's ear.

"I have an idea."

The detective nodded and watched as Mariel casually strolled over to a man standing at the end of the bar nearest them. Tapping on his shoulder, the shorter blond woman smiled at him and moved her hands innocently behind her back, rocking a bit on her heels as he turned and looked down at her. Tina watched as Mariel leaned up and said something to the guy, his brows coming together as he looked at the guy squeezed in the space at the bar next to him. She saw the scientist shrug as the guy said something to her and looked back at the guy next to him. All hell broke loose promptly thereafter. Before the investigator knew it, Mariel was backing away quickly and the first punch was thrown. After that, it was a virtual free-for-all as all the men clustered around the bar and the bartenders were in a fray, yelling and fighting.

Tina took that as their cue to slip in the door, which she did, leading the way as Mariel quickly followed, pulling the heavy door shut behind them. They found themselves in the relative quiet and darkness of the stairs, a little red light shining at the top the only illumination. A few stairs into their climb, Tina turned and faced the scientist, smiling.

"What did you say to him?"

Mariel just shrugged as she followed the detective up, her voice sounding casual.

"I just told him that the guy next to him called him a bottom."

As they reached the door at the top of the stairs, Tina turned and asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"And how did you know he wasn't?"

The scientist smirked, putting her hands on her hips as she cocked her head. Even in the dim light of the stairwell, Tina could see the sparkle in green eyes before Mariel playfully reached out and let her hand find the detective's, giving it a gentle tug.

"Tina, I think I'd know a Top when I saw one."

Tina chuckled before her face got serious, looking down at the young doctor. Putting her hands on both of Mariel's shoulders, she spoke.

"We should have the element of surprise here. We're not going to take her down, we're just going to get a look and then get out of here."

The scientist nodded, feeling the sure strength of Tina's hands on her shoulders. Letting her eyes catch the detective's, she agreed.

"Right. I told Eph I'd report in later tonight so she's expecting to hear from me. Once we get an idea of who we're dealing with, we can all sit down and figure out how to take care of her."

Tina growled, her blue eyes growing dark as she stood straight, her hands clenching tight. Even here, Mariel could see the lines of tension starting to form on the detective's face as she ground out her words.

"I know how I'd like to take care of her, whoever she is."

A slight smile crossed Mariel's lips, understanding the sentiment and almost wishing they could take care of this monster in a manner fitting the crime for which she was most likely responsible. The young doctor's strong sense of justice, however, worked its way through as it always did and she, of course, would make sure this person was dealt with fairly. Still, the idea of watching the detective clean the floor with this woman was a rather pleasant thought. Letting her hand find Tina's, she tugged it again and murmured softly in gentle understanding.

"I know."

Tina took a deep breath and nodded, putting one hand on the door handle and the other idly entangling itself in the scientist's own before she gave a squeeze and let it go. Just as she was about to open the door, she spoke.

"Listen, Mariel. Let me take care of the big stuff. I don't know what's going to happen once I open this door so stick close and be ready."

Shifting a bit, Mariel looked up into blue eyes before she took a breath, nodding her head at the detective's words.

"I'm right with you, Tina...all the way."

And she was, completely and totally with Tina in this. What started off as her first case had now become something more for both of them. They had found a kindred spirit, albeit one neither would have suspected, in a very big world and that was something that didn't come around every day. With that knowledge, they opened to door to the second floor, the pulsating sound of Cirra's Cage greeting them.

And it was like slow motion, like the still frames of a movie being played across a three dimensional screen. The door opened and Tina walked forward, Mariel coming to stand slightly off to the side behind her. In the darkness of the club, people parted in front of them to both sides as the iridescent light of the dance floor beamed up to the balcony, a laser show of blues and greens, but mostly reds. And in that swirling sea of lights not twenty feet from them, a figure emerged standing, blond white hair wild and aglow, a strobe light flicking across Cirra Callistone's smiling face.

"Caitlyn!"

Mariel yelled out, which made the scene around them seemingly speed up to regular time as she spotted the young girl they had first met at the Whip Room earlier, her bound hands behind her back and a knife pressed against her throat. Tina quickly held out her arm, holding the young scientist from pressing forward towards her which was her natural inclination.

Cirra tipped her head back and laughed before she felt Caitlyn struggle, her face changing in a split second to one of anger, the dagger pressing in further against the girl's skin. Oh, how she had imagined this meeting. Ah, but the fun was just getting started. After all, she had waited this long, she was going to draw it out and milk every possible second of this. If it made Tina Amphipoli miserable even one iota, it was worth it. Suffer, bitch! Locking her brown eyes on the detective, she sneered.

"You want me? Come and get me!"

And with that, a blast of dance floor smoke rose from below, engulfing the balcony in whiteness, obscuring everything in a hazy cloud, the strobe lights making it blink on and off in brightness. Tina reached out and grabbed Mariel's arm, rushing forward through the smoke, fighting her way through bodies of people who suddenly appeared in her pathway. No one was directly confronting them, they were simply in the way. Mariel reached down and took Tina's hand, making sure she didn't lose the detective as they finally found their way to the top of the stairs. The blond woman was gone.

"Where'd she go!"

The scientist shouted above the music that had somehow gotten impossibly louder, the dancing below becoming more wild. Tina squinted in the smoke, looking down the steps as she waved some of the haze away from her. In the blink of an eye, she spotted blond hair at the club's entrance, red neon light illuminating a face that was vaguely familiar. The woman below looked directly at her before she blew a kiss to the detective and went out the door, dragging Caitlyn behind her.

"She's out! Come on!"

Tina shouted above the music as she turned toward Mariel, pointing towards the bar's front doorway. The young doctor nodded, letting go of Tina's hand as they ran down the stairs, dodging leather men in the way. Rushing to the bar's entrance, one of the doormen made a very stupid move by trying to get in front of Tina. With a right hand blow, she landed a solid punch on his jaw, felling him where he stood. Mariel skipped over the slumped man as Tina ran forward, flinging open the door into the cold night air. The two rushed on to the sidewalk and looked around, the street just as dark and foreboding as it had been earlier only it was eerily empty now. Nothing. Tina looked one way while Mariel looked another, trying to find a trace of where the elusive woman had gone.

"I don't see anything...where could she have gone?"

Mariel's voice was anxiously excited, her heart beating a mile a minute with worry. Seeing that blade against the poor girl's neck had nearly given her a heart attack. Tina moved close, her eyes still surveying, looking for any clues that might help them.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

The detective pulled open the door to the club, the doorman still wimpering on the floor, rubbing his broken jaw. The rest of the bar was either oblivious to what was going on or had wisely decided to stay out of the way. Reaching down, Tina hauled the guy up by his shoulders and roughly dragged him outside, his moaning louder when she unceremoniously dumped him on the sidewalk. Mariel stood off to the side, watching as Tina went to work. Bending down, Tina placed a knee against his windpipe and pressed, her body weight coming to rest on him. Panicked, his eyes went wide, the pain from his broken jaw now replaced by the pain of a knee to this throat. Tina leaned down, grabbed his damaged face and squeezed. Gritting her teeth, she spoke.

"I can make it so you'll wish your head wasn't attached to your body. Now, tell me who that blond woman is and where she went before things get messy."

Tina paused, her knee pushing further into his throat as her fingers found the broken bone in his jaw and she pressed against the fracture, a strangled cry coming from the doorman before she continued.  
"Trust me, you don't want to see it when I get messy."

Mariel came closer, her eyes darting to the door and then back to the man. Gasping, he nodded his head as he tried to speak.

"Her name is Cirra..."

Tina drew her hand back and eased up just a fraction from his neck, her eyes blinking a bit. How many Cirra's in this world could there be? In a softer voice, she looked back at the guy and questioned.

"Cirra?....Cirra Callistone?"

The man looked at her and nodded as best he could, the pain unbearable. She had told him this might happen and he was willing to do her bidding, but damn, Cirra didn't tell him it was going to hurt like a motherfucker.

Mariel put her hand on Tina's shoulder and waited for the detective to look up, which she eventually did. The scientist's brows came together in concern and puzzlement.

"Do you know her, Tina?"

Blue eyes were completely unreadable as Tina nodded, her voice haltingly surprised in the chilled air.  
"Yes....yes, I do."

Tina paused a brief moment before she narrowed her eyes down at the doorman, her knee digging into his windpipe. With the coldest voice Mariel had ever heard from the investigator, Tina leaned in until her face was a few inches from the man's and spoke, her fingers finding his broken jaw again.

"Where'd she go?"

With a squeal of pain, the man struggled, the pressure on this neck making it harder to think and breath with each passing second. And he didn't and couldn't even begin to deal with the pain in his face. With a strangled voice, his eyes looked into the darkest set of blue he had ever seen as he gave up the information he was told.

"Olympian Tool and...Dye...on...Cermak....east."

Tina took what he said in, giving his jaw a squeeze to insure that he wasn't lying. When he gasped and said nothing more with a wild look that those who know they are close to death get, she pulled her knee back and stood. Mariel watched as the detective's body seemed to get taller and bigger as she took in a breath, letting it out as she ran a hand through her dark bangs. Looking around, Tina collected herself and nodded, her voice distant.

"Come on...we need to hurry."

Mariel just nodded at her, half afraid of where Tina had gone, the warmth in blue eyes replaced by a determined, cold look. Glancing down at the doorman who was curled in a ball of pain on the sidewalk, she watched as Tina stepped over him without another thought and took off down George Street, her long strides starting to jog. Catching up, the scientist ran along side the investigator down the dark sidewalk, the quiet only broken by the sound of their footfalls on concrete.

***

She had no clue where they were going as they jogged along the city streets, covering the ground they had already walked on their way from the Mortar and Pestle. They were both in shape, breathing steadily as they paced themselves. Tina was as silent as the clouds covering the stars above them, her gaze focused in front of her. Mariel simply followed along, instinctively knowing it best to let the detective have her space. She recognized that Tina finding out that she somehow knew the woman who held Caitlyn captive and who sold kids into slavery was something that took a minute or ten to get used to and deal.

They jogged past the Mortar and Pestle, the leather club still hopping at two in the morning on a Friday night. At the corner of Belmont, Tina slowed down and stopped, both of their breathing slightly heavy from the exertion but far from winded. Mariel put her hands on her knees and bent over a bit, stretching and catching her breath before she looked up, her eyes falling on Tina's pacing form.

"Tina, are you alright?"

The detective stopped and nodded her head, her eyes narrowing a bit as she adjusted the nightstick at her side. It was almost like the person she knew had been replaced by someone else, the lack of emotion and that unreadable stoic face in place.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I parked the Buick down one of these side streets earlier while you were getting ready with Layla. I need to find it and get to this place on Cermak."

Mariel wasn't fooled by Tina's no nonsense Chicago gruffness, at least not anymore. Coming over to the tall woman whose eyes were scanning the intersection, she reached out her hand and took one of Tina's, her smaller fingers gently prying open the clenched fist the investigator had unconsciously made. Letting her own fingers relax into the strong hold, she moved around in front of Tina and spoke softly.

"Hi...remember me? Your partner? Don't shut me out please..."

Tina shook her head, already decided that she wasn't going to take Mariel with her. Not to some crazy business on the near South Side to face who knows what with a woman she barely remembered. Seeing Caitlyn's terrified face pretty much sealed that deal. It was getting far too dangerous and far too personal. Letting the young doctor's hand go, Tina looked down at the Mariel.

"You can't go, Mariel. Call Eph and have her meet you at the Bureau office. Debrief her and your part's over. They can take it from there."

Mariel was silent, her eyes searching Tina's unbelieving. Swallowing, she watched as Tina started to turn away, leaving her there on the corner.

"So that's it, huh?"

The scientist's voice called out and Tina stopped, looking over her shoulder at the young woman. Mariel's face was stone, trying to hide the hurt before she continued.

"We come all this way together and you just decide to go it alone."

Tina turned back towards her and held up a hand, her expression noncommital.

"Listen, I don't need anyone, ok? Now, I've got to go. Call Eph from that payphone and have her come get you. It should be safe to wait here."

Mariel watched as the detective turned and started down the street, her tall form silhouetted under the streetlights. And she could have just watched her keep going if she wanted to, but every single atom inside her was calling out not to let her walk away. Every single fiber of her being told her to follow Tina to the ends of the world if need be, but not to let her go, not now. Luckily, Mariel Potidean had learned a thing or two over the years about going with her feelings. Besides that, she was stubborn, dammit, and she was not going to give up so easily.

Running, she closed the half-block distance between her and the detective and moved around in front of her, reaching out and taking her hand again, needing to connect physically with this woman. Tina gave her a look and was just about to protest before Mariel held up her free hand.

"Tina, hear me out please. You know, this isn't about you not needing someone. This is about me wanting to be with you."

Tina shook her head, her voice low and pained.

"Mariel, I can't risk you getting hurt."

The scientist reached out and took Tina's other hand, her smaller ones entwining in the warmth. With a serious expression, Mariel let her eyes find Tina's before she spoke.

"If I lived a nice, safe, simple life, I would never know what it felt like to risk something important to me and have it pay off in the end. Tina, I knew the risks involved and I chose to take them eyes wide open. I don't ever want to regret not taking a chance. Please."

Tina breathed in and looked into green eyes that fairly glowed even in the darkness of the sidewalk. Mariel's cheeks were flushed slightly red from the chill and from their run. The ever-present wind blew back her blond hair, wisps of golden red falling all around her face. In that moment, she knew that she wasn't protecting Mariel from something the young woman didn't want, she was protecting herself from the risk. Plain and simple, Tina was afraid to risk it all again and feel the gut-wrenching pain that could come from it. 'I've never backed down from anything in my life and I don't intend to start', the scientist's words came back to her in that determined voice of hers. Well, Tina Amphipoli didn't back down either, dammit. With a nod, the detective agreed, murmuring softly.

"Alright."

The smile that slowly spread across Mariel's lips and quickly lit up her entire face was worth it all. With an excited little noise, the scientist let go of Tina's hands and reached her arms up around the detective's neck, bouncing up a bit and hugging her hard as she felt Tina's arms move around her lower back in reflex. For one glorious moment, Mariel held on tight and squeezed, feeling her body press against the detective's warmth and Tina's hands on her bare skin under her jacket.

Pulling back slowly, she looked up into blue eyes, realizing right then and there that she had never quite seen that color before and certainly not this up close and personal. A lopsided smile was on Tina's face before it faded, matching the scientist's own softening expression. And Mariel decided that she really, really wanted to know what it felt like to touch those lips. So she did.

With infinite slowness, Mariel leaned back up, pulling herself closer with her arms around Tina's neck before she moved in, letting her lips barely press against the detective's own. It was like the softest thing imaginable, the way Tina's lips gently kissed her back. Warm and slow, Tina let the scientist control the kiss, Mariel's hesitant pressure sending a shiver down her strong body, every nerve ending suddenly tuned into the young doctor. For Mariel's part, her entire body shot up in temperature in an instant as the sensations of their lips together moved through her. When she felt Tina respond to her kiss by letting her tongue touch briefly against Mariel's lips, a soft wet caress, she thought she might indeed die from pure bliss. In that one moment, they both felt as if everything that came before made sense, that somehow they had found each other again after all this time. Finally. There, on a sidewalk in the heart of Chicago, in the middle of the night, and in the middle of a life and death case, Mariel and Tina shared their first kiss.

And it was so..so sweet.


	26. Mousetrap!

They flew down Lake Shore Drive, Tina kicking the Buick in overdrive on the nearly vacant roadway, the gleaming skyline to their right. The speed and the urgency matched Mariel's heartbeat, still doing doubletime from that one incredible kiss. She'd been in a haze since they had parted and smiled a little shyly at each other; and if she licked, she was still able to taste the detective on her lips. The quick walk to find the car had blurred past, the newness and intensity of the young doctor's feelings making it hard to remember the details. They hadn't said much, Tina giving her a couple of looks, just to check in and make sure she was still with her. And really, Mariel was very, very much with her. One minute they'd been kissing and the next, she was here seated in the warmth of the investigator's car, quite aware of the woman sitting next to her and quite aware of her how that made her feel. Focus, Mariel, focus. The case, remember the case, remember..

"Caitlyn!"

She blurted out, Tina turning quickly to her, a concerned look on her face. The scientist reached out, her hand lightly grabbing the leather covering Tina's arm before she continued.

"Tina, she's going to be alright, isn't she?"

The detective's eyes found Mariel's as she nodded, her mind brought back from that sidewalk moment. She had been thinking about the way Mariel was lightly shaking in her arms while they kissed, the softness of her lips, and the almost unbelieving, surprised look in her eyes when they had parted. She stored the feelings of those sweet moments away for future study, still marveling at how much she did indeed feel with this woman. With her mind forced back on the case, her voice was quiet in the hush of the Buick's interior.

"I think so. It seems that Cirra wanted to play a little cat and mouse with us. As long as she's got Caitlyn, her game's still on."

Tina let her eyes narrow as they drove past Soldier Field, her foot pressed firmly down on the gas. Right now, she didn't give a damn about speeding, not with the image of Caitlyn's terrified face in her mind. She played over every scene in that damn club for some clue as to why Cirra and why now. She had a feeling the blond was going to have great pleasure telling her when they met up again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mariel's voice was soft as the occasional streetlight illuminated the investigator's face, her jaw clenching tight as she stared straight ahead of them, driving the car with unblinking ease. She maneuvered the Regal steadily, taking an exit for the Dan Ryan and merging into the light traffic as she accelerated. For a moment, the scientist thought that Tina either didn't hear her or wasn't going to talk, until she cleared her throat.

"I used to go to school with Cirra...back in Detroit...that is, when I bothered to show up at all."

Tina glanced over at Mariel, not quite knowing how to explain this in the best possible light. But, she decided, it was always better to go with honesty than to lie about one's past. Besides, it's who she was back then, and if the young doctor wanted to know who she was dealing with, Tina felt she should come cleaner.

"I told you about the guys I used to hang with there..."

Mariel looked at her and nodded, remembering their conversation over lunch. The expressway was essentially empty, the few cars they passed seemed to be in slow motion. Keeping her eyes forward, the detective sighed before her voice lowered, her hand gripping the wheel tighter.

"Mariel, we were wild back in those days and we liked it that way...almost like a gang, I suppose... minor crimes, fighting other kids, hurting people. We were young and stupid and...I wasn't a very nice person then."

The scientist tried to imagine what it would have been like to have known Tina back then, her own Indiana past feeling like the polar opposite existence it was. She never got into trouble because there was nothing to do. Even though she knew she needed to leave one day, she couldn't imagine it then, the illusion of their simple life feeling like a panacea for all things. All she had ever known was the farm and small town Midwestern ideals and all of that rarely included big city problems or people like Tina Amphipoli. She doubted the detective would have noticed her even if they had crossed paths, and it sounded like she was lucky she didn't. Clearing her throat, Mariel shifted in her seat to speak.

"Sometimes circumstance has a way of moving people in directions they never thought they'd go. I suppose what makes us human is being able to change those directions because we want to. Tina, you're who you are now because of what you were then, good or bad, right or wrong. I'm not here to be judge, jury, and executioner. I'm here to be your friend and your partner."

Tina looked over at the young doctor, her green eyes actually conveying the belief in those words. Reaching out, she smiled, letting her hand rest on Mariel's knee as she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mariel Potidean, you are something, you know that?"

The scientist laughed, shrugging her shoulders as she spoke.

"Well, when you figure out what that something is, tell me because I'm dying to know.."

Tina smiled as she drove, spotting the Chinatown/22nd Street exit off the Ryan ahead. The Buick easily glided across the expressway, heading towards their destination as the detective's hand rested loosely on the bottom of the steering wheel. Slowing down, she came off the ramp and turned east, the bright lights of the car shining down Cermak. The street was deserted and dirty, the industrial buildings starting to loom darkly off to the sides. Mariel glanced around before she looked back at Tina.

"So, how does Cirra figure into all of this."

The detective slowed the car down, narrowing her eyes as she looked along the street, taking in the buildings. Mariel turned her head to look as well. Without saying anything, the scientist pointed ahead through the windshield, the Olympian Tool and Dye sign visible. The imposing building was dark and big, sulking in the shadows like a brick monster behind its cage of razor-wired fencing. Tina pulled the car off behind an abandoned security booth for the parking lot next to the factory and turned off the lights. Her eyes first flicked to the darkness before turning to Mariel and shaking her head, her murmur quiet in the peace of the Buick.

"I have no idea..."

***

"Get in there!"

Cirra screamed, shoving Caitlyn into the dark room as the girl stumbled and fell, her bound hands making it impossible to balance. With a flick of a switch, the blond turned on the low overhead light in the room, wrinkling her nose at the smell and the sight. Lisa was passed out on a cot, her clothes soiled where she had been unable to make it to the bucket in the corner, the drugs making her oblivious to most things anyway. Valerie was hunched in a ball in the corner, vomit near her, shaking like a leaf and sweating profusely, too weak to even respond to Cirra. The whole room reeked of urine and vomit and stale air. She watched Caitlyn twist, turning to sit up and look around, her eyes first showing shock at the sight and then becoming steel grey with anger. With a shrug of her shoulder against her mouth, she was able to get the gag from it as she narrowed her eyes at Cirra in rage.

"You will pay for this, you rotting stinking witch! When Tina gets here.."

Cirra interrupted her with a laugh before her face changed and her brown eyes went icy cold.

"When Tina gets here, she's going to die. So will you."

Cirra turned, her face business-like and cold as her eyes met Teddy. The large bulky man was standing behind her, his ever-present sister Tara off to the side and Leon near as well. Adam and Bud had remained in the control room keeping an eye on the factory floor below them. With a voice sounding more calm than they had ever heard before, the blond spoke.

"She'll be here soon. I expect that all the preparations have been made and you remember your orders."

Teddy nodded seriously, knowing that Cirra was in no mood for fuck ups, not now. When they had seen her practically fly under the slowly opening cargo door in her black Porsche, a scream escaped her lips as she jumped out of the car and smiled. They had all been upstairs in the control room, drinking beer and watching whatever bad movie was on the USA channel at 3 in the morning. A few men from the Cage had shown up earlier in the night, ordered as added security for the place. That made a total of eight men in the building, stationed at various parts on the lookout for Cirra's guest of honor. Reaching out, Cirra grabbed Tara and pulled her towards her.

"You...you're so eager to learn the ropes. Get in there and make sure those three stay put."

And before Tara could protest (and she was going to protest, given that she had caught the smell of the room from where she stood), Cirra pushed her in and slammed the door shut before turning back to Leon.

"You, whatever your name is, I want you up on the roof. Take the radio and keep watch. Go."

Leon moved off, following this woman's orders. He had been the one who had gone with Cirra Callistone when they had taken care of that guy who talked about club activities, the one the cops found in pieces under the Stevenson. Although he never spoke of it, he had been fucking scared shitless by how easily and without feeling Cirra sliced that guy up, with a machete no less, her eyes going distant as a smile crossed her lips with each bloody stroke. He had thought they had gone to scare him, maybe rough him up a bit. What he saw that night made him realize that Cirra Callistone was a monster, pure and simple.

"And Teddy, dear..."

The blond crooned as she reached out and ran a hand over his chest before she grabbed his neck and held it tightly, her fingernails digging in.

"When she gets here, you make sure that nobody...I mean, nobody interferes. Got it? She's all mine. Take care of her little friend, but leave Tina to me or so help me, I'll kill your sorry ass."

The big guy swallowed under the pain and nodded meekly, lowering his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes, Mistress Cirra. As you wish."

Cirra let go of him and whirled around, untying her black velvet cape and tossing it back to Teddy without so much as a second thought. Clapping her hands together, she smiled as she went to wait for the arrival of her old high school buddy, Tina Amphipoli. Seeing her tonight had been priceless, the look of almost recognition by that black-haired bitch was so sweet. Oh, she was going to pay alright. Every single moment of planning and set up was for this night, when she would meet the woman to blame for her pain, for her misery. She didn't care what happened after tonight, didn't care whether anyone around her lived or died, whether her stupid little slave 'business' survived. She didn't give a fuck about anything but exacting a price for what had been done to her. And it was finally time for Tina to see what she had made, what she was responsible for creating. Cirra would finally get what she had always wanted, what her twisted mind demanded: Vengeance, tonight, for the past.

***

"This is a trap, you know."

They stood just outside the fence, looking at the eerily quiet, dark building. Mariel's words had been quiet and subdued as well, watching the detective survey the scene in front of them with a practical planning eye. Her blue eyes were narrowed as she looked at their possible entry points, the defenses of the building, the weaknesses. Without looking at the scientist, Tina reached out a hand and took hold of the fencing, the entrance gate to their left purposely open.

"I know."

Tina's low voice acknowledged. It was clear that she was thinking, figuring out a plan of action to get them in safely and still take care of Cirra. Mariel let her eyes drift back to the building, seeing a low utility shed near the far end, opposite from where it looked like a cargo door for shipments was located. Pointing to it, the scientist whispered, not knowing why, but feeling like she needed to be quiet anyway.

"There's a shed on the end over there. We could climb up and go in from the roof."

The investigator narrowed her eyes to where Mariel was pointing and assessed. They couldn't go in through the cargo doors, that would be the most vulnerable and open way into the building. The front entrance door was long ago boarded up and secured, getting through it would cause a ruckus and make things more difficult. No, if this was the trap Tina was sure it was, they needed some element of surprise. Cirra would know they would be coming, but if she didn't know exactly when or where, they might have a chance to level the playing field a bit more.

"Mmm.."

Tina agreed as she scanned the roof for anyone stationed there. Seeing no one, she turned to face the young doctor, her hand reaching out and resting on Mariel's shoulder.

"Ok, here's the plan. We go up and get in as quickly and as quietly as possible. There's always an entrance from the roof of these places with all the ventilation equipment housed on top of the building."

Mariel nodded, her eyes turning back and seeing various large structures on the roof itself, the dark outlines of chemical vents and short smoke stacks and air conditioning units visible. The detective continued.

"Once we get inside, we need to locate where Caitlyn is, whether Cirra still has her with her or put her someplace else. We also need to get a message to Eph and Sam. I want back up here once we find Caitlyn. I don't know how many of her people are in that building, but I want to make sure no one gets hurt. The more people on our side, the better."

Letting her hand reach into the inside pocket of her leather jacket, Mariel pulled out something dark and heavy. Holding it out to Tina, she spoke softly, nodding at the detective, her eyes serious.

"Here. I thought you might need this."

Tina looked down and took the object, recognizing it automatically once it fit in her hand. Her .38 Special. Feeling its familiar weight in her hand, she pulled the gun out of the clip holster and flipped open the cylinder, seeing seven bullets neatly loaded in the chambers. The metal of the gun was warm from being against the scientist's body and Tina let a small smile cross her lips. Mariel had gone back up into her apartment before they left for the night and taken this, somehow knowing that things might get dangerous for them later. Putting the gun back in its holster, the detective clipped it securely on her belt and looked up at Mariel, her voice soft.

"Thank you..."

With a smile and a warmth in her green eyes, the scientist shrugged.

"Anytime."

Tina's hand came up and she let it lightly brush against the scientist's cheek before she reached down, removing the nightstick at her side. Holding it out to Mariel, she smiled.

"Think you might have a use for this?"

Mariel chuckled as she took it, grabbing the handle firmly and spinning it expertly at her side, the black stick moving blurringly in a figure eight before she found a beltloop in her leather pants and put in through. With a smirk, the scientist explained

"Sensi Po-Nin always said I was good with a stick."

Tina smiled back before she cocked her head to the side, letting an amused and proud look cross her face. The scientist had a way of surprising her like no one ever had. There were so many things she didn't know about Mariel and she was looking forward to finding out each and every little thing. With a lopsided grin, the investigator drawled.

"Mariel, I didn't know you could handle yourself so well in the field."

Narrowing her eyes with a glint of something sexy, the young doctor moved closer to Tina as she lowered her voice.

"I have many skills."

Tina just smiled and chuckled a bit before she caught Mariel's eyes. As her own smile faded to a more serious expression, she reached out and pulled the shorter woman into a tight embrace, wanting to remember what it felt like to have her warm body against the detective's own. Mariel fell right into place, reaching her arms in between the warmth of Tina's leather jacket and her black t-shirt as she felt the investigator bring her closer still. They both needed this contact, needed to make sure the other person was right there with them, that it was real. They knew they were about to face unknown danger and the idea of doing it together made it seem safer. And right. It felt like this was supposed to be the way things should be, how it was meant to be. Letting her eyes look over the top of Mariel's head, Tina scanned the dark building again before she leaned down, finding the scientist's ear.

"Be careful in there, ok?"

Mariel's cheek rested against the detective's shirt, just below her neck and she could almost hear Tina's heart beating. Squeezing against the strong muscled back under her hands, she nodded silently against the investigator before she pulled back a bit. Gently, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss against Tina's neck under her chin, lightly tasting the salt of the detective's skin before she murmured.  
"You too."

Tina smiled to herself as she pulled the scientist closer for one last squeeze, putting her chin on top of Mariel's head. Reluctantly, they parted and looked at each other before Tina stepped forward, her hand grasping the fence again as her eyes turned to the Olympian Tool and Dye building, knowing that Cirra Callistone was waiting for them, for her. Glancing over to where Mariel stood beside her, she steeled herself for the impending events to come.

"Alright, let's go."


	27. Resistance

They made their way along the inside of the fence, skirting the perimeter of the Olympian Tool and Dye's property. Tina was in front, a dark shadow moving steadily through the night, Mariel right behind her. Their footsteps crunched on the lightly paved but gravel strewn parking lot towards the left end of the building, away from the cargo doors. There were no lights on inside the building except for a few very dim faint glows of golden coming through one or two black painted windows. Walking towards the dark dilapidated utility shed, the detective's eyes scanned for any sign of danger. With a nod, Tina signaled to Mariel with her head towards the back side of the shed where a row of industrial chemical barrels sat, rusty and leaking.

Mariel watched as Tina climbed on top of one of the barrels before reaching up and grasping the edge of the shed roof, hoisting herself up effortlessly. After easily swinging her legs up and steadying herself, she nodded down at the scientist and held out her hand. Mariel carefully climbed up on one of the barrels, the metal creaking under her weight. Taking the investigator's strong hand, she felt herself pulled up, helping as she swung her leg over. Once they were both on top of the shed, Tina looked around and spotted a set of metal rungs going up the side of the building about five feet up from the shed's roof.

"There."

Tina whispered, pointing to the barely visible metal ladder. Mariel looked and nodded as they carefully walked on the top of the shed, mindful of the frail aluminum they crossed. Once to the building wall, the detective got behind the scientist and lifted her easily until Mariel grabbed the bottom rung and pulled herself up, climbing up a bit. Turning, she watched as Tina skillfully jumped and grabbed the rung, pulling herself up before they both made their way up the side of the building. As she neared the top, Mariel looked up and saw the roof ledge coming closer. With one last rung, she came even with the ledge, putting her hands on the cold brick surface.

At that instant, a big bulky dark form appeared in front of her and swung a huge fist towards her head. If she hadn't developed the type of instincts she had from her karate training, Mariel would have been knocked off the building without so much as a chance to make a noise. As it was, she barely ducked, catching part of the man's glancing blow against the top side of her head, throwing her back a bit as her hands reached out to desperately grab the ladder. Tina reached up and caught the scientist's weight above her.

"Hang on!"

And with a whirl of blurring speed, Tina practically flew up the ladder, essentially jumping over Mariel's body clinging to the rungs. Leon was bending over the side of the building, trying to pry Mariel's hands off when he saw the detective's tall form jumping up over the ledge and landing next to him. Pulling back, he stood and looked at Tina for a shocked second before a roundhouse kick snapped his head to the side.

"Take that!"

Staggering, Leon turned and faced her again, bringing one of his huge fists at the detective's midsection. Spinning easily away from the blow, Tina landed an elbow on the back of his neck as he moved past her. Falling to his knees, Leon shook his head and grabbed the radio, trying to bring it to his mouth. It was suddenly knocked from his hand and he looked up to see Mariel just finishing a perfect kick. Still surprised, it was too late before he felt a deathgrip on his neck as Tina reached around and strangled him, bringing a cold hard gun to his temple and growling.

"You just did a very stupid thing."

Pulling back the hammer of her .38 Special, she cocked the gun and put pressure against his neck with force before continuing in the lowest and most deadly serious voice she had.

"You hurt her. So I'm going to hurt you. First, you're gonna tell me where Cirra is and where she put that girl she brought here."

Leon laughed, something he never did unless he was scared. He had laughed so hard under the expressway that night that he thought perhaps he was crazy. Now, he knew he was. Feeling this woman's strength, effortlessly holding him tight, he couldn't help himself. Tina squeezed tighter and hissed.

"You think that's funny? I'll tell you what's funny."

The detective brought the gun back and smashed it against the back of his head, opening up a nasty gash in his skull and drawing blood as he groaned out in pain and slumped forward a little. Mariel put her hand to her head and crouched down next to them with one knee on the ground to steady herself, glancing up at Tina and seeing the darkness in her eyes. The detective looked at her and clenched her teeth, not at all liking the small line of blood she could see at the edge of Mariel's blond hairline. She could feel her own blood boiling at the thought. Drawing out her words slowly, she was close to pulling the trigger. Very close.

"Where's the girl?"

Leon was not stupid. He could feel the strength holding him and the blows that had left him dazed. And with no sign of Cirra, he decided to choose the lesser of two evils.

"They're in a supply room downstairs...the one with the grey door."

Mariel's brow came together before she questioned him, swallowing a bit at the pain.

"They?"

Leon nodded, feeling Tina squeeze his neck harder. The detective leaned closer, pressing the gun barrel back against his temple as she spoke.

"Where's Cirra?"

Leon shook his head, trying to shrug but unable in the deathgrip of the detective. Swallowing, his gruff words barely audible.

"I don't know."

Tina decided she had enough of this, anxious to check on Mariel and get inside. Putting her gun back in her holster, she grabbed Leon's head and pushed it forward before bringing it back quickly, her knee driving hard into the back of his head and knocking him well unconscious as he crumpled in a heap. Reaching back around to her belt, she angrily pulled out another pair of handcuffs and put one cuff on his meaty wrist, dragging him easily over the roof, his face sliding across the gravel before she attached the other end to the top rung of the ladder they had just climbed. Walking back towards where Mariel was now sitting, she crunched the radio laying on the ground under her boot.

"Hey...you ok?"

The scientist looked up, seeing Tina move to her and crouch down, her hands reaching out to push back blond hair gently, letting her fingers touch very carefully, examining the wound. Mariel smiled and shrugged.

"I've had worse."

Tina stopped probing and looked at her, shaking her head at the scientist before her fingers continued their gentle quest to assess the damage. She nearly had a heart attack when she watched that guy come out of nowhere and swing at Mariel when they were on the ladder. In fact, she was sure her heart stopped when she saw the glancing blow. Her body simply took over automatically and she reacted. And now, looking at Mariel's face, grimacing at the slight pain, she was almost went back over to him and killed him right where he lay. Taking a deep breath, Tina shook her head.

"That was too close. We know where Caitlyn is...you don't have to go in."

Mariel reached up and took Tina's hand, letting her fingers entwine. Sighing, the scientist shook her head as she spoke.

"Tina, I'm not leaving you. We go in together."

The detective looked into Mariel's eyes, the dim light from the streetlights casting her green eyes in a soft golden glow. Smiling slightly, she knew she had one very determined, brave woman on her hands and it was clear she wasn't going to talk her out of it now. Despite the danger, Tina knew that it was Mariel's choice and that the young doctor chose to go in and help rescue Caitlyn and whoever else Cirra had prisoner in there.

"Ok...you ready then?"

Mariel smiled and brought Tina's hand to her lips, remembering how safe she felt when that hand had held her securely on the ladder and had come to her defense in an impressive display. With a soft kiss, she nodded before the detective rose, pulling her with her to stand. Reaching up to the slight wound on her head, she chuckled.

"Just think of the story I'll get to tell about this."

With that, they headed towards the roof entrance, maneuvering through the ventilation ducts and other equipment before they came to a simple door, a brick placed in it to crack it open. Mariel took the doorknob and was about to pull it open when Tina reached out and gently grasped her arm. Looking at the scientist, she held up her wrist and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Want me to take these off you?"

She meant the handcuffs, still attached to the young doctor. Mariel looked at her arm and smiled, her face turning up towards the tall investigator. With a shrug, she spoke quietly

"Actually, unless you need them, I'd kind of like to keep them on...for authenticity purposes only, of course."

Tina chuckled, reaching for the door and opening it, leaning down to whisper in the scientist's ear, drawing out the word.

"Riight."

Once inside the narrow stairwell that led down from the roof, Tina's face went back to all-business as did Mariel's. Quietly descending the stairs in darkness, they came to the bottom as the detective opened the heavy steel door slowly, cracking it just enough to peer through. They appeared to be on the second floor at the end of a short hallway, the other end having stairs leading down and opening up to show the dim lights of the abandoned factory in front and below them. From her vantage point, Tina could see metal catwalks and platforms on the same level they were, the building looking a good fifty yards or so in length. From the ceiling, very dim lighting fixtures hung by long cords, casting an almost eery glow and throwing the whole factor in shadows. At the other end of the building, she could barely make out the cargo doors.

Motioning them forward, Tina led the way as they cautiously moved out of the stairwell and into the hallway, pressing along one of the dark walls until they came to the opening. Mariel saw no movements in the whole factory, but given that they had already met up with one of Cirra's thugs, she knew there would be more stationed elsewhere. Letting her eyes roam over their surroundings, she saw that along the outer walls of the building on the second floor was a walkway, a thin railing gleamed in the dull light. Crisscrossing above the floor were the catwalks and platforms, stationed above big pieces of equipment, tool and dye machines protruding pipes and other metal pieces from the floor below. Except for the stairway down, the only other option was the walkway. And given that Caitlyn was being held downstairs, that appeared to be the best choice. Looking up at Tina whose own eyes were assessing the interior with determined intensity, she gently pulled down on the detective's shoulder to speak quietly in her ear.

"Tina, I think the best plan is for us to split up. Let me go downstairs and find Caitlyn, make sure she's ok and then call Eph. You go find Cirra and take care of her."

Tina looked at her like she was crazy and had just suggested that she step blindly into a lion's den wearing a suit of raw meat. Taking both of the scientist's shoulders, she gave a shake of her head and leaned down, finding Mariel's ear as she whispered fiercely.

"No way! I'm not letting you go by yourself! We don't know how many people are in here. I can't just let you go wandering off on your own."

Mariel's eyebrows came together in consternation as she looked back at Tina for a moment before she whispered.

"Tina, please, don't treat me like a child. Not here, not now. Believe it or not, I can take care of myself in most situations. You and I both know that until backup comes, we've got to secure Caitlyn and whoever else is locked up with her. Now, we can't do that if Cirra's wandering around waiting to jump us. It makes more sense for you to distract her and for me to take care of this part."

Every single instinct in the detective's body was warning against this option. A growing sense of protectiveness had come over her where the young doctor was concerned and to just let her go off...well, it made her nervous as hell to say the least. But, Mariel did have a point. If she could confront Cirra and draw attention away from that supply room, she'd give the scientist enough time to find Caitlyn and get her to someplace more secure. And Mariel certainly was no child...she was capable of making her own decisions and it was true, she could take care of herself. There was no reason why Tina should make demands to go with her. Fine, but if there was so much as a hair out of place on Mariel's body, she would tear this place up from top to bottom and leave no survivors. She'd agree to the plan but she didn't have to like it. Sighing, Tina spoke quietly.

"Alright. But I want you to be careful and wait for my signal...I'll try to get everyone's attention on me. When the coast is clear....and only then, you go in, get Caitlyn and get the hell out of there as quickly as you can. Make your way back up here if you can until help arrives. You can use the roof if you need to escape."

Mariel nodded, having seen the mental gymnastics Tina went through before she decided on this plan. She knew the detective didn't like it one bit, but truly, it was the best thing. If Tina went with her to find Caitlyn, it would just put them all in danger more, Cirra no doubt expecting that and planning on it for her trap. If Tina could draw Cirra out away from the supply room, they all had a better shot at getting everyone out safely before backup arrived. Reaching out, Mariel took Tina's hand and gave it a squeeze before she whispered.

"Good. While I'm down there, I'm going to look for a phone to call Eph. I promise, at the first sign of any real danger, I'll make sure I follow your rules."

Tina cocked her head and looked down at the scientist, not quite sure what she was referring to until Mariel helpfully supplied the answer by leaning up real close and whispering in her ear.

"Rule number one..."

And after she said those words, she kissed very gently against the side of Tina's cheek and pulled back. The detective smirked and raised an eyebrow before she leaned in and whispered into Mariel's ear herself.

"Hightail."

Pulling back, she gave the scientist a kiss of her own against the softness of her cheek. The shorter woman smiled, her head nodding as she softly spoke.

"You got it, detective."

Tina shook her head and peered back out across the factory, her keen eyes looking for any sign of movement. At the far end near the cargo doors, she saw the faint flicker of bluish light coming from a glassed in room on the second floor. Glancing down the stairs, she didn't see anyone below on the floor and simply prayed to whatever or whoever that Mariel would not encounter anyone she couldn't take care of with the nightstick and her karate skills. For once, she wished the new FBI agent wasn't so adverse to carrying a gun of her own. Plotting her course on the walkway, she pointed at the room at the far end and leaned down to Mariel.

"Ok..I'm going over to that room, looks like someone might be in it. When you start hearing the commotion, you hightail your pretty little butt downstairs and get to work. And please..."

Here Tina paused, her blue eyes turning very serious in the dim light as her hands came to rest on the scientist's shoulders. With concern and feeling, she whispered to the woman who was quickly becoming a part of her heart, deep, deep inside.

"..please be careful, Mariel. I'd...really like to show you the best Chicago has to offer when all of this is said and done."

Mariel smiled, knowing that she had the best Chicago had to offer standing right in front of her.

"I'd like that. You be careful too, ok?"

Tina nodded, a smile coming to her face as well.

"Will do. Remember, wait for my signal."

Mariel nodded once and stood back against the wall as she watched Tina ease around the corner, her dark form blending into the darkness of the factory walls as she made her way along the second floor walkway towards the other end of the building. Holding her breath, she watched and waited, seeing Tina disappear into the distance. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Mariel ran a hand through her hair, mindful of the blow to her head. That had been a close one for sure. Reaching down, she pulled the nightstick from her beltloop and stood back, getting a good grip on the handle and practicing a bit with it to warm up and get used to its feel. She had to admit, she was much better with the staff Sensi Po-Nin had trained her with years ago, saying that all blackbelts should know how to expertly handle every weapon. Mariel was just a belt short of black, but she was good and expected to rise to that level this coming summer with intensive training. Agent Ephran had guaranteed her she'd have those training hours built into her schedule when she started the job. With a quick glide of the stick through the air, Mariel was satisfied with the feel of the weapon and was just about to move forward when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Two sets. Two heavy sets coming directly towards her. With a rueful shake of her head, she pressed her back against the hallway wall in the darkness and silently thought to herself.

_'Well, Tina, as much as I'd like to wait for your signal, I'm afraid I'm going to have to do some buttkicking of my own before then. Wish me luck.'_


	28. Taking Care of Business

Tina moved along the walkway and spared one last glance to the darkened hallway where Mariel remained, still warily unsure about leaving her there and the plan they had made. The Tool and Dye building held endless possibilities of danger and splitting up seemed to increase the odds that the scientist might confront that danger alone. And as much as she didn't like that idea, the detective also realized that trying to hold Mariel's hand every time the going got tough was not only impossible, but also very patronizing. They were both equal partners in this and both willing to take the same chances, regardless of the danger. The young doctor was not a delicate flower she could hide away while she went off and did all the dirty work. She respected her more than that and Mariel didn't deserve to be coddled. Her FBI training had prepared her for this and she had willingly chosen to continue. Tina had to face it, at this particular juncture, they were going to have to trust and rely on each other not only to get their respective missions accomplished, but also to keep themselves safe. After all, that was what this whole case was about: They were partnered together and now it was time to put their trust in the other on the line.

Tina narrowed her eyes and continued forward, looking for any movement down below. Approaching the blue light coming from the glassed in control room, she crouched down to the side of it. The walkway continued in front of the large window with the door to the room at the other end near a set of steps leading down into the cargo bay below. From where she stopped, she could see two men standing down on the floor near the huge cargo doors, a black Porsche parked just inside. They were leaning against the door with baseball bats in their hands.

Slowly, she leaned up, peering cautiously in the very corner of the control room window. Inside, Adam and Bud sat on two metal folding chairs, their eyes glued to the small television screen. Looking back behind her and seeing nothing in the darkness, she glanced down at the guards by the door. If she could sneak below the large window and surprise the two inside the room, she'd have enough time to take care of them before the two men below heard the commotion and came upstairs. That should be enough to bring Cirra out of her hiding place and enough for Mariel to go unnoticed at the other end of the building. With easy stealth, the detective started her move. Ducking under the window, Tina lightly ran, keeping to the side of the wall just out of sight of the men below and in the room. Once to the other side, she grinned to herself before her booted foot smashed into the door, swinging it open before she rushed the room.

***

Cirra watched from her perch high above the factory floor, a smile coming to her lips when she first saw Tina moving towards the control room on the walkway. Oh, this was just too easy! She had planned it all so well and it was going splendidly. Settled on a metal platform suspended a level above the catwalks high up into the rafters of the building, Cirra felt like she was playing a real life game of chess, moving her pieces here and there, slowly bringing Tina Amphipoli closer to her. She told her men to engage Tina but not to kill her. The blond wanted to see for herself whether her old friend had lost any of her supposed skills. Ha! That was a joke. The Tina she remembered was nothing but a heartless street punk and the stories she heard about her now were laughable. Cirra ran her hand through her hair, pulling at the white blond strands roughly as she looked on, licking her lips, she was barely able to contain herself before they would finally meet. Face to face.

***

Caitlyn got up, warily looking over at Tara who was sulking as she sat as far away from them as possible, her back to the wall just next to the metal door. All she did was glare back at Caitlyn. How rude. Making her way over to the girl in the corner, Caitlyn nudged her a little bit to make sure she was ok. Valerie looked up at her with scared eyes, her body rebelling against its addiction. All she could do was blink at the young girl.

"It'll be alright. Hang in there, someone will get us out."

Valerie took a shuddering breath and let her head rest back down on her forearms, shaking steadily as she tried to simply survive this nightmare. Caitlyn shook her head, having seen the signs of withdraw before, friends at school even at her age. Walking over to the cot, she sat down gently on the edge, her hands still bound behind her back. The girl was facing the wall on her side, murmuring a little in her stupor. As best she could, Caitlyn let her hand touch gently against the girl's back. At the slight touch, Lisa came to just a bit, lifting her head and turning it up to look at the young blond behind her. Slurring, she tried to focus on the face but only saw the pale blond hair. Blond blond blond...

"Wha...who is that? M.m.."

Caitlyn smiled, trying to comfort this dark haired girl who, it seemed, was drugged and left to await the same fate as she. With a soft voice, she soothed down to Lisa.

"I'm a friend. Help is on the way. We'll be out of here soon, I promise."

Lisa shut her eyes and smiled, nodding. She liked the sound of this girl's voice and she was so blond. So like her sister...and then she drifted off in that thought, her feet carrying her trudgingly through row after row after row of corn before she looked down and saw footprints. And in her dreaming, she followed them, knowing they would lead to Mariel.

 

***

Mariel took a deep breath and as the men got to the top of the stairs, she went on the offensive, jumping forward and swinging the nightstick at one of the man's knees before jumping back into the darkened hallway. Howling in pain, he went down briefly before the other leather clad man realized what was happening and readied himself. Surging forward, he grasped into the darkness, his hands falling on leather as he pulled forward. The scientist easily spun to the side, freeing one arm from the jacket before ducking under and releasing her other arm. Low to the ground, she kicked out, connecting with the man's left leg as he clutched empty leather. Stumbling back, the man threw down the jacket and caught up with his buddy, both of them deciding to attack what they could barely see in the dim light: a short blond woman in black leather pants and a black bra, holding on to a nightstick with an expert grip as she smirked at them, her dark golden eyebrow raising in a challenge.

"Come on...you're not afraid of a girl now are you, boys?"

***

Adam and Bud were startled, throwing their chairs back as they quickly tried to stand. Reaching for a shotgun on the control table, Adam lunged. With a laugh, Tina ran and jumped on the table with ease, kicking forcefully against the side of his face and reaching down for the gun. With a growl, Adam rushed forward and tried to grab the detective's legs. Tina sidestepped him while keeping her eye on Bud who was reaching for a long metal pipe. Using the gun like a staff, she spun around before dipping down and cracking the wood butt against the side of Adam's head, his limp body slumping to the ground.

"Aww...what's the matter? Headache tonight, honey?"

Tina smirked as her voice taunted the unconscious man before Bud yelled out, seeing his lover's head bleeding profusely.

"You fucking bitch!"

And he ran at her, jumping up on the table himself until they both stood facing each other on the five foot wide surface, sidestepping various knobs and buttons as they prepared to do battle. He was as tall as Tina, his eyes narrowed in rage at her as his hands gripped the metal pipe tightly. With a smile, the detective leveled the shotgun at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want a hole in you?"

Bud eased a step forward before raising his hands up in surrender. If his right eye hadn't been twitching, Tina might have believed him. As it were, he feigned right with the pipe before he brought the left end around, smashing it against the barrel of the gun, crushing the metal in and rendering it useless to fire. He chuckled darkly as she looked down at the gun.

"Now what are you gonna do, you cunt?"

Looking up, she raised an eyebrow at him, tossing the shotgun to the control room floor with a clatter. Letting a dark menacing look fill her eyes, she smiled at him.

"Do you know what happened to the last guy who called me that?"

A bit perplexed by her amused tone of voice and its total contrast with the look in her eye, Bud shifted, still holding the long pipe firmly in his two hands. Tina slowly raised her hand to head, fashioning her fingers into a pretend gun as she held it to her temple, pulling the pretend trigger. His eyes followed her hand which was a mistake that would take him to his grave.

With lightning sped, Tina's motorcycle boot shot up and out, connecting solidly with the bulge in his leather pants, knocking the air from him in a high-pitched gasp as he involuntarily bent over. Wrenching the pipe roughly from his hands, Tina swung solidly, landing a vicious blow to the right side of his head, the force and momentum of it throwing his body through the window. Shattering the glass, Bud plunged through and fell the twenty feet to the factory floor, landing with a thudding crunch on the hood of Cirra's Porsche. Dead.

***

Mariel came forward, stepping gracefully into the dim light. Behind the two men were the steps they had just climbed. Grinning at them, she casually swung the nightstick at her side. Well, she'd give them a chance and at least try out her detective's field rules. Modified a bit of course. She had no intention of hightailing it out of here without a fight. Conversationally, she spoke.

"So, how bout them Cubbies? I hear they suck..."

The two men looked at her and then at each other, not quite knowing what to do. Their decision was made for them as Mariel spun on her heel, executing a roundhouse kick that landed in the gut of the skinnier of the two men, a slight crack indicating a broken rib. Still having the advantage of offense, the scientist thrust out the nightstick, connecting with the other man's thick neck. With a growl he reached out and grabbed the nightstick, trying to tug it and Mariel towards him with a rough pull.

"Now I've got you!"

He smirked as her smaller body was pulled closer to him as his partner, still in pain over his broken rib but now angry was, closing in behind her. Suddenly, they all heard the loud sound of glass shattering echo through the factory down near the cargo area. With a grin, Mariel took it for what it was: an opportunity. She murmured to herself while grabbing the nightstick with her other hand.

"Tina, I'm gonna take that as your signal, babe."

With a twisting move, she spun around quickly, the stick going over her head as the man who was holding it was turned with her movement until their backs were to each other and they held on to the stick above their heads. With a smile, she winked at the other man with the broken rib in front of her as she felt the predictable response by the man behind her. Pulling, he yanked the stick over his head and Mariel pushed herself up against his back, jumping. While being flipped over the man's back, the scientist kicked out, her boots delivering a vicious hit to the skinny man's face, knocking him back as she sailed effortlessly over and landed with agility on her feet. Surprised, the guy who held the nightstick was wide eyed before she yanked the stick from his grasp and dropped to one knee, bringing the solid wood against his kneecap with shattering force. Howling, he was disabled and collapsed to the ground in pain, the shock of his broken knee twisting on his weight caused him to black out instantly.

"Sorry about that."

Mariel rose to her feet and spoke down at the guy with a sympathetic shake of her head before she saw a bulky form fly through the air at her, the other man's weight landing squarely against her and driving her to the ground. The cold cement was a bit of a shock to her bare back but she didn't have time to think as the thug swatted at her face, barely grazing her chin with the back of his hand as he pressed further into her. Once there, he tried to pin the scientist as they rolled near the steep stairs, his hands struggling to contain her arms. His face was inches from hers as he narrowed his eyes down at her in rage, his breath hot against her face.

"Bitch, you're gonna pay for the broken rib."

Still holding the nightstick pressed between their chests, Mariel gritted her teeth, her green eyes narrowing as the rest of her body relaxed into the struggle, her training in hand to hand combat kicking in. She knew that she was at a disadvantage size-wise and in strength so she wasn't going to be able to push him off her with her hands. Feeling the man move to his knees over her as he reached out to grab her hair, Mariel found the opening she was looking for. With his withdraw from her lower body, she was able to bend her knees and quickly spring her legs out, leveraging the man away from her with a powerful thrust of her compactly muscled legs. At the same time, she brought the nightstick to his elbow, smashing it against the bone as he was thrown backwards. His arm was at a grotesque angle as he reeled back on his haunches, crying out in pain before he lost his balance, tumbling backwards down the metal stairs until he landed at the bottom of the steps in a heap. Unconscious.

***

Tina looked down at Bud's crumpled body before she saw the two guards from the cargo bay racing up the stairs with their baseball bats. Jumping through the window and out of the control room, the detective landed on the walkway before she sauntered forward to greet the men. She had a feral smile on her face as she threw down the pipe she was still holding and used her hands to signal them forward, urging them to bring it on. Tina had to admit this part of the job was fun for her and the rush of the fight was fully coursing through her high performance body like a drug buzz.

"You want a piece of me, hmm?"

And with that, she ducked as a whirling knife flew past her head, the man who threw it smiling back at her as they both moved forward, bats held casually at their sides. He laughed as he spoke.

"No, we don't want just a piece, we want the whole package, gorgeous."

Tina raised an eyebrow and smirked at them, her body readying itself for battle. With a spring in her step, she started to back up before she ran and jumped unexpectedly between them, her hands reaching up and grasping on each side of their shoulders and using that to leverage her way up and between them, pushing them both off to the side as she landed behind them.

"You can't handle this package, boys."

Kicking out, she crunched her boot into the knife-thrower's back, knocking him so that he was leaning precariously over the side railing of the walkway. The other man swung his bat at her head as she was turned. At the last minute, Tina spun around and reached up, catching the thick wood in her firm grip, holding it effortlessly. He looked at her startled, feeling her pull the bat. With both hands, he tried to pull back towards him. The detective leveled a dazzling smile at him as she purred.

"You want it?"

She paused as she felt him straining to pull back on the bat. Still smiling, she cocked her head to the side a little and continued.

"You got it!"

And with that, she let go of the wood, watching as it came back at the man with the force of his pull and smashed into his face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious. She didn't have time before she felt the other man rush up behind her and jump on her back, wrapping his thick arms around her neck, squeezing. That was a mistake. Big Mistake. Tina was pissed now.

With a deadly growl, she spun around and backed up with force, shoving him into the wall by the control room door. The man groaned but hung on, his muscled leather arm pulling tighter against the detective. Another body slam to the wall did nothing to dislodge him and she was beginning to feel the pressure of his arm.

Her eyes looked around the semi-dark factory, seeing a catwalk just off the stairs they were near, crossing over the cargo bay below. Hanging down about halfway across the metal walk were a series of heavy linked chains, obviously used to lower and raise equipment from the floor and move it around the building. They were attached to a winch on a moveable tract that was welded to part of the steel girders above them.

Staggering just slightly with his weight on her back, she moved out on the catwalk as she felt a punch delivered to the side of her head. That only pissed her off more and made her more determined. Once in the middle of the walk, she reached up grabbed one of the thick chains, her hand clasping it with renewed strength. The man on her was making grunting noises next to her head as he pulled against her neck with all his might, trying to strangle the life out of her or break her neck, whichever came first. Fuck Cirra's orders.

Then he felt himself lifted along with Tina as she pulled herself up on the chain, both hands holding tight. Once they were slightly off the ground, she swung out and away from the walk, the man's eyes suddenly wide not only from the almost superhuman effort required for her to do this, but also from the distance they were above the cold cement factory floor below, Bud's bloody body laying sprawled across the hood of Cirra's Porsche making him realize that this was serious. Very serious.

He tried to wrap his legs around hers as they hung swinging in space but she was kicking out, pulling them up a little higher on the chain. With a determined last momentum push, Tina swung over and grabbed another hanging chain, the thick links looped where she held and both ends attached up above to the winch. Holding on to the chain that supported their weight with one arm, the detective gritted her teeth and growled, maneuvering quickly with her other hand to wrap the looped chain once and then twice around the neck of the man dangling from her body. Once he realized what was happening it was too late as he tried to reach up and grab the chains. Her elbow slammed back into his gut, knocking the wind out of him and dislodging him as he coughed out. His body weight and gravity did the rest as his neck snapped and he hung limply in the air, swinging loosely.

Tina shook her head to clear the hair from her eyes, the exertion of the fight dampening her brow. With one last look at the hapless henchman, the detective grabbed the chain she was holding on with both hands and swung, bringing her body back over the metal catwalk as she let go, landing neatly on the walk. Taking a deep breath, she let her head fall back as she collected herself for a moment and then turned, trying to look down towards the other end of the factory, hoping that Mariel was holding her own and hadn't encountered too many problems. Seeing no movements or any other attackers below her or on the second level, Tina sent a silent wish for the young doctor's safety. Now, it was only a matter of finding....Her. Calling out and hearing her voice echo, she narrowed her eyes and looked around for any sign of the blond.

"Cirra..."

***

 

Mariel made her way down the stairs, jogging along through the factory and hearing the commotion of Tina fighting up above her. The scientist couldn't see anything from where she was, the large machinery on the floor making it hard to discern anything higher. She prayed to God that the detective would be alright. Every ounce of her wanted to run up there and just see for herself or help or anything, but she knew she had to find Caitlyn while the attention was on Tina. Who knew how many others there might be stationed throughout. She did have to say though, that she was quite pleased with her efforts against those two guys. Finally, she was field-tested and ready to go.

Moving along through the maze of equipment, she kept her eye out for any doors that might be the supply room. In the relative dark, it was hard to see any color, but about twenty yards before she got to the cargo bay area, she spotted a dark hallway off to the left. Quickly, she jogged down it, cautious of anyone hiding there but encountering no one. At the very end, she saw a thick door with a dirty window on it, a very dim light coming from it. Slowing down, she walked carefully to it, looking back behind her, green eyes darting and wary. Turning back to the door, she leaned up on her tiptoes, peering through it.

Inside, she could see Caitlyn, safe it seemed. A wave of relief shot through her. Glancing around, she saw a form huddled in the corner, shaking. Caitlyn was sitting perched on a cot, trying to comfort the person laying on it, curled up. It appeared to be a girl. Mariel couldn't see anyone else in the room. Looking down, she saw the door handle and just under it, a set of keys were still in the lock, dangling. That was odd. Looking to the sides, the scientist checked again to see if anyone was around to ambush her but still no one. Peering up in the window, she decided it was now or never. Grasping the keys, Mariel Potidean unlocked the door, feeling ready to face whatever lay inside that room.

***

The Tool and Dye factory was eerily silent, no sound at all as Tina stood on the catwalk after she had called out to Cirra. Her eyes searched below in the tangle of haunting machinery, the tool presses and dye vats all having seen their last work years ago. Walking cautiously forward, the detective made her way, crossing over the cargo bay below before coming to the other side, platforms and other crosswalks branching off in this darkened area. On the floor below, row upon row of metal equipment jutted out in odd angles, various parts and levers and rods all making it a virtual deathtrap below her. She paused, her boot steps the only sound she heard coming to a stop.

Until she heard the faint sound of....what was that? Clapping?

As it got louder, Tina realized that indeed, it was the sound of someone clapping their hands high above her. The harsh slap of flesh against flesh echoed in the building, reverberating off the metal below and the dirty windows high above. A flash of light appeared, almost like a spotlight. And there, above her ten yards away and standing in the middle of a ten foot by ten foot metal platform suspended above the catwalks, was Cirra. And she was clapping. Loudly. Was she smiling too?

And then she stopped. The factory was quiet again until the blond cocked her head to the side and her smile grew even wider. Tina could see her brilliant white teeth from where she stood, the light shining directly on the platform. That's when the detective heard what sounded like a note of mocking pride and admiration in Cirra's voice, her words floating down to where Tina stood.

"You're good, Tina. Almost as good as me. This should be fun, hmm?"


	29. Sins of the Past

Mariel pulled open the door, her eyes darting back behind her in the hallway to make sure no one was coming. Once it opened, a gust of stale rotten air came rushing into her face, overwhelming her senses. Absently, she grabbed the keys from the lock, thrusting them in her pocket as she took a deep breath and forced herself into the dimly lit room. A quick look around confirmed the two girls she had seen through the window and Caitlyn across the room. Out of the corner of her eye to her left, she saw another young girl sitting on the floor near the door, obviously another captive. She smiled over at the blond girl on the cot, her voice a whispered greeting.

"Caitlyn!"

The door closed behind her and she watched as Caitlyn's mouth opened to say something before she felt her feet tripped up and she went sprawling across the floor. The blond girl's words came too late.

"Mariel, watch out!"

The scientist felt the weight of someone land on her back and she struggled, attempting to roll free. Tara was straddling her back, the teen's hands clutching in Mariel's hair as she laughed.

"Gotcha, blondie!"

The commotion and scuffling in the room roused Lisa just a bit and she groaned, turning over in the cot to see two forms on the floor. She had thought she heard someone calling a name she knew in her dreams. At the moment, she was trying hard to focus, her body still feeling lethargic from the heroin.

Recovering from the surprise attack by the girl she had dismissed on her way in, Mariel lifted up, her arms holding up the weight on her back. She settled down and focused, her training coming in handy now. Feeling the girl on her back pulling hard against her hair, she lifted her right hand from the floor and let herself collapse to that side, tucking in her shoulder as she landed. The move threw Tara off balance and she landed against the floor on her back as Mariel's weight rolled on top of her. With a quick elbow, the scientist delivered a blow behind her, knocking against the teen's jaw, her hair released from Tara's grasp as the girl cried out. Turning quickly and nimbly, Mariel pinned Tara easily to the ground, her size and strength overpowering the smaller juvenile.

"Give it up!"

Mariel ground out her words, angry now from the attack and angry that Tara was trying to kick and claw at her. She looked down at the dark haired girl who was huffing before she spit out her words.

"Fuck you! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Mariel assessed the situation. The girl was laying on her back, the scientist holding her arms firmly to the ground, having no problem subduing her. Was this girl stupid? With a shake of her head, Mariel took the girl's arms and pulled her up a bit. Wrestling, she pushed Tara's arms down, forcing her on her stomach against the ground. Lifting herself up a bit, the scientist placed a knee against Tara's back and sighed.

"You're deluded. Just give it up."

Tara let out a frustrated noise and struggled a bit more before she stilled, her face pressing against the dirty ground. Mariel quickly looked over her shoulder at Caitlyn and used her head to motion to her as she spoke.

"Caitlyn, come on over here and help me with her."

As the blond girl got up from the cot, Lisa stared, her eyes trying to focus on the woman on the floor, that voice...

"Here, let me undo your hands first. Are you ok?"

Caitlyn nodded and smiled, turning around so that the scientist could release her. Mariel used a hand to untie the girl's hands from behind her back and the both of them worked the cord around Tara's wrists. Just as they finished, a faint weak voice hesitantly filled the room.

"M..Mariel?"

The young doctor froze, recognizing that voice immediately. Slowly, she turned her head. Her heart dropped to her knees as she saw in the dim light a figure struggling to stand from the cot. Her face was unmistakable. The air in Mariel's lungs was suddenly gone and she could practically feel the blood draining from her face. It couldn't be...

"Lisa?"

Mariel's sister got to her feet, wobbly as she moved towards her. In an instant, the scientist scrambled up, running to catch Lisa just as she pitched forward, falling, her arms holding the girl tight. She felt Lisa sob against her as she maneuvered them to the cot and sat them down, simply hugging the shaking girl to her tight. With soft murmurs, she soothed her, her mind unable figure out this almost surreal feeling. Her sister. Here. Instead, she just reacted from her heart.

"Shhh...it's ok..I've got you, Lisa...it's ok. Everything's gonna be fine, I'm here."

Lisa clutched at her, sobbing and feeling so relieved and safe she was sure she was still asleep. Pulling back, she looked at Mariel with reddened, bloodshot eyes, reaching up to touch against her sister's fair cheek to make sure she was really there. Her voice was trembling and soft.

"Am..am I dreaming? Are we still in the cornfield?"

The scientist closed her eyes and shook her head, pulling Lisa to her tightly as she whispered, tears in her own eyes.

"No, you're not dreaming, honey. I'm right here with you. You're safe now."

Mariel took a long shuddering breath and held tight. Ever since she had left for college, she had felt guilty about leaving Lisa behind. In some ways, the scientist had felt like she had abandoned Lisa, left her to fend for herself. Her younger sister had always been so very sensitive as a child, even more than she herself was. It had been hard for her too, Mariel had always been there to help. Lisa had awkward social graces, had never really done well in school, didn't have the same kinds of dreams Mariel had. One phone call had been the last she had heard from her sister, her parents calling her frantically to tell her that Lisa had just left the farm. Gone. Years they spent searching, worrying. And now, right here in her arms, she was safe and sound. Alive.

"I'm sorry, Mariel...I n-never meant to hurt you or Mom and Dad...I.."

Her sister's words were quiet and muffled against the scientist's chest, the young woman clinging tightly to her. Hugging her close, Mariel reached up and smoothed her hand through Lisa's disheveled hair, her voice soft.

"Shh...it's alright. We can talk about that later."

Taking a deep breath, she would have given anything to stay right here and never let Lisa go but she knew that she had a job to do and in order to keep them all safe, she was going to have to think fast. Quietly, she called out across the room.

"Caitlyn, is that other girl alright?"

Mariel was referring to Valerie, who was as weak as a kitten, her body shaking and sweating. She wasn't in any danger of dying, but the way Valerie was looking, it appeared the girl wished she could die. Caitlyn gave one last check to the tie around Tara's hands and got up, looking over at Valerie.

"Yeah, she's going through drug withdrawal though. I've seen it before at school. She should be fine until we can get her help."

Tara laughed, causing them all to look at her. Turning her head to the side against the floor, the juvenile spoke harshly as she smiled cruelly at Mariel.

"Blondie, you shouldn't give a rat's ass about that girl. She's the one who sold out that chick sitting next to you to Cirra."

Mariel narrowed her eyes first at Tara, before she leveled her gaze at Valerie. She'd have to sort this out later, right now there wasn't time for it. With Lisa still in her arms, the scientist looked up at Caitlyn.

"I've got to go call for backup and help Tina. I think you should be safe right here. I can't risk taking you all out of here, not with Lisa and the other girl as sick as they are. It wouldn't be safe."

Caitlyn nodded, knowing that she was being asked to take care of things here. She was more than happy to do that if it meant catching Cirra. She had her own debt to settle with her. Mariel continued, her arms still holding Lisa close, her sister's crying slowly stopping until she was taking soft halting breaths.

"I've got the key to the room and I'm going to lock the door and take it with me. No one will get in here, I promise. Lisa?"

Mariel's head turned down, her hand gently coming under Lisa's face and raising it a bit. A soft smile crossed her lips, just happy to have found her sister and grateful that she was safe. With a shaky smile back, Lisa looked up.

"Lisa, honey, I'm going to have to go for just a little bit but I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?"

Fear crept into the younger woman's eyes, her hands clutching even tighter around Mariel's body. Hoarsely, she spoke, her words panicked.

"Don't leave me, Mariel...not again...please."

Mariel closed her eyes against the pain of those words as she pulled Lisa to her tighter. She was taken back to time long ago when they were kids, running around on their parent's farm. Lisa had gotten lost, separated in the cornfields around their place. Hours and hours later, they had found each other and her sister had said the exact same words to her in the exact same way. It nearly broke Mariel's heart. Taking a deep breath, she hugged one last time and pulled back, knowing it was necessary but hating it nonetheless. In an emotional whisper, she looked deep into her sister's eyes.

"Lisa, I am not leaving you. I've got to get help for us. You'll be safe here, I promise."

Lisa looked back at her, her emotions warring on her face. Right now, she felt like she was six years old again, the comfort of Mariel's arms felt that good and that secure. Caitlyn crouched down in front of them and put a gentle hand on Lisa's knee.

"I'm going to be here with you. I won't let anything happen, I swear. Your sister here has got a really tough friend out there who's gonna take care of everything. Mariel needs to go help her right now, ok?"

Lisa looked back at this young slip of a girl, her pale blond hair and grey eyes were brave and honest. Taking a deep inhale of air, Lisa looked back up at Mariel, nodding just a bit.

"Ok.."

The scientist smiled one of her genuine comforting smiles as she patted her sister on the back, rubbing just a bit before she released her and stood. In the dim light, Lisa could see how much Mariel had changed from the last time she had seen her, strong lines and muscles rippling over her body, fierce determination evident in her stance and on her face. Looking down at Lisa, she spoke.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Caitlyn sat down next to Lisa and put an arm around her, giving her a steady hold to help her sit. Nodding up at Mariel, Lisa let a smile cross her lips, her words quiet.

"It's good to see you, Sis...I missed you."

Mariel chuckled a little before she reached out and patted Lisa's shoulder.

"Good to see you too, hon. I'll make this as quick as I can."

And with that, Mariel turned and walked towards the door, the stakes having been raised higher now that her sister was involved. Stopping, she briefly checked Tara's ties, satisfied the girl wasn't going anywhere. With a glance over to Valerie, she let a little bit of her anger out, knowing that girl might be responsible for her sister's pain. She'd make sure things got sorted out later. Reaching for the door, she opened it and turned, smiling back and waving a little to Caitlyn and Lisa, seeing them smile in return. When she had closed and locked the door behind her, she let her back rest against the cold metal surface taking a deep breath to steady herself. Her temper and frustration were now free to be unleashed and she narrowed her green eyes, pulling the nightstick from her belt as she went to do her job.

***

There are times in one's life when it becomes clear that nothing will ever be the same again. Years, decades, lifetimes later a single event can have so much meaning it hurts. The past has a way of never leaving, no matter how hard or how much one might wish for it to simply go away. Everyone has their demons and their secrets, ugly in the light of day, exposed. Living with those ghosts is a burden that only gets heavier with time. Right now, Tina Amphipoli was about to crush or be crushed by one specter of a ghost from her past, Cirra Callistone.

The detective looked up at the blond, her statuesque form standing in the light shining down from above. Tina narrowed her eyes before she slowly shrugged off her leather jacket, not caring as it slipped to the edge of the catwalk she was on and fell over the side, landing on the cargo bay floor below. In just her black t-shirt, she didn't even notice the chill in the building, even though her breath was visible as she breathed out, never taking her eyes off Cirra. Speaking in a low voice that carried up the distance between them, Tina's face was unreadable.

"Cirra, why are you doing this?"

The blond cocked her head to the side as she put a hand on her hip and another to her neck.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Tina moved further along the catwalk, stopping so that she was even with Cirra who stood above and in front of her, the distance between the catwalk and the platform a mere ten yards. From where she was, the detective could see the brown glint in Cirra's eyes. In a drawl, Tina shook her head up at the woman.

"Cut the bullshit, Cirra."

Cirra smiled grandly, her eyes mocking down at the dark haired detective. Her heart was pounding from the excitement of this, the supreme bliss she was going to receive from toying with Tina. Drawling out her own words as well, Cirra shifted her hip to the side as she spoke.

"Really Tina, is that any way to greet an old friend? I would have thought you'd be happy to see me, you know, relive old times, reminisce."

The investigator narrowed her eyes, trying to remember anything in the past that would have led this woman to be here, now. From what she recalled, Cirra was a few grades behind her and then, it seemed like something happened and she dropped out of school. Back at the Cage, the only thing she had to go on was a feeling about Cirra. And that feeling wasn't good. Speaking slowly, she cocked her head to the side.

"Why the slave ring?"

Cirra's dark brows came together as she thought before she waved her hand dismissively and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that. Slaves, schmaves. That was just a stupid little something I whipped up so we could get together and talk."

At that moment, Tina realized that the more or less normal girl she had barely remembered from high school was quite possibly insane. To have gone to the trouble and planning of an entire sex slave operation just for a chance to talk was a little wacky. And dangerous.

"So, you brought me here so we could talk about old times?"

Cirra laughed, a deep hearty giggle before her face changed in an instant to stone cold anger. She was losing it, she could feel it, but she was going to hold on long enough to make this bitch pay.

"Funny, I don't feel like hearing you talk. It's my turn, Tina."

The way Cirra said Tina's name was with total disdain, drawing out the syllables in a high pitched whine. Lowering her eyes, the blond reached out and took hold of the platform railing, letting her fingers trail over the cold metal before she looked up again, her voice low.

"July 5th , 1988...remember that day?"

Tina's brain went into overtime but nothing came. With an indifferent shrug, she affected a bored look. The longer she kept Cirra talking, the easier it would be for Mariel to call for backup. In the back of her mind, though, she doubted that Cirra would be kind enough to simply wait around for the Chicago PD and FBI to show up before she did something stupid. Tina would just have to be ready for it.

"Not really. What does that have to do with us?"

Cirra narrowed her eyes, her voice shaking in its quest to remain in control. As it was, she nearly shouted.

"It has everything to do us!"

Tina watched as Cirra began a slow pace around the metal platform, turning in place a couple of times while her hands clasped and unclasped each other before she ran a hand up through her blond hair. Stopping, she turned to Tina, her face totally blank, no expression, nothing.

"That was the day you made me, Tina. You see, you created the monster you're looking at right now."

Cirra let out a low chuckle, but it was without feeling or emotion or any expression. It just was. With a shrug of her shoulder, brown eyes found blue and locked, a hint of anger and sadness and insanity all passed between them. Tina's brows came together in puzzlement. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Cirra was referring to, what she was talking about. In a low voice that gave away nothing, she spoke.

"What do you mean, 'I made you'?"

Cirra raised an eyebrow, her head cocking to the side as her voice was challenging.

"Do you remember Grosse Pointe?"

The detective's mind went blank for a moment before it started to come to her. Grosse Pointe. That was an eastern suburb of Detroit, not too far from their high school. July in Grosse Pointe the year after she graduated? At that instant, Tina Amphipoli remembered. Everything. And her face showed it. Cirra smiled, another smile without feeling as the look of dawning memory crossed the detective's face. Cirra's voice alternated between tonelessness and ragged halting words as she spoke at the stunned detective.

"That was the Fourth of July weekend. We had a party the night before too. My sister. My mother. My father. Fireworks and hotdogs. All American. They were going to church the next day. Sunday. I wanted stay home and practice piano. Did you know I used to play?"

She said this, not expecting a response from Tina, not wanting one. It was all rushing back into her brain, the crowded images starting to whirl around. She was determined to make sure the woman responsible for her years of misery heard every single goddamned word she was going to say. Hold on, hold on, hold on.

"I went outside to wave goodbye. I still remember them smiling at me from the car, backing out of our driveway. The grass was so green, the sky was so blue. Do you know what happened next, Tina?"

The blond leveled her eyes at the detective, rage starting to boil in them. Tina swallowed. Indeed, she knew what came next and it was something she had tried to forget all this time, tried to tell herself she wasn't responsible, she wasn't there. Cirra's voice began to get louder as she continued, a crazy smile starting to spread across her face before an expression of rage replaced it.

"You made my life a living hell that day! I saw the car come speeding down our street before I saw those fucks you called friends inside it, smiling and drunk, driving and yelling and shouting! They were fucking laughing when they slammed into the back of my father's car! Laughing! I heard them!"

Tina stood stunned, all she could do was listen as Cirra paced back and forth in front of her on the platform, running her hands through her hair mindlessly as she yelled, her eyes wild.

"Did you know they kept on driving and didn't stop? Didn't even fucking stop to see if my family was alive! I started running to the street and right before my eyes, I watched everything explode! I heard my family's screams coming from our burning car!"

Tina cringed, knowing that Grosse Pointe was the one time her little gang was responsible for the death of innocent people. She had told the guys not to drive when they left that stupid little abandoned building they used as a party place. They had been up all night, celebrating the Fourth in their own style, drinking from a keg they had stolen that day. She would have been in that car herself if she hadn't stayed to finish it off. The guys, she didn't even remember their names, had never been caught, ditching the car by Jefferson Beach right into Lake St. Clair. They had lied to her at the time, saying no one was hurt, just a stolen car accident. It wasn't until a year later that she learned what really happened, learned that the Callistone's had been killed and Cirra had left Detroit soon after. By then, those same guys -- it seemed like one was named Ray or something, Tina almost remembered -- had skipped town and she...just...didn't..say anything, to anyone. Ever. With a choked voice, Tina tried to control her emotions as she spoke to the woman who looked at her, all full of hate and anger and sadness and no one to direct it at except for her. In a quiet voice, she spoke.

"I am so sorry, Cirra. I can make sure those guys are caught, even if I have to do it myself."

She didn't know what else to say, knowing it was the best she could offer. How could she ever make amends for her part in this, and for her silence? The statute of limitations had expired on anything she herself could be charged with, a misdemeanor if anything. The guys directly responsible could probably still be charged with manslaughter. At the time, she had shrugged it off, not wanting to care about it, wanting to forget that chapter of her life. Now, her conscience was different, was demanding she pay for it. Pain showed on her face at the memory of her misdeed. She watched as Cirra took a breath, closing her eyes before she spoke softly.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Welcome to the club."

And then something inside of Cirra Callistone snapped, like a tight thin wire that held every single solitary piece of her mind in place, it all came crashing to the ground as the image of her sister's face, contorted in pain and screaming, started to melt and burn and singe and blacken and flame, the fire engulfing her as she was trapped in the backseat of the car. Cirra watched herself run for the garden hose, anything, as she screamed at the top of her lungs, the peaceful suburban neighborhood they lived in deadly quiet and deserted on that early morning. Her family died right in front of her, her soul quickly following. Cirra let it all out in a bloodcurdling high pitched scream that echoed through the factory around them. Reaching up, she grabbed a chain and swung down from her platform, her body in a direct line as she collided with Tina on the catwalk.

Mariel ran down the hallway when she heard a scream so scary in its complete rage, she thought she was reliving an old horror movie. Skidding around the corner, she tore up the distance between her and the scream until she came to a screeching halt in the cargo bay, too stunned by the scene unfolding above her to notice the body at her feet near the Porsche. There, on the catwalk, she saw Cirra's body swing through the air and crash into Tina, the detective taking the blond's weight in a thudding jolt. Both women fell to the ground, the momentum of Cirra's swing knocking them off and over the edge of the walkway. They were headed directly for the jagged tool and dye machinery below them as Mariel felt herself scream out in pure reflex.

"Noooo!!!!!


	30. The Quick and the Dead

Tina felt the jarring force of Cirra's body slamming into her, the blond's arms wrapping themselves around her neck and shoulders before the detective's balance was lost. In an instant she felt the cold hard metal of the catwalk floor against her back and then she felt the emptiness of space, her mind realizing in a split second that they were careening towards the floor. Instinct, like a long-forgotten skill she never had to think about, burst forth and Tina blindly reached up and out with both hands. Just the very tips of her fingers, hardly anything, touched against the surface edge of the catwalk. And beyond belief and beyond all reason, she caught herself with Cirra still attached to her back, swinging precariously above a piece of machinery that looked like a series of staves and metal rods in a deadly picket fence.

Mariel's body simply could not react, almost as if she were paralyzed, her eyes blinking at the sight of Tina high above the ground with Cirra's arms wrapped around her neck. It was like night and day, the detective's long dark hair was tangled with Cirra's white blond locks, both of them clad in mostly black, silhouetted in the light of the factory, dangling. In that one moment of suspended time, in that eternity that lasted a heartbeat, Mariel knew what it was like to feel complete and utter fear. Not for herself, not for her sister, not for anyone else in that whole damn factory. Every single ounce of that feeling was for Tina alone. The scientist had felt fear in the past, but this was beyond that. Way beyond. And then the scientist willed herself to move, to do anything, to risk everything. Taking a step forward, Mariel felt something hard and cold pressed against the back of her head and heard that unmistakable sound, the sound of the hammer being pulled back into place, the sound of a gun cocking.

"You move and you die."

Teddy's voice was low, spoken through clenched teeth. Reaching out, he roughly pulled the nightstick from the scientist's hand and glanced up at Cirra and Tina. No one was to interfere. Not when his mistress gave an order.

Cirra was laughing maniacally next to Tina's ear and the detective was gritting her teeth, her hold on the catwalk edge tenuous at best. The added weight of the blond clutching around her neck was not making matters any easier either. Looking down, the investigator saw the dangerous spikes of metal below her, the machine tool press dark and shadowed. Just in front of it, attached by tubes and piping, was a large chemical vat five feet in height, the wide circular surface covered with a dusty metal lid. If she could swing far enough out, she could clear the machine and land on top of the vat, its 10 foot diameter enough to provide a platform of sorts. Right now, she simply had to pray it would hold their weight.

As her arms strained to hold them up, the detective felt Cirra's fingernails start to claw into her shoulders and arms. Getting a better grip on the edge of the catwalk, Tina swung her legs forward and back, moving them in space as she picked up momentum.

"Wheeee!"

Cirra called out in an insanely high pitched voice as she dug in to the detective's body, her brown eyes glazed over. With one last swing out, Tina let go, twisting their bodies in space as they fell the distance. Mariel held her breath as she watched the completely crazy scene above her, the gun still at her head. She closed her eyes and whispered out a silent prayer until she saw Tina and Cirra land on top of the chemical vat, just clear of the sharp metal of the press machine. The two women rolled across the surface, coming to a clattering halt before regaining themselves, and moving to their feet. Now, Cirra and Tina stood facing each other in a deadly stance.

"Well, that was fun. Thanks for the ride."

Cirra's voice mocked as she smiled. Tina flicked her eyes over to her left, across the cargo bay, and suddenly saw Teddy, his gun pointing directly at the back of Mariel's head. Her hand moved to the .38 at her side instinctively.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tina. Teddy, shoot Tina's precious little...partner there if she moves."

Cirra called out across the cargo bay from their perch above the ground. Teddy nodded, shoving the barrel harder against the scientist's head. Cirra turned her eyes back to the detective, smiling at the torn look on the detective's face. Never taking her eyes off Tina, Cirra reached down to her boot and pulled the same shining dagger she had held to Caitlyn's neck out in one smooth glide. With a cock of her head to the side, she raised her hand and gestured as she spoke.

"It's just you and me."

Mariel almost took a step forward when she saw the glinting blade, her heart racing at the sight before she yelled out.

"Tina! Don't listen to her!"

Cirra spared a quick glance over at Mariel before she shrugged back at Tina, her dark eyebrow raising just a bit at the investigator. Condescendingly, she smiled until her white teeth fairly glowed in the light from above and spoke.

"My, but she's uppity. And here I thought you had better taste in women. Take what you can get I guess."

Tina narrowed her eyes and growled low in the back of her throat. Cirra just tipped her head back and laughed before she pointed over at the detective, her arm stretched out and a finger extended. Silky and saccharine sweet, her voice was a low purr of sardonic intent.

"Oh, I know all about you, Tina."

The detective glared over Cirra, before she reached down to her own motorcycle boot, grateful for having packed her switchblade earlier in the evening. It was too dangerous right now to use her gun, she'd have to play by the blond's rules for now until she got a break and could get Mariel out of danger. Letting a menacing smile of her own show, Tina spoke in clipped tones, enunciating each word clearly.

"You know nothing, Cirra."  
The lanky blond started to circle around the perimeter of the chemical vat in a predatory move, the detective followed suit, moving in the opposite direction. Each of them sized the other up before Cirra stopped, bringing the flat of her blade to rest idly against the her cheek. With a grand smile, she shifted her body and put a hand on her hip.

"Any new brothers since the last one died?"

Tina's eyes narrowed, anger filling them at the thought that Cirra somehow knew things about her, had spent years digging through her past, or worse, may have been responsible for things that had happened to her and the people she loved. That was it; she had been pushed to the limit by the blond's endless taunts. Lunging, the detective brought her knife arm back across her own body in a perfect swipe, arcing the blade through the air out towards Cirra's leather-clad body. With a short jump to the side, the blond sidestepped the stab and spun around, her booted foot coming up and delivering a solid kick to the detective's ribs. Doubling over as the force of the blow almost pushed her back into the pressing machine behind her, Tina's hand went to her side at the pain. Cirra just laughed.

"What? Didn't think I had it in me? Oh, I'm full of surprises, Tina."

Taking a breath, the detective squared her shoulders and stood back up, her hand gripping the switchblade firmly as she circled Cirra, her blue eyes blazing. In a sarcastic voice, Tina sneered over at the blond.

"Yeah, you're full of something alright."

Lunging with her right hand and the knife directly towards the blond, Tina anticipated Cirra's response to move left and pulled short, her left hand coming across her body and backhanding Cirra across the jaw, the deadly woman's face snapping to the side on impact. Cirra stumbled a bit and recovered, turning towards Tina as she put a hand to her busted lip, pulling back and seeing red blood against her fingers. Drawing her eyebrows together, Cirra's face instantly transformed into rage and she let loose another high pitched scream. Running, she launched herself at Tina.

The detective just had time to brace herself when she felt Cirra's weight collide into her again, this time knocking her back to the ground, the switchblade falling out of her hand to clatter to the cargo bay floor. With her back against the metal floor of the chemical vat, Tina's head came to rest over the edge, her long hair falling down the side. Smiling at her seeming victory, Cirra settled her weight on the detective, straddling her body and bringing her own knife blade to Tina's throat. In a mocking tone of voice, she spoke.

"Looks like someone's going to die tonight."

Mariel had been watching the whole deadly dance, forgetting about her own danger and the gun, her focus and attention only on Tina. When she saw the glint of the Cirra's blade move to the detective's neck, she couldn't help herself and screamed out.

"Noo!"

Momentarily, Cirra was distracted by the sound, just enough for Tina to move a bit, bending her powerful knees under the blond's body. Gritting her teeth, she looked at the crazy woman on top of her bent on killing her and her partner in what amounted to revenge for a debt she wasn't entirely responsible for incurring. She ground out her words, determination winning out over guilt.

"Not this time, Cirra."

And with that, she pushed out, her legs easily thrusting Cirra's body from hers in a massive display of brute force. The kick propelled the blond to her feet, her balance shaky and precarious as she tripped backwards, her right boot halfway stepping on the edge of the vat platform. For a moment suspended in time, Cirra balanced there, her eyes focused solely on Tina. A fleeting look of respect look passed between them in that second. And then Cirra fell backwards, her body landing in the middle of the tool press machinery behind her, tangling in the hoses attached to the chemical vat she had just left.

Tina moved on her knees over to the machine below the vat, warily seeing Cirra's twisted body in the mangle of the press machine. As the blond looked down at herself, she noticed that a sharp metal rod had impaled her. Almost with studied indifference, Cirra gazed at the rusty shaft of metal piercing her leather bustier through the middle of her chest, the red blood flowing on the shiny black surface. 'That color almost matches my fingernail polish', the absurd thought drifted through Cirra's warped mind. Lifting her eyes up to Tina, she looked at her with something that resembled gratitude. Almost. Tina shook her head, her words measured.

"Cirra, it didn't have to be this way."

The blond laughed a soft laugh before she choked, blood coming up and a little thin trail running out of the corner of her mouth. In pain, she spoke.

"Oh, but you see, Tina, it did. There was no going back for me. Not now. You made sure of that years ago."

The words weren't spoken in a mocking manner, but in resignation. Shaking her head, the detective looked at Cirra, a regretful but firm look on her face.

"I made a mistake and I'm sorry but I won't take the blame for what you've done since then. That's your cross to bear."

Cirra closed her eyes and shook her own head back, feeling like a hot white fire was searing her from the inside out. All that she had done, all that she had planned had come to this. Was this all there was? Was the so-called guilt Tina felt enough? Did she feel better now? Opening her eyes, she let them gaze at the detective without emotion.

"All these years I've spent living to destroy you, thinking that if I could only give you the same kind of pain that you gave me, that I'd be rid of it."

Continuing, Cirra looked up at the ceiling and took a labored breath, before her eyes found Tina again.

"But you know what? I don't feel any better, just empty...."

A lazy smile crossed the blond's face, the blood still streaking down from her mouth in a path of red, almost looking like a lipstick mistake. Reaching up, she weakly fondled the metal protruding through her body in an altogether sick way.

"Well, except for this."

She laughed weakly as her eyes looked down at the metal shaft through her body. 'It's so nice to be insane, no one asks you to explain, you're a little touched you know, Cirra baby.' Yes, it appeared that it was all in vain. All her revenge and her plans didn't bring back her family, didn't make anyone pay but her. Well. That really, really sucked now didn't it? If she was going to leave this fucking hell called life, she was taking what she could get, dammit! Let them clean up the mess!

"Teddy, shoot the bitch!!"

Tina whirled around at that instant back towards Mariel and Teddy as Cirra reached up and found the start switch to the press machine, the loud noise deafening in the factory. Shouting above the crunch of metal against bone and the burring drilling sound of the tool making machine doing its job, the detective drew her .38 in a flash.

"Mariel! Duck!"

Mariel saw what was happening and crouched down, her elbow driving back into Teddy's crotch, before he could fulfill his mistress' last request. Groaning, he stepped back hunched over, the gun lowering a bit before he raised it, aiming it shakily at Mariel's head as the pain made him clench his teeth. The scientist felt her life pass before her eyes as she watched Teddy's finger start to squeeze on the trigger.

With pinpoint accuracy, one shot rang out above the noise of the press machine. Standing in a crouch on the top of the metal chemical vat, Tina Amphipoli's aim was true and right on mark. A clean bullet hole in the head from a .38 Special fell Teddy dead where he stood. Gun still smoking, the detective, satisfied that Mariel was no longer in danger, turned back to the press machine and took in the sight with hardened nerves born of seeing too much of the dark side of this life. Reaching over and down, she turned the switch off, the sudden silence filling the factory just as fully as the noise did. Holstering her gun, Tina sighed before she leaned over, her hand grabbing the edge of the press machinery as she used that to swing down from the top of the vat to the cargo bay floor below. Adrenaline still pumped fast and furiously through her body.

And then, in a blur of black and blond and bare skin, Mariel launched herself across the cargo bay floor and right into Tina's arms, the scientist clutching tightly around the solid muscled body of the detective who still thrumming with tension. Just to have her arms around Tina, to know that she was safe and unharmed, was all Mariel could concentrate on as she buried her face in a black t-shirt, feeling strong arms hold her just as tightly. It felt...so good.

Tina's body shook, part from the fact that she almost went half out of her mind when she saw Teddy raise that gun to the scientist's head and part from the surging power that still remained in her body from all the fighting and the excitement. Mariel was safe. She was safe. And nothing, or no one was ever...ever going to come that close to the woman in her arms again. She decided that right then and there. Pulling back, she looked down into Mariel's eyes with fierce protectiveness and strong emotion. Clear of present danger, all Tina could think about was never letting this woman go.

Needing to ground herself against the dizzying wave of energy moving through her, Tina leaned down and pressed her lips against Mariel's in a breathlessly rough kiss. The young doctor responded with the kind of intensity driven by profound relief and simple primal attraction. Hard, the detective crushed her lips against Mariel's, her own body shaking slightly at the contact. It was as much of a reassurance as it was seeking solace in each other after a harrowing night. After long moments, Tina simply pulled the scientist tighter to her and leaned her head down, resting her face against Mariel's soft cheek. She felt the young doctor breathe out words against her ear.

"Are you ok?"

Mariel's voice was hesitantly soft and a little ragged from the contact. Her arms were wrapped firmly around the detective, her hands smoothing over the solid strong muscles in Tina's back, feeling the humming tension begin to ebb from her body. She felt the investigator's hand come to tangle in the back of her hair as the other held her lower back close. One last squeeze and Tina pulled back, taking a deep breath, her hands coming to the sides of Mariel's face as she smiled and spoke softly.

"I am now."

Mariel let out the relieved breath she had been holding before hugging the tall dark woman in her arms again, both grateful for the safety of the other and the end of one long, painful night. Pulling back, Tina let her careful eyes search the scientist's body, her fingers gently probing for any injuries. Seeing nothing obvious and letting out her own breath of relief, the detective murmured.

"How you doing, huh? You ok?"

Mariel smiled and stepped back before she looked down at herself, smudges of dirt here and there from all the wrestling she had done, her blond hair tousled, a tiny cut on her hairline from the blow she took on the ladder, a little red mark on her chin as well, but otherwise, she felt fine.

"I might look like hell, but I feel great."

The pride was evident in the scientist's voice. Tina nodded, letting her own eyes gaze at Mariel before she shrugged.

"I happen to like that lived in look, myself."

Mariel smiled. They had done it. They had solved this case and taken down a dangerous woman. Sure, it was messy and more violent than she would have liked, but Mariel had to admit, when lives were on the line, it was sometimes necessary to do whatever it took. They had worked together, followed leads, worked the field, took care of business. And that feel really, really good. Glancing around the factory, she looked back behind her a bit and then suddenly remembered. Lisa!

"Tina! My sister! I found her here with Caitlyn!"

The scientist's face was a mixture of anxious tension and overwhelming excitement and her voice echoed that reaction. Reaching out, Tina put a hand on Mariel's shoulder and stepped closer, lowering her voice at the impossibility of it. She remembered the photo in the scientist's bedroom, now realizing the young girl next to Mariel in it must have been her sister. How did she get mixed up in this?

"You're kidding.."

Mariel shook her head, acknowledging how crazy it all sounded. She needed to make sure Lisa got help and then she'd call her parents. There was so much to clean up after this case.

"No, and she's sick. I think they doped her up with heroin. Can you help?"

Tina's eyes were serious as she nodded. Glancing around, she checked on all the damage done. Three dead, three she had wounded, who knew how many Mariel had taken care of. Well, whatever it took, she conceded. Sighing, she let a small reassuring smile cross her face.

"Sure, let's go. We'll call Eph and Sam from upstairs real quick and then go take care of them."

As they started to move towards the stairs that led up to the damaged control room, Tina put her hand to Mariel's elbow, leading her far away from the bloodied bodies on the floor. She wished the young doctor didn't have to be a part of this side of her profession, but Mariel had proven to be an invaluable partner and a courageous woman. Both of them had found a way to balance their styles and get the job done. She would have never thought she'd be able to find someone who worked so well with her, who instinctively knew what to do, who was brave...who she trusted.  
Just before they got to the stairs leading up, Tina stopped Mariel short, watching the surprised look on the young woman's face before she pulled her into a warm embrace. Letting her lips find Mariel's ear, she softly spoke.

"Thank you."

Mariel pulled back, a smile on her face as she reached up and let her fingers touch lightly against the detective's proud strong jawline. Murmuring, her eyes looked into blue.

"For what?"

Tina gently smiled as she took the scientist's hand and lightly kissed her fingers before she spoke, the smile replaced by a look of honest feeling.

"For staying with this. For being here. With me."

Mariel nodded, squeezing Tina's hand in her own gently before she smiled. Letting her voice convey everything she was feeling, she lightly shrugged.

"That's what friends do, they stand by each other..."

Tina chuckled and nodded. Both of them recognizing that there was something more to what they had together, something more than just friendship now. It was profound and it had come on quick and strong. Love was like that sometimes, unexpected but completely right in time. To be honest, both of them were looking forward to the infinite possibilities that lay ahead. With a smile, the detective spoke softly.

"Come on...let's finish this up so we can get out of here."

No argument from Mariel on that one.


	31. Elvis Has Left the Building

Tina leaned against the back of Cirra's black Porsche, her long legs stretched out in front of her, arms crossed over her chest as she watched the commotion in the Tool and Dye factory with resigned interest. The place was crawling with Chicago Police officers, FBI agents, and various and sundry emergency medical technicians. All around the front of the car and streaming throughout the interior of the factory were yellow bands of police tape marking off crime scenes. There were bright lights set up from equipment trucks to brighten the place for inspection, the machines inside glinting dusty from the harsh illumination. Flashbulbs went off inside the building like lightening blazing on a stormy night. Outside the cargo bay in the crowded lot, every red and blue light from the patrol cars parked in the dark morning sky was spinning in a dizzying display. The factory was filled with a mess of another sort: Bureaucracy.

The detective had watched as most of Cirra's men who were still alive were hauled off for questioning and arrest. She had made sure they had retrieved every last one of them from where they fell, groaning in pain from the assault by both her and Mariel. She had already given most of the account of Cirra and her whole operation to Sam Lamonie's detectives when they first arrived on scene and she grimaced a bit as she watched him walk towards her, carrying her motorcycle jacket in his hands. He was disheveled, still wearing his pajama shirt under his thin overcoat. Still, he had a smile on his face as he approached.

"Tina!"

Sighing, the investigator shifted and crossed her ankles, raising an eyebrow as she drawled out in a slow voice.

"Sam."

The balding police detective walked up and tossed her jacket on the trunk and reached out to pat Tina on her shoulder before realizing from the look on her face that would be a mistake. Instead, he cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together as he spoke goodnaturedly.

"Great work, Tina! I just knew you could solve this case for me."

Tina just shrugged one of her shoulders as she let her eyes flicker over his shoulder, seeing the blond haired scientist walking alongside a gurney carrying her sister out towards a waiting ambulance. Mariel was smiling and holding Lisa's hand. The younger woman was going to be fine once they got fluids moving through her body and kept an eye on her while the heroin left her system. Turning her eyes back to Sam, Tina spoke quietly.

"I didn't solve this case, we did."

Sam turned to where Tina had been looking and followed Mariel as the scientist watched her sister being loaded into the ambulance. With a big smile, he faced the detective again and raised his eyebrows as he shook his head.

"Ah, yes...so I take it you were able to get along well with your partner then."

Tina smiled to herself, only a slight quirk of the corner of her mouth any outward indication.

"You could say that, yes."

Sam smiled, suspecting his own first impression of the two was right on mark. That young FBI agent was just what the dour detective needed. You know, he'd really have to look into horse racing. Why, if he could call something like this on first sight, he could pick out the ponies with no problem. There was money to be made with his gift!

Just as he was about to comment, Tina's face went totally blank and her blue eyes turned violet in anger. Walking towards them was Lieutenant Cortesey, his swagger across the cargo bay unmistakable. Lamonie moved over a bit as the police officer came over, barely acknowledging him. Sam looked nervously at Tina, her body tensing, and then at the smug look on Cortesey . He never liked the arrogant lieutenant anyway.

With a tight smile on his face, Cortesey let his eyes fall on Tina, daring her with a raise of his eyebrow. She wouldn't be stupid enough to engage him in front of all these cops. Looking down at his watch, the police lieutenant shrugged his shoulder before he spoke, gravel voice low against the surrounding din.

"5 a.m. Damn early...I hauled my ass out of bed on my day off just to see this for myself."

Tina pushed off the Porsche and stood tall, her face stone and cold as she looked down at him, her hand unconsciously balling into a fist. Her words were a study in measured control, the ire she felt for this man was clear just below the surface.

"What are you doing here, Cortesey? This isn't your district."

Cortesey laughed as he ran a hand over his scruffy face, his eyes taking in the sight of what was left of Cirra Callistone's body being scraped from the machine behind Tina's back. Too bad. She was a damn fine lay if he did say so himself. Oh well, he could still fuck with Tina Amphipoli for fun.

"True, but when I heard one of my own men solved this case, well, I just had to come and check it out."

Tina growled out her words.

"I was never one of your men."

Cortesey grunted as he shrugged, letting his eyes look her up and down with mildly amused disdain. He never could resist taking a jab at the dyke detective.

"Could have fooled me. No matter, nice work anyway, even if it was a bit sloppy. Kinda reminds me of how good a cop your brother used to be. Too bad you couldn't have been like him."

Tina lunged just as Sam stepped in front of her, blocking the barely restrained detective as her eyes blazed. Cortesey held up his hands and laughed, backing away as he turned to leave, his barb finding its mark in the private detective's heart. Tina's jaw was clenched as she ground out her words at him.

"I'm not through with you yet, Cortesey."

The police lieutenant turned his head back towards Tina and smiled a smarmy grin as he chuckled, loving to taunt the tall woman unmercifully.

"Promises, promises, Amphipoli. That's all you ever are...or were."

Before she could say anything more or better yet, kick his ass across the cargo bay, Mariel walked towards them, sensing the tension in Tina, her golden dark brows coming together as the lieutenant moved away from her partner. Slowing at Tina's side, her eyes acknowledged Sam before she put a hand on the investigator's arm. Softly, she searched Tina's troubled face before speaking.

"You alright?"

Sam sensed his presence was no longer needed or desired. Softening his voice, he nodded respectfully up at the still seething woman.

"Good work, Tina. We can finish up with debriefing on Monday. You gave me enough to go on for now and we've got the rest covered. I'll call you, ok?"

With a nod to Lamonie, she agreed as she watched him walk off and talk to the other officers working. Tina took a deep breath and shifted, feeling the scientist's hand move to hers. Mariel was gently uncurling her fingers from the fist she noticed her own hand had made. Letting the scientist's smaller fingers softly open her hand, Tina let go of some of the tension in her body and relaxed a bit under Mariel's patient attention. The quiet presence of the young doctor once again soothed her tired nerves. Smiling a bit, she shook her head.

"Thanks, I'm fine...just someone else from my past again. Seems to be my weekend for that."

Mariel smiled, watching the tension leave the detective's face. Even now, after everything, Tina was simply beautiful. The scientist shivered just a bit as she stood there, her face happy and tired all at the same time. Tina, of course, noticed and looked at Mariel's nearly bare body, seeing the light blond hairs on her arms standing in relief against the goosebumps that covered them.

"Hey, you're cold. Here..."

And with that, she reached behind her and took her big motorcycle jacket from the trunk of the Porsche and draped it over Mariel's shoulders, settling it and making sure the scientist was mostly covered. Mariel looked down at herself swimming in the thick warm leather and smiled back up at Tina.

"Thanks, much better...didn't even notice the cold until I stopped running around kicking butt."

The detective smiled as they watched Valerie being carried out to a waiting ambulance. Turning back to Tina, Mariel continued with a slight nod of her head behind her.

"Lisa's going to be fine by the way. They're taking her for observation to Northwestern's hospital. I told them I wanted her near me and that I'd take care of everything. I talked to my parents a bit ago and they're going to come up as soon as they can. Mom cried and Dad nearly had a heart attack, but they're happy as hell."  
Tina looked into Mariel's eyes, seeing the emotion in the depth of green. The scientist had been so relieved when Tina had looked at Lisa before everyone showed up. They had gotten all of the girls out of that stench-filled room first thing and she had directed Mariel to start giving her sister fluids because she was so dehydrated. She herself had done the same for Valerie and it appeared both would be fine with medical care. Now, it was only a matter of time. Of course, Mariel would want to go and be with her sister and parents...nodding, the detective spoke hesitantly.

"So, I guess that means you need to go and meet them at the hospital?"

Mariel shook her head, pulling the leather jacket closer around her shoulders and inhaling the rather intoxicating scent of it and Tina mixed together before she answered.

"Actually..no. Lisa's going to be de-toxed and sedated until tonight to give her body a chance to recover. There'd be nothing we could do except sit in the waiting room until she wakes up. And..I really want to...wait a bit, you know...until she's feeling better before we all go over there. Seeing my parents after all this time and after what happened..it's going to be a shock. For her and them."

The detective nodded her head before she put a hand in her pants pocket. Looking over the scientist's shoulder, she tried to remain casual.

"Your parents going to meet you at your place?"

Shaking her head, the scientist narrowed her eyes at Tina, trying to figure out what was going on with her. When the investigator's blue eyes finally came back to meet her own, she smiled.

"No, Mom and Dad are going to stay with their good friends in Skokie. I told them that was the best place for now until we get this settled. After I reasssured them for the millionth time that Lisa was going to be fine, they calmed down. Now it's just a matter of them getting used to the idea that she's back."

Mariel ran a hand through her hair and shrugged before she looked back up at Tina and continued.

"Besides, I'm hungry and tired and well, they know how I get when I'm both of those things. They said even Skokie sounds better than being around me when I haven't had food or sleep."

They both chuckled at that. Tina felt a bit of relief move through her that Mariel didn't have to rush off. Smiling, the detective wondered just exactly how Mariel got when she was tired and hungry. She wouldn't mind finding out every little detail about this woman.  
Just before she started to say something, Agent Amy Ephran walked over towards them, Caitlyn following calmly next to her. The blond agent was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her midnight blue jacket with the FBI logo across the back thrown haphazardly over her clothes. Messy blond locks were another testament to the fact that she too had been sleeping not less than an hour ago and had thrown on whatever was handy to come down here. Smiling, she looked at both Tina and Mariel and shrugged, her voice happily amused.

"Well, nothing like a rogue private detective and a Bureau rookie to solve a case that's taken us months to even get a lead on. Great work, you two."

Tina let a slow smile come to her lips as she looked at Eph, cocking her head to the side as she turned and glanced at Mariel before speaking in a drawl.

"Your rookie here was the pro out in the field. I was just her sidekick."

Mariel laughed out loud before she reached and swatted against the detective's arm, her green eyes sparkling as a light red blush covered her cheeks.

"Tina! Eph, don't listen to her. She did most of the work...I was the sidekick."

The investigator turned and looked down at Mariel before putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes. A slight grin threatened to cross Tina's lips.

"Are you arguing with me, Doc?"

Mariel squared her shoulders and put her own hands on her hips, her eyes meeting the detective's in unflinching amusement.

"I most certainly am, Detective."

And then there was silence as the two stared each other down. Eph turned and looked puzzledly down at Caitlyn who grinned back at her and shrugged her shoulders. Turning back to the two women locked in a staring match, the agent cleared her throat.

"Well, at any rate, I'm glad you're both fine..."

Tina raised an eyebrow at Mariel before turning back to Eph, the scientist following suit shortly thereafter with a smile on her face. The scientist spoke as she nodded her head.

"Thanks, Eph. I'll have my short report to you on Monday and the full one by Wednesday. It's going to take a little bit of creative writing to unravel this complicated mess into something the Bureau can work with."

Eph chuckled and nodded, having complete faith that Mariel was indeed going to make one hell of an addition to the FBI. Glancing down at Caitlyn, the agent put her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder and pointed her chin down at her.

"I'm going to help Caitlyn here. It seems that Cirra might have been involved in her aunt's disappearance. That one guy you left on the roof was ready to sing like a jaybird so we're hoping to get what we can. We've got people down at that club on George as we speak too."

Mariel smiled at Caitlyn, seeing the gentle hope in her grey eyes. Speaking softly, she reached out and pressed against the girl's arm.

"We're going to do what we can to help, Caitlyn. Thanks for staying with my sister in there. That was really brave of you."

The young girl just shrugged. To be honest, she thought they were the brave ones. One day, maybe she'd grow up to be just like them. Determined to find her aunt, she was already thinking about her own future career in the FBI. Smiling up at the scientist and then at Tina, Caitlyn spoke.

"It wasn't too bad except for that girl with an attitude we tied up. She swore like a sailor until I finally had to take off her sock and put it in her mouth. She didn't much like that, but I did."

They all chuckled as the factory continued to buzz with activity, the coroner making her rounds from body to body while the police photographers snapped pictures. The red lights started to fade as most of Cirra's wounded henchmen were transported for treatment under police guard. This place would be crawling with feds and cops for many hours but right now, it was the last place two exhausted women wanted to be. Mariel looked over at Eph as she spoke.

"If there's nothing else you need, I know we'd like to get out of here. It's been a long night, believe me."

Eph smiled and reached out, squeezing against the thick leather covering Mariel's shoulder and then looking up at Tina.

"Go on...you two deserve some rest after this whole thing....and thank you...both."

The detective quirked a grin at the blond agent and put her hand on Mariel's back, preparing to lead them out of the Tool and Dye factory. With a wave, the scientist bid goodbye to Eph and Caitlyn. Neither one of them turned when Agent Ephran called out in a highly amused voice.

"Nice leather, Doc."

A smile crossed both Tina and Mariel's faces as they moved out into the parking lot, weaving between the patrol cars and making their way to where the Buick was parked outside the entrance. The detective reached into her back pocket and pulled out the keys to open Mariel's side, watching the tired young doctor slide into the car as she held the door. Grateful for the comfort of the leather interior, the scientist sunk down into the seat. As she shut the door and turned to go around the back to her side, Tina noticed a sleek black car slowly creeping down the street towards her. Odd. A limousine in this neighborhood...at this time of the morning...near this factory.

Pausing at the back bumper of her car, Tina narrowed her eyes as the limo came even with the Buick as it was headed out of this eerily dark before the dawn rundown section of town. The red lights of the cop cars parked some distance away glinted off the mirrored windows. Slowly, the black car came to an almost stop, its wheels crunching on the gravel dotted street until the back window was even with the detective. Almost in slow motion, the window rolled down halfway before Tina saw the occupant in the shadowed interior of the limo. With impeccable hair and mysterious eyes, the man inside smiled widely, his white teeth shining against the darkness surrounding him. A deep seductive voice greeted the investigator.

"Nice job, Tina. Maybe we'll meet up again sometime, hmm? I'll be in touch."

And with that, the man laughed heartily as he threw his head back and rolled up the window, the limo taking off in a hurry down Cermak, leaving only the two red glows of its tailights in its wake. Tina took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, not knowing who that was but not at all liking the idea that he knew who she was. She had a feeling she'd see the man again though, she'd just have to be ready. Clenching her jaw, she determinedly walked over to her side of the car, sparing one last look at the factory before she opened the door, sinking down behind the wheel and sitting there for a moment with her wrists on top of the steering wheel looking off down the street.

"Who was that, Tina?"

Mariel's voice was quiet in the Buick, the scientist turning in her seat to face the shadowed detective. Slowly, Tina turned her head and looked at Mariel, shaking it slightly as her voice gave away nothing.

"I don't know...yet."

With that, Tina started up the car, revved the engine, and roared down the deserted street away from Olympian Tool and Dye factory and away from part of her past. She wondered, idly, as they sat in the silence of the Chicago dawn that was just beginning to break, if she could ever drive fast enough and far enough to live down the things she had done. Cirra Callistone had been just one of many from her past. Redemption was a slow road though, and as Tina picked up speed and headed towards the Stevenson and points north, the detective considered that she might never get past it all. That is, until she felt the gentle pressure of Mariel's hand on her knee and looked over, seeing the compassion and understanding that was evident on the scientist's face. On second thought...

***

Pulling up on Central in front of Mariel's place in Evanston, Tina put the Buick in park and looked down next to her. The scientist had fallen asleep, her lithe body nestled against the right side of Tina's body, her hand still resting limply on the detective's knee. The car ride up Lake Shore Drive had lulled Mariel to sleep easily, the lack of traffic and steady roll of the Regal too much for her tired body to withstand. Tina smiled, gently putting her arm around Mariel's shoulder and softly rubbing against her upper arm. Leaning down next to the blond's head, she spoke quietly.

"Mariel...wake up, we're here."

The scientist just sighed and moved closer, her hand squeezing against Tina's knee as she made murmuring sleepy noises.

"mmm hmmmm..."

Shaking her head, the investigator chuckled as she brought her hand up and gently stroked through Mariel's hair. Even after all of what they had gone through, the young doctor still looked peaceful, her face not showing any trace of the darkness they had been through together. Amazing. Softly, Tina called out again to the sleeping woman.

"Come on, Mariel...let's get you upstairs."

The scientist stirred a bit, twisting her body until she had both arms firmly wrapped around the seated detective's torso as best she could, holding on tight and resting her head against Tina's t-shirted shoulder. In a stubborn sleepy voice, Mariel sighed again.

"I'm not moving unless you promise me you're staying."

Tina's heart did a little beat, knowing that Mariel's comment was an innocent one, but feeling the implications of it nonetheless. If she stayed, she was never going to want to leave; to promise that though, was something else entirely. To be honest, getting involved again, particularly with someone like Mariel, was scary. Very scary. And Tina liked to think she wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. Mariel was the kind of woman you only gave your heart to once because you were never going to get it back...and you never wanted it back. Tina's mind raced at the thought. Quietly, she murmured against the scientist's head.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mariel."

The young doctor squeezed tight before she pulled back a bit and looked into Tina's eyes with fierce conviction. Shaking her head, she spoke.

"No, you promise me, Tina."

The detective took a deep breath, her eyes firmly locked with Mariel's. If this didn't feel so right and so familiar and so comfortable, Tina would have thought she was crazy to make such a promise to someone she had just met two days ago. Somewhere deep down inside of her, she knew that this was meant to be, that she and Mariel had somehow found each other in such a mixed up, unlikely way. The fact that they had found each other told her that she probably shouldn't question it, shouldn't think too hard. Instead, she was going to have to go with her heart, something Tina Amphipoli found both exhilarating and frightening. Looking down in Mariel's soft green eyes and the way the scientist held on to her with everything she had, Tina knew it was now or never.

"I promise."

Mariel smiled gently at the investigator's whispered voice, seeing the way Tina's face relaxed with her words. Something passed between them, she could tell that even from her drowsy state. She suspected that Tina didn't make promises she couldn't or didn't want to keep. Sighing contentedly, Mariel leaned up and gave a quick kiss on the detective's cheek before patted against Tina's belly. In a tired voice that Tina found adorable, she spoke.

"Good....because I'm starving and I was hoping you could cook because I can't."

Tina chuckled and raised an eyebrow, cocking her head a little to the side as she spoke with supreme confidence.

"I've been known to have a skill or two so I think food can be arranged."

Mariel smiled and closed her eyes, taking a moment to pause and simply soak in the thought of getting cleaned up a bit, having something nice to eat, sleeping. It was a downright cozy thought to be having and all the more appealing if any of said activities involved one rather comfortable, strong, beautiful detective. Sighing, the scientist opened her eyes and saw Tina quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Ready?"

Tina's low voice questioned in the quiet of the Buick. The sun was just beginning to come out, the sky above them a faint pinkish-blue on this fall morning. There was no traffic to speak of and only a solitary jogger passed them on the other side of the street. The warmth of the car was nice and feeling the weight of Tina's jacket around her shoulders was even nicer. Idly, Mariel wondered if it could get any better than this before she smiled back at the investigator and nodded, her words sure and steady.

"Yes I am."


	32. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

When Mariel came back from her bedroom after changing, Tina was stretched out in all her lengthy height on the couch, hands behind her head, ankles crossed. Her boots were resting near on the floor and the scientist's eyes followed the long stripe of black down Tina's pant leg, lingering a bit on the contrast of that darkness on grey before she caught deep blue eyes. The detective had cleaned up a bit when they first got into the apartment, wanting to wash away the factory and Cirra from her body. Her hair was a little damp from where she had washed her face and even though Tina looked like she could use two days of sleep, she was still very beautiful.

Earlier, they had had a rather scrumptious meal of western omelettes with veggies, some crispy bacon, and juice that the detective had whipped up in less time it took Mariel to wash up. It had been a glorious breakfast and they had feasted on the couch, less inclined to chat and more inclined to eat. Crime fighting worked up a hearty appetite in the young doctor and she had been well pleased with how easily and skillfully Tina had prepared such a delicious meal with the assorted items she had located in the scientist's refrigerator. Certainly, the dark haired detective knew the way to her heart and that was through food. Now she had to smile as Idgie had decided to use the investigator's washboard stomach as a mattress and had curled up on her black t-shirted belly.

"Idgie, get down from there, girl."

Mariel softly called out to the yellow cat who winked open an eye and refused to budge. Tina had an indulgent look on her face as she gazed down her body at the cat and then up to the approaching blond. She smiled as she took in the sight of Mariel, dressed in a pair of dark blue and green flannel sleep pants, thin white lines weaving in between the colors of the pajama bottoms. The scientist had also thrown on a long-sleeved white t-shirt and Tina was able to make out the words "Lilith Fair '98" scrawled in black bordered by a light blue band across the front. Tousled blond hair fell around her shoulders and the detective, in a pleasantly hazy state of tired exhaustion, thought Mariel was quite possibly the cutest damn woman she had ever seen.

Tina watched as the scientist smiled and came over to the couch, sitting on just the very edge of it next to her hip. Reaching out, Mariel gently picked up Idgie and gave her a few loving strokes before she set the reluctant cat down on the floor, chuckling just a bit as the yellow furry one haughtily walked out of the room as if insulted. Holding up her wrist, the scientist smiled down at Tina.

"You know, Tina, as much as I like these handcuffs..."

The detective chuckled, looking at the silver cuffs still attached to one of Mariel's wrists. And as much as she liked them as well, she casually reached down to her belt and pulled out a set of small keys as she spoke.

"Do you promise to behave if I take these off?"

Mariel laughed at the detective's smirk as she felt Tina take her wrist gently and use the key to open both cuffs, letting her fingertips softly rub where the metal had loosely been. Not that the area was sore, but Mariel wasn't going to complain about the contact. Smiling, her eyes found Tina's as she spoke.

"Oh, I promise to be very good."

Tina chuckled as she dropped the cuffs to the floor next to her and settled back further into the couch, very unwilling to move even though she thought she probably should. The scientist was sitting next to her with an arm reaching across the couch above her, a hand resting on the dark green surface. Mariel appeared to be weighing a few options in her head before she looked down at Tina. Quirking an eyebrow, Mariel softly queried.

"Mind if I join you for a little bit?"

The detective closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, a lazy smile crossing her lips as she stretched slightly, extending her body and relaxing into the couch. The thought of Mariel joining her was exactly the kind of thing she'd move mountains to have right now. Opening her eyes, she saw a very drowsy set of green eyes looking down at her, the young doctor's gaze warm and inviting. Moving her arms, Tina held them open as if offering herself as one big pillow while she responded.

"Be my guest."

And at that, Mariel gracefully took the offer, stretching herself out and nestling on top of the willing detective, her arms finding warm places to hold. Humming at how comfortable and good it felt, she nuzzled her face up against Tina's neck and closed her eyes. She couldn't help it really, seeing how great the detective looked on her couch all stretched out. Her mind was too tired to feel awkward, her body very much wanting the closeness. The investigator adjusted a bit and brought her arms around Mariel, both of them simply enjoying how nice it felt to actually relax and hold each other.

"How you doing?"

Tina's low voice tickled down against Mariel's ear and the scientist squeezed against the solid body below her, feeling the muscled softness under her hands. With her face against the investigator's neck, Mariel was able to take deep breaths of how wonderfully exotic Tina smelled. It was something she couldn't even describe, feminine, but strong, a hint of leather and cinnamon. All she knew was that she was finding this whole arrangement very, very cozy.

There was a familiar intimacy between them, that much was undeniably true. Mariel knew they both could feel it. Now, whether that was from what they had gone through together or their mutual attraction or who knows what, she didn't know. To Mariel, the 'why' was less important right now...the savoring of it was what interested the scientist most. Murmuring against soft skin, she smiled.

"Mmm...very good...you?"

Smiling to herself, Tina drew her arms tighter around the smaller woman's body, feeling the scientist's weight resting comfortably on top of her. She could feel Mariel move each time she took a breath and could feel the warmth of both of their bodies penetrating through their clothes. It wasn't until Tina was relaxed here with Mariel that she realized how exhausted and a little sore her body was from the entire evening. It felt so good to just...stop moving, stop thinking, stop fighting. Gently rubbing her hands over the scientist's back, Tina's eyes closed involuntarily. Just a few minutes here with Mariel and then she'd get up. The morning sunrise was now barely streaming in through the window above the couch, but neither one of them cared, too drained to deal with drawing the shades. Mumbling a bit in her own tired state, she sighed.

"Yeah...me too.."

Mariel burrowed further against the detective's neck and kissed very softly, feeling the pulse point under her lips beat strong and sure. This....this felt so right. Closing her own eyes, Mariel started to doze under the gentle pressure of Tina's hands on her back. She decided with every ounce of her being that she never, ever wanted to move from this place, never wanted to give up something that felt this good, this special, this....

"Mmmmm..."

**

Somewhere around mid-morning, Tina felt her hand being pulled. Blinking an eye open, she saw Mariel standing next to the couch looking very sleepy and disheveled, one of the scientist's hands pulling on hers. Stretching, the detective moved her neck, wincing at the stiffness before she murmured up to Mariel.

"You alright?"

The young doctor nodded, pulling harder until Tina realized Mariel didn't want her on the couch. Rising, she stood, trying to wake up as her hand was still held by the scientist. A sleepy voice from the blond floated up to her.

"Bed..."

Tina smiled as the young doctor gently led her by the hand into the bedroom. Mariel was pulling her along and Tina was not about to protest. She watched as the scientist climbed into the thick deep flannel covers, displacing Idgie who was not at all happy about the situation. Patting against the side of the bed next to her, the scientist made her wishes known and Tina started to get in bed.

"Mmm...wait.."

Mariel rolled over to the edge of the bed to where the detective was standing. Reaching out, she pulled against the utility belt of Tina's grey pants. The detective's gun was the first thing she had taken off when they got into Mariel's apartment but she still wore the belt. Now Mariel was looking up at her with a sleepy expression on her face as she questioned.

"Can these go?"

Tina had to smile at that, doubting she had ever seen anyone look so beautiful when they were half-awake as Mariel did. Unbuckling the police belt, she undid the grey pants and let them fall until she stood only in her black silk boxers and black t-shirt.

Mariel blinked, having forgotten the boxers from earlier and the fact that she very much liked them. Seeing the detective standing there with a slight grin on her face, her long muscled bare legs and everything, well, that made the prospect of snuggling up to Tina that much better. She could get used to that idea very quickly.

Moving back to her side of the bed, she smiled as the detective climbed in. After letting Tina get comfortable on her back, the scientist nestled against her, throwing an arm and a leg over the investigator's body, her head finding a nice strong shoulder. She sighed in contentment when one of Tina's hands went to her back and one on her leg. Oh yeah.

"Much better..."

Were Mariel's last words before she sunk back into the warmth of the detective's body and fell asleep, feeling the strong softness of Tina and the comfort of the bed. The detective took a deep breath and settled again, glad for the change of venue as the couch had been nice but not spacious enough for her tall frame. Adjusting the thick comforter over their bodies, Tina sighed. With the scientist draped across her, this made things much more warm...and close. This was definitely good.

"Yeah..."

That was Tina's last thought as her arms gently held Mariel and she started to fall asleep, marveling in the little part of her brain that was just barely awake that she never used to be able to sleep when someone else was in the bed with her. Mmm...

**

Mariel stirred, her eyes blinking open against warm cotton. For a minute she didn't remember where she was and it wasn't until she felt the solid warmth under her hands and against her face that she realized she hadn't been dreaming the whole thing. Tina, a private investigator she had met just days before, was right here in her bed...with her, sleeping. She was in bed with a woman...one incredible woman whose beauty, personality, and understated charm made Mariel realize that she very much wanted to be right here and with no one else.

Moving up on one elbow, Mariel ran a hand through her blond hair and glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, seeing the red numbers indicating it was just past noon. She let her eyes fall back on the sleeping detective's face, tracing the strong lines and gentle slopes. Tina's long black hair fell on the pillow haphazardly and her brows were soft, framing closed lids with dark lashes. The scientist smiled, remembering each look those incredible eyes had given her the night before.

Licking her lips, she smiled. Just yesterday she had kissed and been kissed by Tina. That was what made it all feel like a dream, that all of this had happened to her so quickly. It was as exhilarating as it was scary because, quite frankly, she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. Looking down, she gazed at Tina's softly parted lips, the same ones she had first kissed on that darkened sidewalk and in thankful relief in the factory. Mariel swallowed a bit at the thought that maybe she wouldn't remember how to kiss them or that she'd forget how that felt. Her heart beat faster as she watched her own hand move up, her fingers shaking when she brought them to Tina's lips. All Mariel knew was that she very much wanted...something, and she wasn't exactly sure where to start or if the detective would even want that too.

With the lightest touch, Mariel let just the very tip of one finger brush against Tina's lower lip, marveling at the softness. She could feel the detective breathing under her body as she slowly moved down the side of a strong jawline. While they had grown close over the days they were together in a way that simply astounded the scientist, she wasn't forgetting that her previous experiences hadn't really prepared her for Tina Amphipoli. She doubted anything could have prepared her for this. But to be honest, everyone and everything that came before didn't really matter.

Biting her bottom lip, Mariel willed herself to stop shaking as her fingertips moved gently up along the side of Tina's face before she brushed across dark brows. The detective felt so soft and so wonderfully warm. Mariel continued to skim across Tina's face before she moved down to the warmth of the investigator's neck. Touching her fingers against a pulse point, she almost stopped breathing when that pulse seemed to jump under her fingers. Looking up, she saw Tina's blue eyes half open, focused gently on her. Mariel took a breath to calm her nerves and smiled almost shyly.

"Good morning...um, well..actually, it's afternoon now."

Tina smiled back, waking up with the scientist touching her had been a rather pleasant thing indeed. Moving her own hand to Mariel's back, she pressed lightly as she stretched, murmuring her own greeting softly.

"Mmmm...did you sleep ok?"

Mariel chuckled, nodding her head as her fingers lightly traced the strong muscles of the detective's neck, unable to resist the temptation to touch against warm skin. And because Tina wasn't making any move to stop her whatsoever, she felt much better that what she was doing was the right thing. Seeing how much more rested Tina looked after some well-deserved sleep, she spoke quietly.

"I slept really well...how about you? Feeling better?"

Casually tangling her hand in the back of Mariel's blond hair, Tina smiled a slow grin and closed her eyes, remembering how damn good it felt to sleep with the scientist tucked securely against her. Her body had been so exhausted and now she felt better than she had in a very long time it seemed. Opening her eyes, she gazed up at Mariel as her fingers threaded through long blond strands.

"I feel great..."

The scientist smiled, still feeling the easy familiarity that had grown between them. Of course, it didn't hurt that she had more or less slept right on top of Tina, the detective's arms more than willing to encircle her gently. It was a little hard not to feel some level of intimacy after the night they had had. Mariel was finding that she very much wanted to feel this way with Tina, to get close to her, to know her better. Everything.

Gazing back down to where her fingertips were resting, she let a light touch move slowly down Tina's neck and across her shoulder and arm until she reached the detective's free hand. Entwining their fingers, Mariel picked up that strong hand and brought it closer to examine, her eyes moved over each finger as she felt the strength just below the surface. She had watched those hands fight and had felt those hands touch her gently. There were so many different sides to this woman and she wondered if she'd ever get a chance to see them all. Looking back up at Tina, she spoke softly.

"We were a pretty good team, huh?"

Disentangling their fingers, Mariel traced her fingertips over the palm of Tina's hand, up each finger and down another, in between and back again, content to get to know this one part of the detective's body very well. Glancing at Tina's face, she saw the investigator thoughtfully lick her lips and smile before replying in a low voice.

"Yeah, I'd say we worked really well together..."

What Mariel was doing to her was so sweet and so soft that Tina had a hard time keeping still. The scientist's gentle touch was reaching deep inside of places she hadn't felt in a long time, hadn't let anyone near in years. When she watched Mariel's fingers move down to her wrist to barely skim over sensitive skin, she took a breath, her body responding to the closeness of this woman. In the back of her throat, Tina made a soft hum as Mariel's fingers trailed up and down the underside of her forearm.

"Would you say we work well together now?"

Mariel's voice was quiet as she gazed up into hooded blue eyes, her fingers continuing their light journey. She could feel Tina's hand move from her hair down her neck to rest against her back. Feeling the muscles in Tina's forearm tense under her fingertips, Mariel swallowed, realizing that her touch was doing things for the detective...good things. She heard Tina respond in a low rich voice that she could feel vibrate inside of her.

"I'd definitely say that, yes..."

Hesitantly, Mariel leaned over and let her lips brush against the inside of Tina's wrist, hearing the sharp intake of breath that followed. Against her back, she felt the dark haired woman press strong fingers between her shoulder blades. Pausing with her lips against Tina's wrist, she whispered.

"Is this alright?"

Tina's eyes narrowed in reflex at the scientist's warm breath against her skin. Mariel had a gentle touch, an almost cautious exploration of uncharted territory. Tina tangled her feet with the young doctor's under the cover and slowly moved her hand down, slipping under the back of Mariel's t-shirt until she was stroking against heated bare skin with light fingertips. She had a feeling that anything this woman did to her would be very nice.

"Mmm..that is very alright.."

Mariel smiled as she gave one last soft kiss to the detective's hand, feeling more comfortable that Tina was very much with her in this. Pulling back, she gently slid over the detective's body, positioning herself with her hands to either side of Tina's head and knees straddling her hips. Reaching up, Mariel ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her eyes, smiling when she felt both of Tina's hands move to her waist. Well, honesty seemed the best course of action now.

"You know, I have no clue what I'm doing here, Tina."

The detective smiled gently as she looked up into green eyes sparkling down at her. Squeezing against the flannel covering Mariel's hips, she nodded her head.

"You're doing everything right, Mariel, believe me..."

Tina paused, letting her hands slide along Mariel's t-shirted body. Looking intently up at the young doctor, her face became serious as she continued.

"And you're making me feel really...really good."

Mariel reached out and ran a hand through the dark hair over Tina's forehead, feeling its silky smoothness through her fingers as she whispered.

"I am?"

Tina nodded and closed her eyes when Mariel fingertips traced back over her brows and down along her cheek before ending at her lips. Taking a breath, Mariel felt the detective's lips part as one of her fingers was delicately taken between those lips and gently held by firm teeth. Her heart started to pound wildly as she felt Tina's tongue move over her fingertip. She stared transfixed as the investigator's lips closed around her finger and blue eyes opened to look at her. Mariel drew in a quick breath when she felt Tina begin to suck on her finger, enveloping her in seductive warmth and wetness. And then the detective released her and spoke to her in the one of the sexiest voices Mariel had ever heard.

"I'd like to make you feel just as good...if you'd let me."

Mariel swallowed, the heat rushing to her face and her heart pounding. The detective's hands came to rest against the outside of her flannel-covered thighs. She could feel herself trembling, her legs becoming weaker at the implication of Tina's words. In a halting voice brought on by a mixture of nervous energy and increasing arousal, she let herself look into eyes that were vividly blue and focused completely on her.

"So..um, what exactly would you..do?"

Gently, Tina pressed down until the scientist settled her weight against the tops of the detective's thighs and sat upright. Now, Mariel was looking down at her, blond hair tousled and beautiful, a slight flush coloring her cheeks and neck. Reaching up, Tina touched lightly against Mariel's neck near her racing pulse point as she smiled.

"Well...first, I'd probably make sure you wanted to be touched like this."

To ground herself against the dizzying array of emotions and sensations she was starting to feel, Mariel put her hands down on Tina's t-shirted sides, steadying herself with the solid muscles she felt just under the cotton. Feeling the detective's hand move up her neck and along her jawline, she whispered.

"I do.."

Tina smiled at her before she reached down and took one of Mariel's hands, touching it to her lips lightly before she continued.

"Then I'd probably want to kiss you.."

Mariel felt herself being pulled gently down against the detective's body until she was nestled snug and close, her face inches from Tina's. Looking into blue eyes and farther still, she knew this was exactly where she wanted to be with exactly the right person. And that felt so good.

Mariel took a breath and slowly moved forward, letting her lips barely brush against Tina's. Meeting no resistance, she pressed further as she felt the detective's lips part slightly. Feeling very comfortable with this, Mariel kissed deeper, Tina responding to her and letting her set the pace. Tentatively, she slipped her tongue against the investigator's lips, quietly whimpering at the smooth wetness she found there.

This was how a kiss was supposed to be, Mariel's mind mused, tender, passionate, and just right. And then her thoughts were occupied by the detective's hand moving against her back under her shirt and how good that felt. It made her want to kiss Tina more, to connect deeper. So she did, fully exploring the dark haired woman's mouth in exquisite detail until they broke for a breath. Mariel tried to catch hers as she buried her face against Tina's warm neck, inhaling how great she smelled. Finding one of the detective's ears next to her lips, she breathed into it, acutely aware of hands roaming over her back.

"Mmmm..that was very nice..is there anything else you'd want to do to me?"

Tina smiled to herself, aware of both of them spiraling towards each other and towards something deeper. It would have sent her running from anyone else, but with Mariel she felt like doing anything but leaving this place. Turning her head slightly, she spoke softly into the young doctor's ear.

"Mmm..I think I'd want to see more of you..."

Mariel placed her lips against the detective's neck, feeling Tina's hands slowly pull her t-shirt up, the cool air of her bedroom dancing across her bare back. Kissing against Tina's ear, she whispered.

"Only if I get to see more of you too."

And then she lifted slightly as Tina pulled her shirt up and over her head, the detective smiling at Mariel as she tossed it across the room. Now, she felt very exposed but also very safe..and quite willing to leave what was going to happen in Tina's very capable hands. Those same hands moved through Mariel's hair, smoothing and stroking until the scientist felt them come to rest on her shoulders as the detective gently nudged her to sit up.

Which she did, biting her lip as she watched Tina's eyes lock into hers completely for a long moment. There was a tender trust and understanding settling between them now and they both knew it. Mariel felt her pulse pick up as the detective's gaze moved down, taking in her body with an appreciation that was undisguised. Some of her nervousness disappeared when Tina glanced back up at her face and smiled.

"You know, you're really very beautiful, Mariel."

The scientist smiled back as she reached down, taking the bottom edge of Tina's black t-shirt and pushing it up and over a well-toned stomach and two perfect breasts. Finishing the job, Tina sat up just slightly and pulled the shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it across the sunny bedroom. With her eyes glancing at the detective's face before moving across her bare body, Mariel murmured.

"So are you..."

Putting the palms of her hand flat against Tina's stomach, Mariel smoothed them over warm skin, unable to resist touching any part of this woman. She had a feeling she could get very used to having her hands all over Tina Amphipoli real quick. Laying back down and covering the investigator's body with her own, she closed her eyes at the incredible sensation of bare skin against bare skin.

"This feels..very nice..."

Mariel softly spoke against the warm skin of Tina's shoulder, feeling the detective's hands resume their sensuous journey across her back and sides, fingertips exciting her very sensitive skin. Then she felt herself being gently turned until her back was against the sheets and Tina was poised comfortably over her, the investigator's long frame stretched out along her own. Looking up into Tina's face, Mariel settled back into the bed, focused completely on the detective.

"If I could, I'd touch along your body..."

Tina's low voice rumbled down to her as the detective's hand followed what her words had said. Lightly grazing her fingertips down along Mariel's arm and back again until she circled the outer curve of one of the scientist's breasts, blue eyes glancing down to where her hand touched before finding Mariel's eyes. The young doctor took a breath, feeling Tina's voice like a soft caress.

"And I'd be very gentle.."

Mariel willed her body to remain still, fighting the urge to press against Tina as the older woman's hand cupped her breast, squeezing lightly. She let out an involuntary whimper at how impossibly good it felt...everywhere. It seemed like her entire body was on fire, each cell connected to the other and wherever Tina touched, a wave of sensation moved through all parts like wildfire.

Tina leaned down and kissed softly against Mariel's neck, her hand feeling the prefect size and weight of the scientist's breasts. The way Mariel's nipple responded to her touch shot a jolt of energy through the detective's body. Knowing that the young doctor trusted her completely made Tina savor each touch. Nuzzling against Mariel's ear, she whispered.

"And I'd really, really like how you felt.."

Mariel reached up and tangled her hands in Tina's long hair, her legs no longer able to resist parting as Tina's thigh came to rest between them. And that sent a whole new set of possibilities running through her mind. Turning her head a little, she whispered.

"Would you want more?"

Mariel's words were hesitant as she felt Tina's kisses become more insistent against her neck and shoulder. She was ready to go wherever Tina took her but needed to be reassured that Tina wanted...her. She bit her bottom lip and whimpered more as she felt the detective's fingers squeeze against her nipple.

"Mmmm...I would...is that what you want?"

Tina's deep voice resonated in her ear as the assault on her senses continued. Mariel would have never thought this could be so overwhelmingly intense. Moving her hand to the detective's lips, she couldn't help herself from slipping two fingers into Tina's mouth. When she felt how positively fantastic it felt to have the detective's mouth and tongue move over her fingers, it no longer became a matter of want.

"Yes...I need that...need you."

Mariel found herself practically begging, needing to feel everything Tina wanted to do to her. It was getting entirely too hot so she kicked off the covers, feeling a mixture of the coolness of her bedroom and the warmth of Tina's body flow over her body. Pressing herself against the detective, her other hand moved to caress one of Tina's breasts.

"Tina.."

She barely managed to get the detective's name out in a breathless whisper. Feeling the satiny smoothness of Tina's breast in her hand was doing all kinds of wonderful things to her body. It felt so good, the perfect round shape filling her palm completely. It nearly drove Mariel out of her mind when she felt Tina's hardened nipple brushing against her fingers and hand. Her words came out haltingly as the detective moved against her body more.

"You feel ..so ..soft...and.."

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Tina pulled her mouth away from her fingers and kissed her quite roughly, the detective's lips crushing against hers. This was how she imagined someone like Tina would kiss, confidently and very much in control. And she really, really liked that on a level she had never considered. It was clear Tina knew what she was doing and Mariel was very content to go there with her. When the detective's lips finally left hers, they locked eyes, breathing heavily with each other. Tina husked out her words.

"Do you want me to slow down?"

A look of near panic crossed Mariel's face as she cried out.

"Noo!"

Tina smiled but did just that as she softly kissed down Mariel's jawline, down her neck and across her collarbone with the patience the scientist didn't have. Mariel was finding it hard to think when the investigator's hand wandered down from her breast to her hip, fingers slipping just inside the waistband of her sleep pants. She found herself lifting up her hips, pressing against Tina's thigh between her legs.

"Don't slow down...please.."

Mariel quietly begged as Tina placed soft, wet kisses across her chest before moving further down. Her hands involuntarily went to the detective's hair, stroking it and feeling it's velvet length slip through her fingers. And then she had to fight not to grasp tightly when Tina's lips covered one of her nipples in warm wetness.

"God..that's...mmmm..."

Mariel closed her eyes tight as she heard herself moan at the unbelievable sensations coursing through her body. Tina's lips gently closed around her nipple, her tongue flicking out against the sensitive flesh before she felt the detective softly suck against her breast. And then her other breast was given the same attention, only with the added feel of Tina's teeth gently grazing over her nipple. She decided right then and there that she might possibly pass out. Could a person do that when something felt this good? She'd hate to miss anything though and when Tina pulled back from her nipple and smiled, she was very glad she'd remained conscious. In a knowing tone of voice, Tina spoke.

"Do you like that?"

Mariel lifted her head and looked at Tina, her eyebrows coming together.

"You're kidding, right?"

And then she smiled at the softly chuckling detective, letting one of her hands move to Tina's cheek where she stroked against the warm skin. The sun was shining in through the window and she could hear the faint blowing wind outside. Sunlight reflected off the mahogany highlights in the detective's hair and fell across her face, bathing her in a golden glow. Feeling Tina's hand on the bare skin of her waist, she took a breath at the detective's voice.

"I'd like to kiss you more..."

Mariel's face became serious as her eyes found blue and held them. Running a hand through Tina's hair, she quietly spoke.

"You would, huh?"

Tina leaned down and placed kiss between the scientist's breasts and another one lower, gently moving down Mariel's smooth muscled stomach. Hovering over the young doctor's navel, the detective lifted her head and looked at Mariel.

"Mmm..I would..."

Tina paused as Mariel watched her dip down with her tongue and swirl it around her bellybutton. She flinched in sensitive reaction, unable to contain a small whimper as the detective spoke, warm breath covering her skin.

"...very much.."

The dark haired woman paused again, her hand slipping the flannel covering Mariel's right hip down just a bit so that the smooth curve and indent were exposed. Moving over to kiss gently over the scientist's hip bone, she lifted her head slightly and spoke again.

"...like to kiss you.."

Mariel felt her head spinning at the feel of Tina's lips on her skin and her hair brushing across her bare belly. She lifted her hips up in pure reflex as her hands tangled into the detective's hair. She felt herself taking deep breaths at how intense what Tina was doing to her felt and how the investigator knew exactly what to do. One side of the waistband to her flannel sleep pants moved further down her hip and thigh as Tina lightly licked against her skin. She closed her eyes briefly and held her breath when she felt the detective's hand slip to the other side and slowly slide the flannel down.

Tina moved smoothly until her eyes took in the irresistible sight of blond curls. From where she was, she could easily tell that Mariel was very much affected by what she was doing to her. And that thought made Tina's mouth water as she leaned down and exhaled out a quiet word as her mouth nestled into the impossible softness.

"..everywhere.."

Mariel moaned, feeling Tina's mouth resting where the line of her belly met the start of her hair. With one hand in the detective's dark silkiness, Mariel's other hand softly went to the side of Tina's face. She felt the building pressure of needing to have the detective...everywhere and more. When Tina turned her head to the side and captured her fingers once again, she cried out.

"Oh God...Tina...please.."

Mariel was vaguely aware of her pajama bottoms sliding down and she tried to help as much as possible, but what the detective was doing to her fingers was making everything unsteady. Once she was free, she instinctively bent one of her knees as Tina lay draped between her legs. When her fingers were released from the sweet warmth of the investigator's mouth, she looked down her body and caught Tina's eyes looking back at her.

Mariel looked absolutely beautiful. Tina took in the sight of her very flushed skin and the look of intense arousal in green eyes that had misted over with need. The scientist had given over control completely and was trusting Tina with the most intimate of experiences. This was as much about something deeper as it was about something physical. For both of them.

"Can I have you?"

The scientist took a breath at Tina's words, the low timbre of her voice soaking into every pore of Mariel's being. She was about to surrender to a woman unlike anyone she had ever met before. 'Trust your heart, Mariel', soft lilting words drifted through her mind as she looked into deep blue. With a whisper, she breathed out.

"Yes..."

Tina's eyes flickered at the word, taking on an almost violet shade in the morning sun. And then she let her lips sink down into the most welcomed softness she could imagine, Mariel's whimpering moan accompanying her kiss. The detective's senses were flooded with all that surrounded her mouth, tasting lightly, inhaling deeply, touching fully.

"Tina.."

Mariel panted out at the exquisite feeling of the detective's mouth covering her completely. Every nerve ending sang as Tina's tongue danced over her softly. She couldn't keep her hips still as she moved against a feeling so intense, it made her shake inside and out. Clutching the detective's hair, she felt Tina's lips and tongue move down one side of her and up another before coming to rest against the most sensitive and aroused place on her body.

"Yes..right there..right there.."

The words tumbled out of her mouth as she looked down to see Tina moving against her, the pressure swirling in perfect rhythm. Blue eyes were fastened on her and she moaned when she felt one of Tina's hands slip between her thighs and a finger gently press against where she was all liquid.

"Please...please..."

Now Mariel found herself begging and needing all at once. She cried out at the feel of one of Tina's fingers slowly slipping inside and the sensation of her hand nestled against the outside of her. The detective's mouth never stopped, the insistent way Tina was licking against her and kissing and sucking was all rushing her rapidly towards something brightly hot. Her hips seemed to have a mind all their own and they moved faster against Tina's face, trying to increase the sweet contact and pressure.

"I need this...please...I need...you..Tina..."

Each word coming from her mouth was punctuated with a panting breath. Mariel felt herself racing towards a place she very much wanted to be with Tina. When she felt the detective's hand begin to press inside her deeply, just the fingertip moving against her, she knew that she wanted nothing more than to feel this good forever. Mariel stepped closer to the edge as Tina picked up the sensuous rhythm, both of them moving together.

"Ohh...please..I'm.."

Whatever it was she was going to say was completely wiped from her mind as she cried out, feeling the deep movement of Tina's finger inside and out, her tongue and mouth sucking against her in such a perfect way. And when she saw the detective's eyes on her, so focused on pleasing her, Mariel gave up, letting go of the last bit of control she had and crying out loudly against the feeling. Words were inadequate for what she was feeling as a long moan of pleasure was ripped from her body.

"Ahhhhhmmmm...."

Tina felt Mariel's release against her mouth and her fingers, the young doctor's body clutching and gripping tightly. The detective rode out wave after wave of rhythmic pulsing, her tongue pressing firmly down on sensitive nerves as her finger moved deep, coaxing every last bit of Mariel's orgasm from her body. When she heard the scientist panting out and whimpering, she gently removed her mouth and let her hand remain still, leaning up and kissing against Mariel's deeply heaving abdomen. Tina felt the scientist blindly reaching for her and she moved up, easily pulling the younger woman into her arms and holding her tight. With Mariel's face pressed against her neck, the detective held on while she caught her breath, murmuring softly.

"I've got you, Mariel..I've got you..."

Taking deep breaths as her body simply hummed with the energy of her release, Mariel tasted the salt of Tina's neck against her lips. With the detective's arms around her, she felt completely in tune with the woman who had just made her feel things she had never felt before, at least not with anyone else. Lifting her head up, she looked into Tina's eyes with something akin to gratitude mixed with longing.

And before she could help herself, Mariel was kissing Tina, all over her cheeks and lips and chin and neck and anything she could reach. The whole idea that the detective had cared enough to slowly move them into intimacy and had done so with such skill made Mariel want to give this woman the same in return. Tasting herself on Tina's mouth only fueled that desire.

Rolling a bit, Mariel moved on her side, pushing Tina to her back as she kept kissing the detective. She felt hands moving over her back and over her hip, the investigator touching her bare body. Sucking against Tina's bottom lip and releasing it, Mariel pulled back, a fiery look in her eyes as her hand moved restlessly over the detective's breast. The fever of wanting Tina threw all modesty, uncertainty, and patience out the door. Of course, with some things, Mariel had never been one to curb her passionate nature. With her own low growl of sorts, she squeezed gently against Tina's breast.

"I want everything.."

Tina smiled at the transformation in the scientist until she felt Mariel's hand move down to her boxers and lightly touch against her thigh. Seeing the look on Mariel's face, the detective realized that what they had shared had really aroused Mariel even more and that arousal was directed at pleasing her. Licking her lips, she tasted this woman there and was reminded of her own need, rekindled.

"Let me touch you.."

Mariel whispered, feeling the silk slide of Tina's boxers against her hand and the heat under them. Leaning down, she kissed against the detective's breast, the new sensation of a nipple in her mouth causing her to moan against Tina's flesh. She couldn't even begin to explain how much she needed the detective to respond to her, needed to feel and hear Tina enjoy her touch.

Moving her hand up the inside of one of the detective's thighs, she felt the heat of her skin. She could also feel Tina's body tensing under her, trying to keep still and in control even though the detective's breathing was coming quicker. Stilling her hand against the detective's thigh, Mariel took a breath to calm herself and placed one more kiss against Tina's breast. Moving up to the investigator's ear and kissing against it, she spoke softly into it.

"Will you let me have you too?"

Tina steeled herself against the incredible feeling of Mariel's hand on her thigh and the scientist's body, still slightly covered in a sheen of sweat, pressed against her. Giving a lover pleasure was one thing, letting someone else touch her so completely was another. This stopped being about physical intimacy a long time ago. What made it more intense was knowing that this was the last thing separating her from Mariel. And Tina really wanted to open herself up to the scientist's gentle understanding if she could only find her way there.

"It's alright..."

Mariel gently spoke against Tina's ear. She could sense what the detective needed and used her feelings to guide her. With a light kiss on Tina's cheek, she moved until she was looking down into dark blue unreadable eyes. Whispering, her hand moved from the investigator's leg and took hold of one of her hands.

"I won't hurt you, Tina...you know that, right?"

The detective smiled, threading a hand through blond hair. It was time to reach out to someone again and she couldn't imagine that person being anyone but Mariel. Taking a breath, she spoke quietly.

"I know."

Bringing Tina's hand to her lips, Mariel kissed against the detective's fingers before she gently felt her way to this woman.

"Can I please touch you?"

Tina took the scientist's hand and pressed it against her breast, feeling how small and yet steady Mariel's hand was against her. This hand would show her the way. Looking up into green eyes flecked with golden hues in the sunlight, Tina nodded.

"Yes..."

Mariel gently moved over Tina's breast, taking the time now to feel how heated the detective's skin was. With Tina's hand rested lightly on top of hers, the scientist trailed light fingertips down a trembling stomach.

"Do you know how good you made me feel?"

Mariel whispered, her eyes locked into Tina's as she slowly brushed over warm skin, her fingers pressing lightly against the detective's sides and across her abdomen.

"Kissing me just right.."

Tina tuned into Mariel's voice, the rhythm and sound of it lulling her into someplace safe and very warm. Feeling the young doctor's fingers ease under the waistband of her boxers, she took a breath as Mariel moved across her belly from one side of her hip to the other with a soft touch.

"It felt so good.."

Mariel breathed deep, remembering what her words were saying. Somehow she knew that she needed to keep connected to Tina, to talk her way deep inside of this woman. Knowing that the detective was responding to her gave her the confidence to go with her instincts.

"Did you like that too?"

Tina stroked her fingers through Mariel's blond hair, the other hand still holding on to the scientist's as she felt one of Mariel's legs move between hers. Growling a little at the memory of her mouth against Mariel, she answered in a low deep voice.

"Yes I did.."

Leaning down, Mariel kissed against Tina's lips, licking a little as her hand moved down, her fingers threading through the detective's hair. When she felt wetness against her fingertips, she inhaled a breath and pulled back, looking intently into Tina's eyes. They both were responding to each other in a deeply profound way. Mariel swallowed as she looked at the need in Tina's eyes before she whispered.

"You feel so soft.."

And then the scientist felt Tina's hand press against her wrist, pushing her down further. Easily, her fingertips slid through wet warmth and the softest, smoothest part of the detective she had ever felt. Seeing Tina clenching her jaw at the feeling, Mariel kissed her lightly on the lips before speaking softly.

"Please let me have you.."

After she spoke, Mariel let her fingers glide down and then up, taking in the entire feel of Tina under her touch. The silk boxers were cool against her arm as her leg nudged the detective's thighs apart. She wanted to feel every inch of the woman under her hand. With the detective still holding on to her wrist, Mariel let one of her fingers rest against a slick opening, waiting for Tina to let her inside. Leaning down, the scientist's lips came to rest just barely against Tina's own as she whispered.

"Please.."

At that, the last of the detective's walls came crumbling down under Mariel's sweet request. It was time to feel again, time to let someone else inside. Instead of talking, she let her body communicate for her. Tina was at the breaking point from arousal and Mariel's incredible touch as she tangled her hand in the scientist's hair and pulled her down to her lips, kissing roughly against the younger woman.

Feeling the detective's hand grip her wrist, Mariel slipped a finger inside as her mouth was fully occupied by Tina's deeply aroused kisses. The sensation of the dark haired woman's body clutching tightly against her finger made her whimper into the rough kisses. When Tina's hips began to move against her hand, she tore her lips from the investigator's, breathlessly taking in how Tina was looking at her, aroused and needful.

"Kiss me again.."

Mariel pleaded, the detective pressing against her wrist as she touched deep inside of Tina. The scientist heard a low growl as she moved against Mariel's hand. Tina's hand tangled deeper into her hair and pulled her back down for another devastating kiss. Feeling the force of the detective's arousal made her want to hear and feel Tina let go of everything.

With Mariel's lips against her mouth and hand touching her, Tina felt herself trembling, unable to maintain control any longer. Tearing herself from the kiss, she pulled the scientist against her tighter, the smaller woman's body molded up and down the length of her, both of them moving in time to her need. Finding Mariel's ear, she breathed in it, no longer able to keep from moaning out the scientist's name at the overwhelming sensation of this woman moving against her.

"Mariel..."

The young doctor kept up the pace, reaching deep inside and pressing against where Tina was most sensitive. She could feel the detective shaking under her and the way Tina was breathing, it wouldn't be long before the investigator let her in completely. Mariel knew that it was her touch that was making Tina feel this good and that thought drove her on.

"That's right..let me touch you.."

Tina heard Mariel's words against her skin, soaking deep. Closing her eyes tight, the detective's hips moved faster, feeling the exquisite tension building in her body as the friction of Mariel's hand moved inside and against her. Letting go of the scientist's wrist, she wrapped both arms around Mariel and held on tight.

"That's right, Tina...let go..."

At Mariel's words, the detective moved her head, finding the scientist's lips one final time as she kissed her deeply, her body unable to resist this woman. Tina needed Mariel more than air itself right now. And then, as if a bolt of pure energy moved through her, Tina's body remembered this touch, this feeling. Instantly, she cried out against Mariel's lips, shaking as she released.

For a timeless moment, Mariel felt what it must be like to want something so profoundly that it hurt one's heart to finally be given it. Tina trusted her enough to let herself be vulnerable, to open herself up to a touch so intimate, Mariel couldn't even being to describe the depths of it. Feeling the detective giving up control and letting Mariel take her to this place was something she would never, ever forget. Stilling her hand against incredible warmth and wetness, she closed her eyes at the feel of Tina's body still pulsing against her, the detective breathing heavily against her lips.

And then she felt the lightest kiss as Tina brushed her lips against her own. Everything they had been through in the past couple of days, the sheer magnitude of it finally came to her, making this feeling of being close to Tina simply overwhelming. Sinking into the detective's arms, Mariel closed her eyes tight and took in a halting breath as Tina kissed softly all over her face. She wanted to cry, it felt that...intense...and that familiar. Mariel opened her eyes and looked down at Tina, searching the depths of blue and finding the look she recognized.

And it was there, crystal clear highlighted in violet just for her.

Gently putting her hands on the side of the detective's face, she whispered in complete relief, emotion filling her voice.

"I finally found you..."

Tina smiled softly and nodded, her arms holding Mariel close to her. Seeing the scientist's eyes spark to a deeper green, she whispered back.

"Finally.."


	33. Like A Rose

Tina leaned quietly against the doorframe of Mariel's bedroom, her shoulder pressed against the cool wood as she watched the young doctor moving about the room. They had stayed in bed as long as they could before Mariel reluctantly answered the telephone, her mother's worried voice anxiously asking when they could go see Lisa at the hospital. After agreeing to be picked up in an hour at her apartment, the scientist had hung up the phone and kissed Tina softly in apology. The detective quirked her lips now in memory, the gentle tingle still lingering. The shower they shared had been all too quick for Tina's liking and she promised herself (and Mariel with an altogether unchaste kiss) the next one they shared would be much more...thorough. 'The next one', Tina smiled at the thought. The private investigator watched as Mariel put on her watch and earrings, the scientist's green eyes quickly glancing out the window to gauge the temperature outside before she turned back to Tina and spoke.

"Do you think I should wear more than this?"

Dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a soft white v-neck sweater, Mariel walked over to the leaning detective and smiled up at her. Reaching her arms gently around Tina's waist, she let her fingertips pull the taller woman to her. She had rummaged around in her t-shirt drawer and found an old one for Tina to wear after they had showered. It was always too big for her, but it seemed to fit the detective nicely. Mariel had to smile. She really, seriously doubted that Tina Amphipoli was a John Cougar fan but the black American Fool shirt looked so good on her and the way she rolled her blue eyes when Mariel slipped it over her head was worth it. Of course, the cop pants were still working for her too (if truth be told). Feeling the detective shift under her hands and reach her arms around her, Mariel moved closer as Tina's low voice rumbled down to her ears.

"It's gonna be cold out..."

Mariel just smiled and leaned up, letting her lips kiss against the detective's neck. It was too hard to imagine anything being cold when she was pressed against Tina's body. Feeling the taller woman reach over to the doorknob where her black suede jacket hung, she smiled as Tina brought it up around her shoulders. Reluctantly, she disentangled and allowed herself to be dressed, all the while looking up at Tina with a silly grin on her face.

"What?"

The detective's low voice asked as she raised an eyebrow and smiled. She let her fingers smooth over the dark material on Mariel's shoulders before she heard the scientist answer.

"I really, really like you..."

Tina shifted with embarrassed discomfort, her eyes lowering as her hands busied at making sure the young doctor's jacket was indeed settled right (even though it was just fine). When she looked up, a little smile crossed her lips.

"Well..yeah..I uh.."

Mariel chuckled, seeing the faint blush creeping along the side of the detective's cheeks. She could see that Tina wasn't bothered, just that stoic no-nonsense Chicago thing coming through. It was downright endearing on the dark haired woman.

"You're such a big tough detective, aren't you? It's alright, you don't have to say anything mushy."

Tina put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow in mock indignation.

"Hey..."

Mariel smirked and took the investigator's hand, pulling her into the living room where Idgie yawned and looked at the both of them with a certain irritation. After being chased out of every comfy spot in the apartment, the yellow cat had taken up residence on Mariel's cloth desk chair and hoped her mistress and new friend would give her some peace and quiet. Turning back to Tina, the scientist smiled softly, letting her eyes take in the clear blue of the detective's before her face turned more serious.

"I'm really sorry..about needing to go..and you leaving.."

Tina reached out and let her hand gently touch along the scientist's jawline before she leaned down and kissed her on the lips, wanting to remember the velvet sensation. Again, the sweet taste made her smile with fond remembrance before she pulled back and murmured.

"Don't be sorry."

Looking up at Tina, Mariel let her hands find the investigator's hips as her head slightly tilted to the side with a look of genuine affection.

"You know, I'm going to have to thank the federal government."

Tina laughed out loud as her hands came to rest on the scientist's shoulders, a disbelievingly amused look on her face.

"For what?! Jesse Helms?"

Mariel shook her head with a smile and rolled her eyes. Reaching up, she let her index finger trace down Tina's neck from jawline to where the collar of her t-shirt loosely circled her neck before pointing gently at the taller woman.

"For letting me work with best."

Tina pursed her lips as she raised an eyebrow, a thin smile crossing her lips before she took hold of Mariel's hand and kissed the pointing finger with charmed regard. Her murmuring voice was low and steady.

"Then I think I'm the one who should be thanking the feds, you know..."

Mariel sighed and just leaned forward, her body moving of its own volition, drawn to Tina on some elemental level she chose not to analyze. Sliding her hands around the detective's back, she nestled her head under Tina's chin and spoke softly.

"So, when do I get to see you again?"

She felt the low tenor of Tina's voice before she heard it.

"When do you want to see me again?"

Feeling the detective's hands rubbing over her back, she thought about saying that she never wanted to let go but instead was pushed towards something more practical and realistic, two things she hated having to be at the moment. Whatever happened to being spontaneous and dreamy? Oh well, a compromise at least.

"As soon as humanly possible?"

Tina chuckled, her thoughts following similar patterns but knowing there were things Mariel had to do with her family and with the Bureau. Agent Eph wanted the forensic scientist's full report on Wednesday and she herself would no doubt be busy detailing for Sam Lamonie every single second of last night. She also wanted to do a little background check on Cirra and Grosse Point, just to satisfy her own demons before trying to put them to final rest.

"Hmmm...how about Wednesday night? Is that too soon?"

Mariel pulled back and looked up at Tina, cocking an eyebrow at the detective and smiling as she spoke in a teasing tone of voice.

"You're kidding again, right? Of course it's not too soon! Besides, you did promise to show me Chicago and well...it is a big city. Lots of places to go...people to see...things to do..you know."

Tina laughed her soft deep chuckle as her hands squeezed gently against the scientist's body. Drawing the shorter woman further into her embrace, she smiled at how well Mariel seemed to fit. Moving her head, she let her lips find the scientist's ear and kissed just a bit before she spoke softly into it, feeling Mariel shiver in her arms.

"I know this great Italian restaurant I'd love to take you to..."

Mariel turned her head to the side and allowed more access to her neck as she felt Tina's lips place gentle kisses against her skin. Skittering sensations ran down her spine and made it hard to think clearly, let alone stand very well. Instead, Mariel just leaned further into the solid support the detective offered as she murmured.

"Sounds yummy...what's it called?"

Kissing softly along the blond hairline of the scientist's temple, Tina found a warm ear and breathed in again as she spoke.

"Tuscany.."

Just hearing that word from Tina's rich voice was enough to make Mariel's mouth water. Reaching up, she brought her hands around the detective's neck and pulled Tina down, kissing her hard, wanting to leave this woman with something to remember and come back to when they finally parted. Mariel suspected, as the detective's lips responded in kind, that she could kiss Tina Amphipoli for an eternity and never grow tired of it. When she finally pulled back, the two of them looked at each other for a long moment before Mariel smiled.

"You know, I could really get used to that. In fact, I think there's a rule about this sort of thing."

Tina cocked her head as Mariel handed her the big leather motorcycle jacket draped on the edge of the couch as they started walking towards the door.

"Rule?"

The scientist nodded her head as she grabbed her keys and opened her apartment door, leading the way down the hall towards the stairs. The detective followed, her tall dark form moving gracefully behind Mariel's smaller one.

"Yep, there's a rule. A few rules in fact. I like to call them 'Mariel's Rules of...Romance."

Tina paused at the bottom of the second floor landing and raised an eyebrow at Mariel who turned to smile at her.

"Why do I think I'm not going to like these rules?"

With a laugh, Mariel goodnaturedly backhanded the arm of Tina's jacket and shook her head. Lifting her chin in an official oratory manner, the rookie FBI agent spoke as she continued down the stairs.

"Rule number one. At the first sign of serious trouble, you kiss me."

Opening the outside door, Mariel paused and looked back at Tina who was following her, a grin on her face. Before she started to move out the door, the detective leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, lingering just a little before pulling back. Mariel stood there speechless for a second as Tina shrugged her shoulders and spoke.

"You look like trouble to me."

Mariel smirked and shook her head as she turned to enter the bright sunshine of October. The tall private investigator ambled forward and walked down the courtyard sidewalk next to the blond. Clearing her throat, Mariel continued and looking sideways up at Tina, raising her golden brown eyebrow.

"As I was saying, rule number two...if you get caught, act innocent and then kiss me."

Tina smiled and nodded before raising her arm to point up to their left as she spoke casually.

"Oh, look, a bird."

When Mariel followed the detective's finger, she felt a soft kiss land on her right ear followed by a slight nibble of her earlobe. The scientist turned and put her hands on her hips as they stopped at the sidewalk in front of the apartment building, smiling in a playfully stern way.

"That's funny..now, rule number three..."

Tina mimicked the young doctor's stance and put her own hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Let me guess...more kissing."

Mariel narrowed her eyes and smirked at the detective. In front of them on the sidewalk, a woman walked her dog, a little yellow lab puppy that clumsily walked along and sniffed everything with youthful exuberance. With the wind blowing lightly, the crisp air cooled against Tina and Mariel as they stood facing each other. The scientist's voice was soft as she smiled.

"Rule number three..if there are people walking by, wait them out and then kiss me."

Tina moved closer until she was standing a few inches from Mariel, her solid form blocking most of the brisk wind. From where she stood, the scientist could feel the warmth radiate out from Tina's body as she turned her head up to look at the detective's face. Blue eyes gently gazed at her before they looked casually over her shoulder, watching the woman with the dog move down the street before coming back to rest on Mariel's face. In a soft low voice, Tina murmured as she smiled.

"She's gone..."

Mariel reached out and put her hands against Tina's sides, the thick leather jacket parting easily to allow her access. With a whisper, the scientist pulled against Tina's body.

"Then kiss me."

And so Tina did, leaning down to let her lips kiss against Mariel's in tender pressure. The busy street, the city of Evanston, even Chicago itself faded away as two people who were strangers just days before, found each other again. It took years of waiting, a city of millions, and a chance assignment on a criminal case, but they found each other. As they kissed, both came to the same conclusion that this was most definitely well worth the wait.

Pulling back, Mariel looked up and smiled as Tina draped her arm around the scientist's shoulder and walked them both towards the Buick. The golden car waited patiently in the sunlight as Tina took her keys out and opened the door. Reluctantly, Mariel let go of the detective's waist and watched as Tina's tall form climbed in and sank down comfortably in the leathered interior. The young doctor eased the door shut and leaned her arms in as the window rolled down.

"You know there's one more rule, don't you?"

Tina looked over at Mariel after the FBI agent's soft voice filled the car. She had to smile, the afternoon sunlight was dancing across Mariel's face, picking up the gold that flecked her green eyes and making her look simply beautiful. Resting a wrist over the steering wheel, Tina cocked her head to the side and smiled as she murmured.

"And what would that be?"

Mariel reached out and let her hand glide through the long dark hair to the side of Tina's face, absorbing with her eyes the detective's striking features. Every curve and line reminded her of home and the way those blue eyes looked at her made Mariel feel very...protected, even here in the safety of her normal life. She had a feeling that she was going to feel that way for a very, very long time. With a smile, the scientist leaned further into the car and spoke quietly against Tina's ear.

"When all else fails, I get to charm the hell out of you until you kiss me."

She felt Tina chuckle before the investigator turned her head and whispered.

"You got it.."

Then Mariel's lips were captured again, this time in a kiss that would hold them both over until the next time they saw each other. When they parted, she felt Tina take her hand and squeeze against it before the Buick started with a low rumble. With a smile, the detective put her sunglasses on, giving Mariel a slight tilt and nod of her head. Backing away from the car, the scientist smiled as the golden car pulled away, gliding down the street carrying Tina Amphipoli with it.

As she pulled away, Tina kept her eyes in the rearview mirror, watching as Mariel Potidean's figure got smaller and smaller. Shifting in the Buick's seat, the detective put her boot to the gas pedal and maneuvered the car through the streets of Evanston. Behind her stood a woman who she knew was going to mean more to her than anything in this entire city or in this life. She had been dead inside for a long time, now it was time for her to live again. The journey had just begun and Tina smiled at how much sweeter it had just become.

Standing there, Mariel watched as the yellow faded around the corner and the rest of the sounds and sites of the street came alive. Taking a deep breath, the young doctor wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. She had a feeling that she was going to love the city of Chicago and every single thing about it. To say her life had changed overnight was putting it mildly. Shivering just a bit with the possibilities, Mariel put her hand in her pocket, surprised to find a tiny piece of paper folded up. Pulling it out, she read the words written in a vaguely familiar hand and smiled even more.

_'I'll always be here.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the WHIP listserv in the year of your warrior, 1998.


End file.
